


Forsvarlig behandling

by Frieda Echte (Plommesill)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU sykehus, Den store kjærligheten, Evak AU, Fluff and Smut, Forelskelse, M/M, Skandi Smut
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 63
Words: 91,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plommesill/pseuds/Frieda%20Echte





	1. I grenseland til uansvarlig

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evakyaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakyaki/gifts), [pagnilagni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/gifts).



Det har egentlig vært en dårlig slutt på den første uken i den nye jobben. Det er sannsynligvis grunn til å tro at han kan begynne å kalle det for den forrige jobben med det samme. Å falle ned fra en seks meter høy eik i påsyn av 12 fireåringer er ikke optimalt. Å høylydt brekke beinet samtidig er i grenseland til uansvarlig. Og når man i tillegg kakker hodet hodet i bakken så det knaser i tennene, og flerrer opp noe i hånden som lar blodet sprute friskt utover bakken og støvlene til de nærmeste barna - da har ting egentlig gått litt for langt. I alle fall om man tenker på at man er her for å danne et grunnlag for den fremtidige eventyrlysten og friluftslivsgleden til de små. 

Enda en episk fail til CV'en. Det begynner å bli noen sånne nå.

Det er kanskje en liten trøst at barna syns det var gøy med sykebilen. Det var faktisk stor stas da ambulansen kom helt opp til porten i barnehagen og sto parkert med blålyset blinkende, mens ambulansepersonellet fikk manøvrert ham over på båren. De måtte bære båren de første hundre metrene, helt til de kom ut av den lille skogen bak barnehageområdet, og kunne felle ut understellet og trille ham videre ned til bilen. Ristingen fra hjulene hadde gjort noe så inn i helvetes vondt i beinet og ryggen, han hadde holdt seg krampaktig fast i den tynne madrassen som dekket båren. Prøvd å smile til ungene, men det ble et stivt smil, så nok mest ut som snerring. Pedlederen på avdelingen hadde kommet hastende etter med sekken og vannflasken, la det på magen hans da han var kommet på plass i sykebilen. Han er nok ikke forventet tilbake med det første.

Nå ligger han bak i sykebilen. Han ser ikke sjåføren, men den feite AMK-fyren med krøllene sitter ved siden av ham, fastspent på et sete som er felt ut fra veggen. Det må bety at det er den blonde dama som kjører. 

«Da er vi på vei inn med en mann, 26 år, falltrauma, mistenkt brudd i fibula og eller tibia, mulig slag i hodet, kuttskade i høyre hånd. Noe elevert respirasjon, tegn til sirkulatorisk sjokk.»  
Det piper og suser fra radiosambandet, stemmen til ambulansedama er monoton, uten følelser. Selv med smerter og litt svimmel forvirring er det merkelig å ligge her og høre på det. Noen som kaldt og teknisk lister opp en oppsummering av ham, akkurat nå, brukket og ødelagt. Forteller det helt uten å være berørt av det. Det mumles et svar tilbake fra høytaleren, men han klarer ikke å få med seg ordene.

Den store fyren med skjegg og krøllete hår sitter ved siden av ham, ser oppmerksomt på ham, følger med. Før de kjørte avgårde hadde han brettet opp ermet på genseren hans, og fort og effektivt satt en venekanyle i blodåren like under armkroken hans. Plastret den fast med et stort firkantet plaster, tredd en nettinghylse utenpå armen hans.  
«Vi gir deg litt væske i armen nå, så du ikke besvimer for oss, du har slått deg godt her.» Han holder hånden hans mens han snakker, spør om småting som virker malplassert og uvesentlige. «Hva heter du? Husker du hele fødselsnummeret ditt? Har du barn? Ingen, nei. Kan du si meg hvilken dag det er i dag?»

«Da kjører vi ham rett på akutten, den er god. Ca 10 minutter. Hvis VM-folka ikke har sperret Hunstadsvingen også nå.» Stemmen bak ham er muntrere nå, det høres ut som hun slår en liten avsluttende spøk med AMK-sentralen før hun melder seg av.

«Vi setter på sirenen nå, men ikke bli redd. Det er den eneste måten å komme seg over Danmarks plass i rushen på.»  
De høye tutende lydene fra høytaleren på taket kastes gjennom luften over ham, skriker frem at dette er litt mer alvorlig enn bare et skrubbsår.  
«Kan dere ringe til henne?» harker han frem, stemmen føles fremmed i munnen, tungen er så rar og tørr. Krøllefyren rynker brynene litt, klemmer hånden hans, spør med vennlig stemme «Hvem vil du ringe til?». Han merker at han er kvalm, at han fryser, er redd, hvisker det frem, «Sonja, kan dere ringe til Sonja?»


	2. Kan vi få noe personell her?

Rommet er lite og fargeløst. Veggene er beige, gulvet syrlig grønt. Det henger et blasst, brunt forheng fra en skinne i taket, når det er trukket for skjermer det for utsikten dersom døren skulle bli åpnet. Nå er det trukket halvveis fra, en av klypene forhenget er festet med har løsnet og dingler løst fra takskinnen. 

Even ligger på en undersøkelsesbenk i brun skai. Noen har trukket frem en remse med grovt papir fra en stor rull som er festet ved hodeenden, den ligger mellom Even og benken, som et gigantisk flak med dopapir. Det rasler når han forsiktig prøver å finne en bedre stilling å ligge i. Even fryser, selv om han er fullt påkledd, det rister av små kuldegys gjennom ham. Over seg har han et stort lyseblått helsepledd, løst vevd bomull med store hull i, laget for å være lett og isolere ekstra godt, både mot kulde og varme. Det er vevd inn et ord med store blå bokstaver langs hele siden av pleddet, ordet gjentar seg, Even blir ør av å lese det mens han ser nedover seg selv. HELSEVESEN står det. 

De svarte joggeskoene og den olivengrønne skalljakken hans ligger i en haug på gulvet, ved siden av sekken og flasken med Imsdal. Han svelger, åpner munnen. Tungen er tørr og ru, ligger klistret mot ganen. Han har lyst til å strekke seg mot vannflasken, prøve å nå den, men den pulserende, tunge smerten i beinet stopper ham. Han kan uansett ikke gripe etter noe med den høyre hånden, den er pakket inn i en grå bandasje, som er surret så tykt at han ikke kan lukke hånden. Even snur hodet forsiktig mot veggen, vil se etter en alarmsnor, er det ikke sånn at man kan kan få tak i noen her? Tungen og munnhulen er så tørre at det skraper bakerst i halsen, det presser seg frem små, raspende host. 

Den plutselige smerten er overveldende, den kommer så uventet på ham. Det skjærer i hodet for hvert host, en sterk og skarp smerte, så tydelig at han ser den bak øyelokkene.   
«Hallo... hei!» Even prøver å rope, men stemmen hans er liten etter hostingen, den bærer garantert ikke gjennom den lukkede døren og ut på gangen. Han merker at det er for mye nå, med beinet, med hånden, med hodet, med den jævla hostingen og den tørre tungen som limer seg fast i munnen. Det bare legger seg oppå hverandre, bygger et spir av stress og redsel i magen hans. 

Pusten kommer i kjappe drag, han kvepper den inn i munnen i små jafs, slipper den ut igjen med det samme, det er en strøm av små, overfladiske pust. Even vet at han burde legge hendene foran ansiktet, forme et lite lukket hjerte rundt munnen og nesen, tvinge seg selv til å puste rolig. Men den skadede hånden banker og verker, det er noe lengre oppe i armen som hugger til når han løfter den til ansiktet. Pusten går enda raskere, den får perler av kald svette til å bryte ut i ansiktet og på brystet hans, legger et sus og en tåke i hodet og øynene hans. Han krafser mot kanten av benken med den friske hånden, prøver å klore seg fast i brun skai og gråpapir.

Det blafrer i gardinen når døren blir åpnet, rasler i plastposer, klakker hardt i den grønne linoleumen for hvert steg som tas over gulvet. Stegene stopper midt på gulvet, Even hører den kjente stemmen hennes som gjennom et tykt lag skumgummi. Det er Sonja. 

«Even! Herregud! Pust rolig, da!» Hun står midt i rommet, akkurat utenfor rekkevidde, snakker fort og høyt til ham. «Ta deg sammen nå da, bare pust rolig!» Stemmen hennes er irritert og brysk, som alltid når Even er dårlig. «Nei, Even, jeg henter noen, dette her gidder jeg ikke. Pust rolig, da!» 

Even prøver å konsentrere seg, kontrollere pusten, men det er som om alt flyter, som om kroppen ikke ligger på benken. Og uten noe fast å holde seg til klarer han det ikke. Han hører de harde skrittene til Sonja fjerne seg fra ham, den høye stemmen hennes skjærer gjenom tåken som ligger rundt hodet hans når hun roper fra døråpningen, «Kan vi få noe personell her? Han klarer ikke å roe seg ned!»

Det går nok bare noen korte sekunder, men Even har mistet tiden, han er fanget i den eskalerende pusten som tar fra ham alle sansene, gjør ham døv og blind for alt annet enn sine egne lyder og lysglimt. Det eneste han kjenner er en hånd som legger seg over hans friske, noen som bøyer seg over ham, en hånd som stryker ham over pannen og kinnet. En mørk og rolig stemme som bryter gjennom den hektiske pustingen hans, «Even? Even? Det går bra. Fokuser på stemmen min nå. Nå puster vi sammen.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så gøy at dere er med på en liten sykehusfic! Og ekstra stas at det er flere som er giret på en fic fra Bergen, Baby! Men Dr. Isak? Hvorfor tror dere at Isak skal være med her, liksom? ;-)


	3. Fritt fall

**Fritt fall**

«Han kaver seg alltid så sykt opp! Herregud da Even, ro deg ned! Bare pust rolig, da!»

Den bjeffende, skarpe stemmen til Sonja skjærer gjennom de rytmiske, rolige ordene til den mørke stemmen. Even klarer ikke å fokusere, pusten løper videre av seg selv, han er svimmel, hører høye dunk i ørene. Det er noe som synker raskt gjennom kroppen hans, det føles som om han er fastspent på bordet og på vei nedover i verdens lengste og bratteste berg- og dalbane. Fritt fall. Ingen som klarer å ta ham i mot.

«Even! Helt seriøst! Tenk på noe annet da! Ro deg ned!»

Den rolige stemmen slutter med ett å snakke, Even kjenner ikke lengre hånden på kinnet sitt, det faste taket om hånden sin. Alt han hører er pusten og dunkingen, og Sonjas skingrende kommandoer, beordringen om å ta det med ro, de harde skrittene hennes på gulvet. 

Det blir plutselig helt stille i rommet, Even hører at døren smelles hardt igjen. Han krafser med hånden på siden av benken igjen, prøver å finne noe å holde seg fast i. Er det sånn det føles når det ikke er mulig å falle lengre ned. Bunnpunktet? 

Han blir overrasket når hånden møter varm hud, i stedet for jukseskinn og metall. Hånden er der igjen, holder fast i hånden hans, en finger stryker rolig over håndbaken hans.   
«Nå har vi fred her, dama di får vente på gangen når hun stresser sånn.»

Even kjenner at teppet blir løftet av ham, kjenner kjappe og faste hender som trekker opp genseren hans, åpner beltet, knepper opp buksen og drar ned glidelåsen.  
«Du skal få noe av meg nå, så slipper du å være så redd. Så puster vi sammen. Det går bra.»   
Hendene ligger på hver side av Evens hofter, tomlene er varme mot den myke huden nederst på magen hans, han kjenner et kaldt blaff i det buksen og bokseren blir trukket litt nedover. Han kvepper litt når stemmen plutselig utbryter, «Nei, faen, du har jo fått veneflon! Da tar vi det i armen, så klipper vi heller av den buksa etterpå.»

Det knitrer i papir, Even kjenner de varme hendene på armen, merker at det sprøytes noe inn i kanylen som den feite ambulansemannen satte på underarmen hans. Stemmen snakker rolig, stryker underarmen med langsomme, små bevegelser. «Nå får du litt Stesolid, det kommer til å hjelpe deg til å slappe av, til å føle deg roligere. Var veldig greit at du hadde fått venekanyle, så slipper vi å riste på foten din når vi drar ned buksa. Klærne klipper vi opp etterpå. Kjenner du deg litt roligere nå? Det går ikke så lang tid, så virker dette. Bare pust med meg. Vi gjør det sammen. Pust med meg, du.»

Det er noe som langsomt slipper taket, det går an å trekke pusten dypere, slippe den roligere ut. Bankingen blir lavere, den urolige, synkende, stikkende følelsen i magen og brystet vugger sakte frem og tilbake, før den legger seg ned og er stille. Even kjenner på nytt det harde underlaget han ligger på, merker den skarpe, dunkende, tunge smerten i beinet, i hodet, i hånden. Han føler den varme hånden som ligger på kinnet hans, tommelen som forsiktig stryker fnugglett over kjeven hans. Hører den behagelige, rolige stemmen som fortsetter å snakke til ham, «Føler du at det går litt bedre nå? Jeg er her med deg til det går bra.» 

Even åpner øynene, det går langsomt, han er som i en døs. Rommet er hvitere enn han husket det, lyset i taket er sterkere enn det var i sted, men alt er likevel en anelse uskarpt. 

Lent over ham står en mann på hans egen alder, med mørkeblondt hår som faller i myke, løse bølger over pannen. Han har en liten grop i haken, overleppen kruser seg på en måte Even aldri har sett før. Øynene er grønne, med beksorte pupiller. Han slikker fort over leppene med tungespissen, før han smiler til Even, stryker enda en gang over kinnet hans med tommelen.   
«Hei! Der er du jo. Går det bedre nå?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For en velkomst! Det er veldig stas at dere har funnet frem til legeromanen! Jeg er kjempeglad for å se så mange i kommentarfeltet allerede, tusen takk <3


	4. Vi får jukse litt da

«Nå skal du få en seng, du. Kan ikke ligge på det benkegreiene der lengre.» 

Han står med ryggen til Even, kaster engangssprøyter og tomme ampuller i beholderne ved vasken. Even følger med på bevegelsene hans fra den brune undersøkelsesbenken. Det er noe beroligende i å se at det går an å være helt rolig, selv inne på dette rommet. Krøllekisen. Det mørkeblonde håret krøller seg i nakken, det ser nesten ut som det burde vært stusset litt. Han har på seg hvite klær, en løs bukse og en vid skjorte. Det ser ut som klærne er sydd av et gammeldags laken, eller tynne gardiner, de er plettfrie og nystrøkne. Buksen har strikk nederst, buksebeina poser seg over de neongrønne joggeskoene. Han snur seg mot Even i det han legger hånden på dørklinken, smiler skeivt til ham, «Du. Hun dama di. Jeg viser henne hvor kaffeautomaten er, jeg, tror vi ordner med seng og sånt før vi slipper henne inn igjen her.» Even smiler blekt tilbake, tenker at krøllekisen ikke kjenner Sonja. Hun venter ingen steder hvis hun ikke vil. Han hører stemmen hennes fra gangen med det samme krøllekisen åpner døren og går ut, ordflommen klippes av i det døren lukkes, men Even skjønner essensen: hun lurer på om han har tatt seg sammen og roet seg ned nå.

Det går kun et par minutter før døren går opp igjen og en fullt oppredd sykehusseng trilles inn i rommet. «Tæsja bare en som sto på gangen, jeg. Så slipper du å ligge lengre på den benken.» Krøllekisen triller sengen bort til undersøkelsesbenken, plasserer den rett ved siden av og tråkker ned bremsen for å låse hjulene. «Det er travelt her i dag, det blir en del venting før legen kommer. De er i operasjon nå. Men det er bedre å ligge i sengen. Du blir skrevet inn, for å si det sånn.»

Krøllekisen humrer litt, bruker fjernkontrollen som henger i hodegjerdet på sengen og hever den til liggeflaten er parallell med benken Even ligger på. Han går rundt sengen og stiller seg på den andre siden av undersøkelsesbenken. Even ser at det henger et skilt på lommen i skjorten hans. Skiltet er hvitt og rektangulert, det er festet med en liten sikkerhetsnål. «Isak. Sykepleier.» står det.

«Klarer du å løfte deg på armen, ake deg over i sengen?» Isak ser spørrende på Even, nikker mot sengen. «Jeg flytter benet ditt etterpå.» Even prøver å svelge igjen, men munnen og tungen er like tørr og fastklistret som før. «Må jeg... sette meg opp?» stemmen er fremmed, sprukken, Even prøver å svelge igjen. Han ser at Isak rynker på brynene, ser irritert ut. «Faen, har de ikke smertelindra deg?» Even prøver å trekke på skuldrene, han er litt forvirret, husker ikke om han fikk noe smertestillende i ambulansen. Det kjennes i alle fall ikke ut som om han har fått noe særlig, beinet, hånden, hodet, alt sammen verker som faen. 

«Tror du jeg kan få litt vann?» Even kvekker det frem, ser mot vannflasken på gulvet.   
«Neiass, vi må vente til legen har vært her. Hvis de må operere i kveld, så må du faste, ass.» Isak ser beklagende på ham. Even nikker, flytter litt på den tørre tungen.   
«Tørr i munnen?» Isak ser på Even, det ser ut som han vurderer ham. «Nei, men, vi får jukse litt da.» Han går fort bort til skapet i hjørnet av rommet, tar frem en avlang plastinnpakket gjenstand, Han river av plasten mens han går bort til vasken, væter gjenstanden noen sekunder under springen. «Det er en dårlig nødløsning, men det hjelper når du er så tørr i munnen.» 

Even kjenner den varme hånden på kinnet sitt igjen, ser opp på ansiktet som bøyer seg ned mot ham. Det er noe helt spesielt med de øynene. De er grønne, en helt unik sammenblandet grønnfarge, den minner Even om bladene på den jævla dritteiken han falt ned fra. Et kort øyeblikk føler han det samme spiralformede suget i magen som når han mistet grepet om greinene og skjønte at han kom til å falle. Han trekker pusten fort, det lille gispet trommer i ørene hans.

«Se her. Hvis du åpner munnen, så kan du prøve å suge litt på denne.» Isak legger tuppen av pinnen han holder i hånden mot Evens underleppe, skyver den forsiktig inn og legger den mot innsiden av kinnet hans når Even nesten automatisk skiller leppene. Det er festet en grønn skumgummibit på enden av pinnen, den er fulltrukket i kaldt vann. Det er strengt tatt kun noen dråper med vann, men den kalde, våte svampen føles forfriskende. Even legger tungen mot den, væter den mot den lille avrundede skumgummituppen. Isak smiler litt, flytter pinnen over til den andre siden av Evens munn, legger den mot innsiden av det andre kinnet. «Lindrer det litt?» Han klemmer Evens skulder med den frie hånden. Når Even nikker og mumler «Digg.», bryter Isak ut i et stort smil. Even smiler svak tilbake, ser inn i de grønne øynene som ligner på fargen av eikeløv.

«Men du. Du må serr få noe for smertene nå. Så skal vi få deg over i den senga.» Isak tar med seg plastpinnen bort til bosskurven under vasken, knipser den oppi fra hoftehøyde. Han har allerede hånden på dørklinken, men snur seg og ser tilbake på Even. «Skal jeg slippe henne inn igjen, eller? Dama di?» 

Even trekker pusten så raskt at svaret hans bare blir et oppkavet hark, han må krøke seg litt fremover for å få hostet. Det ser tilstrekkelig nok ut som et nikk til at Isak trekker på skuldrene, og halvroper ut i gangen mens han går, «Hei du, du kan gå inn igjen til ham nå. Men tenk litt på stemmevolumet, det er stress å høre på gneldring når man har smerter.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alt er løv :)
> 
> Jeg elsker mottakelsen og alle de kommentarene dere har drysset over de første kapitlene! Da er det gøy å skrive, da!  
> Er dere skuffet over at det var Nurse Isak dere ikke visste dere ventet på?


	5. Liksom være her for deg

Sonja ser ikke fornøyd ut. Hun har en stram rynke mellom øynene og leppene er presset sammen i en sur geip. Hun drar hånden sin fort over den tilbakestrøkne luggen sin, sjekker med lette bevegelser om håret fremdeles er som det skal. Etterpå fomler hun med armen nedi den stive brune vesken med diskrete gullfargede bokstaver på siden, roter rundt helt til hun irritert drar frem en rosa tube med gullkork. Clarins Instant Light. Den eneste lipglossen som er verdig å bli smurt utover Sonjas smale lepper. Hun kaster fra seg vesken og posene sine på den oppredde sengen, flår av seg den figursydde regnkåpen fra Blæst og slenger den bort på puten. Så stryker hun langsomt og omhyggelig ferskenfarget lipgloss på munnen, mens hun samtidig snakker høyt i Evens retning.

«Han der jævla frekke hjelpepleierfyren, fy faen, hørte du hva han sa, eller? Kunne tenkt meg å klage på ham. Herregud. Jeg skal liksom være her for deg da, ikke sitte på gangen og vente! Jeg skal være en støtte for deg, ikke sant!» 

Hun smekker leppene sammen, fordeler den blekrosa glossen utover, skrur korken hardt igjen og slipper tuben tilbake i vesken. 

Even hører at hun snakker, ser at hun er sint, men han merker at han ikke bryr seg noe særlig. Det er sikkert medisinene han fikk sprøytet inn i armen i sted som gjør det. Han føler seg behagelig likeglad med hvordan Sonja styrer på, uberørt av irritasjonen som ligger som en aura rundt henne. Det eneste han egentlig tenker på nå er den skarpe, bankende smerten, som virker som den har spredd seg til hele kroppen.

Sonja går rundt den tomme sengen, stiller seg inntil benken som Even ligger på. Hun ser litt irritert nedover kroppen hans, strammer ansiktet igjen.  
«Hvorfor ligger du fremdeles her? Er det ikke meningen at du skal ligge i sengen?» 

Even trekker det blå helseteppet litt lengre opp mot halsen, holder hardt om det med den friske hånden. 

«Eh, han skal sikkert hjelpe meg snart. Han sykepleieren. Han skulle bare rett ut. Hente noe meds.» 

Sonja strammer kjevene, trekker pusten irritert. «Ja, og hva så? Du er jo ikke avhengig av en hjelpepleier for å komme deg over i sengen vel?» 

Hun tar tak i sidene på teppet, legger hendene rett over den innvevde remsen med HELSEVESEN, det føles som om hun er i ferd med å dra det vekk. Even kjenner kroppen stivne til, i en brå og uvilkårlig redsel for at det skal gjøre vondt. Enda mer vondt.  
Sonja smeller til med enda et utrop mens hun strammer grepet om kanten på pleddet.  
«Du trenger jo ikke å bli helt invalid selv om du har hatt en ulykke. Herregud.» 

Hun slipper teppet og rykker forskrekket noen centimeter bakover når døren i det samme blir slått voldsomt opp.  
«Ja, du kan jo tro at det ble et helsikkens styr! Det var jo piss utover hele golvet, og hvem tror du det var som sto der med en sprukken flaske i handa. Yours truly, som de sier! Et helvette!» 

Høye, latterfylte ord med en bred dialekt fra Nord-Norge et sted. Even og Sonja stirrer begge litt nervøst på den kraftige mannen som rygger inn gjennom døråpningen, mens han gestikulerer og utfyller historien sin med noen passende håndbevegelser. Ut fra bevegelsene var det snakk om en rimelig stor sprukken flaske med piss. Isak kommer småleende etter, flirer av den meterstore avstanden mellom den andre mannens hender. 

«Ja, er det han her karen vi skal ha flyttet over i seng, ja? Chop-chop, som de sier!» Mannen stiller seg ved siden av Even, nikker til ham.  
«Trenger ikke forflytningsduk her, Isak, vi tar han her i luggen, det går bra. Easy as cake, som de sier! Eller. Er det easy as pie?»  
Han uttaler de engelske ordene med tydelig nordnorsk uttale, det får Even til å smile. Det er noe med ham som virker beroligende, han virker som en fin fyr, morsom. Han er litt eldre enn dem, har en hestehale med mørke krøller hengende nedover ryggen, knallrøde crocs på føttene. 

«Får nå hilse før vi begynner å løfte på deg, ja». Han strekker frem en hånd mot Even, men gjør en unnamanøver og stryker ham bare kjapt over underarmen når han ser at Even blir liggende urørlig.  
«Du har fått litt dop av han Isak, ja. Det er bra. Like greit å ikke henge helt med videre nå. Hyggelig å hilse på deg.» 

Han smiler oppmuntrende til Even, før han kaster et kjapt blikk på posene og regnjakken i sengen.

«Men du, du får nå fjerne det pøet som ligger på sengen! Det ser veldig ut som kvinnfolkposer!» Han snur seg til Sonja, borrer blikket i henne. Hun er så stram i ansiktet at kjevemuskulaturen dirrer, irritasjonen drypper av henne når hun svarer.  
«Jeg tror ikke det er nødvendig å være så vulgær. Jeg kunne tenke meg å ta det opp med ledelsen.» Hun betoner det siste ordet, uttaler det med stramme lepper. Hun bøyer seg mot skiltet på brystet til den store mannen, retter hodet og ser ham i øynene mens hun kort og med en stemme bredfull av sarkasme bekrefter navnet hans ut i rommet.  
«Heine. Hyggelig.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudzi, my dear, jeg klarte ikke å motstå fristelsen. Håper Heine trives på Haukeland, håper du kan unnvære ham litt. Du vet jeg elsker historien din, og Heine også! Du ser kanskje at jeg lånte noe fra første møte med Heine på flyet til syden ;-)
> 
> Ellers er jeg kjempeglad for alle som har slengt seg på denne karusellen, håper dere vil trives fremover. Det er veldig gøy å lese kommentarene fra dere, tusen takk!
> 
> Og så må stakkars Even få seg noe smertestillende snart!


	6. Fet t-skjorte

«Sånn. Da var det oss to.» Isak holder to engangssprøyter fylt med klar væske. Sprøytene er satt tilbake i den åpnede emballasjen sin etter at medisinen ble trukket opp i dem, de lilla stemplene stikker ut over den krøllete kanten av papiret.

«Du burde fått noe for smertene tidligere, dette er rutinebrudd.» Han tar Evens venstre hånd mellom begge sine, stryker langsomt over håndryggen hans med tomlene sine. Hendene er så varme og trygge rundt Evens hånd, han må stoppe seg selv fra å klemme tilbake med sin egen. Det føles så naturlig å bli tatt vare på av denne mannen, det er som han kjenner ekte omsorg i de myke berøringene mot huden sin. Even ser opp i taket, svelger besværlig, minner seg selv på at han ikke er noe spesielt, han er bare en pasient, enda en pasient.

«Even. Hvor sterke smerter har du nå? Vi bruker en skala opp til 10, hvor 10 er den sterkeste smerten du tror du kan holde ut. Hvor føler du at du er?» Isak holder fremdeles hånden hans i sin, fingrene på den høyre hånden stryker lett opp og ned langs Evens underarm.

«Vet ikke.» Even svelger igjen, ser på Isak. «Tror det er ni eller noe, ass.» Åtte når du holder meg i hånden, tenker han, fnyser tanken vekk med det samme. Håper han ikke sa noe høyt.

«Dette kommer til å hjelpe.» Isak skrur av den lille korken på veneflonen, tar opp den ene engangssprøyten. Han holder om Evens arm med den ene hånden, setter vant sprøyten på plass i venekateteret med den andre hånden, trykker langsomt stempelet ned i bunn av sprøyten. Even kjenner det som et iskaldt trykk i armen. Isak fjerner sprøyten, tar opp den andre, setter den på plass, og trykker innholdet inn i veneflonen. Alt med et innøvd enhåndsgrep, den andre hånden ligger fremdeles om Evens underarm, fingrene beveger seg lett og beroligende.   
«Skyller med litt saltvann til slutt. Nå skal den nieren flytte seg nedover, ass. Det går ganske kjapt.»

Even legger hodet bakover i puten, prøver å slappe av i kroppen. Det føles som om han ikke er helt tilstede, han får ikke med seg alle detaljene lengre. Først nå merker han at Sonja og fyren med hestehale ikke er i rommet lengre. Han burde spørre, men det kjennes så uvesentlig akkurat nå. Det eneste som virkelig føles ekte er at den skarpe, bankende smerten er blitt pakket litt inn i noe, den slår litt svakere, er litt lengre borte. 

«Tror det er en sjuer, nå ass.» Even har lagt kinnet mot puten, ser bort på Isak, som romsterer i skapet, leter etter noe. De hvite scrubsene er posete og løse, men skjorten strammer seg lett over de brede skuldrene hans når han bøyer seg frem for å rekke noe bakerst i skapet. Det Even kan se av overarmene antyder at de er muskuløse, veltrente, huden er fremdeles lett solbrun. Det iler fort i magen når han tenker på hvordan det ville føles hvis det var han som strøk fingertuppene sine over Isaks underarm. 

«Fett!» Isak snur seg, smiler mot Even. De små gropene som dukker opp på sidene av kinnene hans når han smiler er uimotståelige, de pisker frem den lille ilingen igjen, får Even til å smile svakt tilbake.   
«Nå skal vi få av deg de klærne, så håper jeg legen kommer snart.» Isak holder en saks i hånden, det ene bladet er avrundet og sløvt. «Håper du ikke nettopp har kjøpt den buksa. Den overlever ikke dette, ass.»

Isak stiller seg ved siden av sengen, løfter vekk det blå helseteppet, bretter det dobbelt og legger det på undersøkelsesbenken bak seg. Han drar ned glidelåsen på Evens burgunderfargede hettejakke, lener seg over Even og fører den ene armen inn i det høyre ermet, holder varsomt om håndleddet på den bandasjerte hånden, og trekker samtidig i bråtet på ermet fra utsiden. Det river skarpt i hånden og skulderen når Isak trekker Evens arm fri fra jakken, selv om han bruker langsomme og stødige bevegelser. 

«Går det greit?» Han stopper, ser på Even, venter på en bekreftelse. Even nikker svakt, det går, det går greit. Isak lener seg frem, legger hånden under Evens skulder og løfter ham litt opp fra madrassen, trekker vekk hettejakken fra under ham. Han har munnen tett ved Evens øre når han sier det, det får det til å hoppe i brystet hans. «Jeg skal være forsiktig med deg.» Ordene gjentas som et ekko i Evens hode, får ham til svimle litt.

«Fet t-skjorte da. NAS?» Isak uttaler det nææs, men han smiler så herlig, med ansiktet bare noen centimeter fra Evens ansikt, bøyd over ham mens han fører hendene under t-skjorten hans, hjelper ham å få den over armene og skuldrene, drar den over hodet hans. Even kjenner varmen av hånden hans mot magen, brystet, hver berøring varer bare noen sekund, men kontaktflaten prikker og kiler etterpå. Aldri i livet om Even kommer til å rette på den uttalen, tvert i mot, han smiler tilbake og svarer med den samme uvitende æ-en, «Ja, du burde sjekke dem ut. Nææs. Skikkelig fet musikk.»

«Ser her, skal jeg legge teppet litt over deg? Er du kald?» Isak brer teppet over Evens overkropp, før han snur seg for å plukke opp saksen. «Vi får få fri det beinet ditt før legen plutselig står her og vil undersøke deg.» Even skyver teppet litt til side, frigjør overkroppen igjen, «Jeg var litt varm, jeg.» mumler han, håper at han ikke rødmer. Håper at Isak kommer til å bre teppet over ham en gang til etterpå. 

Isak holder fast i den ene siden av buksesmekken, han har tommelen på utsiden av buksa og hele håndflaten på innsiden. «Ikke vær bekymra nå, da. Jeg holder hånden min mellom saksen og huden din. Det skal ikke bli noen flere ulykker her, ass.» 

Even hiver fort etter pusten i det Isaks fingre glir lett over den tynne huden helt øverst på låret hans. Han hører saksen flerre gjennom den svarte skinnyjeansen, kjenner Isaks myke hånd bevege seg nedover innsiden av låret.   
«Hva skjer med pusten din Even, har du vondt?» Isak klipper videre, lar hånden gli lengre ned langs Evens lår for hvert tygg med saksen. «Hvor er du på skalaen nå, føler du?»  
«Seks.» Even mumler ordet tonløst frem, svelger tungt.  
Isak ser skrått opp på ham, smiler igjen. «Går rett vei, da.»

Even kjenner huden på låret nuppe seg i gåsehud, den sprer seg oppover magen og brystet hans, får brystvortene til å knoppe seg. Medisinene han har fått har gjort ham ør og nummen i tankene, men han kjenner tydelig den lette flagringen av små sommerfugler i brystkassen. Hvor patetisk går det an å bli, egentlig? Even svelger tungt igjen, tenker på skiltet på Isaks skjorte. Sykepleier. En fyr som bare gjør jobben sin. Even er ingenting spesielt for ham. Det bør han bare prøve å huske på.

«Sånn, gikk det greit med beinet nå?» Isak fjerner det oppklippede buksebeinet fra under Even, drar forsiktig ned buksen på de friske beinet. Even stivner til når Isaks underarm feier over skrittet hans i bevegelsen, sneier borti noe som er hakket hardere enn situasjonen tilsier. Det føles som tusen sommerfugler som slår salto inni ham, noen av spenning og forventning, de fleste av synkende skrekk.

Isak legger buksen i en blå plastpose, setter den fra seg på gulvet. Han virker helt uberørt, som om han ikke var del av det lille kleine øyeblikket. Han kommer bort igjen til sengen, legger helseteppet over Even, det føles som bevegelsene er kjappere, mindre dvelende enn i sted. 

Even lukker øynene, tenker på alt som har gått galt hittil i dag. Ramlet ned fra et tre, brukket beinet, slått hodet, sikkert mistet jobben, latt Sonja bli fornærma, fått ståpikk av den hotte sykepleieren.   
Det blir vel ikke verre med det første.


	7. Hvit vaselin

Faen at det ikke er bedre orden i det føkkings lintøyskapet! Isak blar gjennom stabelen med rene nattskjorter, prøver å finne en skjorte som ikke er alt for stor. Men som har knapper. De fleste skjortene er utvaskede og slaskete, men de lyseblå pleier å holde fasongen litt bedre. De er også ganske lange, det er en fordel når man skal sendes rundt på røntgen og scanninger. Fint for pasienten å få beholde en illusjon av privatliv og påkleddhet. 

Han drar frem en lyseblå skjorte, sjekker at alle knappene er der. Medium. Det passer sannsynligvis, han var ganske spinkelt bygget, Even.   
Even med de redde, blå øynene. Even med den sykt irriterende dama. Even som lå der i en time uten smertelindring fordi de brautende ambulansefolka ikke tok seg tid til å gi skikkelig rapport. Han var nede på en femmer nå da, heldigvis, og på plass i en skikkelig seng. Selv om Isak var usikker på om Even hadde forstått smerteskalaen skikkelig. Det virket ikke som smertene var blitt såpass mye bedre som han sa, han hadde vært helt stiv og anspent i musklene da Isak klippet opp buksen hans. Isak hadde prøvd å være så varsom som mulig, hadde lagt hånden sin mellom stoffet og huden, ført den langsomt nedover, innerst mot huden, mens han klippet og passet på at metallet i saksen ikke skrapte mot beinet. Men både den anspente pusten og den krampaktige dirringen i lårmusklene antydet at smertene ikke var under kontroll.

Forhåpentligvis kom legen snart, og kunne ordinere noe mer. Isak hadde callet, nå var det bare venting igjen, og for Even sin skyld kunne man jo håpe på at det ikke kom noe mer presserende inn i køen foran ham.

«Har du sett Heine?» spørsmålet blir ropt gjennom gangen, Isak svarer på vei inn på undersøkelsesrommet, «Han holder på med noen greier med en pårørende. Hun var ikke helt god.»  
Shit, han burde vel sagt bra, at hun ikke var helt bra. Det er dårlig stil å kommentere ledsagere negativt. I alle fall så pasienten selv hører det.

Det ser ikke ut til at Even hørte hva han sa, heldigvis. Han ligger med lukkede øyne, teppet er trukket helt opp i halsen. Han er blek i huden, til og med de fyldige leppene er blasse. De ser litt tørre ut, rue. Isak setter seg på sengekanten, merker at han lar tungen væte sine egne lepper. Han legger hånden på Evens skulder, stryker forsiktig med tommelen. «Bare hvil deg du, jeg skal hjelpe deg på med skjorta, ta temperatur og blodtrykk og sånt.» Even åpner øynene langsomt, ser forvirret på Isak. De blå øynene er en sterk kontrast til den gråbleke huden. Even blunker et par ganger, så er det som om øynene gnistrer til, Isak ser funkler og små glitrende spetter, pupillene vokser i størrelse i det Even fokuserer på ham. Isak svelger fort, klarer ikke å holde seg fra å slikke fort over leppene sine igjen. Tenker på hva han kunne sagt om han hadde møtt Even i en annen situasjon. _«Faen, jeg kunne drukna i de øynene dine, ass.»_ For eksempel. Lame. Sikkert like greit at det ikke blir bruk for den type replikker her. Dessuten har han en sur dame som sikkert kommer brasende inn her hvert øyeblikk. Definitivt ikke vits i å tenke mer på de øynene.

«Skal jeg smøre leppene dine?» Ordene velter ut av munnen til Isak før han rekker å oppfatte hva han sier, han klarer ikke å stoppe dem. Alle normale filter var tydeligvis ute i pause samtidig. Even blunker litt igjen, nikker, det ser ut som han syns det er fint innenfor det en sykepleier vanligvis tilbyr pasientene. Det brenner litt i kinnene, Isak er glad for at han kan gå fort bort til skapet for å finne noe til Evens lepper. 

Det ligger en stor tube med hvit vaselin på hyllen, den blir vanligvis brukt ved temperaturmål og setting av stikkpiller. Isak trykker en klatt vaselin ut i håndflaten sin, dypper pekefingeren i den mens han går tilbake til Even i sengen. Han setter seg på sengekanten igjen, lener seg frem mot Evens ansikt. Dette er alt for intimt. Awkward. Ordet ringer i ørene hans, han vet at han rødmer, kjenner det på den varme følelsen som brer seg utover kinnene. Isak lar fingertuppen gli forsiktig over Evens overleppe, følger den avrundede formen på leppen. Amorbue. Så passende at det er helt upassende. Even ser på ham med de vanvittige øynene, som er som en sjø og en isbre og et fossefall samtidig. Selv om Isak har slått ned blikket og følger sin egen fingers bevegelse på Evens lepper, merker han det, han kjenner Evens blikk som en fysisk berøring på huden sin. Isak fjerner fingeren fra Evens munn, stryker mer vaselin på den fra klatten i venstrehånden. Han hever blikket, ser Even fort i øynene, sjekker om han skal fortsette. Evens øyne glitrer mot ham, tusenvis av små glitterspetter i hundrevis av vidunderlige blåfarger. Pupillene er store og sorte, som en prikk midt i dem ser Isak seg selv. Det rykker som et lite støt gjennom Isak, han hiver skarpt etter pusten. Det han gjør nå er for nært, for intimt, gått litt lengre enn det burde. Men det føles som om det er for seint å snu nå. Han smører forsiktig inn Evens underleppe, lar pekefingeren bevege seg langsomt over den tynne huden. Leppen følger med i bevegelsen, skiller seg fra overleppen med en nesten uhørlig lyd. De ser hverandre i øynene, ingen av dem vil bryte blikket de har akkurat nå. Akkurat i det Isaks finger når Evens munnvik, rett før han motvillig skal til å bryte berøringen, kjenner han Evens tungespiss mot fingertuppen sin. Det er så fjærlett og fort at det er over nesten før Isak registrerer det, men han ser på det lille nye glimtet i Evens øyne at det ikke er noe han har innbilt seg. Det skjedde. Noe har sklidd ut av kontroll. 

Isak svelger, men rekker ikke å si noe før han hører Heines muntre stemme utenfor døren. Heine skyver døren opp med skulderen, kommer leende inn i rommet med Sonja på slep.  
«Ja, det er helt sant! De trodde hun var stabil, ikke sant, men hun var midt i sirkulatorisk sjokk, de fikk ikke gjort noe mer med det!»   
«Nei! Det går jo ikke an, eller?» Sonja spør, måpende, leende, ansiktet hennes er mykt og åpent, hun har smilerynker i øyenkrokene.  
«Jo! Men du vet, man skal aldri høre på alt det negative! Then I would still be in the alps yodeling! Hvem sa det?» Heine er ivrig, full i latter, midt i en historie kun han og Sonja kan følge.  
«Hvem sa det?» Heine gjentar det, klasker Sonja øverst på ryggen.   
«Schwarzenegger. Arnold Schwarzenegger.» Even mumler det fra sengen, strekker hånden frem mot Sonja. «Hei Sonja. Kom hit da, du.»


	8. Lykke til med det

**Lykke til med det**   
  


_Velkommen tilbake til virkeligheten, Even._

Den synkende følelsen i magen har allerede har satt dommedagsstemningen, den lille indre stemmen understreker den effektivt.

_Enda et overtramp, Even. Enda en alt for ivrig impulshandling. Skjerp deg. Skjerp deg noe jævlig mye._

 

Isak har allerede reist seg fra sengekanten, lyden av Hestehalen og Sonja fra døren fikk ham til å rive øynene ut av Evens blikk og skvette opp i stående stilling. Fingeren som nettopp lå på Evens underleppe peker nå umotivert rett ut i luften foran ham, Even kan se at det glinser av gjennomsiktig vaselin på fingertuppen. Når han gnir leppene sine mot hverandre kjenner han den samme klissete, glinsende massen, forsiktig smurt utover av akkurat den fingeren. Den hånden. Den mannen. Herregud. Even må lukke øynene i pinlig fortvilelse, som om det kan gjøre om på det som nettopp skjedde. Slikket han faktisk på fingeren hans? Det aller verste sjekkemovet i historien, sannsynligvis? Ille nok om det hadde vært i en hvilken som helst annen setting, alvorlig langt forbi ille når situasjonen er som den er. En stakkars sykepleier som bare prøver å gjøre jobben sin. Og så slikker pasienten ham på fingeren. Det blir vel sannsynligvis en morsom historie på lunsjrommet av dette. Det bobler noe opp fra magen, det er så vidt Even klarer å undertrykke det. Han er overrasket over at det er latter, ikke gråt. Helt motsatt av det han egentlig føler, men deilig og befriende. Det er som om den rolige tåken fra medisinen gjør at dette heller ikke egentlig betyr noe, som om det ikke er så farlig. Et lite slikk på fingeren, helt normalt. Kanskje ikke normalt, da. Men innafor. Ingenting å stresse med.  
  


Sonja ser mindre stresset ut også, myk i fjeset, glad. Hun setter seg på sengekanten, akkurat der hvor Isak nettopp satt og fikk alt inne i ham til å snu seg og vri seg mens han varsomt tok på leppene hans. Mens han så på ham med de rolige, grønne øyene, med de myke krøllene skrått over pannen.

  
«Du har fått noen meds du også, Even! Jeg ser det på deg! Fikk du også den med M på? Du ser skikkelig chill ut! Jeg trodde du skulle ha skikkelige smerter og være helt stressa nå! Du er jo ikke det!» Sonja er full i smil og utropstegn, hun bobler over med utrop og store armbevegelser. Hun holder hånden hans, stryker ham på underarmen. Huden hennes føles kjølig og klam mot hans. Even kjenner seg litt flau på hennes vegne, det virker malplassert å være så gira akkurat nå. Han ser at Isaks blikk vandrer fra Sonja til Hestehalefyren, ser de mørke øyenbrynene hans heve seg i et stille spørsmål. Ser ham trekke munnvikene tilbake i et lite smil, nikke langsomt bakover med hodet som svar på Hestehalens skuldertrekk og unnskyldende smil.  
  


«Nei, helsikken, jeg må videre. Skulle bare levere Sonja her igjen. Your highness!» Hestehalefyren hever armen i en honnør, bukker til Sonja. Hun stråler tilbake til ham, legger den venstre hånden sin teatralsk til brystet. Rødmer hun litt? Den kalde hånden føles i alle fall med ett litt varmere på Evens arm.

  
Even kjenner Isaks hånd på den nakne skulderen sin igjen. Han ser på ham, prøver å smile, men Isaks ansikt er lukket. Han smiler ikke, er nesten litt brysk i stemmen. «Får jeg låne armen din litt, Even? Må ta et blodtrykksmål. Og så må vi måle temperatur og få på deg skjorta.»

  
Sonja slipper Even med et rykk, hånden hans faller slapt tilbake på helseteppet.

«Nei, men vær så god! He's all yours! Have fun with that!» Hun smiler, det er strålende bredt og virker litt forsert, ser fort fra Isak til Hestehalen, som fremdeles står like innenfor døren.

«Have fun with that! Hvem sa det? Har dere ikke sett den filmen?» Hun borer øynene i dem etter tur.

«Neiass, vanskelig å gjette. Ser så lite film.» Isak mumler, reagerer ikke når Sonja ruller med øyenene mot uvitenheten hans.

«Nei, nei! Greit om jeg henger meg på deg da, Heine? Som forstår deg på film og sånn? Trenger ikke akkurat å stå her og se på at Even får et termometer oppi rompa!»

  
Hun spretter opp fra sengen, tar seg tid til å klappe Even fort over kinnet før hun triver til seg vesken og går raskt mot døren.  
«Lykke til med det, da!» fniser hun, før hun hekter armen under Heines og følger etter ham ut.

  
Even kjenner rødmen som en eksplosjon i ansiktet. Lykke til med det, ja.

 


	9. Stjerneskudd

«Eh. Trodde ikke det var lov å gi pårørende dop, ass.»

Sannsynligvis enda en ganske teit ting å si. Umodent å kalle medisiner for dop. Frekt å antyde at han sykepleierkameraten med hestehalen har gjort noe ulovlig. Men ordene er ute i rommet, det er for sent å gjøre noe med det. Det var uansett det første han kom på å si. Et desperat og dårlig forsøk på å bare fortsette som vanlig og late som om Sonja aldri sa det termometergreiene.  
  


Even er varm og rød i kinnene, Sonjas siste utrop plantet et grantre av uro og flauhet midt i magen hans, komplett med rotsystem og friske granskudd. Det er som om totalen av alt som er ille med denne drittdagen ble kokt ned og levert som konsentrert kleinhetssirup i Sonjas teite vits om det termometeret. Eller, vits er sikkert dessverre feil ord, Isak ler i alle fall ikke, ikke som Even kan se. Han ser tvert i mot litt sur ut, fikler med blodtrykksmåleren og ser ikke på Even når han svarer.

«Hun har fått 400 milligram med Ibux. Må ha hatt jævlig med hodepine for å bli så mye blidere av det.»  
  


Isak lener seg over sengen, Han legger mansjetten til blodtrykksmåleren rundt Evens overarm, lukker borrelåsen, gnir over med hånden for å forsikre seg om at at den er ordentlig og jevnt lukket. Han lar pekefingeren følge lengden av Evens underarm, fra den myke og følsomme huden i armkroken og hele veien ned til hånden, før han legger hånden løst rundt Evens hånd, med tommelen sin i håndflaten. Even må trekke pusten fort og hektisk, de tusen små sommerfuglene er der igjen, de kiler Even fra halsen, flyr gjennom brystet og magen, napper kjapt og nådeløst mellom beina hans.  
  


Isak har skrudd på blodtrykksmåleren, det durer fra den, Even kjenner hvordan mansjetten strammer ubehagelig rundt armen.  
«Ikke knytt hånden din, bare ligg helt rolig, du.» Isaks tommel ligger lett i håndflaten hans, men for Even føles den tung som et blylodd. Isaks hånd er varm og myk rundt Evens hånd, og de ørsmå bevegelsene av tommelen sender stjerneskudd oppover i armen hans, forplanter seg til brystet og gjør noe rart med pusten hans. Det er som om luften stopper et øyeblikk øverst i brystet, hoper seg opp til det blir for fullt og presser seg frem i små andpustne hikst. Isaks fingre omslutter den tynne huden på oversiden av Evens hånd, lager ilninger og små fargerike blaff i Evens mage, får det til å svimle for ham. Han ser fort vekk, til siden. Holder ikke ut å se Isaks steinansikt, vil ikke forholde seg til at det bare er han selv som føler at det er noe her.  
  


Mansjetten har tømt seg for luft og er løs rundt Evens arm igjen. Isak ser litt overrasket på displayet, men sier ingenting, ser forskende på Evens ansikt i stedet. «Du, du vet at dette kommer til å gå bra nå, ikke sant? De fikser det beinet, du er ute herfra ganske snart.» Even møter motvillig Isaks blikk, nikker, prøver å si noe. «Ja. Det går sikkert greit.» Det blir mye pust og lite stemme, Isak må lene seg frem for å høre. Even kjenner den varme lukten av ren hud, shampo, med undertoner av noe krydret og mandig. Det stiger i ham, sommerfugler, stjerneskudd, blaff i klare farger, han må lukke øynene, prøve å kontrollere det som raser i ham og gjør ham varm og urolig.  
  


«Even? Jeg føler ikke helt at vi har fått smertene dine under kontroll? Har du vondt nå?» Isak har hånden på kinnet hans igjen, det føles så trygt, som om den hånden hører hjemme der, på huden hans. Even lener ansiktet inn i Isaks håndflate, ligger noen sekunder med lukkede øyne. Later som om Isaks hånd er der fordi Isak har lyst til å holde den der, ikke bare fordi Isak er på jobb og Even er en jævlig brysom pasient med ukontrollert pust og lyder.  
  
Even må tvinge seg til å åpne øynene, det iler i magen når han ser hvor nært Isaks ansikt er. Han kunne lett ha bøyd seg litt frem, gnidd nesen sin mot Isaks nese. Altså, om omstendighetene hadde vært annerledes. Om han selv ikke hadde vært en pasient med brukket ben og smerteissues. Om Isak ikke hadde fått betalt for å ta seg av ham. Ja, for ikke å snakke om at han ikke engang vet hva Isak ville syns om det, om han ville likt å bli kysset av en mann. Og så Sonja da. Hva ville hun sagt?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Litt sommerfugler til de av dere som liker det <3
> 
> Det er gøy at så mange leser og kommenterer! Jeg skriver på denne historien som en liten virkelighetsflukt mens jeg har vært innlagt to uker på sykehus med minsten min. Nå er vi straks på vei hjemover igjen - men jeg antar nesten at dere vil at Even skal bli på Haukeland litt lengre? Eller skal vi skrive ham ut med forstuelse?


	10. Reality check

Den svarte mansjetten rundt overarmen strammes igjen, det durer fra det lille apparatet som er tilkoblet. Det ubehagelige presset øker på akkurat så lenge at det begynner å kjennes som om det er pumpet inn litt for mye luft, så avtar duringen, og luften slippes jevnt og langsomt ut av mansjetten. Isak mumler noe for seg selv, skribler noe ned og lener seg frem for å fjerne mansjetten fra Evens arm. «Vi tar et nytt mål senere, det er ikke noe å stresse med.»  
  


Even svelger, smiler matt, han klarer ikke helt å henge med lengre. Alle de små berøringene, de små tegnene som sikkert kun har betydning i hans egen fantasi, alle følelsene som sirkulerer i en spiral med eskalerende fart inne i ham. Drit i stormvarsel, dette er mer urovekkende, det er en tornado, det føles som om det er rimelig tett på å være ute av kontroll.  
  


Hva om dette er det øyeblikket de får? Tenk om han aldri kommer til å se Isak igjen? Om dette er den eneste muligheten til å gi et lite signal, den eneste sjansen til å vise at i alle fall han føler at det er noe her? Han får knapt tenkt tanken ut før selvkorreksen er på plass, en liten spydig stemme i øret. _Det eneste som er her er din overivrige fantasi! Fyren er på jobb! Det er jobben hans å holde deg i hånden! Hvis det er noe her må flere enn deg føle det, Even!_  
  


«Skal bare måle temperaturen din nå.» Isaks ord bryter Evens tankereke, rykker ham tilbake til de fysiske begrensningene rommet og situasjonen gir. Sonjas ord ringer kleint og klamt i ørene hans, Even kjenner på lett panisk flauhet. Hvordan skal han egentlig oppføre seg nå? Skal han liksom trekke ned trusa og legge seg klar? Skal han si noe? Snu seg over på siden? Klarer han i det hele tatt å snu seg, beinet banker og verker, det eneste som føles forsvarlig er å ligge helt i ro.  
  


Isak bretter det lyseblå helseteppet til siden, Even kjenner at han krymper seg. Dette er jo en realitycheck, bedre enn å legge ut en føler og vente på en bekreftelse fra Isak. Det er absurd at han kunne la seg rive med av den idiotiske tanken at Isak la noe mer i berøringene og hånden som lå rundt hans hånd, at det myke blikket og det lille krøllete smilet kunne bety noe. Even vet det jo allerede, men å ligge nesten naken på det hvite sykehuslakenet mens Isak står over ham er en brutal realitetsorientering. Hvordan skal det kunne være noe her, egentlig? Hvordan kan han tro at det er mer her enn hans egne fantasier? Han er en blek og tynn mann, med for lange armer og bein, for mye lepper og hår, intense øyne som friker folk ut. En slapp og svak fyr uten impulskontroll, som sier og gjør ting uten å tenke på hva følgene blir. Even strammer leppene, kniper dem mot hverandre, vet at han i alle fall ikke skal si en dritt akkurat nå. Han skal heller bare vente på at dette går over, vente på at Isak forsvinner til neste pasient, neste skadede person han kan holde i hånden og stryke over kinnet.  
  


Isak hjelper armene hans inn i en utvasket, blå nattskjorte, støtter ham opp og stryker skjorten flat over ryggen hans, knepper knappene nedover brystet. Bevegelsene er forte og effektive, Even lukker øynene og lar det bare skje, resignerer til den spydige stemmen med den logiske tanken – Isak er på jobb, og han selv er bare enda en hjelpetrengende pasient. Han kjenner hvordan Isak stryker noe over pannen hans, hører et lavt pip. «Du har ikke feber da, det er bra.»  
  


Isaks stemme får Even til å åpne øynene igjen. Han ser rett inn i Isaks smilende ansikt, det er et lite ertende blunk der, og de små smilegropene i kinnene er synlige igjen.  
«Sorry for at jeg ikke retta på dama di. Vi bruker pannetermometer her.» Isak legger hånden på siden av Evens ansikt, lar tommelen bevege seg langsomt frem og tilbake like over Evens øyenbryn. Even kjenner hvordan det brer seg noe fra den lille, sikkert helt uskyldige og vanlige berøringen. Det blomstrer i små krøller og snirkler, fyller hele ham. En kilende, brusende varme som får hjertet til å løpe og pusten til å hoppe. Han prøver å renske stemmen, harke, vil si noe. Må si noe om Sonja, må si noe om dette øyeblikket, at det er noe her. Noe som ikke må forsvinne.  
  


Før han får åpnet munnen og latt ordene selv få bestemme hva han skal si, blir døren til rommet revet opp igjen og en høy kvinnestemme halvveis roper gjennom rommet.

«Var det her det var en fibula?»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg er utrolig glad for at det er en del som leser og liker denne lille historien - tusen takk for alle de fine kommentarene dere skriver og hjertene jeg får. Det gir masse skrivelyst og er kjempeviktig for inspirasjonen <3


	11. En rimelig kjekk type

«Ja, hei ja, var det her det var en fibula?»   
Den høye stemmen gjaller gjennom rommet. Kvinnen som står midt på gulvet har lange fletter og rosablomstret frakk over den vanlige grønne legehabitten. Posete bukse med strikk nederst, vid topp med v-hals, hvite tresko med gulaktig gummisåle. Hun ser seg litt forvirret rundt. Når hun ser Isak sitte på sengekanten med ryggen til døren, rynker hun pannen sammen i en stabel med vannrette streker.

«Der var du ja. Isak. Du har kontroll på pasienten, ser jeg?»   
Hun sjekker kjapt papirene Isak skriblet på i sted, hever blikket mot Even uten å løfte hodet fra arkene. «Jaha. Smertelindring har du fått. Seng har du fått, ser jeg. Men hmhmhm. Blodtrykket ditt her, Even. Det harmonerer ikke med alder og fysikk, altså!» Hun smeller papirene tilbake på det lille trillebordet, smiler underfundig mens hun går rundt sengen. Hun letter på teppet som ligger over Even, han kjenner et kaldt gufs mot de bare beina. «Jaha. Buksene har Isak klippet av deg, ja. Effektivt.» 

Even kjenner varm rødme i kinnene, den stive og umulige følelsen fra i sted er plutselig levende over ham. Isak som klippet rolig gjennom stoffet i buksen hans, mens han langsomt og forsiktig førte hånden sin nedover på innsiden av låret hans. Det grusomme lille sekundet hvor hånden hans kom borti den totalt malplasserte og intenst pinlige harde pikken. Det er fristende å lukke øynene, dagdrømme seg vekk til et annet sted, men legen med flettene føles for uforutsigbar, Even kjenner seg nervøs for å slippe henne ut av synsfeltet.

Legen ser på ham, trekker haken tilbake, smiler lurt med lukkede lepper.   
«Han er en kjekk type også, syns du ikke det, Even?» Hun setter seg ned på sengekanten, stirrer fremdeles underfundig på ham. Even ser opp i taket, blikket flakker videre til veggen, så over skulderen til legen, til døren.

«Du er ikke så fokusert nå, Even. Syns du ikke han er kjekk? Det er det jeg ser, altså. En rimelig kjekk type!» Hun flytter litt på seg, setter seg bedre til rette. Even gir fra seg et lite stønn i det madrassen beveger seg, det river i den skadede foten. Legen kvepper til, skjærer en fort grimase. «Oisann, sorry. Fikk du vondt nå? Det er lø. Det var ikke meningen, altså.»

Legen reiser seg og går bort til vasken for å sprite hendene. Hun ser litt overrasket ut når hun ser seg selv i speilet, åpner munnen, sjekker tennene sine. Even sniker et fort blikk på Isak. Er dette normalt, egentlig? Er legen i blomsterfrakken så rar som han opplever henne som? Isak virker uberørt, han legger frem noe utstyr på det lille bordet. Legens stemme skjærer gjennom rommet igjen. «Tenker jeg får orden på det blodtrykket når jeg måler selv etterpå, jeg, Isak. Utilsiktet utilbørlig påvirkning tenker jeg de ville sagt på Dragefjellet, ja. Kriminelt kjekk type, du, vet du.»

Hun kommer bort igjen til sengen, fletter fingrene sine i hverandre, strekker armene ut foran seg. Isak står også ved sengen, han tar bort helseteppet, bretter det sammen, legger det på den brune undersøkelsesbenken. Den blå sykehusskjorten rekker Even til midt på låret, lengre ned orker han ikke å se selv, det gjør alt for vondt i leggen til at han våger å se nærmere å den.  
«Ja! Da skal vi se hva vi har her da. Skal vi se, hva har skjedd meg deg, da? Ramla ned fra et tre? I din alder?» Legen ser på ham, har igjen rynket pannen i lange horisontale striper.   
Even harker, prøver å renske stemmen. «Jobb. Barnehage.» Det er så vidt han klarer å stotre det frem.   
«Ai ai ai. Barnehage. Er ikke det mye styr? Masse unger som bråker og oppfører seg irrasjonelt?» Hun rister vantro på hodet, inspiserer leggen mens hun spør.   
«Liker barn.» Even svarer, selv om munnen og tungen er så tørr at det føles som å spise en skje med sølekake rett fra sandkassen. 

«Hva kjenner du når jeg gjør sånn?» Even vet ikke hva hun gjør, men han kjenner hendene hennes gripe om leggen og foten. Smerten er skjærende og skarp, han blir overrasket over hvor høyt han roper ut i rommet. Hånden hans famler ut i luften, smerten er så gjennomtrengende at han trenger et ankerfeste, noe å klamre seg til.   
«Pust, pust med meg.» Isaks stemme er tett ved øret hans, hånden hans er trygg og fast om Evens hånd. Even holder hardt i Isaks hånd, sikkert for hardt, han klemmer ut redselen og smerten og forvirringen. Han hører stemmen til legen, men som gjennom en lyddempende mur, som om hun er et sted langt borte, ikke i samme rom som ham. «Ja, dette er ikke noe å tvile på. Dette er fort både fibula og tibia, ja. Kanskje en sene i samme slengen. Jeg stikker ut og melder fra til røntgen. Du skal rett på ortopedisk, du, Even.»

Even prøver å fokusere på Isaks ansikt, prøver å finne noe som kan få stresset og kaoset til å legge seg, eller i alle fall roe seg til noe som det går an å holde ut. Isak er avslappet i ansiktet, han har et ørlite smil, overleppen hans med den nydelige krøllen i amorbuen er bittelitt utstrukket. De rolige, grønne øynene ser rett i Evens, de er mørkere enn i sted, egentlig ser de nesten svarte ut, som to dype tjern. Even vet at hans egne øyne er blå og ville akkurat nå, han vet at de gjenspeiler det kaotiske rotet han ikke får til å kontrollere. Han mistenker at de er alt for intense, at de gir et tydelig tegn på at det er en god idé å skygge banen og ikke ha mer enn nødvendig å gjøre med ham. Han merker hvordan det vokser tårer frem, lukker øynene fort, snur hodet til siden. Vekk fra Isak. Forhåpentligvis er alt dette over snart. Forhåpentligvis sitter han og Sonja snart i en taxi og er på vei hjem og bort fra alt dette. 

Even kjenner at Isak lener seg lengre frem, bøyer seg over ham. Han kjenner den varme pusten hans mot øret, merker hvordan de små blaffene og de kilende små snirklene fra i sted beveger seg igjen, bruser gjennom ham. Gjør som de selv vil, selv om han bare ligger her og ønsker seg bort fra dette. Små røtter som brer seg fra det vesle kontaktpunktet ved øret hans, vokser og krøller seg i hele lengden av kroppen hans. Han skjønner først ikke hva Isak sier, hodet hans er ikke med på laget, klarer ikke å ta det inn. Han trekker pusten hektisk, slipper den langsomt ut, kjenner hvordan noe klikker på plass, hvordan ordene plutselig får en mening. Isaks stemme, tett inntil øret hans, leppene så nære at Even kjenner dem mot øreflippen når han sier det. «Jeg elsker de øynene dine.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Var det her noen hadde bestilt et par sommerfugler før leggetid? <3  
> Takk for kommentarene, dere er fine og gir meg så mye lyst til å skrive mer!
> 
> Og tusen takk til Pagnilagni som var en stødig Isak og reddet meg fra å slette hele ficen på en litt dårlig dag her forleden. Du finner en del av livbøyen din igjen i dette kapittelet. Takk for at du er en god venn også når jeg er på bærtur <3


	12. Yrkesære

Nei nei nei nei nei. Faen faen faen faen. Hva SA han nå? Fuck.   
  
Isak har stivnet til midt i bevegelsen, han står som en forvridd skulptur, bøyd frem over Even, med munnen tett ved øret hans. Han har aldri tenkt skikkelig over det før, men det er utrolig hvor mye man rekker å tenke i løpet av et par sekunder. Særlig i løpet av et par sekunder etter at man har sluppet de teiteste ordene i verden ut av munnen. _Jeg elsker de øynene dine._ Hadde han klart å finne på noe enda mer upassende om han hadde gått inn for det? Usannsynlig. Det er den jævla skrullelegen sin feil! Når hun braser inn her og snakker til pasienten på samme måte som hun snakker til sykepleierne over matpakka, liksom. Står og undersøker pasienten mens hun maser om at Isak er en kjekk type. For en sprø ting å spørre en pasient på akutten om? Om han syns sykepleieren er en kjekk fyr. Det er som tatt fra en håndbok i klein samtale. Isak la jo også merke til at Even ikke hadde svart. Han hadde sett alle andre steder enn på Isak og holdt godt kjeft. Forsåvidt et godt nok svar, egentlig. Og så går Isak likevel og driter seg ut. Om man kan bruke det uttrykket for det Isak nettopp gjorde. Det føles mer som en selvpåført Giardiainfeksjon med potensielle senvirkninger.

Even puster så fort igjen, han er varm og rød i ansiktet, øynene er lukket, men Isak kan se at de er fuktige, det siver blanke dråper frem i øyekrokene. Det treffer Isak hardt i magen, han har gjort en allerede dårlig situasjon verre ved å hviske den idiotiske setningen. Even driter vel i hva en random sykepleier synes om øynene hans, sannsynligvis betakker han seg for å bli opplyst om at en person som er ansatt for å hjelpe ham og ta vare på ham, tenker ting om utseendet hans i det hele tatt. Han har lyst til å skru tiden et par sekunder tilbake, svelge de upassende ordene, heller si noe annet, eller bare være stille. Bør han forklare hva som skjedde, egentlig? Prøve å fortelle hvordan det pleier å være på personalkurset? Hvordan de sitter sammen og skal være ærlige for å bedre det kollegiale samarbeidet? Si det første de tenker på, bare si rett ut det som ligger foran på tungen? Kanskje best å droppe den forklaringen. Den understreker jo bare det som Isak helst vil bortforklare, at det er noe med de intense, vakre øynene som får ham til å miste dømmekraften, som får ham til å bli nysgjerrig på hvem denne mannen egentlig er. Even.

Isak reiser seg, hånden blir liggende på Evens skulder. Han svelger, tankene raser, han bør si et eller annet nå, noe som kan jevne ut fadesen fra i sted. Even har snudd seg mot ham igjen, han har åpnet øynene og ser rett på ham. Det hjelper faen ikke å forholde seg til det i tillegg.

 _Jeg elsker de øynene dine._ Langt forbi ok, ikke en kommentar som er innafor. Kun passabelt på personalkurs. Kun ok som svar på noe, ikke greit som en spontan ytring, i alle fall ikke her. Ikke her hvor han skal være nøytral, en profesjonell på jobb, en som ikke gjør forskjell på noen, ikke vurderer og evaluerer. Isak ser til siden, orker ikke å se inn i øynene som er hele grunnen til dette problemet. Gitterspetter, hundrevis av blåtoner, funkler som treffer ham i brystet og brer seg utover i kroppen hans, gjør huden hans varm. Han kan ikke bruke det til noe akkurat nå. Det legger bare enda mer til på forvirringen og stresset, får nervøs svette til å bryte frem i nakken hans.

Si noe, jeg må bare si noe, si noe som gjør dette bedre. Ordene gjentas så mange ganger i Isak at han ikke klarer å tenke klart, hodet er i beredskap, alt fokus er på å finne en setning som kan nulle ut den pinlige, dumme, upassende fra i sted. Ikke gi ham mulighet til å starte på nytt, det ville vært for mye å be om, men kanskje i det minste la ham gå fra dette rommet med litt yrkesære intakt.

 

«Sier du sånn til alle som har brukket beinet her, eller?»

Evens stemme er full i grums, han må harke midtveis i setningen. Isak ser overrasket bort på ham, med halvåpen munn og forvirret blikk. Han trenger ikke egentlig å se Evens ansiktsuttrykk for å vite at det ikke er irritasjon der, kun et lite smil. En liten setning, full i ironisk snert, men med kraft til å blåse ned Isaks byggverk av nervøse tanker.

«Nei... jeg må bare si unnskyld for det, det var... jeg vet ikke hva jeg tenkte på. Unnskyld.» Isak må kremte selv, prøver å holde det blå, glitrende blikket mens han ber om unnskyldning.

Even smiler tilbake, men det ser resignert og matt ut. Han ser i det hele tatt ganske utslitt ut, blek og sliten. Isak har lyst til å stryke ham over kinnet, holde hånden hans, forsikre ham igjen om at det kommer til å gå bra, foten kommer til å bli bra igjen. Men det føles som om den upassende kommentaren i sted ligger litt i veien.

 

Det banker hardt på døren, to kjappe og harde rapp. En middelaldrende mann med sparsom hårvekst stikker hodet inn i rommet, ser fort på det lille grå apparatet som henger fra skjortelommen og spør med monoton stemme, «Næsheim?».

«Eh. Ja?» Evens svar er lite og usikkert.

«Røntgen. Har han alt med seg?» Han høres ut som kan er ved å dø av kjedsomhet, ser på veggen bak Even mens han snakker.

 

Isak legger Evens jakke og sekk i fotenden, ved siden av det friske beinet. Det er tydelig at Even er redd. Han holder blikket nedslått, virker liten og forkommen i sykehussengen. Isak er ikke fortrolig med alt som rører seg i ham nå. Evens blå øyne har beveget noe, startet noe nytt som Isak ikke kjenner. Han skulle ønske han kunne legge armene rundt Even, at han kunne holdt ham inntil seg og lovet ham at dette kom til å gå greit. Skulle ønske at han var modig nok til å sparke vekk den insisterende stemmen som minner ham på at det er absurd å føle noe som helst for en person han nettopp har truffet. For dette føles ikke absurd. Det føles bare forvirrende ekte.

«Ja, er han klar nå, eller?» Portøren snakker fremdeles til veggen, men stemmen høres lett utålmodig ut. Even ser ned på hendene sine, Isak får følelsen av at han med vilje unngår å se på ham. _Jeg elsker de øynene dine._ Føkk it. Verre enn det blir det jo ikke, bunnpunktet er allerede erobret. Isak legger hånden sin over Evens uskadede, holder den rolig over Evens hånd, klemmer lett. Når Even hever blikket og ser inn i Isaks øyne er det som om noe brister bak Isaks brystbein, det er noe som renner, fosser, sildrer ukontrollerbart. Noe som er varmt og kaldt samtidig, det svir og brenner og det er det deiligste og mest skremmende Isak noen gang har følt. Stemmen hans skjelver og hopper, men han klarer å si det og ordene er umulig å misforstå.

«Skulle ikke sagt unnskyld. Jeg mente det jeg sa.»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veldig gøy at så mange likte Dr Skrulle i forrige kapittel. Det er ikke jeg som har naila henne, hun var en oppmuntringsgave til meg fra Pagnilagni - den dama er den beste Dr. Skrulle-naileren jeg vet om! :)


	13. Ivar, var det det han het?

«Herregud så fort det gikk i går, da! Du burde jo ringt meg! Du forsvant jo bare! Jeg kom inn der på rommet igjen, og så var det jo tomt! Fikk jo litt sjokk da, akkurat som i en film, tenkte du hadde daua, ikke sant! Neida. Ingen dør jo av å falle ned fra et tre, liksom.»

Sonja snakker i en lang uavbrutt strøm, hun har ikke sluttet siden hun kom inn på rommet. Hun sitter på en svart besøksstol ved siden av sengen hans, med regnkåpen og den store vesken i fanget.  
«Og Heine var jo gått, han var jo på jobb, ikke sant, han hadde en pasient han måtte inn til, så jeg var jo aleine, da. Du vet Heine, ikke sant? Han sykepleieren, sykt morsom type! Han var jo så fin med meg da, han så meg, ikke sant, han skjønte at jeg var helt stressa og utenfor på grunn av deg, at jeg var skikkelig bekymra for deg! Jeg vet ikke hvordan det hadde gått med meg i går uten han Heine, altså.»

«Ja. Det var bra, da.» Even svarer på autopilot, hører selv at stemmen er flat og uten noen entusiasme for det Sonja forteller. Det virker ikke som Sonja merker det, hun fortsetter ivrig.  
«Nei, han var virkelig så fin! Han ga meg jo noe beroligende også, han må jo ha sett meg, ikke sant, sett at jeg måtte ha noe for å takle alt. For å kunne være en støtte for deg!»

«Mhm, ja, grei type, han.» Det er egentlig fint at Sonja har bondet sånn med han Heine, det er bra at hun føler seg ivaretatt. Even vet i alle fall at han har glemt Sonja litt midt oppi alt som skjedde i går. Det suser en behagelig og likeglad morfinrus i hodet hans, men han føler det ganske tydelig likevel. De de burde reconnecte litt. Han klapper svakt på sengekanten med den venstre hånden sin, vinker mot Sonja med fingrene. «Kom og sitt her da?»  
Sonja ser fraværende på ham, brutt av midt i en setning om hvor rolig og behagelig hun følte seg da tabletten hun fikk begynte å virke. «Å herregud, selvsagt! Du trenger en klem!»  
Hun setter seg på sengekanten, det er liten plass, så hun legger seg over på siden, lener overkroppen tett inntil Evens, legger ansiktet mot siden av Evens ansikt. Hun er så nær at Even kjenner pusten hennes fuktig mot kinnet. Sonja legger armen om overkroppen hans, klemmer ham mot seg. Det føles egentlig litt godt, hun hadde rett i at han trengte en klem. Det føles som en liten bit av noe kjent og trygt midt i alt det som skjer med ham akkurat nå. Beinet, hånden, den fremmede og hjelpeløse versjonen av ham som ligger og er avhengig av andre. 

«Ble du redd da? Da du trodde jeg hadde daua?» Even lener hodet mot Sonjas, erter henne litt.  
«Næh.» Sonja flytter hodet litt bakover, ser på Even. Hun trekker haken innover mot halsen, Even smiler litt når han ser den lille dobbelthaken som pløser seg under det ellers så perfekte ansiktet hennes. «Han sykepleierfyren din kom jo rett inn da, tror han skulle kjefte for at jeg gikk rett inn på rommet. Akkurat som om han har noe med det, da! Litt sånn viktig type, han.» Sonja ser indignert ut bare av å tenke på det.  
«Han er jo ikke akkurat sykepleierfyren min, da.» Faen, han kjenner at han blir varm i kinnene av å si det, og det er ikke bare fordi det er Sonja han sier det til. Det var jo noe der i går, noe mer enn stress og angst og smerte. Som om han fikk se en bitteliten flik av noe, et knapt målbart hint av noe større, noe som det kunne være verdt å se nærmere på. Hvis det virkelig var det som skjedde da, hvis det var det han så. Det er vanskelig å holde tanken klar i hodet, det er så mye annet som forstyrrer. Medisinene, det ødelagte beinet, hånden som han ikke klarer å bevege på. Og Sonja, selvfølgelig. Sonja som ligger en centimeter fra øret hans og snakker videre.  
«Hallo, han var veldig dedikert, da. Holdt deg i hånda og greier. Ivar, var det det han het? Men altså, herlighet, jeg skjønner jo at det er viktig at du stoler på den som tar vare på deg, da. Det er jo det som var så fint med Heine, ikke sant, han passa skikkelig på at det gikk greit med meg, at jeg ikke fikk noen reaksjon av det middelet. Det var litt det samme som han Ivar med deg, da.»  
«Isak. Han heter Isak» Evens stemme hopper litt, han må kremte for å klarne halsen. Sonja har løftet litt på hodet, han ser i sidesynet at hun kniper øynene sammen, kikker granskende på ham. «Even, helt serr! Rødmer du?»

Han vet ikke, men det kjennes sånn ut. Ansiktet føles varmt og han har et fårete og teit halvsmil om munnen, et sånt pinlig småglis som han ikke klarer å undertrykke.  
«Even! Hallo! Sykepleieren din? Sykepleier Ivar, liksom, serr?» Sonja har fått den høylydte skingrende stemmen som Even egentlig syns er litt irriterende, hun har sperret øynene opp for virkelig å poengtere hvor sjokkert hun er. «Skjerp deg, da, Sonja!» Even albuer henne lett i siden, bagatelliserer det i et smil. «Hva skjer med deg og hestehalefyren, da, liksom!» Hun gjemmer ansiktet mot halsen hans, mumler noe. Even merker hvordan det latterlige i situasjonen bare vokser og blir større i ham, trenger seg frem i en liten eksplosjon av fnis. Han legger armen rundt Sonja, klemmer henne mot seg mens de ler, ignorerer den dunkende smerten som stråler fra beinet hver gang han beveger seg.

De har kanskje slumret litt, Even rykker i hvert fall forvirret til når han hører den skrapende lyden av døren som blir åpnet. Hun sa noe om visitt i sted, sykepleieren, hadde spurt om det var greit at det var studenter med. Sonja ser også søvnig ut, hun ligger fremdeles på siden, har krøllet seg mot ham, armen hennes ligger over Evens bryst.

«Hei. Sorry. Jeg visste ikke at du hadde besøk.»  
Det er ikke visitten. Det er Isak. Isak i skinnyjeans og hettejakke, med hår som faller skrått over pannen og en nydelig krøllete overleppe. Han smiler ikke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle kommentarer, teorier og pepp - jeg setter så utrolig stor pris på det! Veldig gøy når dere konspirerer og lager teorier i kommentarfeltet <3


	14. Ville bare si hei

«Men, eh, jeg skal ikke forstyrre, da.»   
Isak flakker med blikket, ser mot vasken, mot døren, flytter litt på føttene. Det ser ut som han gjør de første små bevegelsene for å forberede seg på å gå ut igjen.

«Å. Er det du?» Sonja gjesper, strekker på seg, dulter borti Even. «Koselig med besøk da, Even.» Hun myser mot Isak, gjesper igjen før hun fortsetter, «Det er deg fra i går eller? Sykepleieren?» Isak ser fort fra Even til Sonja, før han flytter blikket tilbake til Even igjen. Even kan se hvordan han svelger, adamseplet hopper nervøst opp og ned igjen, Isak gjør en liten grimase med leppene.  
«Nei, jeg ville bare si... hei.» Han løfter hånden, holder den åpne håndflaten mot Even i et statisk vink. «Ja, så... eh. Hei.»

Even har stivnet, finner ikke på noe han kan si. Han er ekstremt bevisst Sonja som ligger ved siden av ham, kjenner tyngden av kroppen hennes mot sin, vet at hun følger med. Vet hvordan dette ser ut, hva Isak må tenke. Vet at han burde gripe inn i samtalen, ta kontroll over den, ellers kommer det til å være for seint. Om Sonja får beholde styringen nå, er det hun som eier denne samtalen også.  
«Herregud, du må jo bare unnskylde Even, han er helt dopa.» Sonja setter seg opp, retter omhyggelig på håret sitt, gnir pekefingeren over øyenbrynene sine, forsikrer seg om at ingen hårstrå står på skeive. Hun rister på hodet og himler med øynene mot Isak, sukker oppgitt før hun dulter i Evens skulder igjen. «Even! Ikke gjør deg til da, skal du ikke hilse på Ivar, når han er kommet på besøk til deg?»

«Isak. Han heter Isak.» Even har lyst til å trekke dynen over hodet i det samme ordene unnslipper leppene hans. Kvele Sonja med puten først, og så gjemme seg under dynen og late som om han ikke er her. Alt ved denne situasjonen er så pinlig, han holder det ikke ut. Isak må jo tro han er kommet på en privatvisning av verdens dårligste tomanns stand-up. Han klarer likevel ikke å se vekk, øynene trekkes mot Isak. Han ser annerledes ut i vanlige klær. Yngre. Den trange buksa, burgunderfarget hettejakke, hodet til Homer Simpson som stikker frem fra den halvveis åpne glidelåsen. Han holder en liten pose i hånden, mørkeblå med prikker i ulike farger på. Det er umulig å si hvor han har blikket egentlig, det føles som om han ser på alt annet enn Even. 

«De har hooka deg opp med en smertepumpe, ja. Ble det ikke operasjon i går?» Isak ser på det lille apparatet ved siden av sengen, smalner øynene litt mens han spør. Sonja klasker hånden på Evens mage, svarer for ham. «Ja! Du som er sykepleier må jo egentlig vite hvorfor de gjør sånt, da! Er det lov egentlig? Å la folk vente hele natten med det jævlige beinet, og så blir de ikke operert engang? Er det ikke sånn pasientvaktmann her? Du burde klage, Even!» Hun har hoppet ned fra sengekanten og står og roter i vesken sin. Finner frem den lyse lipglossen og drar tuppen flere ganger over leppene.  
«Jeg venter på legen. Det ble utsatt i går.» Even må kremte, stemmen hans er fremmed og rar, ordene føles klossete og kantete i munnen. 

«De burde jo ikke kunne gjøre det! Tenk om jeg hadde blitt værende her i går da? Da ville jeg jo sittet her hele natten og ventet på en operasjon som det ikke ble noe av! Takk og lov for at jeg hørte på Heine og gikk hjem, han så at jeg trengte å komme meg litt, han. Heldigvis. Ellers kan jeg jo ikke støtte Even, hvis jeg er helt uttafor selv!»  
«Ok.» Isak ser rett på Even nå, det føles som om svaret er til ham, ikke til Sonjas lille tirade. Even strekker litt på hånden sin, lar den ligge flat oppå dynen. Husker tilbake på i går, på hvordan Isaks hånd lå over hans, hvordan Isaks fingre forsiktig beveget seg og satte i gang små ilninger som lynte gjennom armen hans og traff ham i hodet og magen.   
«Jeg hadde sånn scannegreie i går da. Og røntgen.» Even kjenner ikke igjen sin egen stemme, alt han sier føles som teite kvekk, lyden er skingrende og falsk.

«Har de noe kaffe eller noe her? Skal jeg hente til deg Even? Jeg trenger skikkelig en kaffe nå, da. Å, en digg cappuccino med kanel på. DET har jeg lyst på!» Sonja graver fremdeles rundt i vesken, det virker som hun leter etter noe. Tanken på kaffe har fått ansiktet hennes til å lyse opp, hun smiler mot dem.   
«Du faster vel kanskje, du, Even? Skal de operere i dag?» Isak ser spørrende ut, Even syns det ser ut som han kaster et fort og irritert blikk på Sonja. Even er forvirret, faster han? Han har ikke fått noe å spise i dag, men han har ikke helt oversikt over hva sykepleierne har sagt og gjort i løpet av natten og morgenen. «Jeg vet egentlig ikke helt.» Hes kvekking igjen, og nå høres han i tillegg ut som en uvitende idiot. Even kjenner på nytt at det hadde vært greit å kunne dra dynen over hodet og forsvinne for alltid.

«Herregud, Even! Du virker så forvirra! Har du ikke fått medisinene dine? Jeg tok med, jeg, for sikkerhets skyld, men herregud, jeg trodde jo de hadde litt kontroll her!» Sonja drar triumferende frem noen pillebrett og et hvitt pilleglass fra vesken, rister dem mot Isak. «Ivar, dere må jo passe på! Han er bipolar, ikke sant, han må jo ha medisinene sine i tide!»

Det synker i Even når han ser det sjokkerte uttrykket i Isaks ansikt. Han ser fort fra Even til Sonja, kaster blikket på medisinene i den utstrakte hånden hennes. Even ser opp i taket, registrerer resignert at det er malt lysegrønt, tenker på hvor ironisk det er, at håpet liksom er det, lysegrønt. Når han faen ikke har noe håp om noe som helst av det som han ønsker seg. Restene av det fjærlette og forhåpningsfulle fra i går blir vridd sammen, presset til en hard og tung kule, den sitter midt i brystet hans og spidder ham til alt det han helst har lyst til å løpe fra. Hvis det stemmer at det alltid finnes et håp, så håper Even nå at Isak bare kan gå ut herfra, stille og rolig. Bare forsvinne. Så kan Even heller bare bli en morsom historie om en gal pasient som misforsto, litt pauseunderholdning på vaktrommet. Det er helt i orden, så lenge han bare går nå og Even slipper å forholde seg til alt dette. 

«Men du. Jeg har ikke noe med dette å gjøre nå. Jeg er ikke Evens sykepleier nå. Du burde ikke si dette til meg.» Kulen i brystet rister og bevrer når han hører Isaks stemme, den er rolig og flat, tydelig irrettesettende.  
«Hva? Er du ikke Evens sykepleier? Du er jo det! Herregud. Jeg må jo kunne si sånt, da. Nei, faen heller, dette finner jeg meg ikke i! Jeg går ut en tur!» Den tunge kulen roterer og slår mot huden når Sonjas sinte stemme smeller tilbake. Even hører at hun skritter rasende over gulvet, han ser etter henne i det hun åpner døren og prøver å smelle den sint igjen etter seg. 

«Jeg burde ikke kommet. Sorry. Men jeg har med noe til deg. Fra sykehusapoteket.» Isak holder frem den prikkete posen, trekker unnskyldende på skuldrene.  
«Sonja, ass. Hun....hun mener det bra, da. Hun blir litt lett stressa.» Even prøver å smile, men det når ikke frem til Isak, han ser på skoene sine, virker ukomfortabel. Like ukomfortabel som Even er, med alt Sonja har sagt svevende mellom dem i rommet.

«Jeg tror jeg går, jeg. God bedring. Og sorry igjen. Håper det ordner seg, da. Med Sonja.» Isak går de par skrittene frem til Even, legger posen på nattbordet hans. Det varer bare et sekund eller to, men det skjærer gjennom Even, skarpt og nådeløst. Blikkene deres er låst fast i hverandre, det er ingenting som virker lengre, han kan ikke se, han kan ikke puste, han kan ikke høre. Kun føle Isaks grønne, mørke blikk. Kjenne den blytunge kulen bli sprengt i millionvis av små fnugg som sprer seg fra brystet og gjennom alt som han er. 

Og så snur Isak seg. Og går.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, jeg har en sånn uggen følelse av at dette var litt uforsvarlig behandlig av dere som kanskje ble glad for et nytt kapittel nå. Håper dere stoler på meg, da <3


	15. Herregud, bedårende

«Men du. Du misforstår.»   
Evens stemme føles fremdeles klumpete og rar i munnen, lyden som kommer ut er litt mer inntrengende enn den var inne i hodet hans rett før den slapp ut. Hakket mer påtrengende og desperat enn han har lyst til å vedkjenne seg. Han kan ikke se Isak, sengen står plassert sånn at den lille gangen mot døren ikke er synlig fra hodeenden. Men han hører hvordan skrittene stopper, at døren ikke skraper som den gjorde da den ble åpnet i sted. 

«Hva mener du?» Isaks stemme er lav, det er som om det nesten ikke er pust bak den. Spørsmålet svever i det stille rommet, slår mot Evens ører. Det er et godt spørsmål. Hva mener han egentlig at han skal si nå? Even hører hvordan gummisålen på Isaks sko gnisser mot linoleumen i gulvet, kjenner små skudd av panikk, har han tenkt å gå likevel? 

«Det er greit for meg, at hun sa det. Det er greit å si at jeg er bipolar.»   
Han angrer med det samme, det hadde vært bedre å si noe annet, noe lettere. Det er tross alt nok av misforståelser å trekke frem her. Ikke nødvendig å gå rett på den største dealbreakeren med det samme. Evens ord har erstattet Isaks stille spørsmål, det er diagnosen som svever mellom dem nå. Even kan fremdeles ikke se Isak, han er usikker på om ordene når ham, redd for hvordan de når ham. Psyk. Lagt frem i luften mellom dem med det samme, før de har rukket å bli kjent. Takket være Sonja og det manglende filteret hennes, takket være Evens behov for å glatte over Sonjas fornærmede oppførsel. Even hører skoene igjen, det kviner i sålene når Isak snur og går mot sengen. Han ser alvorlig ut, går rundt sengen, stopper ved stolen Sonja satt på i sted. Regnkåpen hennes ligger fremdeles henslengt på setet. 

«Jeg er ikke helt enig, da. Men unnskyld for at jeg gjorde henne sur.»   
Han ser ikke på Even, blikket er vendt ned mot dynen. Even vil gjerne smile, late som ingenting, men skuffelsen stikker, på tross av den bedøvende vuggingen fra morfinen i smertepumpen. For mye alvor, for mange problemer, Even skjønner godt at Isak ikke har lyst til å innlate seg noe nærmere på det.

«Så du syns ikke jeg burde si det til folk? Det burde være hemmelig?» Evens stemme er spydig, irritert selv om han ikke vil være det. Det gnager, det gnager ubehagelig å føle at han ikke burde snakke om sykdommen. Alle årene han har brukt på å bli fortrolig med diagnosen og det stramme grepet den har rundt livet hans. Og det er ikke første gang underveis at han har bommet på nye personer og oppdaget at de ikke tålte å høre om alle sidene ved ham. Som regel skuffer det ham ikke så veldig lenger, han trenger ikke de folkene i livet sitt. Akkurat den delen ved seg kan han ikke endre på, den er der uansett hva Even mener og vil. Men akkurat Isak. Det gnager. Det betyr jo at det ikke var noe i det blikket, at alle de svevende, flyvende følelsene ikke var verdt noe.

«Nei!» Isak ser rett på Even nå, han ser stresset ut. «Nå må ikke du misforstå. Jeg mener bare at det er sånt som man må få si selv, når man selv vil.» Han ser litt fortvilet ut, helt annerledes enn i går, da han var så rolig og stødig. Paradoksalt nok får det Even til å slappe av, puste, det er litt trygghet i at det ikke bare er han som blir stresset og roter ting til, ikke bare han som sier de feile tingene.   
«Hun vil hjelpe, da, men hun snakker før hun tenker gjennom ting. Sonja.» Han vet ikke egentlig hvorfor han forsvarer henne, det kommer av seg selv, som en innøvd refleks. Even vet vel bedre enn de fleste hvor irriterende Sonja kan være, hvor mye upassende hun kan finne på å si, han hadde nettopp lyst til å kvele henne med hodeputen sin. Men han får likevel alltid behov for å ta henne i forsvar, snakke godt om henne, når han ser at andre reagerer på væremåten hennes. Gi henne noe tilbake for alle gangene hun har gått i strupen på andre for hans skyld. Selv om hun akkurat nå står veldig i veien, og det er han selv som har plassert henne der. Plassert henne rett foran Isak, som er her, selv om han ikke trenger å være det. Som kanskje kommer til å gå igjen om ikke Even skjerper seg.  
«Men, kan vi ikke drite i henne nå, da? Hun kobla ikke at du ikke var på jobb og dreit seg litt ut. Men det er greit, det er ingen hemmelighet, det hun sa. Ok?» Even hører selv at han babler, at han prøver litt for hardt å skifte samtaleemne.

«Jeg tenkte kanskje litt ekstra på det, da. At jeg er ikke på jobb nå, liksom.» Nå ser Isak på ham, men han virker sjenert, uten den rolige sikkerheten fra i går.  
«Nei? Du er ikke på jobb? For du er bare her for å si... hei?» Even fatter ikke selv hvor det kommer fra, skjønner ikke hvor han har funnet det lille smilet i stemmen sin. Isak ser overrasket ut, litt lettet, han smiler, det høres ut som han også slipper pusten litt. Even la ikke merke til det i går, men når Isak smiler kan han se det lille mellomrommet mellom fortennene hans. Det mykner opp hele uttrykket hans, gir smilet noe bedårende og gutteaktig. Herregud, bedårende, Even må smile og fnyser lett av at det ordet kunne dukke opp i forbindelse med mannen som står ved sengen hans. Bedårende, ass.  
«Ja? Hei.» Isak smiler, løfter hånden i et lite vink igjen. «Håper det er greit, liksom?»  
«Det er det.» Even smiler tilbake, klarer ikke å la være, vil ikke la være.

«Hva er oppi posen du hadde med, da?» Even nikker sidelengs mot nattbordet og den prikkete posen, han har ikke lyst til å ta blikket fra Isak og det fine smilet hans. Med en gang posen blir nevnt, brer det seg en lett rosa rødme i Isaks kinn. Han ser ned igjen, virker litt forlegen, men han griper etter posen og stikker hånden ned i den. Han tar frem en liten rund metallboks, den er ikke større enn at den får plass i hånden hans. Even ser at lokket er hvitt og marineblått, det står noe skrevet på det, men han kjenner ikke igjen boksen og klarer ikke å lese den snirklete skriften på så stor avstand. «Hva er det?» Han ser nysgjerrig på Isak, er litt skjelmsk også, lurer på hvorfor Isaks kinn er blitt så rosa. Isak kremter litt, holder den runde boksen mellom tommel og pekefinger og leser opp fra lokket. «Smith's Rosebud salve. Winter spice.» Han har verdens søteste norske betoning på de engelske ordene, fomler med boksen og ser ned på hendene sine når han har lest ferdig. «Til leppene dine.» tilføyer han, sier det fort og lavt. Til leppene hans. Fy faen. De siste tre ordene treffer Even med et smell, slår tankene hans ut av kurs. Er det derfor Isak rødmet så herlig? Even merker at han også blir varm i kinnene av å tenke på hvordan Isak smurte leppene hans inn i går. Han er ikke alltid den som forstår hint, men selv han vet at dette er et tegn. Dette betyr at det definitivt var noe der, at det er noe her, noe som de kan finne ut av sammen.

«Winter spice? Hva er det?» Even ser fortsatt på Isak, håper han vil se opp fra hendene sine. «Eh. Vetta faen. Kardemomme?» Isak ser opp, smiler igjen, med de rosa kinnene sine og den søte glipen mellom tennene. Den varme følelsen brer seg, det er som om Even ikke kan slutte å smile. «Kar-de-mom-me!» Isak sier det teatralsk og oppstyltet, ruller på r-en, sperrer opp øynene og beveger på hodet for å betone hver enkelt stavelse. Det lille krydderdrysset smelter bort den siste lille resten av det som var rart mellom dem, det føles som noe nytt kan begynne nå. «Faen, du er god!» Even ler ordene frem, klarer ikke å stoppe når han ser hvor nydelig og småflau Isak blir.

«Vil du lukte på den, eller? Sjekke ut kardemommen?» Isak holder opp leppepomaden mellom dem, før han senker hånden og legger boksen i Evens hånd. Fingertuppene hans blir liggende i Evens håndflate, de kiler og brenner, sender avgårde svermer med noe som svever og hopper, noe som treffer rett i Evens mage. Alt er egentlig fremdeles der hvor det enkelt lar seg bortforklare. Alt som har skjedd til nå kan være et uhell, en misforståelse, noe velment og uskyldig som ikke betyr noe. Eller det kan være noe mer, hvis de vil at det skal være noe mer. Han ser ned på hendene deres mens han gjør det, ser på Isaks hånd som såvidt er borti hans egen. Krøller forsiktig sine egne fingre oppover, stryker dem fjærlett og forsiktig mot den myke huden på Isaks hånd. Det er helt stille i rommet, de holder pusten begge to, flytter bare så vidt med ørsmå bevegelser fingertuppene sine mot den andres hud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fingertupper, altså. De er undervurdert <3


	16. Føle seg som noe annet enn en dritt

Det snurrer ubehagelig og svimmelt i Isaks hode. Dette er et veiskille og han vet det. Alt i ham har stivnet, han holder på pusten. Han vet at det er sykehusets fornuftige linoleum, men den føles ikke som før. Det er som om han ikke står på fast grunn akkurat nå, som om det bare er småstein og løs jord under føttene hans. Kanskje kan han bare la seg gli, la underlaget og tilfeldighetene bestemme hva som skal skje, om føttene hans skal tråkke ut i ingenting. Eller kanskje han skal benytte sjansen til å ta et skritt tilbake, stå på det trygge og vante. Det føles som om dette er den siste muligheten til å gjøre det og fremdeles kunne føle seg som noe annet enn en dritt.

Det er jo nesten ikke en berøring, det er kun noen millimeter med hans hud som knapt er i kontakt med like små millimetre av Evens hud. Likevel er det nok til å skake ved alt som han vet. Nok til at det neste han gjør kommer til å bestemme hvilken vei dette skal gå. 

Evens fingertupper brenner mot håndflaten hans, de er lette og myke, flytter seg hele tiden såvidt, lander et nytt sted på Isaks hud. Isak kjenner at det klør i halsen, det er som om en dråpe av noe vått og umulig har satt seg fast der. En liten kroppslig påminnelse om at noe må skje nå. Det tvinger ham i gang, får ham til å svelge, til å trekke pusten. Han vet ikke selv hva han har tenkt å gjøre, han har uansett ingenting å tenke med akkurat nå. Hodet er fylt av noe som banker og bruser og gjør han døv og blind for alt annet enn det som stråler fra hånden og lager dette merkelige glitterdrysset som har tatt over kroppen hans. Isak lar fingertuppene sine gli over Evens åpne håndflate, legger fingrene under den utstrakte hånden hans. Han kjenner det stive stikklakenet mot sin egen hånd, det kjennes grovt mot fingrene i kontrast til Evens glatte og myke hud. Isaks tommel ligger midt i Evens håndflate, rett mot den mest sårbare delen av hånden hans. Når Isak klemmer hånden sin sammen, fingrene sine mot tommelen sin, kjenner han knoklene i Evens mellomhånd mot fingrene sine. Han beveger fingrene langsomt frem og tilbake, pekefingeren hans ligger over kuleleddene til Evens peke- og langfinger. Isak kjenner hvordan den myke huden flytter seg over de tynne knoklene i Evens hånd, håper at den lette, roterende bevegelsen av tommelen hans i Evens håndflate sender de samme glitrende strålene gjennom Even som de gjør gjennom ham selv. Tanken på at det kanskje ikke er sånn stresser ham mer enn han klarer å rettferdiggjøre. 

Når Evens lange, slanke fingre lukker seg rundt Isaks fingre, omslutter muskelen ved roten av tommelen og holder hånden hans fast, er det som et elektrisk støt gjennom Isaks arm. Fnugg og funkler som sprer seg fra hånden, farer gjennom armen og brer seg ut i ham. Han vet at han smiler, at smilet er større enn et par fingre rundt hans fingre burde tilsi.

«Jeg elsker det smilet ditt.» Evens stemme er myk og deilig dyp. Han stråler mot ham når Isak ser opp fra hendene deres og møter blikket hans. Øynene er de samme som i går, de samme som han tenkte på før han sovnet, de samme som han tenkte på da han våknet i dag. Glitterspetter, hundrevis av blåtoner, funkler som treffer ham i brystet og brer seg utover i kroppen hans, gjør huden hans varm.

«Hva er det som egentlig skjer her?» Isak holder Evens blikk, stemmen hans er stille, litt kraftløs. Det føles så fremmed, alt sammen, uvant, men helt riktig.   
«Du er på besøk hos meg. Sier hei. Og det er jeg veldig glad for.» Even prøver kanskje å se alvorlig ut, men han feiler, han smiler med hele ansiktet, klemmer hardere om Isaks hånd.   
«Jeg også. Jeg er også veldig glad for det.» Isaks fingre leker lett over Evens håndrygg igjen, tommelen ligger fast i Evens grep. Det er fremdeles for mye som bruser og dunker i hodet og ørene, han klarer ikke å tenke klart. Klarer bare å gjenta det samme igjen. «Jeg er veldig glad for det.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, hva skal man si? Det blir ikke kjempehurtig progresjon i tid når jeg skriver - det blir sommerfugler og glitterspetter og fingertupper og hender. Og en god del dveling. Ispedd litt usikkerhet på om det egentlig er sånn en sykehusfic skal være...


	17. Vil jo ikke kvele deg, liksom

Det lille knirket i døren får Isak til å rykke hånden til seg. Han ser nesten komisk ut, ansiktet er låst i en forskrekket grimase, øynene er litt for runde, munnen er litt for åpen. Even vet han burde flirt, slått en spøk om den voldsomme reaksjonen, men det deilige smilet han nettopp hadde i ansiktet har krympet inn i seg selv, snurpet seg sammen mot midten. De delte jo det smilet, han og Isak, det spratt jo frem og tilbake i den ladede luften mellom dem. En meter med litt stinn sykehusluft, som føltes som en centimeter i sted. Den føles som en kilometer nå. Isak virker stresset, han har rettet blikket mot gulvet, er veldig opptatt med noe ved skoene sine, bøyer seg ned og drar litt i lissene, retter på den hvite ankelsokken sin. Evens hånd ligger fremdeles med håndflaten opp, den virker malplassert og tafatt nå. Han krøller den stille sammen, lager en slapp knytteneve, håper at det virker tilfeldig og naturlig. At det ikke går an å se hvor teit og liten han føler seg nå. Nå som det er tydelig at Isak helst vil gjøre alt annet enn å holde i Evens hånd.

Sonja må ha begynt å snakke i det hun gikk gjennom døråpningen, de hører henne lenge før hun runder hjørnet i den lille gangen.  
«Typisk deg da, Even! Du må selvsagt havne på et rom som er sykt langt vekke fra kantina! Og den kjipe kantina, da! Måtte på kiosken for å få en karamellatte. Og så tok jeg jo feil heis opp igjen, jeg. Måtte gå gjennom lungeavdelinga. Fy faen ass. Ganske creepy når det ligger folk med gassmaskegreier på og puster med sånn Star Wars-lyd. Hva heter han igjen? Han som peser sånn.»

Sonja lager en hvesende peselyd, strammer stemmebåndene og trekker luften inn og ut gjennom den trange åpningen i halsen. Hun bærer på et pappbrett fra Deli de Luca, det står to burgunderfargede pappbeger med svart lokk på i brettet. Hun har klemt en brun papirpose mellom fingrene sine og kanten på brettet, Even tipper det er sjokoladecroissanter i den. Sonjas favoritt.  
«Darth Vader.» Han svarer selv om han ser at Sonja allerede er videre i tankerekken, hun har stoppet ved fotenden av sengen og ser skeptisk i Isaks retning.

«Okei, Ivar, håper ikke du har sittet på kåpen min! Du kunne jo ha tatt den bort fra stolen! Den var dritdyr, gidder ikke å få skrukker og greier i den, den er helt ny.» Typisk Sonja, umiddelbar krisemaksimering. Even ser på Isak, han har snudd seg mot Sonja, ser forvirret ut, kanskje litt irritert.  
«Nei, jeg... jeg har ikke sittet på kåpen din. Jeg har bare stått her.» Han er litt avvisende i tonen, Even syns han hører et nesten lydløst «djeez» helt til slutt. Det gjør ham varm i magen, smilet drar forsiktig i munnviken igjen. Sonja, ass. Hun kan irritere på seg selv den mest avbalanserte personen i verden.

«Jeg spurte hun tjukke sykepleieren på veien inn, da. Even. Du faster. Glemte å spørre om du kan drikke kaffe, da. Du kan sikkert det, det er jo ikke mat.» Sonja vrir den ene koppen ut av søkket i pappbrettet, setter brettet fra seg nederst i sengen. Hun løfter koppen mot ansiktet, stikker nesen mot den lille åpningen i lokket og snuser. «Tror denne er din. Lukter ikke noe karamell. Men jeg skal ha den om det er feil, altså! Jeg må ha den med karamell når jeg har stressa sånn for å få tak i den!»

Hun går rundt sengen, presser seg bak Isak, snor armen med kaffekoppen frem rundt siden hans. Armen hennes dytter borti ham når hun strekker seg frem for å gi begeret til Even, siden av kroppen hennes presser Isak litt bakover, mot nattbordet. «Sonja, pass litt på da.» Even prøver å si det lett, muntert, ser fort bort på Isak. Håper han kan få tak i blikket hans, at de kan dele et lite smil igjen, for den saks skyld på bekostning av Sonja og karamellkaffen hennes. Men Isaks ansikt er lukket, han har rynket brynene, stirrer irritert forbi Even, rett på kaffekoppen.

«Fikk du beskjed om at han skal faste?» Isaks stemme er hardere enn i sted, det høres ikke ut som et spørsmål, egentlig. Sonja ser forvirret bort på ham, stryker hånden gjennom håret, nikker. «Ja, hun litt runde sa det i sted? Hun med glitterskoene.» Det virker som Sonjas forvirring irriterer Isak, han er streng i stemmen når han svarer henne. «Da kan han jo ikke drikke kaffe. Han kan ikke drikke vann engang. Hva tror du skjer om anestesi går ut fra at han har fastet og ikke vet at du har helt ham full i kaffe med karamell, liksom?»   
«Vet ikke. Hva skjer da?» Hun smeller fra seg svaret, det ser ikke ut som hun tenker seg om på forhånd. Klassisk Sonja. Isak er rolig, men irritasjonen skinner tydelig gjennom. «Nei, han kan jo bare kaste opp mageinnholdet sitt når de legger ham i narkose, få det i lungene og få infeksjoner og ventilasjonsproblemer av det. Eller bli kvalt, om det er enklere å forstå.» Han ser fort bort på Even etter at han har sagt det, hele ansiktet hans mykner når øynene hans møter Evens. «Så derfor må du passe på at du forteller det dersom du glemmer deg og spiser eller drikker noe likevel, ok, Even?». Han holder Evens blikk, det ser ut som han venter på et svar. Even nikker, det er såvidt han hører det selv når han svarer, «Ok, ja.»

Han vet ikke hvor lenge han ser inn i Isaks rolige øyne, men han merker at han rykker overrasket til når Sonja begynner å snakke igjen «Trodde ikke det var så farlig med litt kaffe, da. Og det er jo jeg som skal ha karamellatten. Uansett. Liksom. Så jeg heller ham jo ikke full i karamell.» Hun er litt spakere enn vanlig, hun er ikke på vei opp i irritasjonen som hun pleier når noen er uenig med henne. Even løfter hånden, stryker henne litt på armen, ser på kaffekoppen som hun fremdeles holder frem mot ham.   
«Det var godt ment da. Du kunne jo ikke vite det.»   
«Jeg vil jo ikke kvele deg, liksom.» Hun smiler svakt, snur seg mot Isak. «Bra du var litt på jobb likevel. Du får ta kaffen hans, da.»

«Apropos. Jobb. Jeg må stikke nå.» Isak ser kun på Even, han legger ikke merke til koppen Sonja holder frem mot ham. Det kun Even som ser det litt spørrende ansiktsuttrykket Sonja har fått. «Jeg...jeg kan sikkert komme innom igjen? Når du er operert?» Isak svelger tungt, Even hører hvordan det beveger seg i halsen hans. «Kan ta med en kaffe til deg?» Han ser usikker ut, det virker som om han angrer på det han nettopp sa, som om han lurer på om det var innafor. Han snur seg fort mot Sonja, som om han må ta inn på nytt at hun også er i rommet, selv om hun står så nær ham at de nesten er borti hverandre. «Ja, til dere. Ta med kaffe til dere. Til oss. I morgen.» Han er rød i kinnene igjen, Even syns det ser ut som om han gjerne ville slukt alle ordene sine og forsvunnet.

«Fett.» Det er et upresist ord, det dekker ikke halvparten av hvor fint Even synes det er å vite at Isak har tenkt å komme tilbake i morgen. Men han ser på Isaks lille, sjenerte smil at han forstår, at han gleder seg, han også. 

Isak snur seg på vei ut av rommet, løfter armen i et lite vink. «Lykke til, da. Ses i morgen.» Even er stum, kan kan bare smile, det er Sonja som svarer, roper det etter ham, «Husk karamell til meg, da!»


	18. Jeg overlever

«Og den hevelsen er grunnen til at vi dessverre ikke får operert i dag. Nå må vi vente til den går ned før vi kan gå inn og fikse beinet ditt.» Legen står ved fotenden av sengen og ser ikke egentlig ut til å bry seg så mye om hvilken dag Even skal opereres. «Ja, du faster jo allerede, og det fortsetter vi med til i morgen. Når det gjelder scanningene vi tok, så er det ingen tegn til skade i hodet, det er vi fornøyd med.» Even må smile litt av det, det er ikke så ofte han selv tenker at han er fornøyd med hodet sitt, det er nesten litt absurd å høre noen andre si det. Sonja dulter borti armen hans, han vet at hun tenker det samme, hun smiler i sidesynet hans. Legen ser fort fra Even til Sonja, kaster et blikk mot døren. «Lurer du på noe selv?»

«Blir det helt sikkert operasjon i morgen?» Evens stemme er litt ustø, han blir usikker av alt dette som han ikke har innvirkning på selv. Det hadde vært lettere å forholde seg til et fast tidspunkt og en fast dag, lettere å grue seg til noe som ikke kan skje når som helst.  
«Nei. Du er på et universitetssykehus i Norges nest største by. Vi kan aldri vite helt sikkert når noe som helst skal skje.» Legen virker underholdt av Evens spørsmål, han humrer litt før han fortsetter.  
«Du er stabil, du får noe for smertene, hadde det vært armen du hadde brukket, hadde vi kanskje sendt deg hjem så lenge. Men det er for mye å vente at samboeren din her skal klare å ta seg av deg når du ikke kan gå.» Han nikker til Sonja, virker overrasket når han får et olmt blikk tilbake.

«Det er jo hyggelig at dere tar hensyn til de pasienten bor med, men hva med Even, da? Skal han bare ligge der og vente? Jeg har lest om dette i avisen! Dere skylder på hevelser fordi det ikke er stor nok kapasitet til å operere bruddpasienter med det samme, ikke sant, fordi det høres bedre ut enn å si til pasienten at de ikke er prioritert!» Hun er blitt rød i ansiktet, nikker hardt med hodet for å understreke poengene sine. Det er så utrolig typisk Sonja, hun sier alt det som Even svelger ned og brenner inne med, tenker ikke på forhånd over hvordan hun fremstår. Even presser seg litt bakover i madrassen, det er også typisk. Han får alltid et behov for å bli usynlig, eller aller helst forsvinne, når hun begynner sånn. 

Legen er blitt stram i ansiktet, henvender seg til Even når han svarer, han snakker i kontante, korte setninger. «Ja, alt som står i BT stemmer ikke. Vi satser på operasjon i morgen. Du kan stole på at behandlingen du får er forsvarlig.» Han nikker igjen, det er tydelig et avsluttende nikk som skal markere at samtalen er over. På vei ut av rommet snur han seg mot sykepleieren, Even hører tydelig at han minner henne på å informere om visittiden på avdelingen. Hun ser litt panisk ut når hun snur seg mot dem og kaster et kort blikk mot Sonja.

«Tror du irriterte ham litt, ass.» Det er vanskelig å la være å le. Nå som legen er gått og det er over, er det egentlig bare morsomt at Sonja hisset seg sånn opp. Hun er fremdeles rød i ansiktet, er ennå ikke kommet ned fra det. 

«Ja, men helt serr? Hvor lenge skal du ligge her da? Jeg må jobb etterpå, jeg kan ikke være her hele tiden heller! Har jobb i morgen også.» Hun gnir seg i ansiktet, blåser kinnene fulle i luft, slipper den oppgitt ut.   
«Du, det går bra, da. Jeg overlever. Du trenger ikke å være her for å passe på meg.» Even prøver å se på henne, vil vise at han mener det han sier. Det er greit for ham om Sonja går hjem. Han vil ikke at hun skal føle at hun må ta vare på ham.  
«Vet jo det. Men du skal liksom ikke ligger her aleine med brukket fot heller.» Stemmen hennes er spak nå, hun mener det jo godt, men Even vet at det blir mye for henne med alt hensynet hun alltid tar til ham. Han tar hånden hennes, stryker den. Tenker på den andre hånden som nettopp strøk hans. Han sammenligner dem uten å tenke over det. Sonjas lille, benete hånd, så vant og hjemme i hans hånd. Isaks myke, varme hånd, som føles som et smell i magen, noe helt nytt mot hans egen hud. Han kvepper litt til når Sonja klemmer hånden hans tilbake, rister lett på den noen ganger. «Men Even! Kan du ikke melde han Ivar da? Kanskje han kan komme innom igjen?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stakkars Sonja, som hun irriterer dere - det er en skrekkblandet fryd å lese kommentarene! Hun har sine gode sider også, da, Son-ja. Kanskje. Elsker at dere er så herlig engasjerte <3


	19. Tipper han er gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ei litta varseltrekant right here, til mine kravstore og vidunderlige lesere: There be Sonja in plentifullness in this chapter <3 Hun er da en drage, virker som det er allmen konsensus om det ;-)

«Det hadde vært litt lurt å spørre om det da. Hadde spart meg for litt stress nå. Til en annen gang, ikke sant? Så husker du på det?»  
Sonja står med vesken over skulderen, den grå regnkåpen henger over underarmen hennes. Hun holder mobilen i hånden, fingrene hennes glir og taster fraværende på skjermen, hun ser vekselvis på Even og mobilen.

Det lille røde lyset på veggen ved siden av vasken blinker, Sonja kikker utålmodig mot døren, trommer litt med neglene mot skjermen. «Serr, Even, you owe me for dette. Klesvasken i en måned. Og du skal ikke la klærne ligge i maskinen til de begynner å stinke. Avtale?»   
«Men Sonja, ikke gjør det, da. Jeg klarer meg helt fint her. Sonja, serr.» Even vet at det ikke nytter, Sonja er en fikser og lar seg ikke spore av når hun har funnet en verdig oppgave. Ordne og arrangere ting for Even faller som regel i den kategorien.  
«Ikke gjør deg til. Har vi en deal?» Hun borrer øynene i Even, smiler fornøyd når hun ser at han nikker. 

Even skynder seg å bla på sin egen mobil når sykepleieren kommer inn i rommet, han vet ikke hva Sonja har tenkt å si nå, men det aner ham at det kan bli pinlig. Mobilen gir ham noe å gjemme seg bak.  
«Går det bra her? Du ringte?» Sykepleieren ser vennlig på Even, tar litt håndsprit fra dispenseren ved vasken og gnir den fort inn i hendene. Det er den unge sykepleieren med glitterskoene, hun som Sonja kalte for tjukk i sted. Hun snur seg forvirret mot Sonja når hun begynner å snakke, det ser ut som om hun lurer på hvorfor Sonja henvender seg direkte til henne.

«Du, det skjedde en skikkelig dum misforståelse i går, da vi kom inn på akutten. Vi prøver å finne han som tok i mot Even der i går. Tenkte vi skulle sende ham blomster. Han fyren med krøllene, på vår alder, I-»   
«-sak.» Even fullfører for Sonja.  
«Nei, Ivar.» Sonja ser litt rart på Even før hun fortsetter. «Kjenner du ham, eller? Krøller, ganske høy, litt sånn viktig type. Bossy.»  
Sykepleieren ser bare blankt på Sonja, det ser ut som om Sonjas vennlige og lattermilde tone gjør henne usikker.  
«Etternavnet hans eller kanskje mobilnummeret, da. Det er vel det vi trenger. Så kan vi sende en bukett til avdelingen.»  
«Det jobber sånn 12 000 mennesker her, det er vel usannsynlig at de kjenner hverandre, da.» Even mumler det frem, halvmotivert, han er usikker på hva Sonja tror hun skal oppnå her. Like usikker på om han vil ha Isaks nummer på denne måten.

«Nei, men du vet vel sikkert hvem jeg mener. Det var da Ivar?» Sonja smiler, gestikulerer litt med hendene, holder kroppsspråket åpent og hyggelig. Det får sykepleieren med det lange lyse håret til å smile også, letter forvirringen hennes over den rare samtalen.   
«Ganske kjekk, men tipper han er gay, det er jo typisk, alle de kjekkeste mennene, liksom?» Sonja rynker på nesen, smiler igjen, hun ser søt ut når hun gjør det, Even vet at hun vet det.  
Sykepleieren ler tilbake, smiler konspiratorisk til Sonja «Jaaa, nå vet jeg hvem du mener, men han heter Isak, da. Valtersen. Isak Valtersen.»

Sonja smiler strålende, klapper fort i hendene og lager et liten jubellyd. «Takk! Nei men da kan jeg jo få sendt de blomstene, takk for hjelpen!» Sykepleieren ser med ett litt uvel ut, hun kikker i veggen bak Sonja, svarer nølende, «Nei, men du... jeg burde sikkert ikke sagt etternavnet hans?» Sonja bare smiler, vifter innvendingen vekk, «Det går bra, han blir sikkert glad for noen blomster, da, det var en skikkelig dum misforståelse. Takk skal du ha!» 

Sonja napper Evens mobil ut av hendene på ham, ignorerer sykepleien som står igjen ved fotenden av sengen. Hun mumler et slags hadet før hun går litt tafatt ut av rommet igjen. Sonja smiler fornøyd, taster kjapt på Evens telefon. «Da har jeg adda han! På face. Hva vil du skrive?»   
Even strekker hånden frem etter mobilen sin, men Sonja rister på hodet, taster videre på skjermen med begge tomler. «Sonja! Jeg melder selv. Jeg mener det, få mobilen!»   
«Sånn! Da har jeg meldt ham for deg. Messenger. Håper han har tid til å komme innom da.» Even trykker hodet ned i puten igjen, lager en oppgitt stønnelyd, Sonja bare smiler tilbake. Hun bøyer seg over Even, legger pannen sin mot pannen hans, kysser ham fort på kinnet, leppene hennes er borti munnviken hans. Hun legger mobilen hans fra seg på dynen når hun reiser seg.

«Men Sonja. Serr. Tipper han er gay? Stereotyping much, eller? Hvorfor sa du det? Hva skrev du?» Even prøver å holde Sonja igjen, men hun vrir armen ut av hånden hans, begynner å gå mot døren.   
«Jaja, jeg sa bare det jeg trodde kom til å gi oss navnet, da. Funka jo.» Hun slår ut med den ledige hånden, håndflaten mot taket, en etterligning av favorittemojien hennes, snakker videre på vei mot døren. «Okei, jeg må løpe på jobb. Værsågod, da. Desp til et nytt nivå, ekstra for deg.» Sonja blåser et kyss gjennom luften fra døråpningen, leppene lager et høyt smask ut i rommet. «Husk avtalen vår, krykker er ingen unnskyldning!» Døren skraper mot gulvet i det hun åpner den og haster ut i gangen.

Hun etterlater seg en sugende stillhet, som et vakuum. Nei, men fy faen. Even lukker øynene, kjenner den firkantede formen av mobilen mellom fingrene. Han vet ikke hva Sonja har skrevet til Isak, men det er sannsynligvis så jævlig pinlig Sonja-cringe at det kommer til å gjøre ham blind om han leser det. Han kan bare håpe at Isak ikke driver og sjekker messenger så ofte. Helst aldri.


	20. Sendt, men ikke sett

Even har sett på klokken sikkert fem hundre ganger siden Sonja gikk. Fem hundre ganger på tre timer. Trykket på den runde knappen nederst på mobilen hver 20. sekund, sjekket tiden. Sett på den blanke skjermen. Låst opp skjermen med pinkoden, 1202, trykket seg inn på messenger. Slått opp meldingslisten og sett på den lille hvite sirkelen ved siden av beskjeden til Isak, beviset på at han ikke har lest den, ikke har åpnet den. Even har heller ikke åpnet den, kun sett den lille delen av teksten som vises i meldingsoversikten, ved siden av den deprimerende lille haken som viser at meldingen er sendt, men ikke sett. Ved siden av den lille sirkelen med profilbildet til Isak.

_Hei! Blir ikke operasjon i dag lik..._

Even har klikket seg inn på profilen hans, sett på bildet i større format. Det er lagt et filter over bildet, Isak ser ut som en tegneseriefigur, detaljene i huden og håret hans er vasket ut og fargene er overdrevne og glossy. Even syns han ser ut som en superhelt. Profilen er lukket, det ligger heller ingen andre profilbilder tilgjengelig for andre enn venner. Forsidebildet er et naturbilde, noen høye fjell, vann, det ser ut som to menn hopper uti vannet fra en flytebrygge i vannkanten, en tredje mann står på land og peker. Even klikker seg fort vekk fra Isaks profil, han er fremdeles litt forsiktig med facebook, har brent seg på å bli for ivrig på sosiale medier før. Hadde egentlig ikke tenkt å være på facebook mer. Selv om det i akkurat dette tilfellet er praktisk, der må han gi Sonja rett. Hun har egentlig ofte ganske rett.

Det er vanskelig å surfe på mobilen med den bandasjerte høyrehånden. Bandasjen er stiv og lite fleksibel, det er umulig å få et godt tak på telefonen. Det er uvant og fiklete å taste og navigere med venstrehånden, særlig den jævla pinkoden han må knotte inn hver gang skjermen går i svart. Pekefingeren han vanligvis låser opp med befinner seg under flere lag hvit bandasje og han klarer ikke å holde skjermen stabilt nok med den skadede hånden til å få scannet fingeren på venstrehånden. Han har nettopp lagt telefonen ned på dynen, sagt det inni seg, nå gidder jeg ikke å sjekke mer, innse det Even, han kommer ikke til å se den meldingen, nå kan mobilen bare ligge der. Yeah right. Han tar mobilen opp igjen, taster koden, ser på skjermen at klokken er sytten minutter på sju. Sjekker messenger. Meldingen er fremdeles ulest. Det er fremdeles det samme som står der.

_Hei! Blir ikke operasjon i dag lik..._

Even legger mobilen på dynen, med skjermen ned. Resignert, ikke bare fordi meldingen ligger der og ikke blir lest, men også fordi det er kveld nå, forbi visittiden. Selv om Isak åpner meldingen, selv om han svarer, så kommer han ikke til å komme innom mer nå. Even puster ut, stirrer i det lysegrønne taket. Han hører klirring og romstering ute på gangen, buffeten er rett utenfor rommet hans og i følge oppslaget serveres det kveldsmat klokken 19. Ikke at han aner hva som står på menyen, han har fastet siden han kom inn på akutten i går. Det går bedre enn han ville trodd på forhånd, han føler seg ikke egentlig sulten, bare sliten og matt, susete i hodet. Og ganske tørr i munnen.

Det vibrerer i mobilen, Even snur giddalaust skjermen mot seg, uten forhåpninger. Det er vel Sonja som er nysgjerrig på hvordan det går. Visningen hennes var ferdig halv sju, hun er sannsynligvis på vei mot bilen med prospekter og visningsskilt under armen. Det rykker til i magen når han leser pushvarselet på skjermen.

_Ny melding fra Isak Valtersen_

 

Even legger mobilen mot den stive høyrehånden, trykker fort på meldingsvarselet. Faen heller, pinkoden igjen. Han taster de fire tallene, kløner det til og må gjenta. Messenger åpner seg rett i den nye samtalen. Isaks profilbilde er øverst til venstre, ved siden av står navnet hans. Meldingen Sonja skrev står med hvite bokstaver på knallblå bakgrunn.

[Hei! Blir ikke operasjon i dag likevel. Lyst til å henge med meg på ortopedisk?]

Under står den nye meldingen som messenger varslet om, lysegrå små bokstaver som svever mot den hvite bakgrunnen.

_Isak Valtersen har godtatt forespørselen din._

 

Det vrir seg i magen nå, Even har lyst til å riste mobilen, banke et svar ut av den. Isaks profilbilde er synlig som en liten prikk til høyre for meldingen, Even vet at han har lest den. Han har stått med mobilen sin i hånden, lest Evens melding, og ikke svart. Det er ikke mulig å skylde på Sonja heller, hun har for en gangs skyld vært nøktern og skrevet en helt normal melding. Even ville kanskje ha endt på det samme selv, etter å ha skrevet og slettet førti utkast på veien dit. Han ville nok ha slengt på en emoji til slutt. Kanskje den smileyen med rulleøyne. Eller et bein med gips på, eller en rullestol, eller noe. Ikke at det hadde gjort så stor forskjell, sannsynligvis. Isak har lest meldingen og ikke svart. Straight up.

Det dukker opp en grå firkant med svart tekst i det Even flytter på den bandasjerte hånden og lar mobilen falle bakover mot dynen, det er så vidt han får det med seg før vinkelen på skjermen gjør teksten uleselig. Even griper telefonen med venstrehånden, holder den foran ansiktet. Det hopper i magen igjen, en spent forventning som slår seg løs i ham. Han tvinger øynene til å bare se på skjermen, vil tenke litt på at Isak svarte, men ikke lese det som står der helt ennå. I tilfelle det er et nei takk, en høflig unnskyldning, sorry ass men nei kan ikke har trening kanskje i morgen. Det kommer flere svar raskt etter hverandre, skjermen fylles opp av smale, grå firkanter. Even leser, med små pust helt øverst i brystet.

[Kommer om ti]

[Altså jeg er der om ti minutter]

[Sorry, glemmer jo å spørre om du har det bra. Går det bra?]

[Drit i det, fortell meg det når jeg er med deg!]

[Eller dere da. Hvis du har besøk]

 

En sommerfuglfarm. Nei, en jævla insektfarm full av alt som kan fly, alt som har vinger som kan flagre og slå og hamre mot innsiden av kroppen hans. Sånn føles det. Even stresser litt med å få lagt mobilen mot hånden igjen, tenker noen sekunder før han klarer å svare, klomser litt med å treffe den lille pilen som sender meldingen avgårde.

[Det er bare meg.] Skytende konfetti-emoji

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kjære dere, som jeg elsker de fantastiske spekulasjonene rundt Sonja og Even og hvilket forhold de egentlig har. Dere er verdens beste lesere <3


	21. Mobilen lå i jakka

Han trekker i den tykke plastsnoren som henger ned fra taket, griper den i sin egen skulderhøyde, langt over den svarte plastkulen som henger på enden av snoren. Det klikker når låsen går opp, den karakteristiske summingen fyller gangen i det døren begynner å åpne seg. Den beveger seg dovent mot Isak, han står allerede klar og smetter inn på avdelingen så snart døråpningen er stor nok. Det er stor aktivitet på korridoren, det regnet han egentlig med på forhånd. Ingen har lyst til å gå glipp av måltidene når de ligger på sykehus, det er de fire høydepunktene dagen bringer. Det står flere pasienter og forsyner seg fra den lille buffeten, en sykepleier fyller to brett med et passende utvalg brød og pålegg til kveldsmat. Han stopper like innenfor døren, rett utenfor vaktrommet. Drar mobilen frem fra lommen, vil sjekke om Even har skrevet noe mer. Om han fremdeles er aleine. Skjermen viser to varsel med messengerbeskjeder. Magnus.

[OK bro? Hva skjer??? Du går på dass og så stikker du rett ut?]

[Hvor er du??]

Isak ser litt usikkert på mobilen, vet ikke hva han skal svare. Det var vel ikke hans beste øyeblikk, stikke en tur på do, og så gå rett i ytterklærne og småjogge ned trappen. Uten å si noe til Magnus. Det var i grunn mer enn en impulshandling, det var en liten kortslutning i hjernen. En umiddelbar stressreaksjon da han sjekket mobilen, som lå i jakkelommen ute på gangen, og så at meldingen fra Even hadde ligget der i tre timer. Sendt, men ikke lest. Druknet i nesten ti meldinger fra moren, de meldingene var hele grunnen til at det var fristende å ikke gå med mobilen på seg akkurat nå. Mye mas, mange forvirrede bibelvers, ingenting skikkelig fornuftig å hente fra det. Kun dårlig samvittighet, uro og bekymring. Isak taster et kjapt svar til Magnus, han får heller bortforklare det skikkelig senere. Senere, når han vet hva det er han egentlig holder på med her.

[Sorry Mags glemte veiledning kl 19]

[Bare bli og chill da. Vet ikke når jeg kommer hjem]

Han ser at snakkeboblen kommer frem umiddelbart, skynder seg å slå av skjermen og legge mobilen tilbake i lommen. Magnus får vente.

Isak stopper et øyeblikk utenfor døren til rommet. Puster dypt inn en gang, drar hånden gjennom håret, trekker litt i hettejakken. Han banker raskt på døren til rommet, før han skyver den inn og åpner den. 

Det er dempet belysning i rommet, taklampene er slått av i den halvdelen av taket som er over Evens seng. Luften er litt stinn, Isak kjenner lukten av sykehus på en måte som han aldri legger merke til når han er på jobb. Håndsprit, antibiotika, engangshansker, en lett eim av redsel. Det knirker i skoene når han går over gulvet. Even sitter i sengen med dynen trukket opp til magen, ryggen på sengen er kjørt opp sånn at han kan lene seg mot den i sittende stilling. Han har fremdeles på seg den lyseblå sykehusskjorten fra i går. Håret hans er bustete, det ser litt fett ut og det stikker hårtuster ut på siden av hodet. Han ser sliten ut, blek og smal i ansiktet. Det står et dryppstativ ved siden av smertepumpen, Isak ser ingen kopper eller glass på nattbordet eller ved vasken.

Det føles plutselig litt ubehagelig stille i rommet, uvant uten Sonjas insisterende stemme og stadige meninger. «Halla.» Even smiler løfter på armen med den klumpete, hvite bandasjen. «Fett at du kom.» Isak har gått til den høyre siden av sengen, han blir stående litt tafatt mellom vasken og dryppstativet. Det henger en tom firkantet plastflaske opp ned i toppen av det, noen har mistet emballasjen til en engangssprøyte på gulvet. «Halla.» Ordet føles for stort i munnen, det er så vidt tungen klarer å krølle seg rundt det. Han fortsetter likevel, ordene er hakkete og henger ikke sammen som de pleier. «Jeg så ikke meldingen din. Mobilen lå i jakka.» Han ser litt forbi Even, får seg ikke til å se rett på ham. Er plutselig så utrolig selvbevisst, det føles som om han ikke burde vært her, samtidig som dette er det eneste stedet han har lyst til å være nå. 

Evens smil trekker ham inn igjen, får Isak til å flytte blikket noen centimeter og virkelig se på ham. Alt det slitne og gustne Isak nettopp så er borte, når Even smiler åpner hele ansiktet hans seg, smilet hans brer seg til øynene og huden, det er som om det stråler noe fra ham. Noe som får Isak til å smile tilbake, bredere og mer ekte enn han ellers smiler. Han kjenner i magen hvordan hans eget smil påvirkes av Evens intense blå øyne, av de hvite tennene, de lyse og fyldige leppene. Isak lener seg frem og legger kinnet sitt mot Evens, vil klemme ham, men angrer i det samme bevegelsen er satt i gang. Han burde ikke trenge seg på, burde ikke bryte seg inn i Evens intimsfære. Nesen hans sveiper borti Evens nese når han vil trekke hodet tilbake, holde klemmen kort og lett og så lite invaderende som mulig. Det dufter svakt av krydder fra Evens lepper, det minner Isak om pepperkaker og jul. Den runde, blå boksen med leppepomade ligger på dynen, like ved Evens venstre hånd, den har små bulker i lokket, det ser ut som bitemerker. 

«Bra at du sjekka mobilen til slutt, da.» Even sier det med lav og lett stemme, han høres usikker ut, lyden harmonerer ikke med det store smilet og måten han låser øynene sine i Isaks øyne på. Det får Isak til å smile enda bredere og strekke seg frem for å gni ut et lite blankt felt med leppepomade på Evens hake.

«Ja. Bra du sendte melding. Fett å henge på ortopedisk.» Han fukter fort leppene sine med tungen, før han tar sjansen på å tilføye det viktigste. «Med deg.»


	22. Den lille greien

Den lille greien som Isak gjør med tungen, når han lynfort stikker tungespissen ut og slikker over leppen sin. En liten hverdagslig bevegelse som sender et lyn gjennom Evens hode. En underlig forbudt, men uimotståelig behagelig tanke, som skjærer et taggete spor gjennom hjernen hans. For hvordan vil det føles å kysse de leppene? Hvordan vil det føles å flytte ansiktet sitt helt inntil Isaks, kjenne pusten hans mot kinnet sitt? Vil han få høre hvordan Isak trekker pusten raskt i forventning om det de begge vet at skal skje? Vil han kanskje få sanse hvordan Isak holder pusten inne, at han lar alt stoppe opp, fryser tiden mens de er i det siste lille sekundet før de møtes på en måte som betyr noe mer enn tilfeldig vennskap? Hvordan vil det kjennes å forsiktig legge sin egen munn nært nok til at Isaks fuktige lepper kan kjennes mot hans? De smale leppene som han nettopp har vætet med den ytterste fliken av sin egen tunge. Vil de legge seg mot Evens egne lepper? Vil de være myke og lette, som et spørsmål, eller fastere, med mer svar? Vil den lille spissen av tungen, som han nettopp har sett gli over Isaks leppe, også bevege seg over hans lepper? Vil den møte Evens tunge i det ørlille laget av luft som fremdeles er mellom dem? Er det Isak eller Even som skal være den første som legger en hånd rundt nakken til den andre, støtter bakhodet med varsomme fingre, drar den andre dypere inn i kysset? Som skal være den som gir tegn til at de kan våge å puste igjen?

«Hva? Hva er det? Du er litt fjern, ass.» Isaks stemme bryter inn i Evens tankerekke, han smiler, ser litt undrende på Even. «For mye Møllers tran på deg, eller?» Isak nikker mot smertepumpen, blunker. «Nei, hæh? Hva mener du?» Even må se vekk, han rødmer lett. Han vet jo godt hva Isak mener, han har helt sikkert stirret som en idiot mens han dagdrømte om kyssing og Isaks lepper. Det er uansett en idiotisk ting å tenke på, Even vet at det er en typisk Evengreie. Typisk ham å ikke ha tid til å vente på at ting skjer av seg selv, hvis det er meningen at de skal skje, da. Typisk ham å alltid være langt i forkant av alt med teite, urealistiske tankespinn og drømmer som er alt for store for den virkeligheten han tross alt befinner seg i. Han har brent seg på det før, han burde lære noe av det snart.

«Du friker meg litt ut når du stirrer sånn. Er det håret, eller?» Isak drar hånden gjennom den bølgete luggen, ruller oppover med øynene. Han lager en oppgitt grimase, trekker på skulderen. «Det er hjelmen, ass. Det er no way å sykle uten hjelm her, bergenske bilister tar ikke akkurat hensyn til folk som sykler.» Even rister på hodet, håret til Isak ser akkurat ut som før, den mørkeblonde luggen krøller seg sjarmerende skrått over pannen hans. Det bærer ikke akkurat preg av at det har hatt en sykkelhjelm tredd ned over seg.  
«Jeg trodde du var på jobb, jeg. Siden du kunne komme så fort.» Faen, det burde han ikke ha sagt. Han trenger jo ikke å gjøre det tydelig at han talte ned sekundene fra Isak svarte til han endelig hørte lyden av ham i døren.  
«Nei, jeg bor rett borti Natlandsveien. Ti minutter å sykle.» Det første Even tenker er at det ikke er helt sant, fjorten minutter tok det. Ti minutter som var magevridende innafor, og fire uutholdelige drittminutter fulle av tvil. Enda en ting han ikke bør si.  
«Sorry at jeg dro deg ut hjemmefra da. Håper jeg ikke... avbrøt...noe.» Han står her ved siden av sengen, han har sagt at han ville henge her. Med ham. Men Even får ikke til å tro på det. Det er for bra, akkurat som om det må være noe dårlig rett under overflaten.  
«Neida. Jeg holdt ikke på med noe.» Isak svarer fort, akkurat så fort at det ikke er helt troverdig. Det får Even til å smile. «Nei? Sikker?»  
Isak ler, svarer mens han går rundt sengen, setter seg på den svarte stolen. «Ja, sikker. Kunne like gjerne chille her med deg som å sløve i sofaen og se på Netflix, liksom.»

Isak lener seg mot ryggen på den svarte besøksstolen, hviler underarmen mot kanten av madrassen. Even prøver å fange øynene hans i sine, men Isak ser ikke på ham. Han har blikket festet på sitt eget håndledd, det ser ut som om han stirrer på bråtet på hettejakken sin. Jakken er burgunderfarget, det er en liten flekk i vrangborden på bråtet. Isaks blikk er frosset rett på den lille flekken, han ser på den med senkede øyelokk, som om han observerer gjennom øyenvippene. Even ser på huden på Isaks håndledd, nedenfor den flekkete kanten på ermet. Han tenker på hvordan denne dagen kan være et vendepunkt, hvis Isak også vil det. Eller den kan markere enda en feiltolkning, enda en fiks idé. Han kan ikke være sikker, han kan ikke være sikker på at det føles annerledes nok. Han kan ta en sjanse nå, eller han kan vente. Vente og la tiden gå, vente til flekken på Isaks erme blir så forstyrrende at han kaster jakken sin, beveger seg videre uten den. Sikkert uten ham også. Even flytter litt på seg i sengen, legger forsiktig hånden sin ved siden av Isaks hånd. Det er en centimeter mellom dem, kald luft som føles som en kompakt mur. Even flytter på lillefingeren sin, skyver den langsomt noen millimeter mot Isaks. Hjertet hans banker så fort at at det drønner i ørene, gjør synet hans til hvitt og blinkende lys. Han har ikke flyttet fingeren mer enn noen millimeter, maks fem. Men han kjenner Isaks lillefinger tett mot sin egen. Den glir såvidt over hans finger, legger seg der, og får Even til å miste pusten.


	23. Gule hunder

Det er et sånt øyeblikk som man egentlig vil at skal vare for alltid. Det har noe ved seg som han ønsker å beholde, det fanger noe som han har leitet etter, savnet, ønsket seg. Den lille berøringen, fingeren som kom ham i møte, den ligger over Evens finger og føles like tung som vekten av en hånd. Tilforlatelig, tilsynelatende tilfeldig, men begge to vet at det ikke var noe tilfeldig i at de to lillefingrene bevegde seg mot hverandre og ligger sammen nå. Det var en kalkulert risk, en minimal bevegelse foretatt under maksimal sinnspåvirkning. Og nå er det som om ingen av dem finner veien videre, ingen av dem vet hva som er det logiske neste skrittet. Det er som om de er kommet til det punktet hvor øyeblikket har vart akkurat litt for lenge. Akkurat lenge nok til å føles litt rart.

«Ja, så... har du bodd lenge i Bergen, da?» Spørsmålet er så overfladisk, Even krymper seg over at det var det beste han kom på. 

«Nja. 4-5 år. Flytta hit da jeg begynte på sykepleie på høyskolen. Høgskolen.» Han sier det siste ordet med forvrengt stemme, trekker haken innover mot halsen og vagger hodet litt frem og tilbake. Even skjønner ikke helt referansen. «Du da?» Isak ser spørrende på Even.

«Det er vel omtrent like lenge. Jeg flytta egentlig fra et havarert studium jeg, da. For å begynne litt på nytt.» Even smiler, selv om minnene ikke er de beste. I alle fall ikke noe han vil snakke om nå som han har lyst til å bli kjent med Isak.

«Ja, og... Sonja? Og du?» Spørsmålet henger litt i luften, Even venter først på at det skal komme noe mer. Han er usikker på hva Isak egentlig spør om.

«Jass, hun gikk på noe skolegreier her, hun. Pappa skaffa oss leiligheten. Den er fet, på Høyden. Stukkatur i taket og greier.» Even føler seg som en som byr på visning av frimerkesamlingen sin, den store rosestukkaturen befinner seg på soverommet, rett over Evens seng. 

«Ok, ja dere bor sammen... det er... fett.» Isak ser på skoene sine, snakker plutselig så langsomt, drar ut setningen, det virker som om han leiter etter ordene. «Hva syns hun om at jeg er her nå da?» Han hever blikket, ser rett inn i Evens øyne.

Even vet fremdeles ikke helt hva han skal svare. «Hun syns det er... bra? Det var hun som foreslo at jeg skulle melde deg.» Å fortelle at det var Sonja som faktisk meldte ham ville være for drøyt. Alt for drøyt.

Isak ser overrasket ut, litt forvirret. Han har trukket hånden sin til seg, har dradd ned ermene på hettejakken sånn at bråtene dekker mesteparten av hendene hans, holder hvert erme fast mellom håndflaten og fingrene sine.

«Jeg fikk ikke helt følelsen av at hun var veldig fan av at jeg kom på besøk før i dag. Jeg vet ikke, jeg tenkte vel at jeg ikke burde, kanskje?» Han snakker lavt, men ikke så langsomt lengre, ordene velter frem nå, som om det haster med å bli ferdig. 

«Isak. Det er litt sånn hun er. Det Ivargreiene. Det er typisk Sonja. Hun vet hva du heter, ass.» Det irriterer Even litt at han er i gang med å forsvare Sonja igjen, det irriterer ham at hun i det hele tatt er et tema nå. Det er nok Sonja til vanlig, spesielt når hun er der sammen med ham, er det kravstort å få ønske seg at hun ikke skal ta opp all plassen i rommet selv når hun ikke er tilstede? Det er tydelig at Isak merker at Even er irritert og avvisende. Han smiler avvæpnende, trekker på skuldrene, ser ut som om han venter på at Even skal skifte til et bedre samtaleemne.

«Vet du hvor lenge jeg blir liggende her egentlig?» Even gjør seg ekstra oppgitt i stemmen, prøver å lette på stemningen med noe passelig nøytralt, med en åpning for at det kan bikke over i godslig mobbing på hans bekostning. «Går jeg glipp av hele BIFF, liksom?»

«Biff? Lite av det her, ass. Det går mer i lapskaus, fiskekaker og røyka kolje, liksom. Noe kyllinggreier på en bra dag.» Isak smiler igjen, det virker som han også er takknemlig for emneskiftet.

«Jeg mener ikke maten!» Even ler. «Filmfestivalen! BIFF. Bergen Internasjonale Filmfestival. Pleier du ikke å gå dit?» Isak ser uforstående ut, det lyser av ham at selve tanken på å besøke en internasjonal filmfestival faller inn under avdelingen for uaktuelt.

«Nei ass. Har ikke hørt om den.»

«Hæh? Det er en hel uke med internasjonal film, det meste er indiefilm, masse dokumentarer, med besøk av skuespillere og regissører. Det er skikkelig bra!» Even er ivrig, glemmer å lese Isaks respons. Han rynker brynene irritert når Isak svarer. «Høres ut som noen pretensiøse drittgreier.» Isaks stemme er knusktørr og uten følelse, men han smiler. En spøk. Tydeligvis en spøk.

«Jeg pleier å se sånn 20 filmer på en uke, ass. Så ikke diss det. Jeg skal ta deg med neste år!» Evens stemme stopper litt i halsen i det han hører hva han nettopp sa. Litt tidlig kanskje, etter å nettopp ha truffet Isak. Litt tidlig å anta at han skal ta ham med noe som helst sted, og i hvert fall ikke om et år.

«Jeg kommer til å sovne om jeg skal se 20 filmer på en uke! I hvertfall hvis det er mongolske dokumentarer om hunder som bor i huler og sånt.» Isak flirer, dulter borti Evens arm, løsner den litt dalende følelsen hans.

«Serr, Isak, kødder du?!» Even roper nesten, har rettet seg i ryggen, det føles som om smilet er bredere enn munnen hans kan tåle. Isak bare ser på ham, forvirret.

«Den filmen finnes, du vet det?» Even nikker, løfter på øyenbrynene, får Isak til å le tilbake.

«Høres ut som jeg har et år på meg til å grue meg til den daten, da!» Even ser at Isak kvepper til av sine egne ord, at han føler tyngden av den samme knyttneven i halsen som Even nettopp hadde. Han skynder seg å svare mens han fremdeles tør, mens han fremdeles har latter og det jævlig svære smilet som er alt for stort. «Jeg gleder meg til den daten, jeg.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nå blir det en pause en stund her - liv og jobb kaller. Sånn om en fire timers tid, når vekkerklokken min ringer og jeg skal avgårde for å nå et fly!


	24. Hjerteøyneemoji

«Er du våken allerede?»

Even rykker i kroppen, slår øynene opp, kjenner et øyeblikks forvirring, er usikker på hvor han er. Det tar kun noen få sekunder. Lukten i rommet, konturene av vasken, nattbordet, den evige numne følelsen i kroppen, alt sammen hjelper ham å plassere seg selv i tid og rom. Sykehuset. Treet. Beinet. Det er her han er nå.

Den godt voksne sykepleieren roper spørsmålet sitt ut i rommet i det hun slår på alle lysbryterne samtidig. Even rekker så vidt å blunke, øynene gjør et forsøk på å fokusere i halvmørket før lystoffrørene i taket slår inn og blender ham i grelt, gult lys.

«Ja, du sov visst du, ja. Jaja. Da må du unnskylde at jeg slo på lyset.» Sykepleieren har en stabel med sengetøy, håndklær og kluter over armen. Hun holder et vaskevannsfat i metall i hånden.

«Ja, da var det en ny dag! Vi begynner med en kroppsvask. Du kommer deg ikke i dusjen du! Ikke med den foten der.» Hun nikker mot Evens venstrebein, legger fra seg tøystabelen på nattbordet. Hun går bort til vasken og begynner å fylle vann i metallfatet, spruter to hvite kladder med såpe fra en av pumpeflaskene som står på hyllen ved siden av vasken.

«Etterpå skal jeg smøre deg med lotion. Det blir grusomt tørr hud når du ligger her. Vi skal stelle så godt meg deg, at!» Hun snur seg og ser på Even over skulderen mens hun styrer med såpen og vannet, smiler til ham.

«Du har vel ikke fått flaske du nei?»

Even er fremdeles kun halvveis våken, med en kjapt stigende følelse av at alt som skjer her nå er utenfor hans kontroll og definitivt utenfor hans komfortsone. Han føler seg ikke uthvilt, på tross av at han har ligget i sengen siden han kom inn på sykehuset. 40 timer på ryggen, det burde egentlig ikke være mulig å føle seg så utslitt som han gjør. Han gnir seg over ansiktet med venstrehånden, legger håndflaten på tvers over munnen og kniper kinnene mot hverandre, masserer seg selv med fingrene og tommelen. Gjør et forsøk på å våkne, selv om det ikke føles som om han har så mye å se frem til akkurat. Kroppsvask og innsmøring med hudkrem. Kanskje det er bedre å forbli i halvsøvne.

Den lille boksen med leppepomade ligger på nattbordet, ved siden av stabelen med håndklær, et lite håndfast minne om Isak. Som om Even trenger noe konkret for å huske på ham. Tankene hans er full av den krøllete amorbuen, de mørke øynene, den myke blonde luggen hans, fingrene med de korte, rette neglene, øyenvippene hans når han slår blikket ned og får de herlige rosa kinnene, den lille glipen mellom fortennene når han smiler, den som får Even til å smile selv, bare han tenker på den.

Even strekker frem hånden, drar til seg mobilen fra hyllen under bordplaten i nattbordet. Klokka er 0752. 10 timer og 49 minutter siden Isak la kinnet sitt mot kinnet hans, ga ham en klem med en berøring så lett og flyktig at den var over før Even rakk å trykke sitt eget kinn tilbake som svar. Likevel brant kinnet hans etterpå, en varm og kilende svie, en fysisk påminnelse om at Isak var her, Isaks kinn lå mot hans kinn. 10 timer og 49 minutter siden Isak gikk ut døren og etterlot ham som en smilende, skjelvende klump av forvirrelse og forventning.

8 timer og 26 minutter siden skjermen hans lyste opp med et messengervarsel fra Isak.

[Gonatt da. Hvis du er våken fremdeles. Kommer innom før vakt i morgen. Fett å henge med deg.]

 

8 timer og 19 minutter siden han selv sendte den litt for randome gifen av Elaine, Jerry, Kramer og George som trippedanser jublende med armene i været. Som Isak reagerte med hjerteøyne på. En dum liten hjerteøyneemoji som fikk Even til å bli liggende med mobilen mot brystet, mens han stirret i taket og lurte på hva faen det er som skjer her. Alle disse sosiale konvensjonene som han så lett tråkker feil i, er dette enda et eksempel på hvordan det er mulig å drite seg ut? Et eksempel på at han ikke klarer å se forskjellen på bekjentskap og flørt? Han har gått gjennom hvert minutt av de to timene Isak var på besøk, vurdert og analysert hvert blikk, hver setning, hver lille og tilsynelatende tilfeldige berøring. Følt små, snirklete spirer av håp, den fingeren mot hans finger, Isaks kinn mot hans kinn, de store mørke øyene, smilet hans. Kjent på den tunge og håpløse tanken om at alt dette bare er hans egne forhåpninger, det er bare han som leser noe mer inn i fleip og vennlighet. At han misforstår, som vanlig. Isak er vanskelig å lese. Han sier noe som setter spirene og snirklene i gang, _den daten da_ , for så å trekke det tilbake og moderere det nesten med det samme _eller hallo, ikke en date, da, ikke sånn date liksom, mener bare joine kino, da._

«Jeg går for å hente en urinflaske, så får du tisset. Så skal du få hjelp til å vaske deg etterpå.» Sykepleieren skjærer gjennom tankerekken hans, stemmen får ham til å se opp på henne. Hun smiler vennlig, oppmuntrende til ham, han føler seg som en dritt når han ikke klarer å gjengjelde det, eller vise noen takknemlighet for at hun vil hjelpe ham. Hun går raskt ut av rommet, Even hører klirringen fra buffeten utenfor når døren blir åpnet. Det romler svakt i magen, han er ubehagelig tørr i munnen.

Even blar frem meldingen fra Isak igjen, scroller opp og ned i den korte messengersamtalen deres. Lurer på om han skal skrive noe, ønske god morgen, spørre hva Isak skal gjøre på før han skal på jobb i ettermiddag. Hinte til at han gjerne kan komme på besøk allerede nå, hvis han kjeder seg eller noe. Men det er alt for desp, det er så desp at det bare blir patetisk. Selv om det kanskje kan gå an, i og med at Isak reagerte på de dansende Seinfeldene med hjerteøyneemojien. Da er det på en måte Evens tur i samtalen likevel? Han merker at han nøler, lurer på om det er best å bare vente litt likevel. Han hører døren gå opp igjen, det er sykepleieren igjen. Hun holder en høy plastflaske i hendene, den begynner å bli velkjent etterhvert, ikke mer enn et skuldertrekk for Even heller. Hun ser oppkavet ut, har hissige røde flekker på halsen. Hun er i følge med en blond mann på Evens alder, han står noen skritt bak henne og vipper på hælene i de hvite joggeskoene sine. Stemmen hennes er stresset og litt skingrende, hun roper nesten.

«Nå ringte de etter deg, Even! Du skal kjøres ned til operasjon med det samme!»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pause, ja. Tror jeg mente at det blir litt sjeldnere oppdateringer ;-)  
> Takk for alle de fine kommentarene dere skriver, de betyr virkelig veldig mye for meg!


	25. Sengeheis

Den blonde portøren går bak hodegjerdet på Evens seng, triller ham langsomt gjennom gangen. Alle bevegelsene han gjør er rolige og veloverveide, han stopper og vrir sengen på nøyaktig riktig sted hver gang han må svinge og endre kurs. Det virker som om han har gjort det tusen ganger før. Even er førstereis, trilleturen opp på avdelingen den dagen han kom inn på akutten husker han ikke, da var han så full i forvirring, stress og angst. I dag er han roligere, klarere i hodet. Og akutt bevisst på at han ligger til sengs med dynen pakket rundt seg og blir kjørt gjennom gangen som et småbarn. Det føles rart, selv om ingen av de som har passert dem har giddet å kaste bort et blikk på ham.

Portøren har ikke sluttet å snakke siden han tok over kontrollen på Even og sengen.

«Så to dager er serr ikke lenge å vente. Han fyren jeg fortalte om i sted? Frika helt ut etter fire dager, herregud, ass. Tror de opererte ham for å få ham ut av avdelingen. Eller. Det er vel derfor de opererer alle, egentlig.»

Det gikk så fort i sted, da sykepleieren kom inn med beskjed om at han skulle til operasjon. Hun hadde virket stresset, mumlet noe om at når de ringte etter pasienten, så ville de ha dem ned så fort som mulig. Hun hadde insistert på å bytte nattskjorten, hadde hatt med seg en vid skjorte med rødt rutemønster på, som hun hurtig og effektivt hadde hjulpet Even å få på seg. Den friske foten ble kledd på en hoftehøy strømpe, laget av løs og slaskete kirurggrønn bomull. Han fikk ikke tatt med seg mobilen, rakk ikke å melde Sonja heller. Eller Isak. Likevel er hodet nå opptatt med å formulere en passende melding, noe som det hadde gått an å sende til Isak, om han hadde hatt mobilen med. _Jaja, da blir det operasjon! Kanskje kaffedate senere da?_ Nei. Ikke date. _Må jette til operasjon nå. Kom innom senere da?_ Litt for krevende. _Nå skal de sage i beinet mitt. Sees på den andre siden._ Absolutt ikke, alt for oppstilt, for påtatt morsomt. Sikkert like greit at mobilen ligger igjen på rommet. Bare Isak ikke tror at han ikke tenkte på å gi beskjed? Blir han sur om han kommer på besøk og ikke finner ham der? 

Tankene på Isak tar all plassen i Evens hode, han har ikke rom til å ta inn over seg at han er på vei til operasjonsstuen nå. Rullende til sengs, på vei til reparasjon. De står i den den lille åpningen foran heisene, det er trangt her, noen har satt fra seg to tomme senger som stenger for de innerste heisdørene. Den blonde portøren går irritert frem og trykker på knappen ved den nærmeste heisdøren. Han er slank, ser veltrent ut, selv i den løstsittende hvite uniformen. Det glatte håret hans er kortklippet bak, med lengre overhår som faller ned i pannen når han beveger seg. Even følger hånden hans med øynene når han fraværende drar hånden gjennom håret, skyver det vekk fra pannen. Tenker på hvordan Isaks hår er helt annerledes, bølgete, krøllete. Lurer på om det kjennes mykt mot hånden.

«Han har noen greier på gang her, jeg er helt sikker på det. Det var jo ikke noen veiledning i går, dritdårlig excuse.» Portøren prater fremdeles, noe om en venn, Even har kun fått med seg noen få ord i sammenheng. Han nikker svakt, det virker som om det forventes at han skal si noe, men han aner ikke hvor de er i fortellingen.

«Sengeheis» står det på store skilt over raden med dører. På den andre siden av den lille gangen er det en tilsvarende rekke med heisdører, de er merket «Personheis» med prangende klistremerker på heisdørene. Det er ingenting som gir noen indikasjon på om heisen er på vei, de små pilene over hver heisdør er mørke.

«Det er sikkert en lege, faen det hadde vært så typisk! En lege på kvinneklinikken, alle de hotte driver med gyn, ikke sant! Eller en sånn brainy forskertype!» Portørens stemme er indignert, Even tenker at han virker uforholdsmessig sterkt investert i vennens privatliv. Det føles litt ubehagelig, får ham til å tenke på at han selv ikke har en sånn kamerat i livet sitt. Det er ingen som tar seg bryet med å komme så nært lengre og Even kan ikke klandre dem heller. Det er så mye ekstra med ham, han kan ikke forvente at andre skal forstå, eller holde ut med det, for den saks skyld. Han ser lett gjennom fingrene med alt det rare Sonja stresser seg selv og andre med, for uten Sonja hadde han ikke hatt en eneste person å være ukamuflert og ekte med. Hun har sett alt som er å se, og regner likevel med ham, tar ikke alt det ydmykende hensynet som andre gjør. Velmenende hensyn som får ham til å føle seg som et barn, et halvt menneske som ingen kan bruke til noe når det gjelder.

Det plinger svakt fra rekken med sengeheiser, Even rekker ikke å se hvilken pil som lyser opp, før den pratsomme portøren hans har satt sengen i bevegelse. Han bukserer sengen inn i heisen uten å slå mot døråpningen, men Even ser refleksjonen hans i metallveggene i heisen og det ser ut som han slenger et irritert luftspark mot de to tomme sengene som sperrer veien.

«Ja, hva syns du? Konfrontasjon, bare legge frem bevisene og få ham til å innrømme hvor han var?» Portøren har bøyd seg frem, smiler, ser forventningsfullt på Even. Even legger merke til at han også har små gliper mellom tennene, de skiller de to midterste fortennene litt fra de andre. Han undrer seg svakt over hvor pussig det er – at små mellomrom som gjør ham varm fra brystet og ut i kinnene når han ser på Isak, nå bare får ham til å tenke på det lysebrune marsvinet han hadde som barn. Han må smile likevel, det er noe avslappende med den insisterende småpraten til portøren. Marsvinmannen. Heisdørene går opp, det rykker i sengen når portøren begynner å dra den ut i den nye etasjen. 

De triller bortover i korridoren i annen etasje, Even vrir seg bakover, prøver å se på Marsvinportøren, vil si noe hyggelig tilbake. Gi et råd som han neppe ville fulgt selv. 

«Nei, men, jeg tror du bare må kjøre på med mer av de spørsmålene. Vise ham at du ikke gir deg, liksom. Hvis du må vite det.» Even ser på det måpende smilet at Marsvinportøren ble overrasket over svaret, men tydeligvis i positiv retning. «Jeg visste at du var en kul type, mann! Takk for rådet!» Han mumler Evens setning for seg selv et par ganger mens han langsomt triller videre mot operasjonsstuen. 

«Da er vi ved slusen, lykke til da, mann.» Even ser portøren ringe på ringeklokken ved døren, smiler litt av de overdrevne armbevegelsene når han peker først på det lille svarte apparatet han har hengende i skjortelommen og så på Evens seng, som om det skulle være mulig å ikke se den uten nærmere forklaring. En høy, kraftig bygget mann i grønne scrubs og sandaler kommer ut av døren. Han har grånende hår og solbrun hud, øynene ser vennlige ut når han nikker mot sengen. Han sier navnet sitt når han hilser på Even, men det fester seg ikke, nå er det alarmberedskapen som har tatt over i Evens hode og bryst. Han har ingen kontroll over det som skal skje med ham nå, det får ham til å puste fort og overfladisk, han kjenner de første slagene av velkjent panikk i magen. Mannen triller sengen inn i slusen, spør spørsmål mens han nøye observerer Even. Om han faster? Om han er kvalm? Har han noen kjente allergier? Han legger et varmeteppe over Even, den strålende varmen føles nesten fuktig i det den legger seg som et svøp rundt kroppen hans. «Du, her skal vi ta godt vare på deg, jeg ser du er litt engstelig nå.» Han legger hånden sin på Evens arm, klemmer ham rolig og trygt om underarmen. Even klarer ikke å smile, ser forlegent rett i skiltet på brystet hans i stedet. «Kåre. Anestesisykepleier». Håper at det er sant, at noen kommer til å passe på ham hvis han ikke klarer å være tilstede i seg selv.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg rekker visst ikke å svare på alle de fine kommentarene fra dere for tiden :-( Håper dere vet at jeg setter veldig stor pris på hver og en av dem <3 Jeg er takknemlig for at dere tar dere tid til å fortelle meg at dere er her og henger med fremdeles!


	26. Dette har vi

Lyden er svak, en knapt hørbar ringing. En langtrukket, pipende lyd, høyfrekvent, som et skrik uten kraft og lyd. Det skingrer i ørene hans, lyden er helt nær, samtidig som det høres ut som den starter langt borte et sted. Han er ganske sikker på at den kun finnes i hodet hans. Han åpner øynene, blunker flere ganger, kjenner lyden forsvinne med et lite smell i øret. Han ligger på siden, den venstre armen er bøyd og hånden plassert under kinnet hans. Han ser rett i en hvit vegg, belysningen er dempet, rommet er stille. Han er tørr i munnen, tungen føles dobbelt så stor som vanlig. Mest av alt føler han seg nummen, som om han ikke er helt til stede i kroppen sin. 

«Våken nå ser jeg. Bare gå inn først hvis du vil.» Stemmen er dempet, dialekten er ikke den vanlige, bergenske han etterhvert er blitt vant til. Det høres ut som en trønder, stemmen bærer godt gjennom rommet. Even hører et mumlende svar og stille, forte skritt som kommer i hans retning. Den bestemte kvinnestemmen fortsetter å småprate. «Jeg ser overvåkningen herfra, sjø. Du har jo hengt her og ventet lenge nok.»

Even trekker hånden frem fra under kinnet, vil gni seg over ansiktet, men fingrene vikler seg inn under en tynn plastslange som ligger tvers over kinnet hans. Han rykker hånden til seg, kjenner hvordan han river med seg plastslangen vekk fra ansiktet. De lette, små pustene overrumpler ham, de setter i gang av seg selv, selv om han vet at det ikke er noe å være redd for her. Det brenner i øynene, selv midt i de kjappe, skremmende pustene er han beskjemmet for hvordan det renner varme, tykke tårer nedover kinnene når han lukker øynene. Presser øynene hardt sammen i et forsøk på å forsvinne ut fra alt han ikke takler med denne situasjonen. Det plinger lavt og insisterende flere ganger fra noe på veggen bak ham. 

Han forventer effektive, profesjonelt vennlige hender, påtvunget omsorg - at plastslangen skal legges på plass ved nesen, at alarmen skal slås av, kanskje at sykepleieren som har stoppet ved sengen skal spørre han om det går bra. Det overrumpler ham fullstendig når han i stedet kjenner en hånd på kinnet sitt. En varm og stor håndflate som krummer seg om ansiktet hans, han kjenner fingertupper mot kjeven, fingertupper mot den harde brusken der øret begynner. En tommel som med rolige bevegelser tørker bort de flaue tårene, den sveiper mykt over kinnet hans, stryker lett og varsomt over den tynne huden rett under øyet hans. Overfører den trygge roen som stråler ut fra håndflaten til ham selv, små fnugg av trygghet som langsomt sprer seg innover i ham, prøver å roe pusten hans. Det slutter å plinge fra alarmen bak ham. Even hører kvinnestemmen fra i sted snakke fra døråpningen, stemmen når så vidt frem gjennom de høye suselydene fra den løpske pusten.   
«Han er klar ja, stakkar, sliten mener jeg, det går greit der inne?»

Stemmen som svarer er så nær at Even kjenner pusten som små blaff mot ansiktet for hvert ord. «Det går bra. Dette går bra. Dette har vi, ikke sant, Even?»

Isak. Isak fant ham. Isak er her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Må si noen ord om hvordan denne ficen har endret seg for meg. Den begynte som en morsom tullehistorie da jeg selv måtte tilbringe to uker på sykehus med barnet mitt. Planen var å bruke max en halvtime per kapittel, bare skrape ned noe og prøve å lage en underholdende historie. Og så håpte jeg selvsagt at noen ville lese det. Vel. Hva skjedde? Jeg begynte å føle Even og Isak, på samme måte som jeg føler dem i Er vi lykkelige nå? De ville ikke bli skrevet på en halvtime for hvert avsnitt. De ville ikke haste gjennom handlingen, sånn som jeg hadde tenkt. Nei. De ville bruke lang tid på å såvidt tørre å berøre en lillefinger med en lillefinger, lang tid på å angstfylt tvile på alle følelser og handlinger. Og så Sonja da. Hun ville også være med. Så nå er dette en helt annen historie enn planlagt, og jeg har det utrolig fint med å skrive den. Håper dere liker den like godt som jeg gjør <3


	27. Rød eller gul

«Visste ikke om du liker rød eller gul best?»   
Isak setter fra seg to hvite plastbeger på et trillebord ved siden av sengen. Han blir stående og fikle med et stripete sugerør. Det er pakket inn i plast og han prøver å få revet opp den gjennomsiktige emballasjen. Even fokuserer på hendene hans, ser på hvordan Isak passer på å ikke klemme sugerøret flatt, mens han prøver å skrape en rift i den tynne plasten. Han ser annerledes ut enn da han var på besøk i går, virker voksnere. Han har på seg hvite scrubs igjen, posete bukser med strikk ved ankelen, glatt stiv bomull med v-hals og en lomme på brystet. Lommen er full av kulepenner og brettede ark, det stikker frem en saks med et rosa armbånd festet i det ene fingergrepet. Skiltet med navnet hans på henger på utsiden. Isak. Sykepleier. 

Even får ikke til å svare, tungen er så tørr og han har en ekkel smak i munnen. Han prøver å skyve seg opp på albuen, vil snu seg over på ryggen, men det er som om kroppen ikke er helt med ennå.   
«Du. Jeg hjelper deg.» Isak har lagt sugerøret fra seg ved siden av saftbegrene, nå lener han seg over Even. Han legger en hånd rundt den venstre overarmen hans, den andre rundt høyre skulder, støtter ham over på ryggen nesten uten at Even hjelper til. Lener kroppen over ham og griper etter fjernkontrollen som henger fra hodegjerdet på venstre side. Trykker på pilen som får ryggen på Evens seng til å heve seg, lar madrassen brette seg oppover til vinkelen gir en behagelig sittestilling. 

Han er så nær at Even kjenner lukten av ham. Såpe, en søtlig duft av frukt, lukten av nystrøkne klær, en svak undertone av noe annet, noe maskulint og litt fremmed. Han skulle ønske at situasjonen var en annen, at ikke Isak fikk betalt for å ta vare på ham, men gjorde det av eget ønske. Da kunne han kanskje ha lent seg frem, lagt ansiktet mot Isaks hals, snust inn den nye duften, gjort det første steget mot å la den bli kjent og vant i kroppen hans. 

I stedet senker han blikket, ser ned på seg selv. Nattskjorten er åpen, det er tre runde elektroder festet til brystkassen hans, med fastkneppede ledninger som henger ut fra siden på sengen. Even blir varm og flau når han tenker på hva Isak ser på nå. Det bleke, smale brystet, de lyse, brune brystvortene som krymper seg hardt sammen mot luften og Isaks øyne, det uvaskede håret som er fett av gammel voks og all angsten han har følt de siste dagene. Han ser fort til siden, drar litt i dynen, prøver å dekke seg seg litt med den. Stivner til i pinlig skrekk når han ser den tynne gummislangen som kveiler seg ut forbi dynekanten og over kanten på madrassen. Kjenner en skarp rødme som brer seg i ansiktet når han lar blikket følge gummislangen og ser at den ender i en gjennomsiktig, avlang pose i matt, tykk plast. Den henger ut fra kanten på sengen og er breddfull av en mørk gul væske som umulig kan være noe annet enn urin. 

Isak må ha fulgt blikket hans, men han ser ikke ut til å reagere på posen med tiss som henger der til alles beskuelse. Han har hentet den røde saften og satt sugerøret i begeret, nå holder han det frem mot Evens munn. Even drikker forsiktig noen slurker, saften er lunken. Den føles forfriskende i den tørre, ru munnen, trekker tankene hans vekk fra den varme rødmen i kinnene. Isak setter det halvfulle begeret tilbake på trillebordet, smiler forsiktig når han kommer tilbake til sengen.

«Jeg setter meg på sengekanten her, jeg. Er det greit?» De mørke, grønne øynene er så rolige, de planter en trygghet i Even når de låser seg fast i hans egne usikre, blå. De er som et teppe som legger seg rundt den evige tvilen som alltid hopper i ham, tvilen som aldri finner ro. Når Isaks blikk holder ham som nå, svøpes tvilen fast, den omfavner seg selv, legger seg stille ned. Han nikker til Isak, klarer ikke å si noe. Vil bare kjenne det grønne blikket i sitt, aldri gi slipp på det. Det er ingen grunn til det, men det vokser frem tårer i øynene hans igjen, ukontrollerbare og uforståelige tårer som renner over kanten og lager glinsende spor på kinnene hans. 

Isaks fingre er uendelig lette, bevegelsene er myke mot huden hans når han lar fingertuppene på begge hender varsomt gli over huden på kinnene hans. Even kjenner styrken i fingrene når de strekker seg gjennom håret bak øret hans og krummer seg rundt kurven nederst på bakhodet hans. Isaks tomler ligger like foran ørene hans, Even kan høre bevegelsen av Isaks hud mot hans. Han lukker øynene når Isak trekker hodet hans mot sitt, bryter selv det rolige blikket som et øyeblikk har latt ham drømme om at noen kan holde ut med ham. De sitter noen øyeblikk panne mot panne, Even hører at Isaks pust også er lett, avbrutt. De bittesmå bevegelsene fra fingrene hans skaper en sitring, en bevring, det er små stikk og smell som brer seg gjennom huden, innover i ham. Det grønne, mørke blikket holder ham fremdeles fast, selv om han ikke kan se det. Det ligger rundt tvilen og uroen, gir ham en type mot han aldri har kjent før. Det føles ikke dumdristig eller vågalt, tvert i mot, det føles uungåelig. Som om alt som noen gang har skjedd, har ledet opp til akkurat dette sekundet. Som om det er lov, også for ham, å få kjenne på et sånt øyeblikk sammen med noen. Sammen med ham.

«Jeg...» Isaks stemme er bare et hvisk, han svelger, vil fortsette, men det virker ikke som han finner de rette ordene. Even har heller ingen akkurat nå.

«Even! Nå har jeg ringt opp på avdelingen!» Det er den blide sykepleieren med trønderdialekt. Hun begynner å snakke allerede i døren, Even merker skuffet hvordan Isak setter seg litt tilbake, lar hendene falle fra ansiktet hans og ned i sitt eget fang.

«Du skal opp der nå, sjø, Even.» Hun har et litermål i plast i hånden, går raskt over gulvt og huker seg ned ved siden av sengen. «Får tømme denne her først, sånn at de ikke klager når du kommer opp med full pose.»   
«Ja, eh, jeg kunne jo gjort det.» Isak smiler unnskyldende mot henne, reiser seg fra sengekanten.   
«Neida! Du er jo ikke på jobb her! Selv om du har gjort det meste som skulle gjøres.» Hun skrur opp ventilen under posen, småprater videre mens litermålet fylles og en svak lukt av urin brer seg i rommet.   
«Men skal jeg bestille portør, eller vil du kjøre ham opp selv, Isak? Du rekker da det før vakt?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg må si et kollektivt kjempetakk til alle som leser og kommenterer her <3  
> Dere gir meg så mye skrivelyst - de kommentarene betyr så utrolig mye mer enn dere vet!


	28. Ikke misforstå igjen

«Så fikk jeg lov å sitte her da, men hun var jo nødt til å gjøre et stort poeng ut av at det var på nåde, da. Blabla, hadde han ikke hatt enerom, så kunne du ikke ha ventet her, blabla. Kjerring, ass.»

Sonja skyver den siste biten av sjokoladecroissanten inn i munnen, gnir fingeren over munnviken og slikker over fingertuppene. Hun lager små smattelyder når hun suger de siste flekkene av sjokoladen av fingrene sine. Hun reiste seg fra besøksstolen da portøren kom trillende inn med Evens seng, nå står hun ved sengekanten og ser med rynket og irritert panne på posen som henger på siden av sengen.

«Amagaad, Even! Den posen der er serr bare ekkel!» Stemmen hennes er høy, hun lager en hvinelyd og løfter skuldrene til ørehøyde mens hun skjelver påtatt og grøsser med munnen.

«Jeg tror serr ikke at jeg orker å sitte på denne siden nå, det er dritekkelt at den henger der!Tenk om den begynner å lekke, da!» Blikket hennes er stivt rettet mot posen og den tynne gummislangen som kommer frem fra under dynen. «Even, den slangen? Den er inni... liksom...» Hun nikker mot skrittet hans, blotter tennene i en vantro grimase, hever øyenbrynene og møter Evens matte blikk.

«Sonja. Ja, vet ikke jeg. Jeg har ikke akkurat sjekka. Men den er vel det, da.»

«Au! Herregud. Åh, stakkars deg! Jeg blir kvalm!» Sonja går smågrøssende rundt sengen, drar stolen etter seg over til den andre siden. «Jeg må bare sitte her, jeg klarer ikke å tenke på det.» Hun drar stolen helt inntil sengen og setter seg på kne, lener seg frem og legger ansiktet sitt mot Evens kinn. Han løfter den venstre hånden, knytter den og gnir den løst noen ganger over toppen av Sonjas hode. «Du fortjener faen meg kokos for å være så sinnsykt umoden, herregud, Sonja!» Even trykker kinnet sitt mot Sonjas ansikt mens hans snakker, de ler litt begge to. «Jaja, blabla. Det er ulekkert da, uansett hva du sier.»

«Men du! Fortell om i går da! Han Iva...» Sonja avbryter seg selv når hun ser hvordan Even himler med øynene, himler litt med øynene selv. «Jada. Greit. Isak. Var det hyggelig i går, eller?». Hun ser på ham med store, spørrende øyne, Even vet at hun ikke kommer til å gi seg før han gir henne et svar hun er fornøyd med. Men han vet ikke hva han skal si. Vet heller ikke hva han tror. Han har vært gjennom alle ytterpunktene i dag. Alt det kjente, som er der de fleste dagene. Den bitende angsten. Den grumsete følelsen av å aldri kunne være god nok, aldri kunne være tilstrekkelig, en nagende visshet om at det er sant, det er ikke bare noe han frykter. Han trenger ikke forklare Sonja noe om det, de følelsene vet hun om. Hun kjenner dem så godt som det går an å forstå dem uten å være Even selv. Hun har også vært gjennom alt mellom ytterpunktene der, fra å gråtende prøve å ta de tankene fra ham, legge dem over på seg selv, til å kjeftende skrike at han for faen fikk se å ta seg sammen nå.

Men dette nye, det grønne blikket til Isak, det vet hun ingenting om. De mørke øynene og den ukjente følelsen av å høre til hos noen. Hvilke ord skal han bruke for å prøve å fortelle Sonja om det? Det blir bare fete klisjéer og svulstige formuleringer, de klistrer seg sammen i halsen, hindrer ham i å si noe.

Og uansett. Så spiller det ingen rolle. For det er ingenting å fortelle, det er bare han selv som ser og føler det som ikke finnes.

Sonja ser fremdeles oppfordrende på ham, Even trekker trøtt på skuldrene, vet at det uansett ender med at han må fortelle noe. Han beveger leppene litt, flytter tungen frem og tilbake i munnen, veier ordene før de i det hele tatt finnes. «Det var greit i går. Nei, det var... jeg syns det var veldig hyggelig. Men tror ikke han kommer på besøk mer, da.» Han ser ned på hendene sine, den høyre er fremdeles innpakket i en stiv bandasje, den venstre har fått en ny veneflon midt på håndryggen, det ligger en nettingstrømpe rundt den. Tenker på hvor bra det passer, at han ser like skadet ut som han føler seg.

«Hæ? Hva mener du?» Sonja ser overrasket ut, Even ser henne i sidesynet. Hun har åpnet munnen, sperret øynene opp igjen.

«Nei. Han... eh, han var der i sted også da. Var der da jeg våkna.»

«Whaaaat?» Sonja smiler med åpen munn, har rettet ryggen, som om hun strekker seg for å bedre ta inn det Even forteller. «Serr? Jobber han på det oppvåkningsgreiene også, da?»

Even rister på hodet, alle bevegelser føles fremdeles så dorske og treige, kroppen er ikke våken ennå, eller er det hodet som ikke er helt med? «Ja, vet ikke. Jeg tror det.» Han svelger igjen.

«Okei?» Sonja smiler fremdeles, men hun rister litt på hodet, lager en liten rynke mellom øyenbrynene. «Og du tror at han ikke kommer innom igjen fordi....?» Spørsmålet henger i luften, Even griper det motvillig, vet at han må.

«Han har vel skjønt hvordan jeg er da. Han sa bare han at han måtte stikke. Ta en telefon.» Det høres så dumt ut når han sier det ut i rommet. Han har eltet tankene i seg helt siden sykepleieren på oppvåkningen foreslo at Isak kunne kjøre ham tilbake på avdelingen. Helt siden Isak sjekket mobilen sin, rynket brynene og oppgitt mumlet noe. Helt siden han hastig klemte ham, en så fort og liten berøring av kinnet sitt mot kinnet hans, så flyktig at Even knapt kjente minnet av huden hans etterpå. Knadd hendelsesforløpet sammen, helt siden Isak gikk. Latt det heve seg til sin egen sannhet – _han gikk og han kommer ikke tilbake og det er din egen skyld, Even._

«Han hadde dårlig tid før han skulle på vakt, eller noe.» Det krymper tilbake til å være en liten bagatell med det samme han slipper ordene fra munnen. Vokser igjen når han hører tonen i Sonjas stemme.

«Even?» Sonjas stemme er spissere enn i sted, Even kjenner den igjen. Det er stemmen og pusten hun bruker når hun sjekker, kontrollerer, lodder tilstanden hans. Han nikker, svarer allerede før hun spør, akkurat dette har de vært gjennom noen ganger før. Sonja kryper opp i sengen til ham, bøyer det ene kneet under seg, strekker armene frem og legger dem rundt ham. Drar ham mot seg, inn i en klem, holder ham, vugger dem begge såvidt i en liten sidelengs bevegelse. Stemmen hennes er stille, hun snakker rolig like ved øret hans, rytmen i ordene gjør ham enda mer nummen enn han allerede var. «Even? Du? Husk på at han bare prøver å være hyggelig. Husk på at han er på jobb. Det er jobben hans å passe på deg. Ok? Ikke misforstå igjen.»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Og nå som de nettopp hadde det så fint. Sorry, dere <3


	29. Hva er oddsene, liksom?

Faen for et jævla styr. Isak småspringer bortover korridoren, sjekker stresset klokken på mobilen. Han liker ikke å være sent ute, hater å være den som beklagende kommer noen minutter over tiden. Som regel er han på avdelingen minst ti minutter før vakten starter, spesielt når han som nå skal være vikar på en fremmed avdeling. Bemanningssentralen plasserer ham der det er behov for ham, ofte jobber han flere uker i strekk på ett sted, men innimellom hender det han må bytte avdeling etter bare noen få vakter. Det er egentlig det samme for ham, han trives stort sett overalt. Liker avvekslingen i å få andre typer pasienter og nye kollegaer å jobbe med. 

Det irriterer ham at det ble en så brå avslutning med Even i sted, men han hadde ikke noe valg, egentlig. Åtte tapte anrop fra mamma, alle sammen innenfor en knapp halvtimes tid. Fire lange meldinger om blod og renhet og hvordan død, gråt og smerte ikke finnes lengre når vi kommer til det vakre paradiset vi er blitt lovet. Litt vanskelig å bare legge mobilen tilbake i lommen. Veldig vanskelig å forklare uten å bli alt for privat. Umulig, egentlig, umulig å fortelle om moren uten å skremme vekk Even allerede før han skjønner hva som skjer med dem. Han skulle veldig gjerne ha trillet Even tilbake til ortopedisk, kanskje fått pratet litt, om film eller noe. Om den festivalen som Even var så gira på å snakke om i går. Kanskje prøvd å få spurt hva som er greia med dama hans, bare få en liten dobbeltsjekk på at det ikke bare er han selv som innbiller seg at et eller annet holder på å skje mellom Even og ham. Faen. Han burde bare latt være å sjekke mobilen, latt anropene ligge og blinke nedi lommen. Burde. 

Isak fortsetter å gå bryskt bortover gangen. Dette med moren, det gjør ham egentlig mest oppgitt, ikke egentlig bekymret. Hun har vært sånn så lenge han kan huske. Noen ganger bedre, mer balansert, akkurat innenfor det som kan passere som normalt. Men i lange perioder akkurat slik som dette. Selvopptatt, uten kontakt med virkeligheten, med et voldsomt behov for å prøve å formidle de forvrengte tankene sine til Isak. Og selvsagt syk, slik at Isaks irritasjon og utmattede resignasjon føles forbudt og egoistisk. Noe som gjør ham følelseskald og lite empatisk i andres øyne, han har sett det mange ganger, egentlig hver gang temaet kommer opp. Det er kun de vennene han har hatt aller lengst som forstår hvorfor han reagerer som han gjør, som vet at det er helt nødvendig for ham å bo i en annen by, at det er i et forsøk på å bevare sin egen tilværelse trygg og håndterbar at han slår telefonen på lydløs når hun ringer og melder som verst. Sykdommen hennes eter ham hel hvis han slipper henne til, gjør ham til et barn igjen, får ham til å lengte etter at noen skal skjønne at han ikke er sterk nok til å alltid være den som passer på.

Han burde sikkert ringe henne nå, hun virker såpass forvirret at hun kanskje trenger hjelp, men han kjenner at han ikke orker å ta ansvar for det. Han vil ikke være morens sykepleier, han vil være i sitt eget liv, ha sine egne bekymringer. Ikke la fremtiden også bli formet av en mor med en sykdom hun ikke tar ansvar for. Han har gjort som han pleier å gjøre, sendt melding til morens fastlege, ringt tanten sin og prøvd å få tak i Onkel Kåre. Skjøvet problemet over på noen andre, egentlig, men ikke bekymringene. De er der uansett, de driter i hvor hard og utilgjengelig han prøver å gjøre seg. 

Det ulmer vondt i magen, han føler seg som den drittfyren alle ser ham som, han er jo en feig og egoistisk drittsekk som ikke hjelper moren sin, som ikke engang vil ringe henne tilbake. Han stopper litt i gangen utenfor avdelingen, puster dypt noen ganger, holder pusten inne noen sekunder før han langsomt slipper den ut igjen. Det hjelper. Det hjelper akkurat nok. Han smiler litt ved tanken på at det faktisk finnes små tilfeldige lykketreff, små bra ting som skjer uten at man har gjort noe for det. Som at Bemanningssentralen nettopp ringte og forandret på oppdraget hans. At de ga ham akkurat dette vikariatet. To uker på ortopedisk. Hva er oddsene, liksom?


	30. Misforståelse

Han sitter tilbakent i sengen og halvsover. Sonja ligger tett inntil ham i sengen, hun har lagt armen rundt ham. Selv halvveis sovende kjenner han hvordan hun pjusker og stryker med hånden mot skulderen og kravebeinet hans. Det føles kjent og trygt, Even vet at det er derfor hun gjør det også. For å gi ham en pause fra alt stresset som vokste så fort i sted. Det er kanskje sånn det alltid skal være. Båndet mellom Sonja og ham skal kanskje alltid være så stramt, det kan være at det ikke går an for ham å være i noenlunde ro og balanse uten henne.

«Livstidsdom.» Han hvisker det, har snudd ansiktet mot Sonjas hode og hvisker det i øret hennes.

«Du har fått det. Du må holde ut med meg.»

«Åh. Dust.» Sonja graver ansiktet ned i halsgropen hans, klemmer ham rundt overkroppen med armen sin. «Du holder ut med meg også, da.» Even løfter den bandasjerte hånden, legger den tungt over ryggen hennes, trykker et lite kyss på Sonjas hode. En ubetinget gjensidig livstidsdom, en kvelende trygghet som sikkert også føles sånn for Sonja. Den holder ham tilbake, begrenser ham, samtidig som han ikke klarer å bevege seg fremover uten.

Det knirker i døren, det kommer leende stemmer fra døråpningen. Det høres ut som noe blir dyttet over gulvet, føtter som stolprer og stomper, sko som gnisser mot underlaget. Sonja ligger fremdeles krøllet mot ham, hun virker tung og døsig i kroppen, hun også må ha trengt denne stunden sammen for å samle seg. Even har munnen og nesen i håret hennes, puster varmt mot hodebunnen, kjenner lukten av henne, det er den gule shampoen, den med bien på. Han holder hodet i ro, hever kun blikket mot lyden fra døren, nysgjerrig på tross av den numne slitenheten som fremdeles henger igjen i ham.

Even legger ikke merke til Isak med det samme. Øynene hans følger i stedet fascinert den gammelmodige lenestolen i skinn som blir buksert inn i rommet. Den er slitt og vinrød, den ligner på stolen Evens bestemor har i tv-kroken sin. Skinnet er sprukket opp på armlenene og Even ser en hvit, størknet flekk på setet, det ser ut som en sprut med inntørket yoghurt. De er to stykker som bærer og drar i stolen, Even ser den mørke hestehalen til han som står med ryggen til, den krøller seg nedover ryggen på den hvite uniformsskjorten. Buksen har strammet seg inntil baken hans, de svarte konturene av Batmans flaggermussignal er tydelige gjennom det hvite bomullsstoffet. Stemmen sprudler med nordnorsk melodi, Even kjenner den igjen fra akuttmottaket. Det er Heine.

«Fy for satan, da Isak, det er nå for helvete den tyngste stolen på Haukeland! Nå får den faen meg få mye bruk, det koster jo meg en strekk i ryggen her! Og fysio er ikke dekket av arbeidsgiver når jeg ikke er på vakt! Eller er det det, Isak du kan jo alle sånne regler, du er jo sånn skoletype?»

Heine snakker med ryggen vendt mot sengen, men stemmen har fått Sonja til å blunke med øynene og sette seg opp. Even kjenner at han har et av Sonjas blonde hårstrå mellom leppene, prøver fraværende å fjerne det ved å stikke tungen litt ut og blåse svakt. Det sitter der likevel, irriterende i veien. Det får ham til å gjenta den ukledelige grimasen, tungen ut mellom leppene, etterfulgt av et lite, slapt prust. Han klarer ikke å forstå hva som avspiller seg rett foran ham. Stolen, Isaks hender mot det vinrøde skinnet, den hvite uniformen, det bølgete håret hans, det er ingenting som helt når frem. Det når ikke inn gjennom forvirringen, trøttheten, nummenheten.

De setter stolen tungt ned ved siden av sengen hans, Isak blir stående med hendene på stolryggen. Smilet hans ser egentlig også numment ut, stivt. Det er fremdeles Heine som snakker.

«Okei, Isak, nå hadde jeg forventet litt mer jubelstemning, så mye som du lokket for at jeg skulle hjelpe deg med stolen.» Han snur seg mot Even, smiler vennlig og avslappet, snakker uanstrengt videre. «Ja, her har vi den karen, ja. Fikset og skrudd sammen for anledningen, og nå har Isak ordnet med stol til dere også. Fin type, han Isak, det kan jeg si deg gratis.»

Sonja har reist seg fra sengen, hun stryker hendene over håret, klærne sine, gir seg over munnvikene med pekefingeren. Skotter irritert bort på Even når hun kjenner hvordan håret på toppen av hodet har spredd seg til sidene og ikke lenger ligger glatt og velstelt.

«Og der har kronprinsessen stått opp ja! På Rhodos, vet du, der snakker de jo gresk, var på ferie der for et par år siden, der sier prinjipissa. Pissa, vet du, hva gir du meg?» Heine er pratsom, ordene glir fra ham, samtidig som han lar øynene fare mellom de tre andre i rommet. Det er som om han smaker på stemningen, vurderer om holdbarhetsdatoen er passert. «Even?» Han borer blikket i Evens, det føles overraskende greit, han ser gnister av latter i dem. «Får jeg låne Sonja litt? Hun ser ut som hun kan trenge en kaffe og noen å prate med, og jeg er jo gått av vakt for lengst.»

Sonja har allerede lent seg over ham, Even kjenner leppene hennes mot øret, et mykt kyss og noen stille, formanende ord. «Ikke se alt mulig som ikke er der nå, ta det med ro, ok.» Det er ikke et spørsmål, begge to vet det. Det er et råd. Et såkalt godt råd. Han nikker stille til svar, han vet det jo, hun har jo rett. Følger henne med blikket mens hun går mot døren og venter smilende på at Heine skal få føttene med seg.

Det blir stille i rommet når døren smekker igjen etter dem. Det lille ekkoet av den sugende lyden fra dørhammeren er det eneste som høres, det og Isaks lille kremt. Han kremter tørt, klarner halsen før han mumler noe som høres ut som _déjà vu._

«Hva sa du?» Evens stemme er hakkete og ubrukt.

«Nei, ikke noe viktig. Hei. Her er jeg, liksom. Med en føkkings lenestol. Hva var det, fet plan, Isak.» Isak klapper på lenestolen, dasker hånden opp og ned noen ganger. Han smiler til Even, det føles som om han prøver å fange blikket hans. Hvis det ikke bare er en ønsketenkning igjen. Isak virker like ubekvem med stillheten som Even er selv, han flytter vekten fra fot til fot noen ganger, fortsetter å snakke. «Men, Sonja kan jo bruke den når hun er på besøk, da. Så... så slipper hun å ligge i senga, liksom. Så. Tett.»

Isak blir rød i kinnene med det samme han har sagt det, blikket hans flakker nervøst gjennom rommet. Even nikker, kjøper seg litt tid, prøver å finne en morsom måte å bekrefte det Isak har sagt på, men ordene klarer det ikke. Det er bare rot og bruddstykker og Sonjas formaning som tar all plassen i tankene hans. _Si noe_. _Si noe_. Han prøver å finne noe, en bro over til noe som kan bli en samtale mellom Isak og ham. Et eller annet som kan få det til å bli som før. 

«Hvorfor er du her?»

Even hører sin egen stemme i rommet, vet at det ble feil. Det rommer ingenting av det han egentlig vil si. Det er en avvisning. Men det er en avvisning som ikke spiller noen rolle, for alt det han tror han ser, er bare ting som ikke finnes. Misforståelser. 

Det er Isaks forandrede ansiktsuttrykk som suger den siste lille resten av ro ut av ham. Ansiktsuttrykket og stemmen hans. Stemmen er flat, monoton, han ser ikke på ham mens han snakker. 

«Du, beklager. Dette er bare en misforståelse. Jeg skal jobbe her på avdelingen fremover, men jeg skal be om å ikke få dette rommet. Unnskyld, men jeg har misforstått noe, jeg er lei for at det har gått ut over deg.»

Even stirrer taust ned i dynen, lar Isaks ord synke inn. Lar dem blande seg med den seige uroen i ham. Misforståelse.

 


	31. Til du er klar for å slippe

Den middelaldrende hjelpepleieren står tafatt ved siden av sengen, ser beklagende på Sonja.  
«Det er fortvilende, jeg ser du er oppbragt, men nå prøver vi å la ham samle seg og komme gjennom det. Jeg skjønner jo at dette er noe han er ganske vant med.»

 

Sonja er rød i ansiktet, øynene er blanke av sinne og bekymring. Hun snakker med høy og irritert stemme, ser rasende på hjelpepleieren.  
«Fortvilende? Det er jo ikke det! Det er en skandale at dere ikke gjør noe for å hjelpe ham når han har ligget i panikkangst i et kvarter!»

Hun ser mot Even, men det er såvidt han registrerer henne, hun er så langt utenfor den voldsomme angsten som klamrer seg om ham og tvinger frem den galopperende bankingen av hjertet, den hurtige pusten som har tatt over kroppen hans. Den var kontrollerbar, de første minuttene, så lenge han klarte å minne seg på at det ikke egentlig er redsel han føler, men en jævlig stor tristhet som er så sterk at den har gitt ham panikk, en panikk som har kjørt ham inn i en eskalerende runddans av tanker om å miste kontrollen, miste kontrollen over hodet igjen. Nå føles det som om angsten aleine kommer til å knuse ham, som om han aldri mer skal få være seg selv. Han har bøyd kneet på den friske foten, trukket den opp mot seg, nå sitter han med armene slått om kneet, hodet bøyd frem over seg selv. Prøver å samle seg, som hun sa, prøver å gjøre som den lille hvitkledde kvinnen som står ved siden av Sonja har foreslått. Men det er ingenting som hjelper. Det varer lengre enn det pleier, det kommer aldri til å slutte. Han kommer ikke til å komme gjennom dette, det er for mye, det er for sterkt.

«Føkk dette! Fy faen! Det må jo være noen her som har tenkt å gjøre den jævla jobben sin her!» Sonja tramper rasende mot døren, nå roper hun, skriker ut i gangen.  
«Vi trenger hjelp her inne! Nå må noen gjøre noe!»

Even hører henne, men han bryr seg ikke. Det føles ikke som om det gjelder ham, ingenting annet enn den klamrende, hamrende angsten angår ham nå. Den eier ham, knuser ham innover i seg selv, bekrefter det han frykter mest av alt. Ingen kontroll, det er ikke han som selv bestemmer i kroppen hans.

Hun gjør det for hans skyld, såpass skjønner han selv midt inne i redselen og angsten. Han klarer ikke å ta ordene inn, hører bare stemmen hennes, hektisk, høy, fortvilet beordrende, merker hvordan hun er kommet tilbake til sengen. Madrassen beveger seg, det skrangler i metallet i sengegjerdet.

De er store, hendene som legger seg på kinnet hans, på skulderen hans, det er ikke Sonjas slanke, smale hender. Selv gjennom alt det skrikende kaoset føler han den sikre, trygge berøringen, den stopper tankene opp et øyeblikk. Gir en prikk av håp om at kroppen kan klare å gire det hele ned et hakk. Han merker hvordan armene legger seg rundt ham, hører stemmen gi en kort beskjed bakover i rommet, vet at det er Isak. At han er kommet tilbake likevel.  
«Tror ikke vi trenger noe beroligende her nå. Tror vi har dette.»

Armene er sterke rundt overkroppen hans, Even synker litt sammen i den uventede, nære omfavnelsen. Lar Isak trekke seg tett mot seg selv, vet også i angsten at dette er nærere enn det han må. Mer enn de betaler ham for, kanskje. Kjenner hvordan Isak kort vrir seg vekk fra ham, snur seg bakover for å gi enda beskjed til den andre pleieren og til Sonja.  
«Tror egentlig det er best om dere går ut. Gir beskjed om jeg trenger noe hjelp.»

Isak snur seg inn igjen i favntaket, armene omslutter Even, han snakker stille mot øret hans.  
«Even? Prøv å følge pusten min. Vi gjør dette sammen. Du trenger ikke å være redd. Du er ikke alene med dette.» Brystet hans er tett mot Evens, han stryker ham over ryggen med langsomme bevegelser. Even kjenner hvordan Isaks brystkasse hever og senker seg med hvert innpust og utpust, det er rolig og gjentagende, forplanter seg til Even som seige bølger som ruller over ham, trekker ham med seg innover, vekk fra det han ikke rår over. Det slipper så vidt taket i ham, alt det ødeleggende som ikke vil la ham få hevde plassen i seg selv. Even løfter sine egne armer, legger dem rundt Isaks rygg, legger hodet sitt på Isaks skulder. Vet ikke om han klomholder, om det er for mye og for hardt. Men det føles ikke sånn, det føles riktig, som om det er sånn det er ment å være. De sitter sånn og lar pusten bestemme, lar pusten og de små bevegelsene i Isaks bryst bølge over til Even, lar dem skylle med seg alt drittet som han ikke klarer å håndtere.   
«Jeg er her. Jeg holder deg til du er klar for å slippe.» Isaks ord er rolige, trygge, gir Even det lille tanken han trenger, håpet om at det gir seg snart. At det snart slipper taket.

Selv ikke knirkingen i døren og Sonjas kjappe trinn over gulvet gjør at Isak slipper taket rundt Even. Han snur bare hodet litt, nikker litt forsiktig, snakker med den samme rolige, stille stemmen som i sted, uten noen åpning for innvendinger.   
«Det går bra. Han har det bedre nå. Vi sitter her til han er klar.»

«Ok. Jeg går ut igjen, måtte bare se om det gikk bedre.» Sonja snakker lavt, hun høres spak og utslitt ut. Even kjenner hånden hennes stryke fort over kinnet hans, men han orker ikke åpne øynene og gi henne noe tilbake. Vet at han ikke trenger det heller, Sonja vet akkurat hvor utladet og tom han er nå.   
«Du, Isak? Tusen takk. For at du bare gjorde noe.» Sonja får et nikk tilbake fra Isak, Even kjenner hvordan hodet hans beveger seg mot toppen av hans eget hode, kjenner hvordan de sterke, trygge armene hans flytter litt på seg, holder ham varsomt. Den ene hånden stryker mykt over ryggen hans. Det er stillere i Even nå, han hører ikke lengre sine egne lyder hagle mot ørene, i hodet. Isaks rolige pust har flyttet seg over til ham, forplantet seg gjennom de rolige bevegelsene han så vidt føler mot brystet sitt.

Sonjas skritt er trøtte og små når hun går mot døren, det høres ut som hun mumler noe, mest til seg selv, Even klarer ikke helt å fange det, _ikke mye å misforstå der nei_ , er det det hun sier?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jodel var ikke fornøyd med siste kapittel, har jeg observert. Alt for mye misforståelser, så slow at det ikke er burn engang, og faktisk spørsmål om det var like greit å hoppe over forrige kapittel på grunn av manglende innhold. Men dere. Jeg fortsetter likevel å fortelle historien som jeg har tenkt, jeg. Det er nok av fics som har færre misforståelser og mindre angst. 
> 
> Jeg er utrolig glad for engasjementet og kjærligheten i kommentarene her, det er dere som driver historien frem <3 Eller, ikke frem, som noen vil mene ;-)


	32. En sånn type som trenger mye tilsyn

«Du var på 513 i sted, eller? Eh... sover han?»

Isak står med sekken over skulderen, er egentlig på vei hjem og sier det liksom tilfeldig, i forbifarten, tilforlatelig. Skynder seg å legge til en ekstra setning, noe som kan antyde at han bare viser vanlig interesse for pasienten sin. Ikke noe mer enn det.

«Fy faen, det var jo et skikkelig angstanfall. Panikk. Lurer på om det går greit, liksom.»

Nattevakten sitter i sofaen på personalrommet, drar et strikketøy opp fra vesken sin mens hun svarer. «Han var våken da jeg var og hilste på. Sa noe om at han sover dårlig.» Hun strikker noen masker på noe svært og uformelig, med blått garn og svarte pinner med spisse metalltupper. «Men kjenner du ham eller, Isak? Hørte Randi sa i sted at det var skikkelig magic touch da du begynte å snakke med ham.» Nå ser hun nysgjerrig opp, venter på et svar. Isak flytter på føttene, vil vekk herfra, vet ikke hva han bør svare. Lander på det enkleste, det som gir minst oppfølgingsspørsmål.

«Nei. Eller, ja. Kjenner ham litt, da. Fra eh... fotballen. Djerv. 7-er lag. Sånn eh... kameratlag.» Det triller bare ut, han angrer litt, for det er for spesifikt, for mye informasjon. Alt for mye informasjon og ingenting er sant. Nattevakten bare strikker videre, kommer med noen bekreftende lyder.

«Du skal vel innom og si hadet da? Gidder du å si til ham at han kan ringe på når han vil at jeg skal slukke lyset?»

«Ja, det... ok. Skal si det.» Isak mumler det like mye til seg seg som til kollegaen sin, han er allerede på vei ut døren, ser nedover korridoren. Glad for at han kan si til seg selv at han går raskt mot 513 fordi han har en beskjed å gi. Han banker fort på døren med knoken, før han åpner og går inn. Somler lenge nok rett innenfor døren til at Even har en mulighet til å forberede seg på at det kommer en person rett inn i privatsfæren hans, trekke dynen over seg, dra en hånd gjennom håret, legge av seg de små tingene han ikke vil vise til andre. Det gir ham selv et lite ekstra sekund også. Til å trekke pusten dypt og hoppe i det.

Even sover ikke. Han sitter tilbakelent i sengen, belysningen i rommet er dempet igjen. Han har mobilen i hånden, det lyser blått fra den lille skjermen. Han ser sliten ut, løfter blikket seigt og uinteressert, nesten motvillig. Isak blir et øyeblikk redd for at det skal bli som tidligere i dag, da han kom inn med den føkkings lenestolen. At han kanskje bare er ønsket når Evens guard er nede og han trenger noen til å holde ham sammen. Han føler seg med ett ynkelig som står her, som om han trenger seg på, tigger etter biter av noe som Even ikke kan eller vil gi ham, i alle fall ikke nå som han ikke har bruk for ham. Som om det ikke finnes noen trygghet og stolthet lengre, det spiller ingen rolle om han forlengst har godtatt seg selv. Det hjelper ikke så lenge det eneste han trenger er en bekreftelse på at her inne i dette rommet, så er det ikke bare han som føler at noe kan være i ferd med å begynne å skje.

Det lille, spontane smilet som brer seg i Evens ansikt når han ser ham, treffer Isak midt i ansiktet. Det åpner hans eget smil, brer seg til øynene hans, magen, får ham til å stoppe opp midt på gulvet, smilende og stum.

«Halla.» Even sier det gjennom smilet, får Isak til å trekke pusten raskt, får ham til å trekke lyden som bølger gjennom rommet inn i seg selv.

«Hei. Jeg.... jeg ville bare si god natt. Jeg er ferdig på jobb nå.» Det føles så gjennomsiktig og overtydelig, men han trenger å si det. Han vil at Even skal vite at dette er bare ham, bare Isak. Han ser nedover seg selv, drar litt i uniformsskjorten.

«Rakk ikke å skifte da. Eller, kunne jo rukket det, men. Ja.» Isak bryter setningen av i midten, det er umulig å fullføre resonnementet, han kan ikke gjøre det når det roper så tydelig hvor desperat og irrasjonell han er. Han går i stedet bort til Even, lurer på om han skal sette seg i den store stolen, eller om han heller skal stå ved siden av sengen. Lurer på om han kan gi ham en klem, kanskje. Eller om det er mer enn han kan ta initiativ til, som bare Isak. De lange minuttene i sted, hvor han holdt Even inntil seg, trykket brystet hans mot sitt, beskyttet ham mot et kaos han ikke vet hva handler om, de gjelder ikke, det vet han godt. Da var han Evens sykepleier, ikke denne usikre, bevrende tullingen han er nå. Ikke denne patetiske fyren som sprekker i stemmen når han ikke kommer på noe bedre å si enn «Jeg bare står litt her jeg da.»

«Sett deg her da.» Even klapper på madrassen ved siden av seg. Han ser på Isak, smiler fremdeles. «Er du sliten, eller? Mange krevende pasienter? Har hørt at han fyren på 513 er en sånn type som trenger mye tilsyn.»

Det smilet. Det har noe ved seg, noe som Isak aldri har kjent før. Det sprer seg til ham, gjør at hans eget smil vokser, dirrer i kinnene hans. Rører opp i all spenningen og usikkerheten i magen, får den til å sprudle og bruse, smelle mot brystet hans. Isak setter seg på sengen, lettet over hvor annerledes det føles enn tidligere i dag. Glad for at luften mellom dem likevel er så ladet, summende av spenning, av alt for store smil. Han ser ned på sine egne bein, den hvite buksen mot det blåblomstrete sykehusengetøyet, tenker på hvor absurd det er at det føles godt å være litt sjenert og usikker akkurat nå. Hvis de skal finne ut av hva dette er, må de famle seg frem som likemenn.

«Njæææ. Han er ikke en så krevende type, egentlig.» Isak tar sjansen på å møte Evens øyne igjen når han sier det, de sitter i samme høyde, det er bare å løfte øyenlokkene, egentlig. Løfte blikket fra sine egne lår, fra dynen som ligger over Even i sengen, løfte det og se rett inn i Evens vakre, glitrende blå. Isak ser noe ertende i blikket hans også nå, en liten kant som lokker, noe som virker sammen med det smittende smilet hans, den lille latteren i den dype stemmen. Det får Isak til å slappe av, til å lure på om han egentlig trenger å tenke så mye på hvem som føler hva og om det er greit. Gir ham mot til å fortsette, gi noe av den ertende gnisten tilbake.

«Ikke så krevende. Men kjekk.» Isaks smil verker i kinnene, han lukker munnen såvidt, fukter leppene fort med tungen før han fortsetter. «Han er en kjekk type. Han fyren på 513.»

Isak lurer ikke engang på om det er innafor å si det, det er ikke så mye å lure på akkurat nå. Evens øyne funkler mot ham, de er alle tenkelige nyanser av vindunderlig blå, de glitrer, trekker ham mot seg. Han ser ikke sliten ut lengre, ikke når han smiler så herlig. Smilet har tatt over hele ansiktet hans, det rynker seg som tynne kråketær i øyekrokene, ligger som fine halvmåner i kinnene. Even har lagt hodet litt på skakke, han smiler fremdeles, men beveger leppene litt, det ser ut som han leiter etter det riktige å si.

«Okei.» Han smiler bredt igjen, før han fortsetter, former flere lydløse begynnelser på ord. «Hva tenker du om det da? Kjekke typer, liksom? På 513? Anstrengende greier?»

Even holder Isaks blikk, blikket er så intenst at han hører en svak ringing i ørene, spetakkelet som stråler og smeller i magen har vokst, det veller opp i brystet, får det til å banke hardt på siden av halsen hans. Even knytter venstrehånden, dulter borti kneet til Isak, lar hånden bli liggende på madrassen, helt inntil beinet hans. Det er et mykt og slapt dytt, Isak føler hvordan det langsomt eksploderer i magen. Han flytter sin egen hånd litt nedover, lar den falle fra kneet, slipper ikke Evens øyne. Hånden blir liggende ved siden av Evens, så nært at han kjenner varmen fra huden hans. Even trekker pusten fort, i samme sekund som Isak føler den intense kilende spenningen av Evens fingertupper som varsomt stryker over hans. Han svelger, slikker fort over leppene igjen, svarer Even.

«Litt. Vanskelig å komme seg hjem etter vakt og sånn. Når man må innom for å si god natt til kjekke typer.» Isak trekker på skuldrene, lager en grimase, gjør et lite show av hvor slitsom tilværelsen hans er for øyeblikket. Kjenner hvor sterkt lettelsen og gleden kribler i ham, hvor mye stress og usikkerhet som lå like før de to små ordene. Kjekk type.

«Han typen er veldig glad for det, da. At det er hotte sykepleiere her som tar ansvar for å ønske god natt.» Even ser fremdeles rett på ham, han har lukket smilet, men øynene glitrer fremdeles, sender en behagelig svimmel åndeløshet rett inn i Isaks øyne. Isak merker hvordan hans eget smil visner sammen, hvordan kinnene er ømme og leppene føles uvante, for store for ansiktet. Han snur hånden sin, legger håndflaten opp, kjenner så vidt Evens fingre mot tuppen av sine egne. Griper det ytterste leddet av Evens fingre med det ytterste av sine egne, krummer fingrene sine og drar hånden hans mot sin.

«Hotte sykepleiere?» Isaks stemme er tykk, den stolprer mot tungen. «Du tenker på hun Oddny i sted? Hun lave?» Even har lent seg frem, lagt hode ørlite til siden, Isaks kropp beveger seg på egen vilje, det er som han dras mot Even, uten å ha full innflytelse på hva som skjer. Han er så nær Evens ansikt at han kjenner pusten hans mot kinnet, om han bøyer hodet opp nå, vil han kjenne den myke munnen hans mot sin.

«Nei, jeg tenker på deg.» Evens stemme er bare et lite hvisk, et mørkt, hakkete hvisk som såvidt faller frem fra munnen hans. Ordene prikker mykt mot Isaks lepper, han kan kjenne bevegelsen i den lille centimeteren mellom dem. Isak bøyer seg såvidt opp, kjenner hvordan det hugger og kiler i brystet når leppene hans rører ved Evens lepper. Han lener seg frem, lar sine egne smale lepper synke inn mot Evens munn. Lukker øynene og lar spetakkelet og kaoset og de hundre tusen sommerfuglene ta over når han kjenner hvordan Evens lepper ømt og varsomt beveger seg mot hans.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alle de fine kommentarene etter forrige kapittel! Det gir meg selvtillitt og skriveglede - jeg setter veldig stor pris på det! Det betyr utrolig mye å se at det er noen som leser og liker det jeg skriver <3


	33. Det lille klikket

Even kjenner hvordan puten klumper seg under hodet hans når han presser hodet mot madrassen. Han har strukket halsen, bøyd hodet bakover, det er kun toppen av hodet som ligger mot puten. Han har lukket øynene, men munnen er åpen, leppene er lett adskilte, han slipper små, hviskende stønn fra seg. 

Isak ligger over ham, han støtter seg på underarmene, har en arm på hver side av Even. Han kan kjenne Isaks hender i håret, han har filtret dem inn i Evens blonde hår, krummer fingrene og flytter dem så vidt rundt på hodet hans. Hendene beveger seg i små, rytmiske bevegelser, fingertuppene presser lett mot hodebunnen, bytter hele tiden plass og tar nytt tak i håret. Drar lett, holder ham. Han har ansiktet sitt mot Evens hals, kysser ham småbitende, lar tungen langsomt og dvelende smake på huden hans. Isaks tunge er bløt og våt, det pirrer varmt helt til Isak slipper taket og luften treffer den fuktige huden. Evens pust er små avbrutte klynk, de hopper frem, ukontrollert, når Isak legger leppene på halsen hans og bruker tungen til å suge til seg små munnfuller av ham. 

Evens hender ligger i Isaks korsrygg, holder ham om rumpa, slanger seg inn under t-skjorten hans og kjenner på den myke, varme huden på ryggen. Han flytter seg litt til siden, lar Isaks lår falle ned mellom beina sine, gisper når han kjenner presset fra Isak mot skrittet sitt. Han spenner musklene i lårene og rumpa, løfter seg opp mot ham, gnir seg mot Isaks lår. Prøver å finne den samme takten som Isak følger når han buktende kverner seg selv mot Evens hofte og mage. Even kjenner formen av Isak mot magen, en hard og insisterende form som løfter seg fra ham, synker tilbake mot ham. Han lar hånden sin gli ned mellom dem, vil legge den mot Isaks svarte skinnyjeans, vil krumme den rundt ham, presse fingrene mot ham, kjenne hvor hard han er i hånden. 

Han er overrasket over at fingrene treffer bar hud, men stusser ikke. Han legger dem rundt Isak, stryker først prøvende noen ganger med tommelen over den myke huden. Må igjen gispende trekke pusten over hvor godt det føles, snur hodet mot Isak for å kysse ham, vil kjenne de myke, fine munnen hans, vil kjenne hvordan han suger underleppen hans inn i munnen sin, hvordan selvsagt tungen hans stryker seg mot hans egen. Isak slikker ham på den tynne huden under øreflippen, kysser den harde brusken, hvisker noe. Even trekker hånden sin opp og ned langs Isaks lengde, huden er tørr og varm i hånden hans, myk rundt det harde som presser tilbake i håndflaten. 

Det lille klikket får det til å rykke gjennom kroppen hans, forskrekker ham et øyeblikk. Det er den umiskjennelige lyden av lokket på en tube, den starter en urolig bølge i brystet, en forvirret følelse av at sengen beveger seg, av at noe går for fort. Isak er fremdeles hard i hånden hans, men han ligger ikke lengre over ham. Han hvisker insisterende i øret hans, snakker høyt, lyden kommer langt borte fra, stemmen er fremmed. 

Even kjenner en hånd som forsiktig rusker i skulderen hans. Han blunker uforstående med øynene, det føles som om han langsomt trekkes tilbake til rommet og sengen, selv om han er her og ligger i den. Han fylles av en forvirrende følelse av å ikke helt vite hvor han er. 

Det er hjelpepleieren fra dagen før som rister i ham, hun ser bekymret ut.  
«Jeg slo på lyset, jeg. Beklager om du våknet av det, den lysbryteren klikker så voldsomt når man trykker på den.»

Even svelger, ser seg rundt, skjønner først ikke hvor Isak ble av. Stivner skrekkslagent når han forstår at han holder rundt seg selv under dynen, under strikken på bokseren sin.

«Even? Har du vondt? Du laget så mange lyder? Du beveget deg så rart?» Pleieren legger en hånd på pannen hans, kjenner om han er varm.

«Oj! Du er fryktelig svett og klam! Men du, jeg har med håndklær og vaskekluter, det blir vel godt å få vasket seg litt nå?»

Lysstoffrørene skinner grelt og gult fra taket, Even har sunket bakover i puten, stirrer på dem. Han flytter litt på hoftene, prøver å smyge hånden sin frem uten at det skal være for tydelig. Lukker øynene, vil forsvinne, når hjelpepleieren bryskt trekker fra gardinene og fortsetter småpraten.  
«Ja, du traff jo Isak i går. Han skulle prøve å finne noe shampo til deg, men han er straks her. Jeg lager til litt vaskevann så lenge, jeg. Det blir vel deilig med en vask nå, ja.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En liten gave til en jeg kjenner som trengte litt smut for å rense sjelen sin i dag.
> 
> Jeg skal si noe fint om Jodel i dag - det ble fokus på det negative her for et par kapitler siden. Det er mye kjærlighet å finne for ficen min på Jodel også, jeg sniker rundt der inne og blir veldig glad når jeg ser jodler som engasjerer seg i historien og karakterene. Og så er det jo sånn at det absolutt er greit å ikke like alt i en historie også. Tar i mot både ros og ris, jeg. Så lenge det kommer fra et ekte engasjement <3


	34. Har tenkt på deg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En liten hjelp til å orientere seg i tidslinjen:  
> Vi er nå kommet til dag 4, klokken er ca 0800 om morgenen.

Det virker ikke som den godt voksne hjelpepleieren merker hvor anspent Even er. Hun småprater mens hun fyller vann i vaskevannsfatet, bruker hånden til å piske opp såpen fra den hvite og blå pumpedispenseren til en flat antydning av skum.   
«Du vet det, disse madrassene blir ganske klamme, trekket er ment for å tåle hva som helst, så det puster ikke akkurat så mye. Det er sikkert derfor du er så svett og forkavet.»

Hun flytter stabelen med håndklær og vaskekluter bort på nattbordet, går og henter et par blå engangshansker fra en kartong som er festet på veggen ved siden av speilet. De er slappe, litt store til henne, det rasler mykt når hun trekker dem på hendene.  
«Kjære folk, Isak måtte visst på butikken etter shampo, han! Ja ja, men vi tar vel uansett håret til slutt. Nå må vi få deg ut av disse gjennomsvette klærne.»

Even prøver å sette seg opp i sengen, han er klomsete i bevegelsene, føler seg keitete og usikker. Han strekker seg mot fjernkontrollen, prøver å huske hvilken knapp som hever ryggen i sengen til sittestilling.  
«Vil du sitte, ja. Det er vel greiest, det.» Hjelpepleieren løfter vekk dynen, bretter den på midten og henger den halvt over gavlen i fotenden av sengen. Even vrenger kroppen halvt over på siden, akutt bevisst på at han fremdeles er halvstiv og bulende under det tynne stoffet i den grå bokseren. Han ser ned over seg selv, sykehusskjorten mangler flere knapper, det er en stor glipende spalte på magen hans. Ryggen på sengen hever seg i det minste rolig, gir ham en mer diskret stilling å krøke seg litt sammen i.

«Du skal ha et bandasjeskift på hånden også, det tar en sykepleier etterpå. Men du klarer vel knappene med venstrehånden?» Hun vrir opp kluten i vaskefatet, rynker pannen litt når nattskjorten faller slapt til hver side av Evens overkropp. Ubehaget vokser i Even, det er ingenting ved denne situasjonen som føles normalt, eller for den saks skyld greit. Pleieren lener seg tett mot ham når hun strekker seg for å hjelpe ham av med nattskjorten, han kjenner hvordan det ene brystet hennes streifer overarmen hans. 

«Se her du, hvis du får løftet setet litt, så kan jeg hjelpe deg med å få av undikken her. Eller trusen, som dere østlendinger sier. Har du fått opp ekstra klær hjemmefra?» Det føles tullete og barnslig å bli sittende urørlig, som om denne pleieren ikke har sett tusenvis av kropper og hjulpet til med alle slags funksjoner av dem. Men den intense avmakten og motviljen han føler, får ham til å bare bli sittende, får ham til å forknytt samle armene i hverandre i et forsøk på å dekke seg til. 

«Hvis du støtter deg litt nå og løfter på baken din? Det trenger ikke å være så mye, vet du. Vi smyger den innunder.» Pleieren virker uberørt, Even vet ikke om hun i det hele tatt registrerer hvor uvel han er ved tanken på å skulle la henne dra underbuksen av ham.  
«Nei, men, jeg... klarer det sikker selv, altså. Det går fint.» Stemmen hans skjærer litt i ørene, får pleieren til å se overrasket opp på ham.  
«Er du litt sjenert? For noe tull, vi hjelper jo folk hele dagen her.» Hun snur seg halvt mot en lyd fra døren, fortsetter å snakke. «Ikke sant Isak? Vi ser jo hundrevis av kropper i året, det er ingenting å være flau for her.»

«Eh. Ja. I guess.» Isak stopper ved siden av sengen, ser litt forvirret ut, som om han ikke skjønner helt hva samtalen handler om. «Kropp er kropp, liksom. Ikkeno spesielt med det.» Han hever øyenbrynene, trekker på skuldrene, ser mer på kollegaen sin enn på Even. Det er skuffende, litt foruroligende, hvor annerledes det er nå. Den lette stemningen fra i går kveld, de kriblende, deilige kyssene, hendene på ansiktet, i håret. Det er som om det også bare var en drøm. Som om de er to andre mennesker nå, og det kanskje er umulig å finne tilbake til akkurat det øyeblikket de hadde sammen i går. 

Isaks kollega har begynt å skifte sengetøyet på Evens dyne, hun prater videre, henvendt til Isak. «Skal jeg ta hårvasken også da? Du kan komme tilbake senere du. Vi er jo i gang her, som du ser. Han har hatt en slitsom natt, stakkars, lå og vred seg her og laget lyder da jeg kom inn.» Hun nikker megetsigende mot Even, snakker litt lavere når hun fortsetter. «Du får nesten spørre, det var noen flekker der på undertøyet, lurer på om han har vannet litt på seg.»

Even hører Isak mumle litt, merker hvordan han går bort til skapet ved siden av sengen. Selv har han snudd seg mot vinduet, orker ikke å være en del av dette. Kunne heller tenkt seg et snev av verdighet og medbestemmelsesrett. Han sitter fremdeles i trusa, med armene halvt slått om seg selv, kneet bøyd, føler seg avkledd og på utstilling. Som et alt for stort barn som alle skal bestemme over.

Even rykker til når Isak legger et lyseblått helseteppe over beina hans, tyngden i stoffet suger ham tilbake til rommet og sengen. Isak står tett inntil sengen, bøyer seg frem for å ordne med teppet. Det føles absurd at de satt her sammen på sengen for bare noen få timer siden, de få timene fra hverandre har vrengt på alt. Even vet ikke hvor han skal feste blikket, vet ikke om kvelden i går fremdeles gjelder, vet ikke om det kanskje bare er han selv som har spilt kyssene deres om igjen og om igjen. Om han har misforstått, selv om det ikke fantes noe å misforstå.

Isak trekker teppet opp til Evens skuldre, lar tommelen forsiktig stryke en gang opp og ned langs halsen hans mens han dytter teppet inn mellom skulderen og madrassen. Smiler inn i øynene hans, akkurat som i går. Fører så vidt tungen over leppen sin før han smiler forsiktig igjen. Smilet og den lille, hemmelige berøringen får det til å bre seg varmt gjennom Even. Det er et lite og stille smil, men det inneholder de samme kyssene som Even ikke kan slutte å tenke på. Et smil som vet og liker og vil. Even kjenner at det har danset rett over til ham selv, han har det også i ansiktet, akkurat som i går, det lille smilet som speiler Isaks fine smil. 

Isaks stemme er stille. «Halla.» Han ser Even rett inn i øynene med det rolige, grønne blikket sitt, før han hviskende tilføyer «Har tenkt på deg.» 

Even skotter fort bort på den andre pleieren, men hun står med ryggen til og holder på med noe ved vasken. Isak følger blikket hans, retter seg i ryggen og går noen skritt fra sengen. Stemmen hans er fast og nesten litt bestemt.  
«Du, Turid. Jeg har en del tid nå, jeg lurer på om jeg skal hjelpe Even på beina, jeg, og så kan vi prøve få tatt en dusj, i stedet for klut og vann i senga, liksom. Jeg har det jeg, du kan gå til hun på 516 hvis du vil.» 

Even får ikke med seg hva Turid svarer, han ser bare at hun vrenger av seg de blå hanskene og kaster dem i søppelbøtten under vasken før hun forsvinner småpratende mot døren. Han kjenner seg plutselig litt svimmel, svett, det ulmer tungt i magen. Sannsynligvis har situasjonen gått fra ille til ganske bra, men det kjennes ikke sånn akkurat nå. Det hamrer for mye i brystet, dunker for hardt i ørene til det.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg må takke igjen for all den fantastiske responsen jeg får av dere som leser. Både hjerter og sukk og lange, givende, herlige kommentarer. Jeg overdriver ikke når jeg sier at det er dere og kommentarene som gjør at det er skikkelig gøy å skrive. Dere er de beste leserne <3


	35. En sånn gammelmannsdusj

Isak setter fra seg to små plastbegre på nattbordet. Det er festet en bit med hvit silketape over toppen på hvert av dem, Even ser at det er skrevet noen på tapen med blå kulepenn. 

«Det er de vanlige medisinene dine her, og så er det basisdosen med smertestillende. Jeg skal finne litt vann til deg.» Isak snur seg mot vasken, krangler løs et hvitt plastglass fra et lite tårn som står ved siden av såpeflasker og pussbekken på hyllen ved siden av speilet. Han lar vannet renne, kjenner etter med fingeren om det er blitt kaldt nok, før han fyller vann i begeret. Even har allerede tatt den ene lille plastkoppen fra bordet, holder den løst mellom fingrene. Tablettene fester seg i den klebrige undersiden av tapen når han prøver å helle dem ut på madrassen ved siden av seg. 

«Jeg skal stelle hånden din i dag, men jeg tror vi tar det etter dusjen.» Isak holder frem begeret med vann til Even, fingertuppene hans streifer borti knokene på Evens fingre når han griper etter det. Det er kanskje tilfeldig, Even legger merke til at Isak ikke møter blikket hans, ikke dveler i berøringen, men den brer seg uansett i små snirkler og spiraler oppover armen hans, utover i magen hans. Isak heller tablettene ut i håndflaten sin, de to små, kjente, trygge og tre nye. Han himler litt med øynene, flirer mot Even. «Jaja, det var litt klønete, du har jo bare en hånd som funker.» Han legger hånden sin over Evens igjen, tar fra ham vannglasset, setter det tilbake på nattbordet. Også denne gangen glir fingertuppene lett over Evens håndrygg, får det til å krible i ham. 

Isak holder frem håndflaten med tablettene, ser ned på hendene deres mens Even forsiktig prøver å ta opp medisinen. Even samler tablettene mellom fingrene, hastig, prøver å ikke vise hvor rart dette plutselig ble likevel. Hvor ute av synk alt er. Fingrene hans som bare vil stryke over Isaks hånd, men som stolprer i seg selv på grunn av alt dette som avbryter hver eneste tanke Even prøver å føle. Alle disse praktiske tingene som minner ham på hvor han er og hvem han er. 

Isak har tatt fjernkontrollen i hånden, senker sengen mens Even svelger noen slurker med vann fra begeret. Han støtter Even, hjelper ham å snu seg til han sitter på tvers i sengen, med beina hengende utenfor sengekanten. Alle bevegelsene, alle grepene på kroppen hans føles så effektive, profesjonelle, de får Even til å krympe innover i seg selv. 

«Det blir en sånn gammelmannsdusj, sorry for det. Men når du har ligget såpass lenge, så bør ikke det å stå på ett bein i dusjen være det første du gjør, akkurat.» Isaks stemme er lett, han smiler fort til Even mens han støtter ham opp i stående stilling.

De beveger seg de få metrene til baderomsdøren sammen, Even hinkende på den friske foten, Isak ved siden av. Isak holder armen sin rundt Evens liv, Even kjenner hånden hans fast mot siden av magen. Isaks hånd er varm, han holder den helt stille, krummer den inntil Evens hud. Det føles intimt, nesten litt forstyrrende, en berøring som er kommet lengre enn den forsiktige, famlende måten de prøvde å komme nærmere hverandre på i går. Even klarer ikke helt å ta det inn, at det ikke er han som driver tempoet denne gangen. Det svir en forventning inn i ham, at alt skal bli annerledes denne gangen, at han skal fikse dette uten å skremme vekk Isak. 

Even har en arm om Isaks skuldre, lener seg tungt på ham for hvert skritt de tar. Det er uvant å være på beina igjen, han kjenner hvordan det svimler i hodet, kalde, klamme dråper av stressvette renner dovent under armene og øverst på ryggen hans. Det føles som om de har gått vesentlig lengre enn de få skrittene fra sengen til badet, og det er ikke mest på grunn av smertene og den svake foten han ikke kan stå på. Alle de andre små tingene som ikke stemmer får tiden til å gå langsommere. At han står her kun kledd i en grå truse med forræderiske fuktige flekker på. At han lener seg med full vekt og max sårbarhet på en mann som han helst bare skulle vist de lyse og lette sidene av seg selv. At det føles som om han løper inn i noe som han ikke kjenner, aldri har følt.

«Du vil vel på do?» Isak har vippet opp dolokket og ser spørrende på Even. De er nesten like høye, det er noen centimetre som skiller dem, akkurat nok til at Isak må se skrått opp på ham. Han slipper taket om Evens midje, går et lite skritt til siden, men lar fremdeles Even støtte seg på skulderen hans. Even merker selv at han flakker med blikket, vet at det virker nervøst. Det burde ikke føles som en så big deal å nikke til at han faktisk må pisse, men det er den samme utviskningen og sammenblandingen fra i sted som forstyrrer. Det er umulig å si hvor han slutter å være seg selv, bare Even, og hvor han går over til å være bare enda en pasient. 

Isak forstår det kanskje, han sier ingen ting, men hjelper Even å sette seg på doen, lar ham lene seg mot overkroppen hans og løfte baken litt fra setet sånn at Isak kan trekke undertøyet av. Det er en fort og glidende bevegelse, Isak er på vei mot døren med Evens boxer i hånden allerede før Even får tenkt over hva som nettopp skjedde. «Jeg henter håndklær og sånt mens du pisser.» Isak snur seg ikke når han sier det, bare lukker døren inntil i det han går ut fra det lille baderommet.

Even er glad for at Isak gikk ut, det føles beklemmende nok å vite at han er like utenfor døren og kan høre at det plasker høyt i doen når strålen treffer vannet. Han er overrasket over seg selv, at til og med dette kan bli til en greie. Skuffet over at han klarer å finne noe flaut selv i det mest hverdagslige. Ingenting har vært i hans kontroll de siste dagene, alt Isak egentlig har sett av ham er den stakkarslige figuren han er nå. Han som ikke har kontroll over noe, ikke engang over hvordan han fremstår foran en som han ikke klarer å slutte å tenke på.

Isak banker lett på døren før han kommer inn igjen, han bærer den store stabelen med håndklær som hjelpepleieren hadde med seg tidligere.  
«Jeg fant noe shampo til deg. Det er noen som har glemt den igjen her da. Head and Shoulders. Håper det er greit?» Han legger fra seg håndklærne, setter shampoflasken fra seg på vasken. Det står en brun plaststol i dusjen, den ikke ut som om den er laget for formålet. Plasten er bleket, avflasset noen steder, setet har en liten bulk i midten. En bulk og en påminning om at det har sittet utallige nakne rumper på den allerede. Isak trekker unnskyldende på skuldrene, lager en liten grimase.  
«Sorry for den stolen, ass. Men tror det er verdt det, digg å dusje uansett.»

Han står foran Even, legger armene rundt brystet hans og hjelper ham opp i stående stilling igjen. Even kjenner rødmen sprenge i kinnene, han er akutt bevisst på at han er helt naken, at han står så nært Isak at han kjenner stoffet i scrubs'ene hans mot huden. Igjen redusert til denne uforståelige hybriden mellom Even og pasient, en som ikke klarer å ta initiativ eller i det hele tatt møte blikket til Isak, for den saks skyld. Isak støtter Even bort til stolen, stryker ham fort over skulderen i det han setter seg ned. Den brune plasten i setet er hard og ubehagelig. 

«Ja, men...vil du ha hjelp, eller? Jeg kan hjelpe deg med håret?» Isak høres usikker ut, det er uvant og får Even til å kjenne sin egen engstelighet stige. Om han er Even eller pasienten nå, det er umulig å være sikker. Han er i alle fall ikke helt seg selv, ikke helt den han gjerne vil være.

Even svarer for fort, uten å tenke. Ordene er for korte og for avvisende, de springer frem på egenhånd og er umulig å forandre etterpå.  
«Det går fint, jeg ordner det selv. Jeg trenger ikke mer hjelp. Bare gå du.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det blir ikke alltid som man håper på sykehus, både når det gjelder dusj og annet. Man er vel ikke helt seg selv alltid. Så ikke vær sure på Even. Tror han ikke har det så bra akkurat nå.
> 
> Som alltid - så glad for dere som leser og kommenterer. Og veldig glad hvis det er sånn at dere leser fremdeles, 30+ og 4 dager inn i historien.


	36. En lek

_Det går fint, jeg ordner det selv. Jeg trenger ikke mer hjelp. Bare gå du._

Ordene gjentar seg i hodet hans mens han prøver å vaske seg. Det er vanskelig å holde det sprutende dusjhodet noenlunde i ro, samtidig som han prøver å trykke frem litt såpe fra pumpeflasken Isak satte på gulvet ved siden av stolen hans. Even har klemt dusjhodet mellom overarmen og siden av overkroppen, bøyer seg mot siden og trykker på såpeflasken med hånden. Såpen lander i en seig klatt på gulvet. Han drar flasken opp etter pumpehodet, holder den mellom lårene og trykker ut noen sprut med såpe på magen sin. Han fordeler såpen, vasker seg under den ene armen, på magen og brystet, i skrittet. Dusjhodet sklir bakover når han prøver å ta hånden opp i armhulen for å vaske seg der, det spruter vann mot veggen og doen.

_Det går fint, jeg ordner det selv. Jeg trenger ikke mer hjelp. Bare gå du._

Ikke helt sant. Det går ikke særlig fint. Even holder hånddusjen over hodet, væter håret. Vannet renner ned i ansiktet, i øynene og ørene hans, men han har ingen fri hånd til å dra over fjeset. Han famler etter shampoflasken, leter i blinde på gulvet ved siden av stolen, med dusjhodet i hånden. Prøver å gripe etter flasken, men velter den og slår den til side i stedet. I det han prøver å strekke seg under stolen, i håp om at han kan trekke flasken til seg med fingertuppene, glipper han taket i dusjhodet, må gripe tak i selve slangen for å få kontroll over det sprutende vannet.

_Det går fint, jeg ordner det selv. Jeg trenger ikke mer hjelp. Bare gå du._

Han tenker på Sonja i det samme, vet hva hun kommer til å si når han forteller henne om dusjingen og Isak og hvordan han ikke ville la ham hjelpe ham. Vet nøyaktig hvilken skjærende, irettesettende tone hun kommer til å ha i stemmen, vet også omtrent hvilke ord hun kommer til å bruke.  
_Helt serr, Even? Du syns ikke det er på tide å huske på den greien med at det er helt greit å ta imot hjelp?_  
Noe sånt. Sannsynligvis kommer hun til å legge til mer. _Tror du virkelig at det er stress for ham å hjelpe deg med dusjgreier? Det er jo ikke det! Herregud. Han er på jobb, da!_

Han er på jobb. Isak er på jobb. Han er bare på jobb. Even sier det inni seg noen ganger, trekker pusten og roper forsiktig før han rekker å angre på det.  
«Eh. Isak? Isak?» Isak må ha stått like utenfor baderomsdøren, han åpner den på gløtt med det samme. «Går det bra?» Even sitter med hendene i fanget, skjuler seg litt, prøver å fremstå uanstrengt, naturlig. «Kan du kanskje.... hjelpe meg med vaske håret? Det ble litt... komplisert.» Isak tar den gule dusjfrakken som henger på veggen, trekker den raskt over den hvite uniformen. «Selvfølgelig. Fikser det.» Han stiller seg bak Even, tar dusjhodet fra hånden hans. Væter det allerede våte håret. «Holder du dusjen mens jeg har i shampo, eller?» Even tar i mot hånddusjen igjen, holder den mot gulvet mens Isak heller shampo i hånden sin og raskt såper inn håret hans. Det føles anstrengt og rart, Isaks bevegelser er kjappe og effektive. Han gnir shampoen inn i håret med håndflatene, det er såvidt han berører hodebunnen når han fordeler såpen i Evens hår og jobber den opp til hvitt og fyldig skum. «Sånn, da skyller jeg.» Isak holder hånden frem foran Evens bryst, holder den i ro og venter på at Even skal gi ham dusjhodet tilbake. Han skyller håret, flytter dusjen rundt på hodet og passer på at alle såperestene kommer med. Kun noen få ganger bruker han hånden til å lede vekk vann, eller løfte litt på håret.

Even kjenner trassig skuffelse vokse i seg. Det føles så teknisk, nesten kaldt, som om Isak unngår å ta på ham, som om han har kuttet den fysiske kontakten til et minimum. Isak skrur av vannet, henger hånddusjen tilbake på veggen. Han rekker Even et stort, hvitt håndkle, snur ryggen til mens han knepper opp dusjfrakken. «Tørk deg litt først du, så skal jeg støtte deg inn igjen på senga.» Even kjenner seg mindre enn i sted, føler seg brysom og uviktig. Han tørker seg der han kommer til, bevegelsene er tungvinte og uten kraft. Isak kommer bort til stolen hans, holder et håndkle åpent foran ham. «Støtt deg på meg når du reiser deg, så kan du ta dette rundt livet.» Han står stille foran stolen, lar Even holde seg i ham når han trekker seg opp i stående stilling. Isak slår håndkleet om ham, støtter ham såvidt om albuene mens Even selv klønete fester håndkleskjørtet ved å dytte den løse fliken inn under linningen. «Jeg ordner bandasjen din nå etterpå, så regner jeg med du får til å bruke krykker. Så slipper du å støtte deg på meg.»  
De går langsomt tilbake mot sengen, Even holder om Isaks skulder, på samme måte som tidligere, Isak har armen løst om livet til Even. Det føles annerledes, Even klarer ikke å slippe tanken. Den lille likevekten han har følt innimellom, de små øyeblikkene hvor han har kjent at det er noe mellom dem, noe felles. Det er akkurat som om den har forsvunnet, fordunstet i dampen og vannet på badet, klebret seg til veggene, akkurat utenfor rekkevidde.

Isak ser ukomfortabel ut, han holder såvidt i Evens arm mens han setter seg på sengekanten, så snur han seg fort vekk og gjør seg opptatt med å hente et tørt håndkle. «Her. Du kan tørke deg litt mer, jeg kan finne frem klær til deg så lenge.» Han ser med flakkende blikk rundt i rommet, leiter tydelig etter noe. «Har du ikke fått opp noe klær? Har ikke...» Isak pauser, svelger før han fortsetter. «Har ikke Sonja tatt med klær til deg?» Even rister på hodet, ser ned på hendene sine. Det brenner bak øyelokkene, luften i rommet føles for tjukk, for kompakt. Alt er tydeligvis så skjørt at selv noen få skeive ord ødelegger. Det er i alle fall ikke så mye igjen å tape. Even strekker frem hånden, holder den ut mot Isak. Ser på ham, vet at blikket er for bedende, for innstendig, men det føles greit. Det er åpenbart at blikket treffer noe i Isak, ansiktet hans mykner, det er som et sukk farer gjennom kroppen hans, som om han slipper litt opp. Han tar Evens hånd i sin, stryker den litt med tommelen. Det er fremdeles en meter mellom dem, fremdeles noe seigt som skiller dem og skaper rar og skjelvende luft i rommet.

Isak snakker fort, som om han tar sats og slipper ut en remse han har øvd på. Han ser rett på Even, virker innbitt, oppsatt på å få det ut. «Even. Nå leker vi to en lek. Den heter sykepleier og pasient versus Isak og Even. Okei? Den går sånn her. Nå er jeg sykepleieren din og hjelper deg med det du trenger hjelp til. Ingenting er cringe. Det er bare greier som må gjøres. Okei?» Han venter ikke på noen bekreftelse, trekker bare pusten fort og fortsetter. «Så er det de to andre, Isak og Even, da. De finner liksom ikke helt ut av det. Men jeg tror de vil fortsette sånn ca fra i går kveld. Hvis jeg ikke har misforstått noe?» Stemmen hans er blitt nølende, litt svak, Even lurer på om han angrer, han virker så usikker. Even bare nikker, svarer fort og uten pust. «Okei.» Ser hvordan Isak slapper av i ansiktet, smiler lettet over at Even faktisk sa noe.  
«Hva skal vi gjøre nå da?» Even har fremdeles ikke pust bak stemmen, får ikke til å smile ennå.  
«Nå skal vi få på deg noen klær.»

«Jeg har bare det som jeg hadde på meg da jeg kom inn. Har ikke tenkt på at jeg trenger noe.» Even føler seg dum, burde selvsagt ha bedt Sonja ta med noen klær til ham. Ser ikke frem til å øve på krykkegåing iført en av sykehusets lange nattskjorter og boxeren han har hatt på i fire dager.  
«Jeg har ordnet med noen klær du kan låne.» Isak har funnet frem en liten stabel med klær, legger dem på sengen ved siden av Even. «Nå vil jeg gjerne hjelpe deg å få dem på, er det greit? Uten at ting blir weird?» Han ser på Even, det er noe sårt i blikket, en lydløs liten bønn. «Ja, det er greit. Jeg er pasient. Du er sykepleier. Got it.» Even klarer ikke å holde tilbake et smil, alt er lettere nå, den tykke og vanskelige luften er punktert. Det er en lek, eller, de kan i alle fall leke at det er en lek. «Jeg tørker deg litt på ryggen. Ser ikke ut som du kom til der.» Isak gnir håndduken lett over Evens rygg, frotterer håret hans etterpå. «Beina også?» Han ser spørrende på Even, setter seg ikke ned på huk foran ham før han har fått et bekreftende nikk. Isak tørker føttene og leggene hans, bruker lette og forsiktige bevegelser på det opererte beinet. «Gjør det vondt?» Han ser fort opp på Even, smiler når Even rister på hodet. 

Isak strekker seg mot haugen med klær, napper til seg underbuksen som ligger øverst. Den er hvit, en kort og tettsittende modell, med svart strikk i livet. Isak holder den åpen, lar Even selv buksere føttene nedi, drar boxeren opp til knehøyde før han slipper den. Sokkene er mørkegrå, vanlige, kjedelige, sånne som man får en fempakning av til jul. Isak trekker dem over Evens føtter, glatter over med hånden.  
«Jeg vet ikke hva slags bukser du liker, men når du skal trene litt her de neste dagen, så er det best med joggis. Så, håper denne er ok?» Isak holder opp en grå joggebukse i mykt stoff. Den har noen nupper på lårene, et lite hull i linningen, det er tydelig at det ikke er en helt ny bukse.  
«Den er bra. Den ser digg ut.» Even smiler, det føles ikke som et forsiktig pasientsmil, ikke helt. Det føles kanskje som om skillet ikke er så viktig som han trodde. Isak hjelper ham, drar også joggebuksen opp over knærne. Han tar opp t-skjorten som ligger på sengen, holder den opp så Even får se.  
«Er liksom bare en t-skjorte, da. I am illuminati.» Han uttaler de engelske ordene klønete, med tydelig norsk uttale, smiler litt unnskyldende samtidig.  
_Søt. Fy faen så søt._  
Ordene lyner gjennom hodet, det gjør magen urolig, varm igjen. Even tar imot t-skjorten, trekker den på seg, litt selvbevisst over at Isak er der og ser på ham. Det myke plagget gir ham en liten beskyttelse, et tynt lag til å tøffe seg litt opp med. Mot til å ta litt initiativ.  
«Hjelper du meg på med de buksegreiene nå, eller?» Even smiler til Isak mens han spør.

Isak nikker, han ser glad ut, avslappet. Han står foran Even, støtter ham opp, legger en hånd på underarmen hans allerede før Even vakler. Han drar boxeren og joggebuksen oppover, stopper et øyeblikk og løsner håndkleet Even har rundt livet. Fjerner det våte håndkleet og trekker buksene opp i livet i én sømløs bevegelse, det går så fort at det ikke rekker å føles merkelig. Hendene hans blir liggende på hver side av Evens mage noen sekunder, litt lengre enn det som føles nødvendig. Lenge nok til at Even fylles av den gode, sitrende forventningen igjen, den som avbryter pusten hans og får ham til å snakke med liten, hviskende stemme. Han står så nær Isak at han kjenner varmen fra kroppen hans mot sin, gjennom tynn, glattstrøket uniformsbomull og en t-skjorte som lukter svakt av Isak. Even lener seg litt fremover, inn i det nye, fine som de skal finne ut av. Legger armene rundt halsen til Isak, ansiktet mot siden av ansiktet hans. Kjenner hvordan Isaks hender slipper, flytter seg, hvordan Isak legger armene rundt ham og holder ham mot seg med håndflatene store og åpne mot ryggen hans.

«Dette er Isak og Even, eller?» Even hvisker det mot Isaks øre, for en gangs skyld rolig, uten å være redd for svaret. Det hopper i magen, blafrer i myke, fargerike vinger mot innsiden av brystet når Isak nikker mot hodet hans og hvisker tilbake. «Dette er meg og deg, ja.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kjære dere fine lesere, som kommenterer så nydelig og gir meg lyst til å skrive så ofte som jeg kan. Jeg er så glad for at dere er her, bor i kommentarfeltet mitt og gir meg så mye tilbake. Tusen takk!


	37. Det er skikkelig ikke bra, det da?

Even sitter i den store lenestolen, snakker i mobilen. «Neiass, føler meg ikke helt pigg. Neida, det er ikke beinet, beinet er okei. Ganske vondt, da.» Han sitter stille litt, hører på Sonja. Forutser spørsmålene hennes før de kommer, smiler resignert for seg selv når det stemmer hver gang. Svarer kort inn i mobilen.  
«Nei, ikke dårlig på den måten.»  
«Ja, de husker selvfølgelig på medisinene mine!»  
«Vet ikke, akkurat som om jeg holder på å bli forkjøla.»  
«Ja, sånn tung i kroppen.»  
«Fryser.»  
«Jada, jeg skal gi beskjed!»  
«Kult. Ta med skikkelig kaffe da. Og du? Kan du ta med noen klær til meg? Åja. Nei, men det er ikke så farlig. Ikke tenk på det.»

Han føler seg litt merkelig, fryser i den lånte t-skjorten. Lurer på om han burde legge seg litt, varme seg under dyna i stedet for å sitte i stolen. Men da mister han selvfølgelig muligheten til å få et glimt av Isak, i tilfelle han skulle haste forbi ute i korridoren. Perspektivet er annerledes enn da han lå i sengen, fra stolen har han oversikt over døren, kan se ut gjennom den åpne spalten og få med seg det som skjer på gangen. Selv om det til nå ikke har vært noe å følge med på der. 

Det er et par timer siden Isak gikk, et par timer siden han satte seg på sengekanten, varsomt strøk over Evens ansikt med lette, myke fingertupper, bøyde seg frem og kysset ham fnugglett, mykt. Et par timer siden Even løftet sin egen hånd til Isaks ansikt, strøk tommelen like over kjevebeinet hans, kysset ham like lett og forsiktig tilbake. Myke, nennsome bevegelser, en merkelig felles forståelse av den skjøre lille boblen mellom dem.

Even kjenner de lette berøringene fremdeles, kjenner Isak hånd på sin egen hud, føler Isaks ansikt under fingrene sine. Han klarer ikke å slutte å tenke på det, vil ikke heller. Han har tegneblokken i fanget, skisser litt med blyanten, prøver å finne igjen streken sin. Isak har stelt hånden hans, skiftet ut den stive bandasjen med en kompress som er tapet fast i håndflaten, men det er likevel som om hånden ikke vil. Ingenting av det han har tegnet til nå er i nærheten av å fange noe av det som gjør at han ikke kan slutte å tenke på Isak.

Even ser seg om etter noe å dra over seg, kjenner hvordan den slappe kulden i kroppen får ham til å skake litt. Lurer på om han skal ringe på, spørre Isak om han har en jakke eller noe han kan låne, men slår det fra seg. Vil ikke plage ham heller, han er sikkert opptatt med andre pasienter. Han skvetter til når døren blir slått opp i det samme, rekker akkurat å lukke tegneblokken sammen før en høy, blond mann står ved siden av stolen hans. Det er Marsvinportøren, samme fyren som kjørte ham til operasjonen i går. 

«Hei! Du er jo oppe av sengen. Kult!» Portøren smiler, klapper på ryggen på rullestolen han har med seg. «Du skal på røntgen, du. Hopper du over selv, eller?» Det går plutselig så fort alt sammen, Even rekker ikke å reagere skikkelig. Portøren har stilt rullestolen ved siden av ham, satt på bremsene så den ikke skal skli. Even bukserer seg tungvint over, gnir hendene noen ganger over armene i et forsøk på å varme seg litt. Portøren stirrer på ham, peker og smiler bredt.  
«Fått på deg klær også. Kul t-skjorte. Har en kamerat som har nesten lik.»

Marsvinportøren triller rullestolen ut i gangen, hever hånden til en mørkhåret sykepleier som kommer gående mot dem. «Røntgen med 513, gidder du gi beskjed om at han er henta?» roper han mot henne, highfiver i luften når hun nikker og sier hun skal fikse det. 

Han triller rullestolen fort bortover gangen, den varme inneluften føles kjølig mot Evens armer.  
«Da blir det langtur på oss, da. Neida, bare kødder, vi skal bare rett ned i kjelleren.» Portøren svinger rullestolen inn foran sengeheisene, lener seg over Even og trykker på knappen. Even føler seg nesten mer utilpass i rullestolen enn han gjorde da han ble trillet i sengen. Hele settingen føles så feil, den oversosiale portøren som småprater like ved øret hans, den lille stolen som føles underdimensjonert for den lange kroppen hans, den ekle følelsen av å være litt sjaber, ikke helt på topp. 

De kjører gjennom gangene i tunnelsystemet som går under sykehuset. Portøren forteller hvordan tunnelene binder sammen de mange byggene som sykehuset består av. «Du kan sparkesykle fra sentralblokken til KK, liksom, uten å bli våt når det regner!» Han sier det med trykk i stemmen, det virker som det er noe Even bør bli imponert over, men han orker bare ikke å reagere på det.

«Men du!» Portøren dulter borti Evens skulder, vil være sikker på at han har oppmerksomheten hans. «Jeg fortalte deg jo om han kameraten min? Som jeg trodde drev på med en hot gynekolog eller noe? Siden han driver å henger på sykehuset når han har fri og sånn?»  
Even nikker, harker frem et «Eh, ja?», prøver å legge et minimum av interesse i svaret. Han driter vel i kameraten til portøren, vil egentlig bare sitte i fred, tenke på alt som skjedde i dag tidlig. Kanskje helst legge seg i sengen litt. Portøren fortsetter, forteller begeistret. «Det var jo ikke en lege! Han er jo interessert i en pasient! Fy faen! Så ikke det komme, akkurat!»

De svinger inn på røntgenavdelingen, portøren ringer på en ringeklokke, fortsetter å fortelle om vennen sin. «Greia er jo at pasienten har samboer. Etisk dilemma ganger to, liksom. Big no-no. Det er jo ikke akkurat første gangen han ender opp med å bli såra heller.»  
Even kremter, stemmen føles litt ubrukelig, som om den svikter med vilje fordi han ikke egentlig vil vite svaret på det han er i ferd med å spørre om. «Det er... skikkelig ikke bra det, da? Å like en pasient?»  
«Ikke veldig anbefalt, liksom! Men det er vel forskjell på å gnikke på en komapasient og å drikke kaffe med en på hudavdelingen, eller? Vetta faen.» Portøren ler skrålende, stiller seg foran Even og lener seg mot veggen. «Uansett da, gidd holde på med en som ikke slår opp med dama si, liksom. Er du klar over hvor mange gifte fyrer som bare bruker andre gutter for å ha sex med dem? Straight up, ingen følelser? Ka-ching. Værsågod, bli såra. Men han hører ikke på det, da.» Marsvinportøren snakker videre, Even klarer ikke å ta det inn, det er for mange ord, for mange folk han ikke kjenner og trenger å vite noe om. Det føles uansett som om hodet har tatt en pause, som om det allerede ligger oppe på rommet, i sengen, hviler seg litt. 

Portøren kikker bakover mot ringeklokken, sjekker etter tegn til aktivitet fra døren. Himler med øynene, kommenterer oppgitt, «Det tar alltid så jævlig lang tid før de kommer og tar i mot her.» Han snur seg mot Even igjen, ser på ham, virker litt bekymret. «Du, går det bra med deg? Du er sykt bleik?» Han strekker ut hånden, det virker som det er en slags refleks, han legger den fort mot Evens panne. «Å fy faen. Du er dritvarm! Jeg skal ringe på igjen, jeg!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heisan dere :) Er dere fremdeles her? Det har vært laber oppdateringsfrekvens i det siste, men håper å publisere oftere fremover nå. Hvis dere ikke har gitt meg opp fullstendig, da? <3


	38. Ligge litt her ved siden av meg

Isak går raskt bortover korridoren, han holder alt han trenger i hendene. Temperaturmål. Venekanyle. Engangssprøyte. Saltvannsoppløsning. Infusjonsutstyr. Antibiotika. En latterlig halvliter med cola, hettejakken sin. Avslørende bevis, egentlig. På at han ikke bare er sykepleier, og at han aldri kan være bare det igjen. Ikke når han skal pleie Even.

Han hadde nettopp kommet tilbake på avdelingen etter å ha fulgt med en annen pasient til en undersøkelse, hadde bare fått en beskjed på vaktrommet om at pasienten på 513 var blitt akutt febril, at bioingeniør var bestilt, at det så ut som infeksjon. Legen hadde vært innom vaktrommet, hun hadde hørt etter med et halvt øre, gitt Isak en kjapp beskjed «Bare gjør klar til infusjon, du. Han er en dag post-op, vi gir ham bredspektret antibiotika så snart crp er bekreftet.»

Han går rett inn på rommet, banker ikke denne gangen, bare dytter opp døren med skulderen. Det er forvirrende, han har gjort dette hundrevis av ganger, gått inn til syke pasienter, åpnet døren uten å vite hvordan tilstanden deres er, gått bort til sengen deres og hjulpet dem så godt som mulig. Gjort en jobb, vært en støtte, og så gått ut igjen, videre til neste pasient. Har aldri kjent stresset hamre i ørene som nå, aldri egentlig vært bekymret. Ikke på denne måten.

Even ligger på siden i sengen, han har krøket seg sammen, trukket dynen helt opp til haken. Han åpner øynene når han hører Isak gå over gulvet, ser på ham med et matt og utslitt blikk. Huden i ansiktet er hvit, leppene er lyse, går nesten i ett med haken og kinnene. Isak legger alt han holder fra seg på nattbordet, går rett bort til sengen og Even. Setter seg på huk foran ham, så tett ved sengen at de er ansikt til ansikt. «Hei Even.» Han hvisker det nesten, stemmen er myk og stille, rommer all bekymringen som plutselig veller frem i ham. Even smiler, smilet er også matt, slitent. «Hei.»

«Du har det ikke så bra nå?» Isak har lagt en hånd på kinnet hans, stryker ham lett, lar tommelen gli over øyenbrynet. Even svelger, rister på hodet. «Fryser sånn. Føler jeg holder på å bli sjuk.»

«Kjenner at du er varm. Jeg måler temperaturen din nå, så setter jeg en kanyle i hånden din. Ok? Mens vi venter på at de kommer for å ta blodprøve.» Han blir sittende, venter til Even nikker før han reiser seg og henter temperaturmålet. Han lar det gli noen ganger over Evens panne, rynker pannen når han leser det av. «39,2. Du fikk febernedsettende i sted, sa Thea, det bruker litt tid på å virke.». Even sier ingenting, bare ser på Isak med de matte øynene som han ikke helt kjenner igjen, strekker hånden frem mot ham. «Isak? Bare Isak?» Isak smiler, ler nesten litt over hvor uventet det lille ordet _bare_ traff ham nå. Han tar Evens hånd, venter på at han skal si noe. 

«Kan du ikke bare ligge litt her ved siden av meg?» Even hvisker det frem, ser ned i dynen.

Isak skynder seg å svare, vil si noe før Even rekker å angre. «Veldig lyst til det. Jeg har det. Men skal jeg ikke heller gjøre en innsats for at du skal føle deg bedre?» Even nikker, ser ikke opp, skutter seg under dynen.

Isak griper utstyret han trenger for å sette veneflonen, setter seg på sengekanten. Tar Even forsiktig i skulderen, «Du, kan du snu deg rundt på ryggen? Går det greit?» Even snur seg, omstendelig og langsomt, ser endelig på Isak igjen. Han angrer, det er lett å lese fra ansiktsuttrykket. Han skulle ønske han ikke hadde sagt noe. Det går tvert i mot reglene i den lille leken deres, venekanylen og plasteret i hånden hans gjør det plagsomt tydelig, men det føles som om de reglene i beste fall kommer til å være en rettesnor uansett. Isak lener seg frem, gnir nesen sin mykt, forsiktig mot Evens, legger pannen sin mot Evens febervarme panne. Kjenner sitt eget smil bre seg i ansiktet så snart han ser at Even smiler. «Håper du har litt plass til meg etterpå, da.» sier Isak stille, fremdeles smilende, merker hvordan det banker i brystet bare av å si de ordene.

«Men først må den bioingeniøren komme ass. Sånn du blir satt i gang på antibiotika.»

Han tar Evens hånd mellom begge sine, gnir over håndryggen med tomlene, taster med pekefingeren etter en passende vene. Han fester staseslangen på armen, ber Even knytte hånden, kjenner på venen med fingeren igjen. «Denne ser fin ut. Går det greit med et stikk?». Even nikker, han ser sliten ut. Isak desinfiserer, får venekateteret på plass, fjerner nålen og staseslangen. Sprøyter inn litt saltvann, sjekker at kanylen ligger på plass i venen, plastrer rundt veneflonen, trer en strømpe over hånden sånn at den lille slangen ikke skal slenge. «Gikk det bra? Det gjorde ikke vondt?» Isak har fremdeles hånden mellom begge sine, stryker ømt over Evens hud. «Litt. Går greit.» Even er blank i øynene, Isak følger med på ham, sjekker kjapt klokken som henger fra brystlommen på scrubsene. Han puster kjapt og virker medtatt. Det bekymrer Isak, ut fra hva kollegaen rapporterte i sted, er Even tydelig dårligere nå enn da han kom tilbake på avdelingen. «Sliten, ass. Akkurat som... influensa.» mumler Even. Han har lukket øynene, stemmen er sløv og det virker som om han er i ferd med å sovne. Isak reiser seg ikke, han blir sittende på sengekanten, stryker hånden og underarmen med lette, myke berøringer. Ser hvordan Evens ansikt slapper av, kjenner at armen blir tyngre mot låret hans.

Han liker det ikke, at Even ble så fort dårligere, liker ikke at paraceten ikke har senket den høye feberen. Han vet at de strengt tatt ikke har kapasitet til det på avdelingen, men han kommer til å bli sittende, han kommer ikke til å gå før infeksjonsverdiene er bekreftet og Even har fått behandling. Sykepleier, bare Isak, whatever. Den lille redselen som vokser i ham bryr seg ikke om hvem han egentlig bør være akkurat nå.

«Sov litt hvis det føles godt. Jeg er her. Jeg passer på deg.»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg er overveldet og hoppende glad for alt engasjementet og de fine kommentarene <3 Tusen takk for at dere viser meg at dere liker historien!


	39. Er det manflu?

Isak har sittet på sengekanten lengre enn han burde. Å sitte her, med Evens hånd i sin, se på ham mens han sover urolig, det føles ikke som jobb. Ikke som noe han må eller burde, men noe som han vil. Og kanskje ikke egentlig burde, men den tanken har han ikke tid til akkurat nå. Han skulle ønske han bare hadde gjort det i sted, at han bare hadde lagt seg ned ved siden av Even og hadde holdt rundt ham. Da hadde i det minste følt at han gjorde noe som kunne la Even føle seg litt bedre. Ham selv også, han ville også følt seg litt bedre.

Han slipper ikke Evens hånd, vrir seg bare og ser over skulderen når han hører at det går i døren. Det har tatt uvanlig lang tid for bioingeniøren å komme, sannsynligvis er det hektisk overalt på sykehuset i dag. Han håper bare at selve analysen blir gjort kjapt, helst at hun fikser det på rommet med det samme. Det synker i ham når han ser at det er Sonja.

«Hei! Hva skjer? Nei!» Sonja ser bort på Even, som fremdeles sover urolig, det går små rykninger over ansiktet hans. «Herregud. Er det manflu?» Hun rister på hodet, himler med øynene mot Isak. «Snakka med ham før i dag, da drev han å sutret fordi han frøs sånn. Ser at han er på dødens rand nå, ja. Typisk!» Hun slenger vesken fra seg i lenestolen, vrir av regnkåpen og legger den over stolryggen. «Flaks at jeg ikke stressa med kaffe da, hva er vitsen med å be meg ta med kaffe hvis han har tenkt å legge seg ned og være dødssyk av manneforkjølelse, liksom.» Hun ler litt, ser megetsigende på Isak, snakker med lav liksom-konspiratorisk stemme «Det er typisk Even, da. Han er liksom så dramaaaatisk.»

Irritasjonen veller så fort opp i Isak at han ikke klarer å skjule den. Han ser hvordan Sonjas ansiktsuttrykk forandrer seg, ser hvor overrasket hun plutselig ser ut. Han kjenner det jo selv, han har strammet kjevene, rynket øyenbrynene sammen, hele ansiktet hans føles hardt, passende til de sinte ordene som stabler seg i halsen. Han slipper Evens hånd forsiktig, vil ikke vekke ham, reiser seg fra sengen. Vet at han ikke bør, men tar Sonja i skulderen likevel, geleider henne sint bort mot vinduet, lengst mulig vekk fra Even. Hun stirrer sjokkert på ham, men følger etter, protesterer ikke. 

«Even er skikkelig dårlig. Han er så dårlig at jeg ikke ville gå fra rommet. Enten er du her og er stille, ellers kan du gå. Han trenger ikke å høre på den kjeftingen.» Isaks stemme er hard og sint, han snakker stille og rett inn i Sonjas ansikt. Det er uprofesjonellt, men han ønsker seg egentlig at hun lager en scene, stormer fornærmet ut. Det er ikke plass til Sonja her nå, ikke i denne greien med Even og ham, som er så forvirrende allerede. Han skjønner uansett ikke opplegget med Sonja og Even, kjenner bare veldig sterkt at han vil at Sonja skal forsvinne. Og helst aldri mer komme tilbake.

Sonja forandrer seg helt, det er som om hun faller sammen av Isaks tirade. Det irriterer ham at han ser bekymring i øynene hennes, gjør ham nesten sint når hun fort går bort til sengen og setter seg på den krøllete delen av dynen, der hvor Isak nettopp satt. «Herregud, Even da.» Hun sier det stille, stemmen hennes er myk og full av bekymring. Det vrenger seg i Isak når hun bøyer seg frem og legger kinnet sitt helt inntil Evens kinn, hun stryker ham samtidig varsomt over håret, lar hånden gli langs armen hans og krøller fingrene inn i hånden hans. Even sover videre, men Isak hører hvordan han gir fra seg noen myke sukk, ser hvordan han slapper av i kroppen og gnir ansiktet sitt mot Sonjas i søvne. Det er en fortrolighet der som Isak ikke kan konkurrere med, den vissheten smeller plutselig og vondt i ham. Sonja stryker Even, er nær ham med en selvfølgelighet som Isak ikke bør utfordre, skuffelsen gnager i brystet når han ser hvor velkomment Even tar imot kjærtegnene. Selv i søvne er det tydelig å se hvordan kroppskontakten og Sonjas stemme gjør Even roligere og tryggere. 

Akkurat dette burde han jo uansett ha skjønt, hvem er han liksom? En tilfeldig sykepleier som tydeligvis leser alt for mye inn i litt vennlighet fra en takknemlig pasient. Magnus hadde rett, for en gangs skyld. Gidd holde på med en som ikke slår opp med dama si, liksom. Ka-ching. Værsågod, bli såra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Var det noen som savnet Sonja? Nei?   
> Får nesten bittelitt dårlig samvittighet for å la henne komme på besøk igjen, men Even hadde jo allerede ringt henne, så...


	40. Litt rart om jeg ikke var sikker

«Det går greit, jeg stikker ham, jeg, han våkner ikke nødvendigvis av det.»  
Bioingeniøren jobber fort og stille, strammer staseslangen med myke bevegelser, tar blodprøven fra Evens albuekrok. Hun fyller to prøveglass, snur dem frem og tilbake i hånden mens hun går tilbake til trallen sin. Hun ser opp på Isak, nikker i retning Even. «Tar du en sjekk på fødelsdato fra armbåndet da, siden han ikke kan bekrefte selv?»

Sonja har vridd seg rundt på sengekanten, hun ligger på siden, tett inntil Even. Han har snudd ansiktet mot henne, nesen og pannen hans ligger mot Sonjas hode. Isak går bort til sengen, skyver litt bryskere borti Sonja enn strengt tatt nødvendig. «Du må flytte deg. Jeg trenger å se navnebåndet hans.» Stemmen hans er stille, for ikke å forstyrre Even, han trenger den søvnen - men det er ingen vennlighet i den. Helst ville han dyttet henne ut av sengen, så irrasjonell er han. Så irrasjonell at det føles som om hun ligger der på hans plass nå, holder rundt Even og er der for ham. Gjør det uten at Even har bedt om det, det som han selv ikke ville gjøre da han ble spurt.  
«Hva skal du med det?» Sonjas stemme er søvnig, hun har tydeligvis også slappet av ved siden av Even. Det gjør Isak enda mer irritert, får ham til å svare med hard stemme. «Det er en dobbeltsjekk av fødselsdatoen. Kan du bare flytte deg. Takk.»  
«Klar?» Bioingeniøren ser utålmodig på Isak. «Du vil vel ha prøven analysert kjapt, så hvis vi kunne fått den datoen....»  
«Herregud. 120297. Resten også? 32553.» Sonja gjesper, strekker seg litt.  
«Ja, er du sikker på det da? Kan du ikke bare flytte deg?» sier Isak, gidder ikke å skjule irritasjonen lengre. Sonja ser vantro på ham, snurper ansiktet surt sammen. «Eh? Ja? Litt rart om jeg ikke var sikker på fødselsdatoen, eller?»

«Ja, men da går jeg. Den stemmer den.» Bioingeniøren triller utstyret sitt fort ut av rommet, snur seg fort mot Isak med en siste beskjed. «Ring om ti da, jeg prioriterer denne. Han ser litt sjaber ut.»

Isak samler sammen utstyret han hadde med tidligere, rydder, kaster emballasje. Henger flasken med antibiotika opp i stativet, gjør alt klart til dryppet. Ut fra Evens tilstand regner han helt sikkert med at han har en sterkt forhøyet crp og at han skal ha intravenøs antibiotikabehandling, og han vil at det skal gå få fort som mulig så snart de får svar på blodprøven. Sonja har satt seg opp i sengen, retter litt på håret sitt. Hun følger med på hva Isak gjør, det ser ut som om hun har lyst til å si noe. «Du liker ikke meg, du.» sier hun til slutt, tørt og konstaterende. Isak blir stående ved dryppstativet, fikler med slangen, vet ikke hva han skal si. Det er komplisert. Han trenger ikke å like henne, men han burde ikke mislike henne på den måten som han gjør. Det er uproft. Sonja fortsetter, venter ikke på noe svar. «Det er greit, altså. Jeg er too much, Even sier det også. At jeg må tenke på hvordan folk oppfatter meg.» Hun smiler til Isak, trekker på skuldrene. «Ville bare si at jeg liker deg. Jeg ser at du og Even har en bra greie. Han trenger bra folk rundt seg.» Hun reiser seg, strekker seg igjen, ser på colaflasken. «Det er Even sin, eller? Tar litt jeg, ble så tørst.»

*

Når Isak kommer inn på rommet igjen, sitter Sonja på den svarte stolen ved siden av sengen. Even sover fremdeles, han har snudd seg på siden, krøllet armene opp til ansiktet. Det er unødvendig, men Isak går bort til sengen, stryker ham lett over pannen, kjenner om han er like varm som i sted. Han føles egentlig litt bedre, men når Isak sjekker med temperaturmålet er feberen fremdeles høy.  
«Var svaret kommet?» spør Sonja, ser interessert på hvordan Isak varsomt skrur på venekanylen og fester ledningen fra dryppet i den vesle kranen. «Ja. Han har sterkt forhøyet crp. Det betyr at han har en infeksjon i kroppen. Han kommer til å få antibiotika på drypp hver fjerde time nå.» Isak justerer hastigheten på dryppet, følger med for å forsikre seg at det er satt opp riktig.  
«Blir han fort bedre, da?» Sonja ser bekymret ut, Isak kjenner et lite blaff av godhet for henne, hun virker jo oppriktig opptatt av at Even skal ha det bra. Han prøver å smile til henne, men det føles falskt og stivt. «Det er litt forskjellig. Tror ikke han er mye bedre før i morgen, ass.»

Sonja sukker, virker litt rådvill. «Ja, altså, jeg må på jobb. Jeg kan ikke være her helt til i kveld.» Evens mobil begynner å ringe i det samme, avbryter Isak før han får sagt at hun kanskje bør ringe jobben og si at hun er syk. At hun kanskje bør prioritere kjæresten sin, som åpenbart trenger at hun er her. At hun ligger i den jævla sengen og holder ham. Sonja strekker seg frem, tar mobilen fra hyllen under nattbordet. «Mamma» står det på displayet, hun holder det fort mot Isak før hun svarer.

«Hei. Ja, du hører jo det. Det er meg.»  
«Han sover.»  
«Nei, men han er blitt skikkelig dårlig. Nei, ikke sånn dårlig. Ja. Infeksjon. Mmm.»  
«Nei, dårligere enn det. Han får sånn drypp. Antibiotikagreier i armen.»

Isak går litt rundt i rommet, ordner på småting, er ikke helt klar for å gå. Håper kanskje litt at Even våkner. Han går av vakt snart, det hadde vært fint å bare få sagt hadet, forklart at han ikke kommer innom etterpå likevel. At han ikke er keen på å være tredjemann i forholdet. Han hører med et halvt øre på samtalen mellom Evens mor og Sonja, hører hvordan Sonjas stemme er blitt tydelig irritert.

«Jeg må på jobb! Ja, skjønner det. Jeg ville gjort det!»  
«Jeg kan ikke! Jeg har kontraktsmøte og en visning etterpå. Det går ikke.»  
«Det er jo folk her da. Han er ikke aleine, liksom. Vet at han blir stressa av det. Jeg vet vel det.»  
«Vet du hva? Han er jo blitt kjent med en fyr, jeg kan spørre ham. Om han har tid?»

Det hopper fort i brystet, det er sikkert ham hun mener, men Isak kjenner at han ikke vil mer. Han vil ikke være den fyren. Båndet mellom Even og Sonja er åpenbart sterkt, og det er tydelig at det ikke bare er fra Sonjas side. Han driter i Sonja, men det føles likevel ikke bra. Det føles som om Even burde ha sagt noe.

«Nei. Jeg spør ikke Mikael. Tror ikke det er suksess. Ok. Jeg fikser noe. Han blir ikke aleine. Jeg lover det. Ok? Sier at du har ringt, jeg.»  
«Hæ? Ja, det går bra med meg. Går alltid bra med meg. Vi snakkes da.»

«Åååårrh.» Sonja smeller mobilen i nattbordet, reiser seg fort fra stolen. Hun river til seg vesken, roter i den, fisker frem lipglossen sin. Isak ser at Even glipper på øynene, merker plutselig at han ikke har lyst til å gå bort til ham nå. Ikke nå som Sonja er her. Even er uansett ikke i form til å forklare noe som helst.

«Jeg går av vakt nå, jeg. Kan du ringe på når du går? Sånn at de vet at Even er aleine her?» Isak tar med seg søppelposen på veien, går fort ut i korridoren. Faen. Han føler seg forvirret og minst like utslitt som Even, kjenner at han har lyst på en øl og en lang ferie et helt annet sted.

«Isak!» Sonja er like bak ham, roper med den enerverende stemmen sin. Han snur seg, motvillig.  
«Kan ikke du være her litt da? Hvis du er ferdig på jobb?» Hun ser stresset ut, rådvill, ser på ham med store blå dådyrøyne. Han er overrasket over at han føler sympati med henne, det er som om øynene rører noe i ham. Isak rister likevel på hodet, han orker ikke mer av dette merkelige forholdet.  
«Neiass. Jeg tror Even trenger deg, jeg. Du burde bli.» Isak ser ned i gulvet.  
«Ja, men jeg har ikke tid.» Fortvilelsen i stemmen er tydelig, hun ser innstendig på ham.  
«Ikke jeg heller, ass. Jeg er ferdig på jobb. Jeg skal hjem.»  
Det er som om ordene trigger noe fysisk i Sonja, hun strammer musklene rundt øynene, rynker sammen ansiktet i sinne.  
«Hvis du stikker nå, så får du la ham være i fred senere også! Så han kan komme over deg!»

Hun gnir hånden under øyet sitt, tørker irritert vekk sinte tårer, stirrer rasende på Isaks forvirrede ansikt. Spytter ordene ut mot ansiktet hans.  
«Hva faen er greia med deg? Du driver og bonder med broren min, later som om du er interessert i ham, og så med en gang han blir dårlig og det ikke passer for deg, så bare stikker du? Fy faen! Han tåler ikke det! Han skal ikke ha flere sånne folk i livet sitt!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jada. Slow-burn on speed, 3 oppdateringer fortløpende.  
> Er livet litt bedre nå? <3


	41. Hvis du ikke er interessert

«Hva sa du nå?»

Isak stirrer på Sonja, forvirret, med halvåpen munn. De sinte ordene hennes ringer fremdeles i luften over dem, men de når ikke helt frem i Isak. Alt han hører er den rasende, bitende stemmen som skraper mot trommehinnen, mesteparten av betydningen har falt bort et sted på veien fra Sonja til ham. Som om hjernen har bestemt at det ikke kan stemme, at det ikke er vits i å prøve å ta inn mer. Sonja oppfatter åpenbart det forvirrede ansiktsuttrykket hans som avvisning, eller kanskje helt enkelt som uttrykket til en ekte drittsekk. Hun fortsetter monologen, understreker de harde ordene med irriterte bevegelser med hodet og hendene.

«Du trenger ikke å stå der og gjøre deg til! Du trenger ikke å late som om det ikke har vært noen greier med dere. Jeg vet vel at du har gått rundt og strøket og klappet på Even, tror du ikke jeg vet det? Herregud, jeg har stått der selv og sett på de blikkene og hvordan du passer på ham! Du trenger ikke å fortelle meg at du ikke har virka interessert. Faen heller, Isak! Even har jo fortalt meg at dere kyssa! Skjønner ikke hvorfor du skal stå der og late som om du ikke er interessert!»

Hun borer øynene i ham, nikker oppfordrende, uvennlig. Isak svelger, han skjønner ikke hva hun vil at han skal si, skjønner ennå ikke helt hva han hører. «Nei, men hva sa du? I sted?» mumler han, merker hvordan blikket hans skyter stresset rundt i korridoren.

«Du må ikke tro at ikke Even forteller meg ting, du kan ikke drive på å få ham til å tro at dere har en greie, vi snakker sammen! Jeg tror ikke en dritt på det hvis du nå sier at det er noe som Even har misforstått, ikke denne gangen, ass. Jeg har sett dere, helt serr.»

Sonja gir seg ikke, hun har gått et skritt nærmere, som om det kan tvinge Isak til å si noe, svare for seg. Isak må tvinge seg til blikkontakt, han har knyttet hendene, presser fingertuppene hardt inn i håndflatene. Den lille trykkende smerten hjelper ham å fokusere, den flytter ubehaget ned i hendene, tar på et vis tak i forvirringen han føler og trekker den utover. Trekker i det minste forvirringen ut av den svære ballen i brystet. Forvirret, skuffet, lurt, lettet. Han klarer ikke å definere det. Aller mest føler han seg stilt til rette, med Sonjas frustrerte kjefting rett i ansiktet. Som om han har gjort noe galt, selv om han ikke klarer å sette fingeren på nøyaktig hvor det var han trådde feil.

«Sonja, jeg skjønner ikke helt?» sier han til slutt, prøver å bryte gjennom Sonjas stadige tirade. Hun stivner til, Isak ser hvordan øynene hennes smalner, hun virker om mulig enda mer irritert på grunn av spørsmålet hans.  
«Er du helt fjern, Isak? La Even være i fred hvis du ikke er interessert. Herregud.» Hun føles nesten truende, nikker ordene rett opp i Isaks ansikt. Fortsetter med krevende stemme, tydelig oppgitt over at Isak ikke sier noe, at han bare står der mer tåkete blikk. «Hvor jævla vanskelig er det, liksom? Du bør bare ta standpunkt til det før du går inn igjen til ham. Er du interessert i broren min, eller er du ikke. Herregud.»

Følelsen er merkelig, det er som om kroppen løsner, som om alt faller til gulvet. Som om det bare sklir, renner av ham, samler seg i en bløt flekk på gulvet. Fingrene har falt ut av de harde knyttenevene, de henger slapt nedover, drar skuldrene og kjeven med seg, river opp en sprekk i de latterlig forvirrede tankene hans.  
«Jo. Jeg er det. Interessert.» Han rister svakt på hodet, ser på Sonja, fortsetter med spørsmål i stemmen «I broren din?»

Det farer bilder gjennom hodet hans, rekker med små, forte glimt, fastfrosne inntrykk fra de siste dagene. Sonjas små, stikkende kommentarer. Evens overbærende trekk på skuldrene. De to sammekrøllet i sengen, tett tosomme. Sonjas oppgitte kjefting, bekymringen hennes. Den rare kontrasten mellom spydig og omsorgsfull. Even som ikke reagerte. Even som så tydelig slappet av med Sonja tett mot seg. Flørtingen. Øynene. Fingertuppene mot hånden hans. Det lille, dirrende øyeblikket rett før det første, forsiktige kysset. I går. 

«Sorry, men jeg skjønner ikke? Even er broren din?» Isak merker at han har spent musklene i skuldrene, strammet kjeven, tennene gnisser hardt mot hverandre.  
«Ja?» Sonja ser uforstående på ham, øynene er store, Isak syns han kan se noe av Evens i dem nå. «Eh. Hallo, liksom?» Hun rynker pannen, flirer lett sarkastisk.  
«Okei. Jeg har misforstått. Ganske mye.» Isak blir bare stående, hendene henger tafatt mot gulvet, merkelig nok merker han hvordan noe trekker og strekker i smilet hans. 

«Jeg... unnskyld, Sonja. Eh. Jeg må inn igjen der nå. Jeg må... det er noe jeg må gjøre.» Isak ser mot døren til 513. Hastverket fyller plutselig alt i ham, det gjør det vanskelig å stå stille, han flytter rastløst på føttene. «Jeg vet at du ikke skylder meg en dritt. Men kan du gjøre meg en tjeneste akkurat nå?» spør han, ser bedende på Sonja, merker på henne at blikket hans er intenst. Hun nikker, forvirret, men hun nikker.  
«Kan du... liksom passe på døra noen minutter? Lage litt bråk eller noe hvis en av kollegaene mine kommer og skal inn?» Isak er allerede på vei mot døren, hører at Sonja ler bak ham, hører henne mumle noe om herregud, menn, seriøst.

Even ligger fremdeles på siden, med hendene samlet under haken. Han åpner øynene når Isak kommer inn i rommet, blikket er trøtt og matt. Isak kaster et kjapt blikk opp på dryppet, posen er fremdeles kvartfull, innholdet drypper sakte ned i slangen. Isak setter seg på huk ved Even igjen, ansiktene deres er bare centimetre fra hverandre. «Hei.» sier han, må svelge, vet ikke hvordan han skal fortsette. «Hei Isak.» Han ser at Even prøver å smile, det funker bare halvveis. 

«Even? Kan jeg bare ligge litt her ved siden av deg?» Isak hvisker, føler seg merkelig usikker på tross av alt. Det gnistrer til i Evens øyne når ordene når frem til ham. Små, glitrende gnister som får Isak til å smile, som krøller og snirkler det til i brystet hans. Han legger seg ved siden av Even, strekker den ene armen ut sånn at Even kan ligge på den, sånn at han kan holde Even tett mot brystet sitt. Stryker ham med små, lette bevegelser i nakken, i håret, legger ansiktet sitt mot toppen av hodet hans, kysser små kyss mot pannen. Even krøller seg inn mot Isaks bryst, legger ansiktet i halsgropen hans. Det går et lite sukk gjennom Isak, nesten som et skjelv, når han merker hvordan Even slapper av. Han smiler mot halsen hans, Isak kjenner bevegelsen mot huden sin. Han smiler selv, kan ikke la være. Søsteren. Fy faen. Søsteren, jo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonja altså. Søsteren. Heldigvis, eller?
> 
> For et rush det var med alle de fantastiske kommentarene på de tre siste kapitlene. Jeg har ikke fått svart på dem ennå - på grunn av jul og en liten julekalender som skulle skrives, men jeg er så rørt og takknemlig for alle dere som leser og tar dere tid til å fortelle meg at dere liker historien. Så glad er jeg at det ble et kapittel i dag også - en liten julepresang til dere. Sånn som dette kan vi vel forlate Isak og Even til ut i romjulen en gang? Det er forsvarlig, vel? God jul, fine lesere. Jeg digger dere <3


	42. Skikkelig lættis

Even ligger i sengen, slumrer litt. Har egentlig ikke gjort noe annet enn å sove siden han kom opp på avdelingen igjen. Selv når han har vært våken, har det ligget et lag av forvirret søvnighet og sperret. En fet hinne mellom ham og alt som har foregått rundt ham. Han vet at Sonja har vært her, men har ikke egentlig registrert så mye mer enn at hun kom halsende inn på rommet for å hente tingene sine, småkjeftende fordi hun var sent ute og skulle på et dritviktig møte. Hun hadde skranglet noe voldsomt med døren, det hadde fått Isak til snu seg mot henne og riste flirende på hodet. 

Isak sto ved siden av sengen, hadde akkurat vært opptatt med å koble fra dryppet med den tomme antibiotikaposen da Sonja kom inn. «Så ser det ut som om jeg har jobba litt også.» hadde han sagt, før han hadde bøyd seg ned og såvidt strøket med fingertuppene over Evens kinn. «Slapp av litt du, Even, sov litt. Jeg kommer tilbake til deg om en time eller noe.» hadde han sagt, nesten hvisket, sett på Even med de grønne øynene som minnet ham om blader på trær. Så hadde han krummet fingrene sine varsom om den lille vinkelen i Evens kjeveben, Even hadde følt hele håndflaten hans mykt mot kinnet sitt idet Isak lente seg inn mot ansiktet hans og kysset ham ømt, dvelende. Et lett kyss, ytterst på leppene, som om han smakte forsiktig på ham. Even hadde kjent hvordan den irriterende, numne følelsen sprakk opp, som for å slippe Isak inn til ham. Et lite øyeblikk med klarsyn fordi noe i ham visste at han trengte å kjenne alle nyansene i akkurat dette. 

«Skjønner du hadde viktige ting å gjøre her inne, ja.» Sonja hadde dultet borti Isak da hun strakk seg frem etter regnkåpen sin, bevegelsen hadde dyttet Isaks øyne ut av blikket deres, fått ham til å rette seg opp ved sengen. Sonja hadde strukket seg på tå og gitt ham en klem, det så ut som Isak hadde hvisket noe mot øret hennes. Han hadde smilt til henne, det ekte, fine smilet, hadde latt hånden ligge et øyeblikk på skulderen hennes, sagt at hun burde skynde seg på jobb, at han ble værende, hun trengte ikke å tenke på det, han skulle henge med Even. Han hadde snudd seg fort mot Even, blunket til ham da han sa det siste, det hadde fått ham til å kjenne seg varm i kinnene igjen.

Even hadde sett usikkert fra Isak til Sonja, følt på hvordan noe var forandret, merket det selv gjennom den seige, uklare feberhinnen. Tenkt på at uventet og plutselig harmoni faktisk kan være mer skremmende enn uttalt misnøye. Og så ble den lille, ulmende usikkerheten tråkket i stykker og erstattet med lettelse når han kjente Sonjas armer rundt seg, som det lille klikket når alle legobitene plutselig passet og det gikk an å forstå noe. «Serr, Even, hvor lættis er ikke det, Isak trodde jeg var dama di!» «Skikkelig lættis, tror du må gå nå, Sonja, hadet!» Isak hadde blandet seg inn, pekt leende mot døren, fått et kjapt svar fra Sonja i retur, «Hva, ellers kaster du meg ut for kjefting igjen, liksom! Sånn at du kan være aleine med broren min?» Hun hadde bøyd seg frem og klemt Even igjen, snakket akkurat så stille at det kun var for de to, «Han er fin da. I-sak. Han liker deg.»

Og nå venter han. På at Isak skal komme tilbake, på at de skal henge, selv om han ikke direkte er en fest å henge med akkurat nå. For sliten, for forvirra, for lite seg selv. Det er egentlig helt feil, alt dette som de holder på med, han og Isak. Overtramp mot alle vanlige bli-kjent-med-hverandre-regler. Men Even kjenner at han ikke bryr seg. Det er kanskje reglene som er feil. For alt det andre kjennes egentlig ut som om det passer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg har ikke fått svart på alle de fantastiske kommentarene jeg har fått i det siste :( Jeg er virkelig lei for det, men det er tiden som ikke strekker til nå midt i jul- og familiehalloi. Jeg håper at dere vet at kommentarene fra dere betyr uendelig mye for meg, jeg hadde ikke fortsatt å skrive om det ikke var for de nydelige ordene dere skriver til meg. Tusen takk for at dere deler små og store betraktninger om historien min. Dere er bra lesere, de aller beste <3


	43. Er dette en date?

Han kan høre Isak utenfor døren, dempede, avklippede ord, korte svar. Det høres ut som om han prøver å avslutte en telefonsamtale, det knirker i skosålene hans mens han går frem og tilbake foran døren til rommet. Even føler seg bedre, mer våken, han kjenner det på den forventningsfulle skramlingen i magen. Han føler seg bra nok til å nervøst lure på hva Isak egentlig synes om å være innkalt som barnevakt av Sonja, klar nok i hodet til å bli stresset ved tanken på at Isak enda en gang har fått bekreftet hvor ynkelig og needy han kan være.

Even drar hånden gjennom håret, sjekker kjapt med fingeren om det fremdeles er litt leppepomade igjen på leppene. Han har kjørt ryggen på sengen opp i halvveis sittestilling, men madrassen føles likevel varm og klam mot ryggen. Han gnir langfingeren fort under begge øyne, forsikrer seg om at det ikke ligger grumsete korn av søvn igjen der. Drar litt i den lånte t-skjorten, lytter etter lydene fra Isak, prøver å se ham for seg. Prøver å kjenne den forsiktige hånden på kinnet sitt, smaker nesten det lette, langsomme kysset.

«Okei, men jeg kan egentlig ikke... nei. Greit. Vi snakker om det i morgen. Ikke i kveld. Eh. Ja, må på jobb. Mmm. I morgen. Ikke mer i dag. I morgen.»

Det støkker i Even når han hører at døren blir skjøvet opp, selv om det er det han har ventet på helt siden han hørte Isaks stemme utenfor. Det er tydelig at Isak vil bli ferdig med samtalen, at han har tatt steget inn fra korridoren som en katalysator for endelig å få lagt på. Stemmen hans er kort og bestemt, de små setningene rommer ikke noen mulighet for innvendinger eller spørsmål. Han har mobilen klemt mellom skulderen og øret, en irritert rynke har strammet seg til over neseryggen. Han setter fra seg en handlepose og en flat pappeske på nattbordet, tar mobilen i hånden og ser på skjermen mens han rister lett på hodet. Han ser oppgitt ut. Dytter mobilen ned i lommen på den våte skalljakken, trekker pusten, det ser nesten ut som han prøver å kvitte seg med noe, svelge det, få det til å forsvinne. Han slipper luften ut igjen, fort, kontant, hever endelig blikket og ser på Even.

Even merker det først nå, han har holdt pusten, strammet ansiktet selv, fulgt med på Isaks tegn og ubevisst speilet dem med kroppen. Nå som han ser hvordan Isaks ansikt slapper av, hvordan den lille rynken mellom øyenbrynene forsvinner, glattes ut, kjenner Even sitt eget smil vokse, kjenner hvordan det fort og ubønnhørlig tar over hele ansiktet hans. Det synger i ham, udefinerte, glade blaff av toner, når han ser at han virker på samme måte på Isak - at Isak blir påvirket av ham. Smilet, det store, idiotiske smilet som det ikke går an å lukke, har hoppet over til Isak også. Det er som å se i et speil, den skjelvende bevringen i kjevemuskulaturen er tydelig i Isaks smil også, den utålmodige, hastige lysten til å kjenne hverandre, under håndflatene, mot munnen, inntil seg, er blank og mørk også i Isaks blikk.

Hadde bare rammene vært litt annerledes. De vet det begge to, det er unødvendig å si noe om det. Alt kommer til å skje på en annen måte denne gangen, det føles egentlig uansett uunngåelig. Ingenting av det de vet stemmer, dette er annerledes enn alt annet. I alle fall føles det sånn.

Isak ser plutselig litt forlegen ut, han flakker med blikket, ser ned på posen sin, hele tiden med det store smilet som er så likt det Even selv kjenner dirre i kinnene. Even følger blikket hans, ser på Remaposen på gulvet, videre bort på den flate pappesken på bordet, leser den grønne logoen,  _ Ostello. Pizzeria. _ Pappen er våt av regn, men det lukter varmt av ost og krydder fra den. 

Han spør på impuls, uten å overtenke, hodet er uansett ikke kommet i gang igjen, hvis det da ikke er omvendt, at han er på vei tilbake til å bli seg selv igjen nå.

«Er dette en date, eller?» Even ser rett på Isak, løfter øyenbrynene opp og ned et par ganger, har lyst til å le høyt av den kriblende følelsen som brer seg gjennom kroppen når han ser hvordan Isak rødmer litt, sparker daft borti posen med tuppen av sneakeren.

«Nei! Det er jo ikke en date!» Isaks stemme er indignert, men det fungerer ikke særlig bra i kombinasjon med smilet og latteren i øynene når han ser opp på Even. Han trekker litt på skuldrene, går de siste par skrittene bort mot sengen mens han utbroderer svaret. «Eller jo, så er det kanskje litt en date, da.»

Even lukker hånden rundt Isaks underarm, kjenner den våte goretexen mot huden. Musklene i armen er sterke og harde mot håndflaten, de vrir og spenner seg i det han trekker Isak ned på sengekanten. «Bare litt en date, altså? Er sikkert ikke innafor om jeg kysser deg da?» spør Even, allerede i bevegelse, allerede halvt på vei mot å bøye seg inn i et kyss. Han har sluppet Isaks arm, smyger i stedet hånden sin inn under den åpne allværsjakken, legger armen rundt Isaks liv. Isak gjør en liten bevegelse med korsryggen, skyver seg litt frem, flytter seg ubevisst tettere mot Even. Det er knapt en bevegelse, den kan ikke sees, men den er viktig mot Evens hånd, han skjønner det i det han flytter seg etter, følger Isak. Han dekker inn den vesle distansen sammen med Isak, vet at han legger mer i det enn han burde, men han klarer ikke å la være. Den første lille biten av alt de skal gjøre sammen, han og Isak, sånn føles det. Som et lite varsel av alvor under de store smilene, under spøken og den ertende flørtingen. Et tegn på at dette er mer. Isak har lagt hodet litt på skrå, lukket øynene, han gidder ikke å svare og det gjør den kriblende skramlingen i Evens bryst tett på uutholdelig, så sterk er den nå. Dette er en jævla date og det er de enige om.

Even legger en hånd om Isaks bakhode, vil la fingrene forsiktig ta i mot vekten av kysset deres, holde Isak i tilfelle han ikke så det komme. I tilfelle han ikke kan se det fra under de lange øyenvippene, at Evens kyss ikke kommer til å være mykt og varsomt dvelende. Even kysser ham utålmodig, fort, har ikke tid til å fullt ut nyte det store smellet av glede når Isak legger sin hånd i hans nakke, drar ham tettere inn mot seg. Isaks tunge er hard mot hans, de flytter seg buktende og glidende mot hverandre i kysset, kroppene deres beveger seg prøvende i de samme insisterende bevegelsene, lengtende etter å ligge inntil hverandre, kjenne hverandre tett mot seg. Even drar i Isaks regnjakke, får den bare så vidt nedenfor skuldrene, kjenner hvordan Isaks hånd er nederst på ryggen hans, under t-skjorten. Det er svimlende, det suger inn alle sanser. Kyssene, hendene, den myke huden mot nesen, hastverket, duften av Isak, de små lydene, de deilige, kriblende, kilende eksplosjonene i brystet. Ingenting annet finnes. Bare de to.

Og den godt voksne sykepleieren som plutselig står i rommet, med en antibiotikaflaske i hånden og en spørrende tone i stemmen.  
«Isak? Hva er dette?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk igjen til dere som fremdeles leser og som legger igjen så fine kommentarer til meg. Det er tilbakemeldingene fra deres om gjør at jeg klarer å rydde tid til å skrive litt, setter uendelig stor pris på dem.


	44. Bare benekte alt

De rykker bakover begge to, river seg fra hverandre i en brå refleksbevegelse, med halvåpen munn og oppsperrede øyne, uten å ta seg tid til å avslutte kysset. Isak snur seg mot stemmen allerede før hodene deres har tatt inn situasjonen, leppene deres er fremdeles i kysset, tungene deres er fremdeles smakende, pirrende mot hverandre. Evens munn blir trukket ut i en grimase når Isak vrir seg fra ham, overraskelsen får ham til å slippe underkjeven nedover og bli sittende og stirre med gapende, hovne lepper. Isak har klappet munnen sammen, leppene hans er en smal strek i ansiktet, pupillene så store at Even kun ser en smal grønn sirkel ytterst i øyet, skuldrene hans er høye og anstrengte. Han ser redd ut, kroppen er fastfrosset i en forvridd, skeiv stilling. Even kjenner det selv, hjertet hamrer, tramper mot brystet, et ubehagelig kuldegys grøsser lynfort gjennom kroppen.

_ «Isak? Hva er dette?» _

Spørsmålet ringer fremdeles i luften, sykepleieren står der, midt på gulvet, ser på dem. Even vet ikke hvordan han skal lese henne. Skeptisk? Irritert? Sint? Skuffet? Eller er hun bare undrende, overrasket?

Ut fra Isaks reaksjon å dømme er dette i alle fall ikke bra. Ikke bra i det hele tatt. Rømme fra situasjonen, stikke til helvete vekk og bare benekte alt. Eller sloss. Det er vel de to alternativene som finnes. Isak er hvit i ansiktet, han har åpnet munnen, prøver å si noe, men det er bare løsrevete, enkle ord som kommer ut. «Huh. Der var... ja...eh. Hva det... nei.» Han ser definitivt ut som han har tenkt å rømme, som om han leiter etter en hvilken som helst måte å forsvinne fra denne situasjonen på, Even merker det på den brede ryggen som nå er vendt helt mot ham, en avvisende vegg som umulig kan bety noe bra.

Even kjenner ikke igjen sykepleieren, vet ikke om hun har vært her tidligere. Hun er på alder med moren hans, liten og mager, med halvlangt og rødlig hår. _Beate_ står det på det lille skiltet på brystlommen hennes. Hun ser rett på Isak, pannen hennes er rynket sammen, hun gjentar spørsmålet sitt igjen.

«Hva holder du på med, Isak?»

Isak bare rister på hodet, ser ned i gulvet, han har reist seg fra sengekanten og står tafatt ved siden av Beate. «Bli med meg ut. Vi snakker om dette utenfor, ikke foran pasienten.» sier Beate, ser unnskyldende og vennlig opp på Even, rister lett på hodet.

Sloss. Det er som om Isaks stakkarslige fremtoning sparker noe i gang i Even, som om det setter i gang en motreaksjon, brøler frem et behov for å gjøre noe annet, prøve i alle fall. Even har ingenting å rømme fra her, ikke faen om han vil stikke fra dette. Ikke faen om han vil la Isak stikke heller, ikke nå, ikke før det har begynt.

«Hæ? Herregud! Har han ikke sagt det likevel? Isak! Har du ikke fortalt det?» Even hører stemmen sin gjennom den brusende dunkingen av sin egen puls i ørene. Den er skingrende, uvant, påtatt jovial, han ser på Isaks overraskede blikk at han også syns den skurrer. Beate reagerer ikke, hun ser forvirret fra Even til Isak, svarer et spakt «Hva da?»

«Nei...? Jeg har ikke sagt noe om... det, nei..» sier Isak, han er tydelig usikker, blikket han sender Even er bedende, som om han helst vil at han bare skal slutte, ikke si noe mer.

«Isak! Jeg sa jo til deg at du kunne si det nå! Det er jo regler for forhold til pasienter og sånn.» Even ser rett i Isaks øyne, prøver å vise ham at han forstår, han skal ikke gjøre det verre. Selv om den påtatt blide stemmen og det store påklistrede smilet antyder noe annet, så har han kontroll.

«Eh, ja? Du, Even, ikke... det er best om du bare ikke...» Isak prøver å klippe ham av, rister nesten umerkelig på hodet, vil at Even skal gi seg. Even ser bittesmå svetteperler trykke seg frem gjennom huden i pannen hans, skjønner at han ikke hjelper på situasjonen, ikke ennå.

«Herregud, Isak. Nå må vi bare si det som det er, du kan jo få problemer med jobben din!» Even trekker pusten dypt, fyller smilet sitt med luft, pågangsmot. Han kjenner hvordan smilet vokser og når øynene, vet at han ser ekte ut og glad, vet at det er nødvendig om han skal sjarmere Beate. Om han skal sloss og vinne noe her.

«Du skjønner, Isak ville ikke fortelle det på jobben, han, han er vel litt flau da, eller var det fordi du tok hensyn til meg, kanskje?» Even snakker gjennom det store smilet, håper at han stråler eller hva faen man kaller det, ser bort på Isak før han fortsetter, før han leverer den lille setningen som han håper kan hjelpe. Om han ikke har misforstått situasjonen, igjen.

«Isak og jeg er jo kjærester! Isak er kjæresten min.» Even roper det nesten, slipper det ut i rommet, tvinger seg til å ikke kjenne på noen usikkerhet nå, nå sloss han og har ikke plass til å tvile. Han smiler mot Isak, hever brynene som svar til Isaks sjokkerte ansiktsuttrykk, snur seg fort mot Beate, nikker oppfordrende mot henne.

Beate ser forvirret ut, holder seg fast i flasken med antibiotika. «Kjenner dere hverandre fra før?» spør hun, høres ikke overbevist ut.

«Hallo! Eh, ja! Vi traff jo hverandre i sommer, da. Vi har vært sammen siden...» Even avbryter seg selv, plutselig bevisst på at han ikke vet noe om Isaks liv, for alt han vet er Isak sammen med noen andre, for alt han vet er han sammen med Beate. Hvis dette skal være verdt noe må han i alle fall ikke si noe som gjør det vanskeligere.

«Hvor lenge har vi vært sammen egentlig, Isak? Pus?» Han fanger Isaks blikk, leiter etter et lite tegn på at han forstår, at han blir med i kampen. Isaks overleppe krøller seg svakt, et dempet smil skjelver mykt i munnviken. Even ser en liten gnist i øynene hans, en flik av konkurranseinstinkt som skygger over fluktimpulsen som lyste der i sted.

«Da har vi vært sammen siden i sommer, da. Tror vi ble kjærester første dag vi møttes. Stemmer ikke det? Bby?» Isak slikker fort på leppene, trekker spørrende på den ene skulderen. Even har lyst til å le, uansett hvordan dette ender, uansett hva Beate tror, så er det noe så befriende vidunderlig som skjer mellom ham og Isak. Noe han aldri har følt på denne måten før.

«Jo, det stemmer jo det. Siden første dag vi møttes.»

«Herregud Isak! Gratulerer! Har du fått deg kjæreste!» Beates stemme river blikkene deres fra hverandre, hun smiler glad, klemmer Isak, fremdeles med medisinflasken i hånden. «Hvorfor sa du ingenting da han ble lagt inn her da? Du har ikke fulgt prosedyrene.» Hun smiler mens hun spør, ser ikke egentlig ut som hun stresser med det.

«Det er min feil da.» sier Even, stemmen hans er lavere og mer alvorlig, både Isak og Beate ser overrasket bort på ham. «Beate, du vet kanskje at jeg sliter med en del angst?» Hun nikker, mumler noe om at hun har hørt at Even har hatt noen store panikkanfall mens han har vært på avdelingen. «Ja. Jeg var redd for at Isak ikke fikk ha rommet mitt, at han ikke fikk være sykepleier for meg hvis vi fortalte at vi er sammen. Jeg beklager, ass, jeg pressa ham, overtalte ham til å ikke si noe. Skjønte ikke at det var litt alvorlig med de prosedyregreiene, men vi var jo blitt enige nå om at det var best å si det da.» Even har krympet bort smilet, han ser alvorlig på Beate, snakker med stille og spak stemme.

«Nei, men.... hvis det er sånn at dere er sammen, så... Isak burde ha sagt i fra da. Men Isak?» Beate snur seg mot ham, smiler konspiratorisk. «Jeg skal snakke litt med Lene, jeg. Det ordner seg nok. Jeg regner med du ikke sitter og kliner med kjæresten din når du har vakt, så... nå er du jo på besøk, så da får du vel være pårørende som alle andre.»

Hun rygger mot døren, kaster antibiotikaflasken mot Isak i en høy bue, blunker til ham når han tar den imot. «Jeg kommer ikke inn igjen med mindre dere ringer på da. Regner med du fikser infusjonen. På fritiden. Og så er det straks kvelds ute i buffeten.»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk dere fine <3   
> Jeg skal ta meg tid til å svare på de fantastiske kommentarene i kveld, vit at jeg leser dem og gleder meg veldig over at dere gir meg så fine ord. Tusen takk, dere er drivkraften!


	45. Ellers blir vi jo ferska i løgn

Beate går småmumlende mot døren, de ser begge etter henne mens hun går ut av rommet, venter i stillhet helt til de hører det myke svuppet av døren som suges på plass i dørkarmen. Isak snur seg langsomt mot Even, treffer blikket hans med sitt. Det har jobbet seg frem en latterkrampe i dem begge to, insisterende små brekninger av befriende latter som desperat veller frem i dem. Even holder en hånd på magen mens han ler, latteren rister i det opererte beinet, får musklene til å trekke seg sammen i små kramper. Det stikker brått i leggen, men det er umulig å stoppe latteren, det går ikke engang an å moderere den. Den fosser frem og blir verre når Even ser hvordan Isak krøker seg sammen, hvordan han også ler voldsomt, i små eksploderende utbrudd. De kaster små setninger ut i latteren, halvveis kvalt i fnis og bølgende sammentrekninger i mellomgulvet.

«Så du ansiktet hennes?»  
«Hun bare «Kjenner dere hverandre fra før?» Og du bare «Eh, ja.» Fy faen!»  
«Og du da - «Stemmer ikke det bby?» Ansiktet ditt!»  
«Jeg trodde jeg var løgnemasteren!»  
«Du er faen ikke i nærheten!»  
«Du aner ikke hva jeg har kommet unna med, ass!»  
«Fortell!»  
«Det vil du ikke vite!»

«Nei, men herregud. Takkass. Det kunne blitt ganske kjipt for meg.» Isak er med ett alvorlig, har svelget resten av latteren, ansiktet hans er blankt, uttrykksløst, det synker i Even. Han ser ikke glad ut, han smiler ikke, virker litt forkommen. «Jeg ble jo bare stum, du må jo tro jeg er helt dust.» sier Isak, svelger, trekker i ermene på jakken. «Men, det er bare, ja, jeg har noen issues med Bemanningssentralen allerede, trenger virkelig ikke å bli innkalt til samtale eller noe.» Han ser på Even igjen, legger fort til «Ikke sånn som dette da. Men… det er noen familiegreier. Ting med mora mi. Det er komplisert.» Det er tydelig at han ikke har lyst til å forklare mer, han flakker i blikket, ser bort på vasken og plastbegrene som står på hyllen over den. «Faen, ble det ikke sykt varmt her nå?» Isak drar av seg ytterjakken, slipper den fra seg på stolen ved sengen. Even ser hvordan han prøver å trekke pusten dypt, men avbryter midt i og ser hektisk mot sengekanten i stedet.

«Å fy faen, blodtrykksfall. Må bare sette meg litt. Sorry, jeg virker jo som en idiot.» Isak er blek, det ser ikke ut som han tuller, han har tydelig behov for å sette seg. «Kom hit, legg deg her.» Even strekker frem hånden, griper Isak om håndleddet, trekker ham mot sengen. Isak kryper opp ved siden av ham, nøler ikke. Han legger hodet øverst på Evens bryst, lar ham legge armen sin rundt ham og holde ham. Ligger så nært at Even kan kjenne magen hans mot hoften sin, låret hans mot låret sitt. «Det går bra. Det er greit å bli stressa.» Even mumler små ord mot Isaks hode, stryker overarmen hans, skulderen, forsiktig nedover siden av ryggen.

Det er først bare en liten klump i halsen, men den sveller, blir til tårer som tårner seg opp i øynene. Det er forvirrende. Even skjønner det ikke helt, hvordan den store latteren fra i sted plutselig er forsvunnet, spist opp i dem begge to. Isaks hode er tungt på brystet hans, han har lagt seg akkurat der hvor skulderen blir til bryst, akkurat langt nok inn til at han sikkert kan høre hvordan Evens hjerte slår, nært nok til at han sikkert kunne sagt at det bare føles som om det har stoppet opp. Even strammer musklene i armen, folder den enda litt tettere om Isak, svelger ved tanken på at det føles som om han hører til der. Isak hører til akkurat der, mot brystet hans, i armene hans.

Han famler etter fjernkontrollen til sengen, trenger noe å jage den merkelige stemningen bort med. Han finner riktig knapp på første forsøk, senker ryggen på sengen til nesten full liggestilling. Isak flytter litt på seg, gnir kinnet og nesen sin mot brystet hans, får det til å kile mykt i Evens mage.

Det er et overraskende kaos i ham akkurat nå, men for en gangs skyld er han i alle fall ikke skuffet over seg selv. Ikke redd for at han har sagt for mye, for tidlig. Han kan ligge her sammen med Isak og være på gråten, hva som helst er greit så lenge universet, skjebnen, eller hva det nå er som er ansvarlig for dette, leverer på denne måten. Det går ikke an å knekke dette ved å si for mye, for fort. Ikke når Isak er her, når luften mellom dem er full av alle disse fnuggene av noe som de tydeligvis føler begge to? Fnugg som risper, kiler, brenner i huden, i brystet, i hodet, de fyller jo lungene hans og lar ham ikke puste fritt, de fnuggene. 

«Isak? Unnskyld hvis det var litt mye. Å si det sånn til kollegaen din. Jeg kom liksom ikke på noe annet. Ble dritredd for at du skulle miste jobben, eller noe. På grunn av meg.» Even har lagt ansiktet mot toppen av Isaks hode, begraver nesen og munnen i håret hans. Snuser på ham, prøver å memorisere duften av ham, vekten på brystet sitt, følelsen av Isaks arm som ligger tvers over magen hans. En liten krisemaksimering, halvhjertet, i tilfelle skjebnen ikke finnes og ingenting skjer fordi det skal gå opp i en større enhet. Selv om han egentlig vet det, at dette ikke er den eneste gangen de kommer til å ligge sånn. Det hugger kjapt til i brystet når han merker hvordan Isak stivner litt i kroppen, hvordan han flytter seg vekk fra brystet hans, lener seg opp på albuen for å se på ham. Men Isak smiler. Aker seg oppover i sengen, legger seg sånn at de ligger ansikt til ansikt, legger seg så nært at nesene deres nesten berører hverandre.

«Kjærester?» hvisker Isak smilende, fortsetter med latter i stemmen. «Det var sykt fort tenkt. Du redda meg, du.»  
«Ja, sorryass, du blir jo dessverre nødt til å fortsette å spille kjæresten min helt til jeg blir skrevet ut nå. Ellers blir vi jo ferska i løgn.»  
«Det går ikke. Det ville vært ille.»

Even lener seg frem, vrir litt på hodet, kysser Isak mykt. «Det ville vært skikkelig ille.» Han trekker seg litt tilbake, ser på Isak med påtatt skepsis. «Vent litt forresten, hva ville vært ille? Å spille kjæresten min?»  
«Nei!» Isak ler, skal til å trekke Even mot seg, men stopper i bevegelsen. Legger i stedet hånden på Evens kinn, stryker tommelen over kinnbeinet, ser på ham med de mørke øynene. «Eller jo. Det ville vært ille.»  
Alt i ham stopper. Kroppen hans vet det, den forstår, den har slått alt av, gir ikke fra seg en lyd, ikke et pust. Alt står på null for at Even skal kunne ta dette inn. Alt er stille for at Even skal få sjansen til å la Isaks ord resonnere i seg, fritt fra hans egne tanker. Han trekker først pusten igjen når Isak forsiktig kysser ham, det er så uendelig mykt og vart. Han kysser ham og hvisker stille mot munnen hans.  
«Må jeg spille kjæresten din, da? Kan jeg ikke bare være ham?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God lørdag, da :) 
> 
> Takk for kommentarene, heiingen og støtten, jeg trenger dere i ryggen, fine leserne mine <3
> 
> Og tusen takk til dere to, pagni og evakyaki, som stilte som akuttberedskap da jeg trengte litt feedback. Snakk om forsvarlig behandling <3


	46. Et toneleie som passer

«Digg med pizza!» Even tar et stort tygg, kald og størknet ost, myk bacon, lange halvmåner med blank løk. Tygger fort, svelger, tar en slurk med Fanta fra halvlitersflasken på nattbordet. Tørker tommelen over munnviken før han snur seg til siden, lener seg frem mot Isak og kysser ham, fort og slurvete, bare fordi han kan. Han svimler av den brå og euforiske følelsen som slår gjennom kroppen når Isak synker bedagelig ned mot madrassen, legger armen om ryggen hans og trekker ham ned mot seg. «Mer digg med deg!» Isaks øyne glimter spøkefullt når han sier det, men det er ikke bare spøk, han mener det, det kjenner Even i kysset, i den sultne måten han nesten tygger mot underleppen hans på.

De ble liggende lenge i sted, bryst mot bryst, hendene i ansiktet, fingre som strøk langs hårfestet, vevde seg inn i håret. Isaks hånd mot den varme huden i nakken hans, Even som sirklet små mønstre mot Isaks skulder. Bittesmå, langsomme bevegelser, som om boblen kunne sprekke, i tilfelle de kunne slå seg ut av den om de ikke holdt pusten, lot den sitre mellom seg. De lå tett inntil hverandre, snakket i mumlende, stille ord mellom de små kyssene. Myke, dvelende kyss, plutselig med ordentlige, håndfaste ord i ryggen.

_Kan jeg ikke bare være ham da? Du kan det. Kjæresten din? Kjæresten min? De øynene dine. Smilet ditt._

Bløte, vare kyss som bare vokste, giret seg opp i takt med de rispende, kilende, brennende fnuggene som bare er der hele tiden, så snart Isak er der, så snart de er sammen. Først rolig, prøvende, med lette berøringer av tungespissen mot leppen, mot tungen hans. Fjærelette kjærtegn, med blikkene i hverandre, med Isaks grønne øyne rett i hans, uklare, litt blanke.

Små, forsiktige, prøvende kyss, akkurat som om de startet på nytt med de ordene. Som om ordene gjør det nødvendig å kysse og føle seg frem til et nytt utgangspunkt, et som er felles for det som gjelder nå. Små ord, hele tiden nye, hvisket frem mot hverandres ansikt.

_Kjæresten min. Stemmen din den første dagen. De glitrer, tusen blåfarger. Si det igjen. Okei, kjæresten min._

Paradoksale, monumentale ord som både ga en avgrunn av fallgruver og samtidig denne deilige vissheten. Vi er på samme sted, vi puster inn den samme luften, vi vil det begge to. Den luften som er full av disse sinnsyke fnuggene som får alt til å gå for fort, fnugg vi aldri kan forklare betydningen av til noen andre, for dette som vi føler nå er mer enn andre kan forstå. Forsiktige, lette, bekreftende berøringer, helt til den skjøre boblen med ett var sterk nok, kraftig nok til å tåle mer, eller var den plutselig usynlig, smeltet inn i dem, blitt til ett med dem?

Even vet ikke, han kan ikke si når forbeholdene forsvant, det må ha vært omtrent da han kjente hvordan fingrene krummet seg om bakhodet hans, da han følte hvordan Isaks muskler strammet seg under hånden hans, da han merket hvordan Isak dro ham mot seg, hvordan kysset ble mer, hvordan det ville noe. Omtrent samtidig med at han selv bøyde hodet litt tilbake, skaffet seg plass i brystet til å trekke pusten dypt, i et hikst fullt av luft. Omtrent samtidig med at han lukket øynene, følte Isaks kinn mot nesen sin, kjente hvordan skjeggstubbene på haken hans så vidt raspet mot kjeven, samtidig med at han la armen sin rundt Isak, lot hånden stryke i ørsmå bevegelser, de minste, i korsryggen, akkurat der bukselinningen gikk over i glatt hud.

Det er som om de passer mot hverandre, kroppene deres legger seg akkurat riktig, følger instinktivt hverandres kurver, beveger seg intuitivt i de samme bølgende bevegelsene, hele tiden mot hverandre, med hverandre. Det føles ikke så viktig hvor de er, betyr ikke så mye at de har sagt alle de feile tingene først, hvem er det som har bestemt hvordan dette skal være uansett? De får bare lage sin egen melodi av det, finne et toneleie som passer. Fortsette videre fra dette som føles så riktig, det kjennes så riktig at det ikke går an å ta feil.

Det føles faen så riktig helt til Even vil lene seg over Isak, vil kjenne ham mot seg, vil legge beinet sitt mellom lårene hans, vil kysse halsen hans, vil at Isak skal legge armene sine om ryggen hans og trykke ham ned til seg. Føles så riktig helt til de sekundene hvor det skjærer smertefullt i det opererte beinet, så plutselig og vondt at Even stønner i smerte, hvor kneet treffer den harde metallkanten langs siden av madrassen, hvor Isak sparker borti klaffen på nattbordet, så de begge rykker til av det høye, skramlende smellet og ikke kan gjøre noe annet enn å le. Le høyt og med tårer, flatt på madrassen, sammen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det har vært noen måneder med Forsvarlig behandling nå, jeg vet at noen gjerne vil ha enda mer, mens andre synes det trekker ut. Noen har falt fra underveis, i alle fall i kommentarfeltet, håper dere skummer gjennom likevel :) Det går langsomt mot slutten, jeg blir glad om dere henger med till the bitter end. Eller, bitter, den blir ikke det, håper jeg. Det er fantastisk å ha dere med på laget, jeg elsker kommentarene fra dere.


	47. Det er et slags kompromiss

Korridoren er tom for folk. Even sitter i en liten sofa med blått trekk, krykkene ligger skrått over setet ved siden av ham. Både sykepleieren på vakt og portøren hadde insistert på rullestol, hadde ikke brydd seg om at Even følte seg bra nok til å prøve seg med krykkene. «Hvis vi skal komme oss frem til B-bygget i dag, så blir det sittetur på deg.» hadde han sagt, før han trillet Even ordløst frem til den andre avdelingen og utålmodig ventet mens han flyttet seg over i sofaen.

Even har ventet en stund allerede, har bladd gjennom gårsdagens BA og et par av brosjyrene som ligger på det lille sidebordet. Har sjekket mobilen for å se om det er kommet flere meldinger fra Isak.

[Sov godt da. Kjærstn min]  
[<3]

 

Det er fremdeles de siste, sendt åtte minutter på ett i natt. Han ser ham for seg, Isak i går kveld, da ingen av dem ville at han skulle gå, da begge ville at han skulle ta Even i hånden, ta ham med seg hjem, vekk fra sykehuset og alle begrensningene. «Jeg bør gå, ass. Bør gå hjem før nattevakten kommer innom.» hadde han hvisket, trukket Even tettere mot seg, sett på ham, det føltes som om han gransket hver centimeter av ansiktet hans, for å huske ham til senere. Eller kanskje det føltes sånn fordi det var det han gjorde selv, memoriserte duften og følelsen av Isak, for å ha ham der etterpå, for at han skulle være mer enn et svevende minne.

Even vet at han ikke bør mase, at han kanskje bør prøve å ta det med ro og ikke mase denne gangen, men han kjenner hvordan mobilen klør mot låret. Det føles ikke som mas, om han sender en melding og sier at han savner ham, at han tenker på ham, at han er alt han tenker på, egentlig. Men så er det jo ikke den som sender meldingen som bestemmer om det er masing eller ikke, hvor mange ganger har Sonja sagt det?

Isak har kveldsvakt i dag, de har allerede avtalt at han skal komme innom i tolvtiden og henge sammen med Even noen timer før han begynner på jobb. Even maste jo allerede for mye i går, prøvde å få Isak til å komme tidligere, hadde kjent stresset bygge seg opp da Isak ikke ville, sa at han ikke kunne. Irrasjonelt og ukontrollerbart stress, han hadde svelget det ned, men akkurat nå ligger det der likevel, rett bak Isaks stemme fra i går.  
_ «Sorryass. Jeg kan ikke komme før. Det er noen greier. Må ordne med noe. Det bare noe stress med mora mi. _ »

Even rister lett med beina, trommer med fingrene mot stoffet i den grå joggebuksen, oppgitt av hvordan rastløsheten plutselig har tatt helt over i ham. Lurer på om han skal skrive en melding likevel, om han bare skal gi faen i at det er masing, kanskje Isak forstår, kanskje han tåler masing. Han drar mobilen frem fra lommen, lener seg frem, hviler underarmene på lårene, snurrer mobilen rundt og rundt mellom fingrene, ser på det lett psykedeliske marmorerte mønsteret i gulvet, lurer på om det gjentar seg, eller om det er tilfeldige bølger.

 

«Even? Bech Næsheim?»

Han ser skoene før han hører stemmen, det er ankelhøye svarte sneakers med hvit såle, uventet her hvor alle går med grelle crocs, fargerike joggesko eller hvite helsesandaler. Stemmen rykker ham ut av tankerekken, det føles som en befrielse, de var uansett blitt til en spiral, snodd litt for tett rundt ham. Even ser opp på den mørkhårede kvinnen som står foran sofaen, er litt overrasket, hun ser ikke ut som en lege. Hun har på seg vanlige klær, sort bukse, en vid mintgrønn genser med høy hals, den ligner på en av Sonjas gensre, en av de hun klikker for hvis Even tar den med i klesvasken og glemmer å bruke milo.

«Evy, heter jeg. Hei!» Hun strekker frem hånden, hilser på Even, smiler. Han vet at det er fysisk umulig, men det er som om litt av det rastløse stresset blir sugd ut i håndtrykket deres, som om det rolige smilet hennes slår spenningen ut av tankespiralen hans. «Vi går inn her borte, vi.» Evy peker mot den åpne kontordøren sin, blir stående et øyeblikk til hun ser at Even kommer seg greit opp fra sofaen, at han får tak i krykkene. De går inn på kontoret, Evy setter seg i en av de små gule lenestolene, peker med åpen håndflate mot den andre, oppfordrer Even til å sette seg der. «Kaffi, forresten! Vil du ha kaffi?» Hun smiler igjen, det ser ut som de brune øynene har fått et lite ekstra glimt i seg ved tanken på kaffe. «Eh. Ja. Eller.» svarer Even, flakker litt med blikket. Hun skjønner tydeligvis hvorfor han nøler, hun ler mens hun går mot pulten sin. «Å nei du, det er ikke sykehuskaffe! Det får man jo sjukt vondt i haudet av! Ja altså, hodet, vondt i hodet.» Hun finner frem to krus og heller opp kaffe fra en liten moccamaster som står ved siden av datamaskinen hennes, rekker Even det minste kruset.  _ Rhodos _ står det langs siden av koppen, Even kikker uvilkårlig mot det store kruset hun selv holder i hånden, ser at det har bilde av en blek, blå isbjørn.

«Jeg må nesten begynne med å unnskylde, Even.» Evy ser beklagende på ham, stryker det mørke håret bak øret i en kjapp bevegelse. «Dette blir en formalitet nå, men det er et slags kompromiss når saken er blitt som den er blitt. Vi får bare prate litt sammen.»  
«Ja, jeg vet ikke helt hva vi skal, jeg. Fikk bare beskjed om at noen skulle følge meg hit?» sier Even, smiler avvæpnende. Ser seg fort rundt for å finne noe som kan gi et hint om hvem han egentlig er hos. Det henger en hvit legefrakk over kontorstolen, Even kan så vidt se skiltet på brystlommen. E.Kyaki. Psykolog.

Det synker i ham, smeller blytungt til i magen. Han vet at han har vært sårbar, følelsesmessig krevende, kanskje en belastning. Men han har følt seg innafor, trygt på den lille kvadraten av frisk, normal, akseptabel, ikke med behov for psykologisk behandling.  
«Even? Er alt i orden? Du ble veldig blek?» Evy har lent seg frem, hun virker bekymret, legger hånden på Evens arm.

«Jeg bare skjønner ikke helt? Er det på grunn av angstanfallene?» Even kjenner ikke igjen seg selv i stemmen sin, når ble stemmen hans så liten, når begynte den å dirre sånn? Når ble dette egentlig sånn, akkurat som den andre gangen, den gangen med Mikael? Har han tatt feil, har Isak sagt noe, var det dét han skulle i dag, si i fra til noen om den grenseløse pasienten på 513, har han misforstått noe likevel, noe som alle andre har skjønt?

«Angstanfallene?» Evy blar fort i papirene som ligger på bordet, smiler litt forvirret mot Even. «Det ... er ikke noe vi trenger å ta opp her? Det er avdelingsleder på ortopedisk som ønsker denne samtalen, siden du og...» hun ser på arket igjen, før hun fortsetter. «Siden du og Isak Valtersen er i et forhold. Og han ikke ga beskjed om det.» Even reagerer ikke, det virker som om det stresser psykologen litt, det får henne til å snakke videre, gjenta mer av det samme. «Det er en ren formalitet. Isak er forpliktet til å gi beskjed om sånt, og du skulle formelt sett hatt muligheten til å si fra om du ikke ville bli pleiet av kjæresten din.»

«Men hvem vil ikke det? Bli pleiet av kjæresten sin?» Even ser blankt på henne, utmattet av seg selv, av at han ikke kan våge å stole på at noe er bra. At dette er bra, bare bra.  
«Jeg vet ikke? Ingen?» Evy trekker på skulderen, noterer noe.

«Men du? Tenker du egentlig på noe annet?»  
Spørsmålet overrumpler Even, han vet ikke hva han skal si. Det meste av det han tenker på roper mer enn høyt nok i ham, han har ikke lyst til å bringe det ut i rommet i tillegg. Han drikker en slurk fra Rhodos-kruset, holder den aromatiske kaffen i munnen et øyeblikk før han svelger. Tenker på Isak, på at Isak kanskje kan klare det, at Isak kanskje kan holde ut å være sammen med ham. Eller at han kanskje stikker av gårde så fort han kan, når han bare skjønner hvor ille det er noen ganger.

«Det er så mye greier med meg. Er det liksom noen som kan orke det?» Ordene bare faller ut, løsrevet fra sammenhengen, Even ser hvordan Evy får en liten rynke mellom øyenbrynene, som om hun må sortere tankene på nytt. «Hva mener du med greier?» spør hun, stemmen er så vennlig, uten alle meningene han alltid syns han hører når noen spør. Akkurat som om hun kan tåle å høre svaret.  
«Jeg blir bare så oppgitt. Så jævlig lei. Over at jeg ikke bare kan forstå at det holder på å skje noe som er bra. Jeg venter alltid på at jeg skal ødelegge.»

«Jeg leste i journalen din før du kom. Det er mye å stå i, men det betyr ikke at det ikke er verdt det.» Evys stemme er stille, noe ved ordene treffer i tankekaoset, graver en liten grop der, får Even til å se opp på henne mens hun fortsetter. «Du må bare prøve å stole på at du er bra nok.» Hun smiler rolig, tar en liten slurk med kaffe før hun snakker videre.

«Even. Alt kan brytes opp i mindre biter. Du må ikke takle alt sammen på en gang. Ikke kjæresten din heller. Når det er alt for mye, mer enn dere klarer, så tenk på en dag av gangen. En time om gangen hvis du må. Eller et minutt. Tenk på at dere gjør det sammen. At han er der fordi han vil være der. At du ikke trenger å klare alt aleine.»  
  
Hun kremter litt, samler sammen arkene på bordet igjen, smiler unnskyldende. «Beklager. Jeg klarer bare ikke å fatte meg i korthet.»

Even blir sittende urørlig, prøver å sortere ordene. Kjenner på om han kan tro på dem, om det går an å ta dem som sine egne. Om det kan være sant at han ikke er aleine, at han kan være god nok. Mobilen vibrerer i lommen hans, han drar den frem og kikker fraværende på skjermen. Det er Isak, han trenger ikke å trykke seg inn i messenger for å se meldingen, den er så kort at han kan lese hele fra varselet. 

[Kommer litt tidligere. Klarer ikke å vente.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til dyktige betababe Pagnilagni som hjalp meg å sortere og romstere litt ekstra i dette kapittelet. Du, ass <3
> 
> Jeg har fått så utrolig med pepp og pågangsmot fra alle kommentarene på de siste kapitlene - tusen takk, det gir mer enn dere kanskje vet <3 Det betyr mye å vite at dere leser!


	48. Innsiderhjelp

«Overraskelse? Hva da?» Isak smiler forventningsfullt, ser seg rundt i rommet.  
«Jeg fikk et dritbra tips av han portøren som kjørte meg tilbake hit i dag tidlig! Pratsom fyr, skikkelig lett å komme i snakk med.»  
Even sitter i lenestolen, glad, han gestikulerer ivrig mens han prøver å forklare for Isak.  
«Det er en date, jeg inviterer deg med på en date ut fra dette føkkings deprimerende rommet!»

«Fett! Date på tvstua, da, eller?» erter Isak, stryker Evens lugg litt bakover, bøyer seg ned og kysser ham. Ler når Even legger armene rundt midjen hans og trekker ham inn mellom de åpne beina sine.  
«Nei! På et awesome insidertip-sted! Og vi skal være der om...» Even sjekker kjapt klokken på mobilen, strammer grepet om Isaks midje og trekker ham ned til seg på lenestolen, «Vi må være der om en halvtime.» Han smyger en arm inn under Isaks hettejakke, under t-skjorten, stryker ham lett på ryggen. Det kiler så herlig helt ut i fingertuppene når Isak legger en arm rundt halsen hans og lar den andre gli opp under ermet på t-skjorten hans.

«Hva skjer om en halvtime da?» Isak rynker nesen, later som om han er skeptisk.  
«Nei, det er jo en overraskelse! Men jeg har fått litt hjelp, da. Av han portørfyren. Grei type, han, forresten.» Even ler, gnir nesen sin mot Isaks nese, kysser ham på munnen.  
«Okei. Jeg gleder meg. Tror jeg.» Isak later fremdeles som han er lunken, ruller litt på øynene, gjentar Evens ord mumlende «grei type han, ja, skjønner at du connecter med de ansatte her.»

«Trengte litt insiderhjelp, da! Gleder meg så sykt til å bare være sammen med deg et annet sted enn her! » svarer Even, kiler Isak litt i siden.  
«Oj! Si det igjen.» Isak ser rett på ham, Even ser en liten utfordrende gnist i blikket hans, bak spøken og det lille smilet. Det slutter ikke å overraske ham hvordan det er alt som skal til, han trenger bare ett sånt blikk, ett sånt smil fra Isak, for at hele kobbelet med flygende vinger der inne i brystet skal flagre frem det deilige lille kaoset han kjenner på nå.  
«Jeg gleder meg til å være sammen med deg.» svarer Even, legger åndeløst til «Overalt. Jeg vil være sammen med deg overalt.»

Isak sier ikke noe, han legger begge hendene rundt Evens ansikt, smiler med de uimotståelige gropene i kinnene, før han legger hodet litt på skrå og kysser ham. «Vi skal det.» hvisker han, Even føler i alle fall at han hvisker det, midt i kysset og de varsomme hendene som omslutter ansiktet hans. Isak vrir seg rundt, løfter seg på knærne og setter seg overskrevs på Evens fang, uten å bryte kysset, uten å slippe det myke taket om Evens kinn.

Even merker at han nøler et øyeblikk, at små spørsmål tårner seg opp igjen, ubedt, uten at han vil. Sekundene fryser, strekkes lange mens han prøver å huske at dette er sant, ikke noe som skal snakkes vekk etterpå. Det finnes jo, dette universet finnes, dette universet hvor Isak setter seg på fanget hans og kysser ham med en selvsagthet som suger pusten fra ham. Alt er annerledes nå som det er Isak og ham. _Våge å tro at du er god nok_ , sa hun, psykologen, den tanken er i største laget, for stor til at Even kan være sikker på at den gjelder også i morgen. Men kanskje i dag. Kanskje det er det han kjenner svulme i seg, i brystet, bak øyelokkene, kanskje det er det Isaks tyngde i fanget hans betyr. At han er god nok akkurat nå, at han kan tro på det i dag.  


Han stryker hendene opp langs Isaks rygg, kjenner på huden under t-skjorten hans, på musklene som spiller under håndflatene hans, i takt med Isaks små bevegelser. Den grå joggebuksen han har lånt sitter løst, det ville vært lett å skjule at det er blitt trangt og stramt i boksershortsen, at det er på grunn av Isak, at det er fordi han kjenner vekten av Isak mot lårene sine, fordi han kjenner Isaks knær mot utsiden av hoftene sine, fordi Isak beveger seg opp og ned i bittesmå fjærende bevegelser mens de kysser. Even lar hendene gli nedover Isaks rygg, legger dem på baken hans, kjenner musklene spenne seg mot ham, trekker ham inntil seg, tett mot seg sånn at Isak kjenner konturen av ham mot seg selv.

«Faenass. Even. Vi...» Isak er andpusten, avbryter kysset, avbryter sine egne ord og bare ser på Even med de svarte øynene sine.  
«Vi har bonerface.» Even klarer ikke å holde latteren tilbake, den er så stor, den sprekker frem, velter ut av ham. Drit i all den nedbrytende tvilen, føkk alt selvhatet og alle grunnene til at han ikke fortjener dette. Isak er her. Isak vil være her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det går ubønnhørlig mot slutten her, snart er nok Even klar til å skrives ut. Veldig glad for at dere er her, og utrolig rørt av at dere finner ting i teksten som dere syns det er verdt å si noe om. Tusen takk <3


	49. Ikke bryt illusjonen, da

«Hva var dét?» Even spør halvveis i et utpust, ser overrasket på Isak, som allerede står ved døren.  
Han må samle seg, han kjenner fremdeles trykket av Isaks kropp mot seg, kjenner hendene hans rundt ansiktet, det uventede kysset mot munnen, tungen som ertet mot hans. Berøringene sitrer fremdeles i kroppen hans, selv om de er over, selv om de bare varte de korte sekundene fra femte til tredje etasje.

«Det... må du nesten bare bli vant til.» Isak blunker, smiler til Even, før han fortsetter, «Når du står der og er så jævlig deilig.»

Even har lyst til å si noe tilbake, noe slagferdig, at Isak ennå ikke vet hva han skal bli vant til når Even ikke må humpe rundt på krykker lengre, at han er jævlig deilig selv, altfor fin, den deiligste. Men døren er åpen, Isak står allerede med en hånd over sensoren for å hindre at den lukker seg, og Even må fremdeles stokke beina og krykkene og bruke albuen til å skyve seg frem fra heisveggen. Han har den dirrende følelsen ytterst i kinnene igjen, den som kommer av at han smiler så bredt, så latterlig stort, smilet brer seg over hele ansiktet, det skinner i øynene. 

«Veldig digg å bli vant til det, gjerne, ass!» Even sier det i det han går ut av heisdøren, hvisker ikke, men sier det akkurat lavt nok til at det hopper i brystet hans av den sterke følelsen av at de er de to nå, at Isak er mannen han kan si hva som helst til, lavt, rett mot ansiktet hans. Han skulle ønske han ikke måtte holde så hardt rundt krykkene for å karre seg fremover, skulle så gjerne ha kunnet strekke ut hånden og grepet etter Isaks hånd. Isak går tett ved siden av ham, smale jeans, burgunderfarget hettejakke, bølger i håret, Even klarer ikke å slutte å smile av det uvirkelige i alt sammen. Det føles som et dumpt støt gjennom kroppen når Isak legger hånden sin løst i korsryggen hans, det er knapt en berøring, og Even kan ikke vite om Isak legger det samme i den som han gjør selv. Han har ikke tenkt å spørre heller, han har bare tenkt å la tanken synge i ham for hvert krykkesteg fremover _hans hans hans, jeg er hans, hans, hans, jeg er hans, hans, hans_

«Hvor skal vi? Du er sykt hemmelighetfull, nå, ass. Vet ikke om jeg liker det?» Isaks fingre beveger seg lett i ryggen hans for hver stavelse, understreker at det er bra, at hemmelighetsfull er bra, at han liker det.  
«Vi skal inn der, i kantina. Eller, ut på terrassen, da.» Even stopper et øyeblikk, merker hvordan Isak uvilkårlig løfter den andre armen og legger den mot overarmen hans, som for å støtte ham, hindre ham fra å falle. «Det er ikke så sykt spektakulært, akkurat. Håper ikke du blir skuffa nå. Det er liksom litt begrensninger på dritbra romantiske muligheter her på sykehuset.» Even sier det fort, det må bare ut, i tilfelle han har skapt for mye forventning nå. Smilet dirrer på en annen måte enn i heisen i sted, det truer egentlig med å krympe, det tåler ikke den plutselige tvilen som blusset opp i ham.  
«Tror det er umulig for meg å bli skuffa, ass.» Isak ser skrått opp på ham, det gnistrer i øynene hans, fingrene på armen stryker et par ganger opp og ned. «Så lenge du er der.»  
«Serr, mener du det?» Ordene bare faller ut av Even, han vet at de er feil, det er needy ord som ingen vil høre. Han leiter allerede etter noe annet å si, noe morsomt, noe som kan vise at han ikke er en usikker idiot som ikke klarer å tro på bra ting selv når han har dem i armene. Isak avbryter tankerekken, et lite stryk på kinnet med tommelen, hånden trygt om ansiktet hans, det er ikke nødvendig med mer når det er Isak som gjør det.  
«Even, alt blir digg når du er med. Det viser forskning.»  
«Forskning, faktisk.»  
«Mhm. Min private forskning, da. Men den er grundig, så...»  
«Grundig?»  
«Ja. Men det merker du når du kommer ut herfra.»  
«Okei?»  
«Hørt om sånn forsøkskaniner, eller?»  
«Kaniner! Serr, det er altfor drøyt!»

 

Det er ganske fullt i gangen utenfor kantinen, små klynger av studenter, leger og sykepleiere som haster forbi, noen få pasienter som kikker usikkert rundt seg. «Skal jeg gå i kantina og kjøpe noen greier til oss, eller? Du kan jo ikke akkurat bære noe?» Isak spør mot Evens rygg, han har stoppet opp noen skritt bak ham, smiler litt avventende mens Even målrettet går mot døren ut til den store takterrassen. «Nei, alt er fikset. Bli med, da!» Even ser på Isak over skulderen, nikker mot terrassen.  
«Hvem har fikset det, egentlig?» Even merker at Isak med ett er litt nølende, som om det først nå går opp for ham at det er en sykehusansatt involvert i daten deres.  
«Du, han er en kul fyr, ikke stress med det, jeg lover, det blir perfekt! Så perfekt som det kan bli her, liksom.»

Det er kaldt ute, høstluften biter i kinnene og napper i halsen, Even skutter seg i det de går over terrassen. _Rett frem så langt du kommer, så mot sør, det er helt i sørenden_ , hadde han sagt, Even skjønner først nå at han burde ha bedt om en forklaring som ikke krevde kjennskap til himmelretninger. Han blir stopper opp, ser seg rådvill i begge retninger, prøver å få øye på marsvinportøren, men taket er folketomt i begge retninger.  
«Eh. Isak? Sør, vet du hvor sør er?» Even kjenner at han rødmer litt, føler seg dum. Spørsmålet blottstiller ham, viser noe annet av ham enn småprat om hans egne foretrukne samtaleemner. Her er han, en voksen mann som ikke vet forskjellen på sør og nord, det betyr kanskje ingenting, men det kan han ikke vite. Kanskje er det en sånn detalj som gjør ham mindre i Isaks øyne, noe som får ham til å stusse på ham. Kanskje Isak er en sånn friluftstype som løper i skogen med kompass hver helg, kanskje det er en dealbreaker for ham med en kjæreste som heller vil chille på kaffebar med helgeavisene. Even svelger, prøver å riste det av seg, han vet at han overtenker dette nå, han vet at det er unødvendig. Isak ser litt overrasket på ham, det føles faktisk som om det er ansiktsuttrykket hans og rødmen han reagerer på, mer enn spørsmålet. Han peker mot venstre og svarer «Eh. Ja. Det er den veien.» «Sorryass, jeg er litt blond på sånn orienteringsgreier.» svarer Even, han prøver å le sin egen overreaksjon bort, vil le bort den unødvendige klumpen i magen, før den øker på. «Du er søt da. Blondie. Evy.» Isak smiler, det er det lille, halvveis undertrykkede smilet som Even elsker, det som lager groper i kinnene og små linjer inn mot munnvikene.  
«Alle som jobber her vet hva som er nord- og sørsiden av bygget, da. Det er sånn hersketeknikk-kode, for å forvirre pasientene.» fortsetter han, smiler inn i kysset når Even legger en arm med krykke rundt skulderen hans og trekker ham inntil seg. De kysser, mange små, myke kyss, ler mot hverandres lepper, kysser vekk den idiotiske tunge følelsen, sprenger den opp i en støv av de deilige fnuggene deres.  
«Ikke bryt illusjonen da, jeg trodde du var kompassmasteren nå!»  
«Jeg er det!»

Even merker plutselig hvordan Isak stivner i kroppen, han vrir seg fri fra armen hans og går et lite skritt tilbake. Det går en oppgitt grimase over ansiktet hans når han stikker hånden i bukselommen og drar frem den vibrerende mobilen sin. «Du, jeg tror jeg bare må ta den. Vi kan gå bortover mens jeg snakker? Det tar ikke lang tid.» Han ser beklagende på Even, trykker på skjermen før han får svart, snur seg litt vekk fra ham og sier et kort «Ja?» inn i mobilen. Han ser bekymret ut, litt irritert, rister på hodet mens han hører på talestrømmen fra telefonen. Even strammer grepet om krykken, knuger den harde plasten mot håndflaten, holder hånden sin opptatt for å bremse den sterke impulsen han kjenner. Stopper seg fra å strekke hånden frem og varsomt stryke bort den harde rynken mellom Isaks øyne med tommelen sin.

Han vet jo hva han holder på med, hva han egentlig hindrer seg selv i. Han stopper seg fra å stryke Isak mykt over huden, som om hans hud mot Isaks kunne hjulpet, kanskje kunne tatt noen av Isaks bekymringer eller gjort dem lettere, bedre for ham å bære. Som om han skulle ha evnen til å viske ut Isaks problemer, stryke dem bort med hånden sin. Stopper seg fra å vise at han tror at han kunne gjort en forskjell for Isak, at han tror at han har den betydningen. Bremser hoppet litt, fordi han vet at det er et kvantesprang. Tilsynelatende lite, men faen så avgjørende.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noen ganger er det slitsomt å være inne i hodet til en fic-forfatter. Tenker ikke på diva-nykker, men det er mye usikkerhet med på laget når Frieda Echte skriver, i alle fall. Jeg har egentlig hatt lyst til å sette farten opp nå mot slutten, men historien vil det ikke helt (okei da, jeg vil det ikke helt) - og jeg plager betaleserene mine med å være needy og usikker og med behov for bekreftelse. (Høres det kjent ut?) Så... jeg må bare si det igjen.   
> Tusen takk Pagnilagni og Evakyaki <3 
> 
> Og tusen takk alle lesere for at dere henger med på en deeriiiitlang historie om en fyr som var uheldig og brakk beinet, men hei! der er jo sykepleier Isak, jo!


	50. Et trylletriks

De er nesten kommet til sørenden av takterrassen. Det er kaldt, vinden blåser friskt rett gjennom den tynne hettejakken. Even ser seg tvilende rundt, lurer på om det var en god idé å få hjelp av marsvinportøren likevel. Han vet jo ingenting om ham, annet enn at han virker vennlig og liker å prate. For alt han vet liker han å lure pasienter med practical jokes, dette begynner i alle fall å ligne på en. Denne delen av taket er folketom, uten benker og blomsterkasser, tydelige signal på at det ikke egentlig er meningen å oppholde seg her. Even har ikke tenkt på at de trenger yttertøy for å være på takterrassen, det irriterer ham at marsvinportøren ikke sa noe om det, irriterer ham at han selv ikke forsto noe så åpenbart. Oktober i Bergen, greit nok at det ikke akkurat er vinter, men det er forblåst og fuktig i luften, tvingende nødvendig med noe som stopper vinden. Han lurer på om de heller skal snu og sette seg i kantinen likevel, det føles ikke særlig okei å snakke stort om romantisk date, for så å tilby Isak en iskald benk med lungebetennelse på kjøpet. Hvis det i det hele tatt hadde vært en benk her. Hvorfor stolte han egentlig på råd og hjelp fra en portør som uansett virker mer opptatt av å prate om seg selv enn å gjøre jobben sin? Han foreslo sikkert bare hele dette opplegget for å ha en morsom historie å fortelle til neste pasient _hør om han typen her da, han trodde faktisk at det gikk an å...»_

Even blåser opp kinnene, slipper luften oppgitt ut, snur seg litt og ser etter Isak. Han har sakket akterut, har stoppet opp, snudd seg vekk, står og ser utover utsikten mot Kalfaret, Løvstakken, fjorden langt der fremme, hele tiden med mobilen hardt mot øret og anstrengte, opptrukne skuldre.

«Heeey! Even!»  
Even rykker til, overrasket over at marsvinportøren plutselig står ved siden av ham. Han klasker en tung arm på Evens skulder, smiler bredt, før han slår armene rundt ham og gir ham en stor klem.  
«Alt er klart! Faen, ass, jeg er så fornøyd! Håper dere digger det!» Han går noen skritt baklengs, mens han gestikulerer for at Even skal følge ham, stryker den blonde luggen vekk fra øynene og ler imponert når han ser hvordan Even beveger seg på krykkene.  
«Fy faen, du er jo blitt dritgod på de krykkene, det gikk kjapt, da!»  
  
Han går mot midten av terrassen og stopper foran et firkantet utspring som Even antar er en pipe. Det vokser grønne slyngplanter oppover veggene, taket er ikke høyere enn at Even ser at det ligger store, grå singelsteiner strødd over det. Marsvinportøren stikker hånden inn i den ene planteveggen og famler litt, før han drar opp en dør og ser triumferende på Evens måpende ansiktsuttrykk. «Ikke sant! Det er ingen som forventer dét liksom! Ka-ching, en dør! Hadde med meg ei dame opp hit, skikkelig søt chick, litt godtroende, da. Hun trodde det var et trylletriks, ikke bare det med døra, forresten, hun var skikkelig gira på et annet triks jeg kan, ikke sant, når du går ned på chicks, så bare tar du tunga -»

«Magnus?»  
Ingen av dem legger merke til Isak før han plutselig står like ved dem. Stemmen hans er spørrende, Even reagerer på at han er så alvorlig i ansiktet, kjenner en voksende klump av uro fordi Isak tydeligvis kjenner marsvinportøren fra før. Magnus selv virker ikke som han bryr seg, han løfter hånden i et vink og svarer Isak smilende.  
«Isak, bro! Halla! Jeg skal bare hooke opp Even her og dama hans med noen greier, vent litt da! Har du tid til kaffe, eller? Må fortelle deg noe sykt komisk som skjedde før i dag!»

 _Even og dama hans._ Uroen bokser mot mellomgulvet av de ordene, de er et vaklende tårn av alt det Isak og han ikke har snakket om ennå. Han sa bare «kjæresten min» til Magnus da han spurte om tips til et sted å drikke noe annet enn den sure termoskaffen på avdelingen. Han hadde ikke spesifisert det, ikke sagt «kjæresten min som er en gutt, kjæresten min Isak, typen min, den dritfine gutten som jeg nettopp er blitt sammen med», ingen av de tingene hadde han sagt.  
Bare «kjæresten min», fordi de ordene rommer alt det viktigste ved hvem Isak er for ham. Likevel føles det feigt, som om han har underslått noe, som om han med vilje har latt være å si alt som det er. Even ser fort bort på Isak, undrer seg litt over at han bare rister lett på hodet, at han ser nesten forventningsfull ut, som om han gleder seg til noe.

Isak har tatt et par skritt til siden, han står rett bak ham, Even kjenner hvordan han kommer helt inntil ham, kjenner hvordan han legger begge armene rundt ham. Når han senker blikket, ser han Isaks hender krysse seg foran på brystet hans, underarmene er et jevnt press som omslutter ham, trykker ham trygt bakover mot Isaks kropp. Han har lagt haken på skulderen hans, Even kjenner kinnet hans mot siden av kjeven, huden er kald av den friske vinden.  
  
Skulle han forestilt seg det på forhånd, ville han forventet en eksplosjon, noe voldsomt, noe som gnistret og sprakte så høylydt at det tok over for alle sanser, kanskje erstattet selve bevisstheten hans med dryssende hjerter og ringende klokker. En glitrende klisjé. Noe spektakulært. Men det føles ikke sånn. Det er bare noe som stille sprekker i ham, noe som har ligget der, dirrende, skjelvende, noe som har vært midt i ham så lenge han kan huske. En uro, en tvil, en lengsel. Akkurat nå, med Isak så ugjenkallelig rundt ham, armene, kinnet, stødig og sterk i ryggen hans, så sprekker det. Sprekker i en stille, liten rift og renner langsomt ut, som en tynn strøm av varm sand som sprer seg gjennom ham og gir ham tyngde og ballast. Gir ham tro på at de kan smelte sammen og være hverandres tyngde og styrke, når det trengs. For det trengs.

«Whaaaat?» Magnus står med åpen munn, øynene er store, han stirrer på dem.  
«Even, dette er Magnus. Kompisen min. Den beste. Magnus, dette er Even.» Isaks stemme er rolig, armene klemmer en ekstra gang rundt Even når han sier navnet hans, gnir nesen mot kinnet hans før han fortsetter, «Det er vel jeg som er dama hans, da.»

«Nei! Whaaat! Er det EVEN du har vært så sjukt betatt av helt siden du traff ham? Serr?» Magnus råflirer, ler høyt. «Herregud! Så Even er den magiske halvguden du får boner av å stryke på hånda! Fy faen! Han er serr kjekk nok til det da, dritkjekk, jo!»

«Mags, shut up!» Isak ler også, knuger Even en ekstra gang, før han slipper og ser lattermildt på ham. «Mags har ikkeno filter, i det hele tatt.» Even ser at han rødmer, kinnene er rosa, men han smiler, han ser glad ut, skuldrene er lave igjen.

«Men, eh. Det med at vi har vært sammen siden i sommer... alt det?» Even ser usikkert på Isak, skotter fort bort på Magnus.  
«Nei, men det går bra. Magnus er bra på hemmeligheter, ikke sant Mags?» sier Isak, ser avventende på Magnus.

«Jaja, I got you, jeg sier ingenting! Glidelås! Zip-zip!» Han lager en horisontal bevegelse mot leppene, lukker den imaginære glidelåsen, men åpner umiddelbart munnen igjen for å snakke videre «Dama til Even, ja. Du kler det da, Issy! Forresten, jeg kan jo spørre Even da, siden du aldri vil svare på om -»  
«Mags! Shut for faen up, da!»  
«Det er vel helt greit å spørre om da, herregud!»  
«Nei. Bare nei.»

De går småkjeftende, småflirende inn gjennom den åpne døren. Rommet er lite, med en stor pallesofa mot den innerste veggen. Det ligger en madrass med blomstrete voksduktrekk på sofaen, og mengder av puter med blomstrete sommermønster står lent opp mot veggen. På gulvet står det et lavt bord, dekket med sykehusservice til to personer og metallbakker tildekket med aluminiumsfolie stående midt på. Even ser en vannkoker, kaffekopper og en presskanne i en hylle, over en stor stabel med ulltepper og en liten firkantet radio.

Magnus slår ut med hendene, ser fornøyd på dem. «Hadde jeg visst at det var deg, Isak, så skulle jeg tatt med stæsjet mitt, har masse greier i skapet nede, glidem -»  
«Oooookei. Men da kan du sikkert stikke nå?» Isak avbryter ham, tar ham i armen og dytter ham rolig de få skrittene mot døren.  
«Ja, men jeg tar et hint, jeg. Happy date, da.» Magnus blunker i døråpningen og smeller døren igjen etter seg, de hører ham le høyt og snakke med seg selv mens han går bortover takterrassen. «Fy faaaen, Isak ass. Alltid så jævlig heldig.»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for all oppmuntring, dere <3 Det er så fint å vite at dere er der, så glad for alle fine kommentarer og kudos jeg får!


	51. Kunne kanskje laget kaffe?

De har satt seg på pallesofaen, sitter begge og ser mot den lukkede døren, plutselig merkelig sjenerte. Det er stille i rommet, Even hører fremdeles Magnus' stemme ringe i ørene. Det føles som om han mangler, med alle ordene sine, latteren, faktene, plutselig er det vanskelig å finne på noe å gjøre eller si. De kunne kanskje laget kaffe, eller spist noe, eller bare sittet inntil hverandre og snakket om musikk og film og det tragiske været i Bergen? Burde han sjekket hva som er oppi serveringsfatene Magnus har ordnet, tatt initiativ til noe, siden det er han som har invitert til date? Evens blikk flakker rundt i den vesle boden, tar inn trepanelet på veggene, de små, smale vindusstripene helt øverst ved taket, bladene og greinene som snirkler seg over dem og sperrer for det bleke høstlyset. En liten surrealistisk firkant å eksistere i sammen, uten alt det hvite og sterile som har bundet dem sammen til nå. Og likevel nøler han med å kaste seg frem i det, i tilfelle det ikke stemmer at det holder å bare være god nok. Selv om han burde tro på det, for det er det som har bragt ham hit, plassert ham på dette merkelige stedet, i denne sofaen på taket, sammen med Isak. Tanken får ham til å smile, han legger seg bakover i sofaen, lener seg på underarmene. Vil være en som tør å ta sjansen på at han holder.

«Visste du om dette stedet, eller?» spør Even, stemmen er prøvende, han ser bort på Isak.  
«Om jeg visste om Magnus sin love shack på taket? Eh, nei.» Isak snur seg mot ham, han har trukket overleppen opp i en liten grimase, den gjør Evens smil større.  
«Bra story, ass!» Even dytter borti Isaks skulder med en slapp knytteneve, ler høyt når Isak liksom-indignert svarer «Helt serr, tror du ikke jeg hadde hatt en mistanke om hvor vi var på vei, om jeg hadde visst om de greiene her, eller?» Even drar ham leende bakover, så de halvt ligger ved siden av hverandre, lener seg over ham. «Vet ikke? Ikke om du var keen på å se om jeg falt for trylletrikset, liksom!» Luften er tykk og kompakt mellom dem et øyeblikk, Isaks blikk er mørkt og blankt, han ser rett inn i Evens øyne. «Gjorde du? Falt du for magien til Mags?» sier han, stemmen er flat og tonløs, hendene hans er i Evens korsrygg, de finner veien under hettejakken, under t-skjorten hans. Det varer bare noen sekunder, så klarer Isak ikke å holde seg alvorlig lengre, men spruter ut i en latter som smitter, den treffer Even i brystet, perler frem fra ham også. De ler, stopper et øyeblikk før det bølger frem igjen, Isaks hender kiler ertende på Evens rygg.

Han vet ikke helt hva det er som plutselig skrur latteren av, men det er som om sporet med ett er skiftet. Han hører ikke lengre de små lydene i rommet, hører ikke den susende støyen fra ventilasjonsanlegget like ved. Han hører egentlig kun hvordan han selv svelger, tørt og tungt, hører hvordan hjertet hamrer høyt rett i ørene hans. Isak smiler fremdeles når Even bøyer seg ned mot ham og forsiktig og mykt legger leppene sine mot hans. Det er et lett kyss, helt ytterst på leppene, når Even flytter hodet bakover, henger Isaks lepper med de første millimetrene, som om han ikke vil slippe ham fra seg. Even har aldri reflektert over det før, aldri turd å tenke bevisst over hva det er han trenger, det er kanskje derfor det treffer ham så hardt nå som han ser rett på det. En som kan klare å stå gjennom det hele, sammen med ham, som kan ville det. En som slipper ham inn til seg, uten at han må prøve å være noe mer enn bare Even. En som ser på ham med dette blikket som han umiddelbart forstår, det blikket kan ikke bety noe annet enn at Isak også ønsker seg ham. Han kan stole på det, selv ikke den iboende tvangen som får ham til å tvile på alt, klarer å ødelegge det.

Isak har løftet den ene hånden fri fra Evens klær, fingrene hans stryker over Evens panne, lette, myke fingertupper i tinningen og såvidt inn i håret. Han løfter haken opp mot ham, åpner munnen litt, legger hånden rundt bakhodet hans når Even bøyer seg ned og kysser ham igjen. Even stryker Isak over magen, brystet, nyter den deilige motsetningen mellom de veldefinerte musklene og den varme, glatte huden. Sterk og sårbar, denne svimlende blandingen av å være hard og myk på samme tid. Han lar fingrene sirkle over Isaks brystvorte, kjenner hvordan knoppen nupper seg mot berøringen hans, hører Isaks lille gisp, rett inn i kysset deres. Alt ved Isak føles så rett, som om han hører til under håndflatene og mot leppene hans. Disse kyssene, Isaks nakne hud, lydene hans, det samler seg i Even, vrir seg gjennom ham i en brusende forventning. Han aker seg nærmere ham, ligger så tett at Isak kan kjenne ham mot siden av låret sitt, han må kunne kjenne det, klarer ikke å stoppe seg selv fra å trykke seg mot Isak i nesten usynlige, små rytmiske bevegelser. Isaks kyss blir tettere, trangere, tungen hans er hard mot Evens, han legger en hånd på hoften hans og trekker ham helt over seg. De kysser fort og vått, mens Isak løfter seg mot Even, mens han gnir ham fast ned mot seg selv. Den harde, stramme følelsen av å være innestengt, innpakket, utilgjengelig for Isaks kvernende bevegelser sender et gys gjennom Even. Friksjonen mellom dem blir forsterket av de fire lagene med stramt og strukket stoff som holder dem fra hverandre, det føles som om han desperat prøver å grave seg fri fra den trange buksen, som om kroppen hans leiter etter Isaks bare hud. Isak flytter litt på seg, legger låret sitt mellom Evens bein, fingertuppene hans stryker i korsryggen, like under strikken på buksen hans. 

Det er dette lille, rare rommet, dette fristedet som ikke henger sammen med noe annet, som gir ham motet. I tilfelle det bare er denne sjansen de får, selv om han ikke vil at det skal være sant. Even lar hånden gli ned langs Isaks kropp, ned mellom dem, men feiger likevel ut i siste sekund, samler fingrene ved knappen i Isaks bukse. Stopper kysset et øyeblikk, lenge nok til å drukne i Isaks blikk, akkurat lenge nok til å se hvordan Isak ser på ham, lenge nok til å kjenne det som sterke stikk i brystet. Isak vil ha ham, vil ha ham på tross av alt det håpløse han allerede har sett. 

Even vet ikke hva han går til nå, vet bare at alt han gjør nå har han lengtet etter, han trenger det. Han kysser den myke huden på Isaks hals, slikker og kysser i små sug under øret hans, alt mens han åpner knappen i buksen og smyger fingrene sine inn under strikken i boksershortsen. Isak bukter seg mot ham, løfter baken fra sofaen og møter Evens hånd. Han trekker pusten fort, stønner mot Evens kinn, leiter etter munnen hans med leppene sine. Det er denne motsetningen igjen, den treffer så deilig og så vondt. Isak er hard i håndflaten hans, hard og sterk mellom fingrene hans, så hard at det rykker til mellom Evens bein i forventning og pirrende lyst. Men han er samtidig så myk, så sårbar, som fløyel mot fingertuppene hans, varm og bløt hud som forskyver seg under Evens varsomme grep. Svak og sterk, som Even er selv. Isak ligger med lukkede øyne, med en hånd som trekker Evens hode tett mot sitt eget. Munnen hans finner Evens, kysser ham mykt og dvelende, stryker og kiler tungen hans ømt med sin, Even føler de små ekstra støtene fra pusten hans når han skyver den myke huden hans opp og ned, når han stryker de våte dråpene utover i små sirkelbevegelser.

Han setter seg opp før han rekker å tenke mer over det, før overtenkingen ødelegger initiativet, setter seg ubekvemt på siden for å unngå å belaste den skadede leggen. Isak løfter seg fra madrassen, hjelper til med hendene når Even drar ned jeansen og undertøyet hans. Han holder håndflatene mot huden på Isaks hofter, prøver å ta ham inn, for å huske hvordan han kjennes. Even legger hånden rundt ham igjen, drar den sakte opp og ned noen ganger, bøyer seg frem og slikker over det blottstilte hodet. Han ser fort opp på Isak, kjenner hvordan pusten stabler seg i brystet når han møter det blanke blikket hans. Det tar bort usikkerheten, hjelper ham på plass i alt det nye. Han har munnen sin på Isak, han har blikket hans i øynene. De gjør dette sammen. Even kysser med våte lepper over ham, lar tungen følge den tydelige kanten, kjenner den maskuline, lett bitre smaken av den blanke, seige væsken som perler frem fra det lille øyet. Det er Isaks smak, tanken slår i ham, at dette er smaken av kjæresten hans. Han slikker langsomt, tar seg tid til å føle det, til å kjenne med brystet hvor vakker Isak er. Han ser opp på Isaks ansikt mens han langsomt tar ham inn i munnen, nyter den voldsomme følelsen av å være fylt opp av ham, av å kjenne ham støte mot svelget. Han flytter seg i sugende bevegelser, slipper Isak ut, trekker ham inn igjen i munnen. Isak sterk og hard mot hans egen myke tunge, omsluttet av hans egne myke lepper, tanken får det til å svimle, får ham til å bevege seg raskere, suge seg hardere rundt den mest sårbare delen av Isak.

Isaks bevegelser endrer seg, Even kjenner hvordan han vrir seg mot underlaget, merker at han holder seg tilbake fra å ikke hamre inn i munnen hans i takt med Evens egne bevegelser. Even legger en hånd rundt ballene hans, klemmer dem mot håndflaten, kjenner hvordan alt slår kollbøtte i ham, han ville ha smilt så jævlig stort hvis han kunne, men munnen hans er full av Isak og det er det deiligste. Han ser hvordan Isaks hånd famler mot ham, som om den leiter etter noe, hører hvordan Isak abrupt stønner frem at han kommer, nå kommer han. Even slipper grepet mellom Isaks bein, strekker opp hånden sin og fletter fingrene sine med Isaks. Kjenner fingrene hans klemme om hånden, merker hvordan musklene i lårene og baken hans strammes, hvordan han trekker seg litt tilbake, ut av munnen hans, før han kommer, varmt og rykkvis mot kinnet, leppene og tungen hans.

Even kryper opp ved siden av Isak, strekker ut armen for at Isak kan ligge på den, for at han kan trekke Isak inn mot brystet sitt og holde ham. Han hvisker mot hodet hans, kysser ham, først mange små kyss i ansiktet, så store, rolige kyss på munnen. «Fy faen, Isak, du er så deilig, du er så digg». Isak har armen rundt ham, stryker på ryggen, nedover baken hans, trekker ham nærmere, svarer grådig på kyssene. «Du er jævlig digg selv, Even, bby». Det treffer inne i brystet et sted, sprer seg i en liten spiral, kanskje den når hodet også en dag. Isak syns at han er deilig. De ligger bryst mot bryst, kysser, Even er hard mot Isaks mage, svevende lettet over hvor forventningsfullt godt det føles. Isaks hånd er under linningen på joggebuksen, han stryker over Evens rumpe, fører hånden under strikken på bokseren og stryker over huden. Fingertuppene glir fnugglett langs kurven der rumpeballene møter hverandre, får det til å ile gjennom Even, får ham til å løfte beinet og legge låret over Isaks hofte. Fingrene hans følger krumningen av rumpa, bittesmå bevegelser, de finnes nesten ikke, men de tar pusten fra ham, brusingen i kroppen er så enorm. Han stryker nedover, armen drar og strekker i stoffet på buksene mens han flytter seg i små berøringer over den følsomme huden like før pungen. Han legger hånden fast mot den ene rumpeballen, stryker huden med hele håndflaten før han mykt vipper Even over på ryggen og flytter hånden over på pikken hans.

Even vet ikke om Isak speiler hans egne bevegelser fra i sted, han klarer ikke å skjelne detaljene akkurat nå. Det er som om Isak har krøpet inn under huden hans, som om han er en del av ham nå. Han kjenner smaken av ham på tungen, kysset hans mot munnen, tyngden av kroppen hans tett mot sin, føler de tusen kjærtegnene hans som om de dekker hver ørlille del av huden hans. Som om det er akkurat her han alltid skal være. Det er ikke mulig å holde det tilbake, eller utsette det, selv om han egentlig vil at det skal vare evig. Det er for mye, for overveldende, for godt. Even legger hodet bakover, kjenner hvordan Isak holder ham, kjenner kyssene hans på halsen sin. Det er som om han flyter, svever, men han trenger ikke å være redd, for Isak tar ham i mot. Han tar ham imot og holder ham inntil seg mens orgasmen sprenger og veller gjennom kroppen hans og det bare finnes den ene tanken. Vi. Oss to.

 

Etterpå ligger de der, tett, sammen. Spiser litt, prater. Kysser, stryker på den nakne huden. Ler litt av at Even ikke hadde fortalt det.

«Serr, hva skulle jeg si da? Forresten, jeg har ikke hatt sex med en mann før?»  
«Ja? Eller. Nå kan du ikke si det mer da.»  
«Du er litt cocky nå, ass.»  
«Duh.»  
«Dust. Ikke sånn, da.»

Isak ruller seg over Even, kysser kjeven hans, halsen, øreflippen, hvisker stille i øret hans “Hadde aldri gjettet det. Du var sykt deilig.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da ønsker Frieda Echte en god lunsjpause/offentlig transport lesing - og egentlig også god helg i samme slengen. Håper det var digg å være med på date.
> 
> Takker dere som alltid for alle kommentarene og tilbakemeldingene - de er helt nødvendige for skrivelyst og inspirasjon. Så glad for at dere leser! Smut er følsomme greier, også jeg som har skrevet et par ord allerede, blir litt nervøs for hvordan smuten mottas. Så kast gjerne en flammeemoji om dere følte den.
> 
> Denne teksten trengte noen betarunder, evig og oppriktig takknemlig for Evakyaki og Pagnilagni som er dønn ærlige. Tusen takk, selv om det var litt slitsomt da det sto på <3 Dere er det beste teamet <3 <3


	52. Når som helst nå bør han komme inn

«Nei, men det skjønnar eg ikkje helt. Kem sier vel nei til en dusj? Eg hjelpar deg gjerne, eg. Det er så greit. Deilig å bli frisk og rein!»

Hjelpepleieren med «Oddny» på brystet har allerede trukket på seg dusjfrakken, smilet hennes krymper langsomt sammen når hun ser hvordan Even rister på hodet og ler avvisende mot henne.

Det ser kanskje rart ut, men Even klarer ikke å la være å flire. Dette må bare være en spøk, en intern spøk på Oddnys bekostning, og det ser nesten ut som om hun skjønner det. Hun ser litt irritert ut, hun har trukket haken tilbake og smiler reservert, det gir henne en ukledelig dobbelthake og får Even til å tenke på Jabba the Hutt. Utseendemessig da, for Oddny fremstår ikke akkurat som en mektig gangster der hun står, med rynket panne og armene fulle av håndklær. Eller «hånddukar,» som hun sier selv, «Eg har tatt med masse hånddukar, regner med du fremdeles trenger litt hjelp i dusjen?».

Even klarer ikke å holde latteren tilbake når han igjen avviser forlaget hennes.  
«Nei takk, du, det er ikke nødvendig. Dusja i går kveld, så... jeg klarer meg på selv på badet i dag.»  
Han rødmer ikke en gang, tanken på dusjen i går får ham bare til å smile enda bredere. Kanskje ikke verdens diggeste dusj, han satt tross alt naken på en stol mens Isak var fullt påkledd, med Oddny sin gule frakk over scrubsene. Men absolutt sammen med verdens diggeste mann, det iler skarpt til i magen når han tenker på hvordan Isak gned shampoen inn i håret hans, han kan nesten kjenne fingertuppene hans gli og massere over hodebunnen, han kan nesten høre det lille ertende hvisket i øret, _«Ser du liker det ja, baby, litt naugthy å digge en sykehusdusj så mye»_ , han kan nesten høre Isaks liksom-indignerte svar på forslaget hans, _«Sorryass, ikke faen om jeg går ned på deg mens jeg har på meg denne frakken, herregud, blir jo prega, jeg jobber liksom her!»_ , hans eget svar kribler i ham, får han til å smile større, selv om Oddny fremdeles står der med hånddukene sine.  
_«Ta den av da. Bare Isak. Eller blir du våt på knærne da?»_

Og nå har Isak tydeligvis sendt Oddny inn hit, helt sikkert bedt Oddny tilby seg å hjelpe Even med morgenstellet, som en liten cringe-greie mellom dem, som et lite ha-ha til Evens argumentasjon om akkurat hvor langt det er innafor å gå når man har på den dusjfrakken. Even ser mot døren, venter på at Isak skal komme inn, når som helst nå bør han komme inn, om han skal få med seg latterkicket og restene av den kleine situasjonen. Han bør egentlig komme akkurat nå, om han skal sende Oddny ut og foreslå at han selv kan hjelpe Even, han bør egentlig stå lyttende utenfor døren for å være sikker på at han timer det rett.

Det er uvant, befriende uvant å føle denne lettheten. Han har kjent det i seg helt siden de sto på takterrassen sammen med Magnus i går, da Isak la armene om ham og la kinnet sitt inntil hans. Den siste lille puslebiten han trengte for at motivet skulle tre skikkelig frem, for at han skulle se hva dette egentlig er. Han skjønner det jo nå, det er egentlig latterlig enkelt, noe han kan forholde seg til, i alle fall nå som han vet at det er sant. Det er ikke bare ham. Det er ikke en misforståelse. Isak liker ham. Liker ham tilbake.

I går var de blitt værende på taket helt til like før Isaks ettermiddagsvakt begynte, tett sammenslynget på sofaen, med et rødrutete ullteppe over seg. De hadde spist ostesmørbrødene Magnus hadde fikset, Isak hadde laget kaffe til dem i presskannen, servert den til Even mellom kyss og små berøringer, akkurat som om han ikke orket å være uten ham mot huden mer enn noen få sekunder av gangen. Først i aller siste liten, et kvarter før han skulle være på vakt, hadde han motvillig trukket på seg klærne og hjulpet Even med å få buksen på over føttene, før han stresset hadde sett på mobilen. «Faen,» hadde han stille sagt, men det stramme ansiktsuttrykket forsvant med det samme han bøyde seg mot Even for å kysse ham igjen.

«Jeg må løpe, må ned for å skifte. Kommer du deg til rommet selv? Eller skal jeg komme for å hente deg etterpå?» hadde han sagt, Even så at han var stresset, at han hadde for dårlig tid.

«Det går bra. Gå for å skifte,» hadde Even svart, og lent seg frem for å kysse Isak, lagt armene rundt ham og kysset ham med myk tunge. Følt det i et gnistrende blaff, at dette bare er den aller første lille begynnelsen, at de skal oppleve så mye sammen, at Isak også vil det.

Magnus hadde sagt at de bare kunne la alt stå, at han skulle fikse det, men etter at Isak var gått hadde Even likevel ryddet litt. Satt sammen koppene og fatene, brettet teppene og ordnet på putene i sofaen, kastet det størknede tørkepapiret som lå igjen på gulvet. Sunket ned på pallesofaen og bare spilt gjennom det hele i hodet, prøvd å oppleve det en gang til, prøvd å huske nøyaktig hvordan det føltes. Som om det var nødvendig å gjøre noe for å huske det, når det er alt han kjenner, hele tiden.

Tilbake på avdelingen hadde de oppført seg ganske kvalmt, sånn kvalmende, svimlende forelsket, det spinner og flagrer i Even når han tenker på det, det er nesten for mye å klare å forstå. At han skal få oppleve dette, at dette skjer sammen med Isak. Isak hadde gjort seg så mange ærend som han kunne inn på rommet hans, brukt god tid på å sette opp dryppet, sjekket hvordan det gikk med ham underveis, kommet inn med et brett med kveldsmat. Han hadde tatt pausen sin på rommet hans, sittet i den store lenestolen og dratt Even ned på fanget sitt, lagt armene rundt ham, kysset ham, kjent på den bare huden under t-skjorten hans, hvisket noen ord som har gått på repeat i Evens hode siden, sammen med følelsen av Isaks håndflate mot magen, mot ryggen, sammen med minnet om Isaks nesetipp mykt mot kinnet.

_«Jeg føler meg så glad når jeg er med deg. Akkurat som om alt det andre stresset ikke er så farlig. Når du er med meg.»_

Even hadde ikke klart å svare på det, han hadde bare prøvd å svelge, prøvd å blunke vekk alt det blanke i øynene, hadde strøket over Isaks øyenbryn med tommelen, sett hvordan han lukket øynene før han lente seg inn og kysset ham. Følt på den nye og underlige følelsen, skarp og rund samtidig, følelsen av Isaks ord som la seg oppå hans egne, nesten identiske ord. Som om de passer sammen, allerede før de helt vet hvem den andre er. Han aner ikke hva det egentlig betyr, det betyr kanskje akkurat så mye som han håper.

 

Even ser mot døren igjen, kjenner at fliret har stivnet litt, det er ikke like morsomt når Isak ikke kommer inn døren, ikke like vittig å stå her med Oddny når han ikke kan dele undertrykt latter og små blikk med Isak. Egentlig ikke gøy i det hele tatt, når ikke Isak kommer for å redde ham.

«Ja, eg legger de her. Eg kan ikkje tvinge deg. Hege kommer inn etterpå, det er hun som er sykepleier på rommet her i dag.» Oddny trekker av seg dusjfrakken mens hun snakker, går inn på badet for å henge den opp.

«Hva mener du? Isak har jo vakt?» Even hører hvordan stemmen hans hopper uventet i halsen.

Oddny kommer ut igjen fra badet, trekker på skuldrene.  
«Nei. Han er ikkje her i dag. Han har strøket seg fra vaktlisten.»

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alle kommentarene til loveshack'en på taket <3 Smut er og blir litt skummelt å poste, men det er kanskje en ok ting.
> 
> Det ble en liten pause nå, men nå er jeg ferdig å poste Plaza-historien min og klar til å returnere til Haukeland og Bergen. Håper dere henger på <3


	53. Leit med Isak, da

“Ja! Så deilig, da! Glad for at du kommer hjem!”

Sonja smiler stort og klemmer Evens underarm. “Blir digg å ikke måtte henge her hele tiden. Dritlei av å kjøre rundt i sirkel og leite etter parkeringsplass, det er jo helt utrolig at det er så få parkeringsplasser på et sykehus! Vet du forresten hvor mye penger jeg har brukt på parkering mens du har vært her? Dritdyrt her! Burde man ikke få gratis parkering når man er på besøk hos noen som ligger innlagt så lenge, egentlig? Kan man søke om det?”  
“Har jo bare vært her noen dager, ikke overdriv, da.”

Even nikker, rister litt på hodet, gir noen små tegn til at han er halvveis med i samtalen, selv om han vet at Sonja kan se at han er et helt annet sted. Hun prøver å avlede ham med ordflommen sin, han kjenner det igjen, det er typisk Sonja. 

“Når kan du dra, da? Nå med en gang, liksom? Skal du ha noen lege eller noe, får du papirer, hvordan funker det, egentlig? Du kjører jo hjem med meg, da, eller?” Ordene velter ut av henne, kun avbrutt av et par slurker fra Deli de Luca-begeret hun holder i hånden.  
“Faen, jeg visste at jeg skulle tatt karamell, butterscotch, liksom, fy faen, det smaker jo dritt, smak da, Even!” Hun holder begeret frem mot ham, vipper det oppfordrende mot munnen hans, ignorerer ham når han mumlende prøver å avslå, “Trenger ikke akkurat å smake på det hvis det smaker dritt, da, Sonja.” Han tar en liten slurk fra begeret, trekker på skuldrene, prøver å svare et eller annet, “Det smaker bare søtt, er det ikke karamell, da?” Øynene hans flakker bort på mobilen, men skjermen er fremdeles svart, uten varsler, uten noe svar fra Isak. 

“Sjekk om han har sett meldingene dine nå, da.” Sonja har fulgt blikket hans, vet hva han tenker på. Even drar til seg mobilen, messengersamtalen med Isak er åpen og det første han ser når han låser opp skjermen.

Fire meldinger fra ham selv. Uleste.

09:58  
Hei <3 Forsovet deg, eller? Hun hotte Oddny sier at du ikke står på vaktlista?

11:21  
Misforsto jeg i går kanskje? Trodde du skulle på jobb i dag?

11:57  
Bytta kanskje vakt for å slippe unna han needy fyren? Rom 513 liksom. Skjønner greia. Kommer du opp hit etterpå da? Savner deg. Eller han needy fyren savner deg da.

14:12  
Du Isak? Legen var nettopp her. Jeg blir skrevet ut nå jeg.

 

Even rister på hodet mens han ser på skjermen, puster oppgitt mot glasset.  
“Prøv å ringe igjen, da! Hva skjer med dette, liksom!” Sonja er irritert i stemmen, hun har fått en stram rynke mellom øyenbrynene.  
“Gå ut da. Så skal jeg ringe. Jeg ringer ikke hvis du sitter her og kommenterer.” sier Even, ser blankt på Sonja.  
“Herregud. Bare ring da. Jeg skal heller gå ut hvis du faktisk kommer frem. Hvis han har skrudd på mobilen nå, liksom.” 

Hun har et poeng, det er vel mest sannsynlig at han ikke kommer frem. Han har ringt sikkert tjue ganger, hver gang er det den samme metalliske stemmen.  
_ Abonnenten du ringer kan ikke nås. _

Herregud, hvem er det han prøver å lure, han har ringt langt over femti ganger, telefonen er jo skrudd av, det er ikke som om Isak kan se hvor desperat han oppfører seg. For han kan jo ikke nås. Han er utenfor rekkevidde. 

“Fremdeles slått av.” Even slipper mobilen ned på dynen ved siden av seg, snur seg vekk fra Sonja og ser ut av vinduet. Det regner. Grå striper med regn renner nedover vinduet, den fuktige skodden gjør at han ikke engang kan se det prangende bygget til barneklinikken.  
“Kanskje han ble påkjørt på vei til jobb, eller noe?” Sonja slår ut med armene, ruller med øynene når Even irritert setter blikket i henne.   
“Jaja, herregud, jeg tuller, men det er jo nesten den eneste forklaringen da. Hvem er det som ikke sjekker messenger i løpet av en halv dag? Ingen, liksom. Med mindre de er dau eller i koma.”

“Han har kanskje mista telefonen. I gulvet, eller noe.” Evens stemme er flat, han spør ikke, bare legger frem den mistede telefonen som et mulig scenario, en forklaring han kan forstå. Akkurat som de andre forslagene tidligere, alle forslagene som både han selv og Sonja har forkastet fortløpende. Migrene, magesjau, feil buss, plutselig jobbintervju, overraskende besøk av Erna Solberg. Det passer liksom ikke, ingenting av det. Det er noe som mangler, sånn som det er nå klarer han ikke å forstå hva det er som har skjedd.

“Da ville han jo vært her, da. Hvis det bare var mobilen som var problemet.” Sonja legger hodet på skakke, smiler med sammenpressede lepper, Even vet nøyaktig hva hun kommer til å si nå, han treffer det så riktig at han ikke klarer å la være å smile, på tross av at ingenting innbyr til smil.  
“Even, du. Han Isak, han… var kanskje ikke sånn som vi trodde da? Han er vel bare en drittfyr som brukte deg. Generisk drittsekk, burde egentlig begynne kjenne dem igjen snart.”

Han orker ikke å svare henne, bare rister på hodet, ser ned på hendene sine og rister på hodet. Ikke faen. Så feil har han ikke tatt. Ikke faen.

“Du har bare kjent ham i noen dager, da, Even. Du vet ingenting om ham. Det er kanskje greia hans? Ligge med pasienter og så er han gone?”

Even rister stille på hodet, vrir mobilen rundt i fingrene. Sjekker en gang til om Isak har sett meldingene, om profilbildet hans har dukket opp i samtalen deres. Skriver fort en melding til, kanskje det nye varselet får Isak til å lese hva han har skrevet, kanskje det får ham til å svare?

14:42  
Altså, jeg skal dra hjem.

 

“Serr, Even, jeg hadde heller ikke trodd det. Jeg går ut og spør på avdelingen. De må jo vite noe! Faen heller, han har jo utnytta posisjonen sin, ganske sikker på at det ikke er innafor å suge pasientene sine, han kan få problemer med det, altså!” Sonja snakker hardt og fort, hun er blitt rød i kinnene, har allerede reist seg fra stolen og slengt vesken fra seg. Hun ser sjokkert på Even når han lukker hånden om håndleddet hennes og holder henne igjen. Han drar henne mot seg, er selv overrasket over hvor rolig og bestemt stemmen hans er.   
“Det er ikke sånn, du må bare tro meg. Det er ikke sånn. Han er ikke sånn.” 

Even ser hvordan Sonjas øyne blir blanke, ser at hun er varm i ansiktet. Hun føler alt så likt med ham, det er derfor hun er så sint, han skjønner det, det føles egentlig godt. Men hun tar feil når det gjelder Isak, han håper det så inderlig sterkt, at hun tar feil.

Det knirker i døren til rommet, de snur seg begge to fort mot lyden, forventer at det er Isak som kommer inn, forkavet, full av forklaringer.  
Men det er Hege, erstatningen. Den jævlig dårlige erstatningen. 

“Da er alle papirene dine klare! Nå skal jeg fjerne veneflonen din her, så har du jo blitt informert om tablettkuren, og at du skal inn på kontroll om noen uker. Vær litt forsiktig med å belaste foten nå i begynnelsen.” Hege spriter kjapt hendene sine og fjerner venekanylen fra Evens håndrygg. Hendene hennes er varme og effektive, hun stryker fort over Evens arm i det hun retter seg i ryggen.

“Altså, apropos Isak... han ga beskjed her i dag tidlig, han eller?” Even rykker til av Sonjas spørsmål, ser fort bort på henne. Hun smiler, ser helt avslappet ut i ansiktet, som om hun bare spør i forbifarten, som om hun allerede vet svaret. Hege blir med ett alvorlig, ser medfølende fra Sonja til Even.   
“Leit med Isak, da. Det er tøft, det der. Men det vet du jo alt om, det har vært mye i høst, ikke sant?” sier hun, med alvorlig og bekymret stemme.

Spørsmålene klumper seg sammen i Even, han vet ikke hva han egentlig kan si nå, ikke så lenge hele avdelingen tror at han har kjent Isak lenge, ikke så lenge ingen vet at Isak ikke svarer, at han ikke engang har sett meldingene hans, at han ikke har noe rett til å få vite noe, ikke egentlig.  
“Ja, angående dét -” begynner Sonja, og Even kan høre på stemmen hennes at det som kommer nå ikke lar seg regulere, at han ikke kan trekke det tilbake for henne om det blir feil. Han strekker armene fort frem, drar henne inntil seg, får henne til å gispe av den harde klemmen. Det får bli opp til Isak, om Isak vil dele dette med ham.  
“Det er noe dritt, ja. Enig i det. Men da kan vi dra nå, da?” sier han høyt, stemmen hans er skingrende, den får Sonja til å sperre øynene spørrende opp.  
“Ja, ja, selvfølgelig! God tur hjem! Lykke til!” svarer Hege smilende, intetanende, det føles nesten provoserende.

**

Det er fuktig i bilen, det renner mykt på innsiden av frontruten. Sonja har hjulpet ham å skyve passasjersetet helt tilbake, men det er likevel for lite plass til å strekke ut beinet. Even lener pannen mot sidevinduet, ser på bygårdene som snegler forbi, våte og grå i høstregnet. 

“Vi skulle bare tatt en kaffe på sykehuset, det er ingen vits i å kjøre fra Haukeland klokken tre! Er du klar over hvor mange som bytter skift omtrent da?” Sonja småkjefter, hun har gjort det helt siden de kjørte ut av parkeringshuset, sluppet frem små irriterte gneldr i alle de 34 minuttene de har stått i stampe i Ibsens gate. Even hører ikke etter, det når ikke inn, han tenker på hva han burde skrive til Isak, formulerer og forkaster meldinger, klarer ikke å bestemme seg for hva han egentlig mener eller hva han tør å spørre om.

“Skal vi stoppe et sted å spise noe, eller?” spør han, han gidder ikke å snu seg, fortsetter å se ut av vinduet mens Sonja svarer.  
“Hallo, tror du seriøst at jeg går noe sted med deg sånn som du ser ut nå? Bolebukse, liksom. Eller, hva er det du har på egentlig, joggebukse med knær og rumpe? Og det håret? Glem det! Kan ikke du lage mat hjemme da? Du har jo bare slækket i mange dager nå. Å! Ja! Kan du ikke lage carbonara, da? Det er digg!”

Even sjekker messenger igjen, fremdeles ingen Isak. Skriver en melding, sender den før han får ombestemt seg. Han vet ikke hvilken versjon det er, etterhvert føles alt som en iterasjon av akkurat dette. Det er nok ham, noe ved ham, og han skjønner det, han skjønner Isak. Håper bare Isak forstår at han ikke er sint, ikke er skuffet over Isak. Kun over seg selv.

15:42  
Kjære Isak. Jeg skjønner deg godt. Jeg er lei for det om jeg har misforstått noe, eller om jeg bare har vært too much. Det er dessverre ganske typisk. Håper du svarer meg? Tok med klærne dine hjem. Om du vil hente dem.

Køen løser seg opp i det de svinger inn på Danmarks plass, trafikken flyter over broen og ned mot sentrum. Sonja stopper i gaten rett utenfor døren deres, klemmer Even fort på kneet, får ham til å se på henne.  
“Du? Jeg stikker og fikser noe take-away. Sushi? Og så ser vi film? Du velger?”  
Even nikker, som i sirup, det føles så tomt og meningsløst plutselig. At han bare skal tilbake til det samme, når alt han vil, er å få mer av det han så vidt har sett et glimt av. 

Han stabler seg ut av bilen, lener seg mot husveggen og sjekker mobilen en gang til. Meldingene er fremdeles ulest. Ingen jævla Isak. Ingen Isak. Det drypper fine regndråper på displayet, han må trykke flere ganger for å få skrevet med de fuktige fingrene.   
  


16:13  
Men jeg tror bare ikke at du har ditcha meg. Det har skjedd noe. Kan du ringe meg, Isak, når du har tid?

**

“Har han ennå ikke sett dem? Han er jo overkjørt av en buss, da. Han må jo være det. Det er for spess å ikke se på meldingene en gang. Drittfyr, ass.” Sonja strekker seg i sofaen, legger seg bedre til rette, med hodet på Evens mage. Han stryker fingrene gjennom håret hennes, nikker mot vinduet og regnet som fremdeles slår mot rutene.  
“Kanskje han drukna på vei til jobb.”  
“Nå kommer du deg! Det er bra! Da hjalp denne jævla drittfilmen!” Sonja ler, tar en håndfull popcorn, rister litt på hodet. Even vet at hun er oppgitt fordi han skriver enda en melding, men han skal gi seg nå. Han skal skrive denne meldingen og så skal han holde opp. Han har ikke mer å si, ikke mer som Isak vil høre, Isak vil jo tydeligvis ikke høre noe av det.

19:19  
Young hearts, run free  
Never be hung up, hung up like my man and me  
Young hearts, to yourself be true  
Don't be no fool when  
Love really don't love you

19:20  
Det er greit, altså. Jeg skjønner greia. Det var fantastisk å ha de dagene sammen <3 Nå er jeg hjemme og det er greit.

**

“Takkass, Sonja. Digger at vi kan se denne filmen uten at du bitcher og klager hele tiden.” Even strekker seg mot smågodtskålen, blunker ertende til Sonja, før han drar henne inntil seg.  
“Dette er digg, det er sånn som før, da vi var tolv, liksom.” mumler han og plukker en krokodille fra skålen.  
“Mhm. Samme film også. IKKE si at du vil se den med Leo etterpå, det orker jeg bare ikke!”  
“Vi skulle begynt med Moulin Rouge, så hadde vi sett dem i omvendt kronologisk rekkefølge!”  
“Nope.”  
“Du, gir du meg mobilen? Må bare sjekke. Men han har jo ikke svart. Jeg vet jo det.”

Sonja slenger mobilen bort til ham, han føler hvordan hun ser på ham, ikke nysgjerrig, bare resignert og full i medlidenhet. Han vet ikke om hun kan se hva som skjer i ham nå, om hun kanskje faktisk til og med kan føle det. Om det kanskje hugger til i brystet hennes også. Han merker i alle fall hvordan hun snur seg, hvordan hun legger hånden sin på hans, sikkert fordi hun vet det. At han trenger noe stødig, noe konstant, noen som elsker ham, at han må ha det nå som Isak har svart. Om han skal klare å lese det.

 

21:19  
Even, unnskyld! Fikk du ikke beskjeden? Har ikke hatt mobil.

21:19  
Det har skjedd noen greier. Noe jeg var nødt til å gjøre.

21:20  
Alt er føkka her. Even si at jeg ikke har føkka opp oss også?  
At jeg ikke har såret deg.

21:22  
Even, jeg er så lei meg for at jeg ikke kunne ringe deg <3

21:22  
Tror du jeg kan komme hjem til deg? Jeg trenger deg.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til dere som er med til siste slutt <3  
> Vet ikke hvordan dere hadde sett for dere at det skulle bli mot slutten av historien, men håper at jeg ikke skuffer dere nå. 
> 
> Takk til betababsene, som tok en hurtigbeta da Frieda led av usikkerhetskvaler før i dag. Dere er <3<3 og jeg hadde ikke skrevet noe uten dere i ryggen.


	54. La den rette komme inn

Det tar ikke engang ti minutter før det ringer på døren, Isak må allerede ha vært i byen da han sendte meldingen.  _ Jeg trenger deg. _ Bokstavene er som små lysende prikker i kanten av Evens synsfelt, akkurat innenfor synsvidde, akkurat der hvor han ikke kan unngå å føle dem forventningsfullt prikkende i huden. Tett mot illevarslende, egentlig, for hvordan skal han klare å møte det som ligger i dem?  _ Jeg trenger deg.  _ Det er jo ellers hans eget utsagn, det er han som trenger og krever og sliter folk ut. Det er han som er den skrøpelige, som har nok med å prøve å møte sine egne mangler. Det er ingen som legger sine behov på ham, de skjermer ham, stenger ham ute fra det som er tungt, de vet jo at det er nok vekt i det han bærer på selv. Men Isak trenger ham. 

Stemmen hans er liten og forsiktig i dørtelefonen.  
”Hei. Det er meg.” 

_ Det er meg. Føkkings meg. Vi er allerede på meg. Det er meg!  
_ De små prikkende ordene, pulserer, disse nye legger seg til, det banker fortere i brystet bare av dette lille. Even skynder seg å trykke på knappen til inngangsdøren, hører summingen av låsen og smekket når døren smeller igjen i høytaleren. Han svarer akkurat litt for seint, Isak er vel allerede i gangen nå, hører ikke Evens litt for høylydt blide stemme, “Hei! Bare kom opp da!” Han lener seg mot dørkarmen, hører Isaks skritt gi gjenlyd i den smale trappeoppgangen, smiler litt usikkert til ham i det han runder hjørnet til de siste ti trappetrinnene. 

Han ser trøtt ut, grå i ansiktet, smiler bare resignert, det er ingenting her av den glade, bekymringsløse Isak, han som vinket fra døren til sykehusrommet før han gikk hjem i går kveld. Han stopper i gangen, like foran dørmatten, den dritdyre med geometriske mønstre, som Sonja hadde insistert på at de måtte ha. Blir bare stående og se på Even, med armene hengende ned langs sidene, som om han har gjort alt han kan nå og ikke vet hvordan han skal komme seg de siste skrittet frem. Jakken hans er våt, regnet har trukket inn i goretexen og rent nedover langs lårene hans. Even ser at jeansen har store våte felter, legger merke til hvordan det drypper ned på gulvet når Isak trekker hetten og den grå strikkeluen av hodet. Håret er vått under luen, det ligger flatt mot Isaks panne, han ser liten ut. 

_ Hvilken film? La den rette komme inn.  
_ Spørsmålet fyker gjennom Evens hode, i tospann med svaret, han vet at han prøver å skape en liten distanse fra alt det som slår rundt i ham nå, prøver å unngå å bli for mye, ikke nå som Isak regner med ham. Vet også at hvis det er den filmen, så skal han invitere Isak inn nå, han skal la den rette komme inn, selv om det er han selv som er vampyren her, det er han som kan komme til å være den destruktive, om de kommer langt nok til det.

Isak ser fort til siden, bort på naboens dør, nesten som om han lurer på om dette var en feilvurdering, om det finnes en utvei fremdeles. Regndråpene i luggen hans ristes fri av bevegelsen, det renner små striper av vann nedover kinnene og nesen hans. Even blir stående i døråpningen, han tør ikke ta et skritt fremover uten krykkene, og han trenger begge armene nå. Han strekker frem den ene hånden, stryker det våte håret vekk fra Isaks ansikt. Huden er fuktig og kald, fingertuppene skraper mot små, spisse skjeggstubber når han fortsetter bevegelsen nedover langs Isaks kinn.

“Kom hit da.”  
Grumset i Evens stemme gjør den lysere enn vanlig, mykere, men den den når frem likevel, den får frem et blekt smil hos Isak, får ham til å gå det lille skrittet som trengs for at Even kan holde ham inntil seg. Stoffet i Evens lyse t-skjorte suger umiddelbart til seg væte fra Isaks regnjakke, den plutselige kulden får huden på armene hans til å nuppe seg. Even prøver å undertrykke den lille, ufrivillige skakningen som farer gjennom kroppen, men det rykker i ham, som en liten spasme som rister ham tettere mot Isak. Det er ikke det kalde regnet som skjelver i ham, det er den lille greien som Isak gjør. Han har lagt ansiktet mot Evens hals, beveger munnen og nesen mykt opp og ned langs huden, former lydløse ord i små, åpne kyss. Han er kommet til ham fordi han trenger ham, det er for mye. Det er alt, egentlig. En tillit som underlig nok ikke tynger, tvert imot, den får Even til å føle det som om han svever såvidt over gulvet, på den lille millimeteren med tiltro som han ellers ikke pleier å ha. Som det ellers kun er Sonja som har tro på at han kan bære.

“Bli med inn da. Du er jo våt.” Even stryker hånden ned langs Isaks arm, tar hånden hans i sin. Han skulle gjerne ha leid ham inn, kjent fingrene hans flette seg sammen med sine, men han er nødt til å slippe ham og gripe etter krykkene som står lent opp mot veggen. Isak ser ned i gulvet, følger etter et par skritt bak Even.  
“Fint her, da.” sier han, ser seg rundt i gangen, lar blikket vandre inn i stuen. “Popcorn og snop? Det er digg, da.” Isak nikker mot stuebordet, ser ned på skoene sine igjen, blir stående i den våte regnjakken, som om han er på farten og ikke har tenkt å bli værende. 

“Hei Isak!” Sonja kommer ut i gangen, stiller seg ved siden av Even. Han kjenner hånden hennes i korsryggen, bare et kort øyeblikk, et lite stryk. “Eh, hei.” Isaks stemme hopper litt, han kremter, ser fort fra Even til Sonja. “Tror det var bra du kom hit. Ser ut som du trenger litt TLC.” sier Sonja smilende, smyger armen sin rundt livet på Even, legger hodet inntil brystet hans, klemmer ham. “Det tror jeg egentlig Even gjør også. Men! Dere! Jeg stikker ut en tur. Ikke tving Isak til å se resten av den sykt kjedelige dansefilmen!” Hun ser skrått opp på Even, han legger armen rundt skuldrene hennes og klemmer henne, kjenner siden av ansiktet hennes mot den våte t-skjorten sin. Isak ser rett på dem nå, han smiler, har dradd ned glidelåsen på jakken sin. “Dere to, ass,” mumler ham, han rister litt på hodet, men han har det deilige smilet, i alle fall noe som ser ut som om det kan bli til det etterhvert. 

“Jeg kan bare ikke tro at du trodde jeg var dama hans! Det er bare sjukt lættis! Herregud. Hva tror du om meg, liksom. Dama til Even. Tror ikke det, nei.” Sonja flirer, trekker på seg støvletter og den fancy regnkåpen sin, strekker seg mot håndvesken, som ligger slengt ved siden av skohyllen. Det smitter, den ertende lettheten har endret stemningen, Isak flirer mot Even og trekker på skuldrene, lager en liten unnskyldende grimase. Han går de par skrittene mot ham og gir ham et kyss, lite og mykt, på munnen, det krøller seg gjennom Even, setter seg kriblende i magen hans. “Jeg liker deg. Uansett hva søstra di sier.” sier Isak, høyt nok til at Sonja hører det, det er til dem begge, han poengterer det ved å se bort på henne og smile skjevt. Hun ler tilbake, blunker til Even, plukker til seg nøklene sine fra en liten knagg på veggen. “Okei, da stikker jeg!” Isak ser litt overrasket ut når Sonja lener seg inn og gir ham en rask klem, før hun haster mot døren og smeller den igjen etter seg med et “Hadet! Kos dere!” kastet over skulderen mot dem.

Det blir stille i gangen, som om Sonja har trukket med seg all lyden ut i trappen da hun gikk. Isak ser usikker ut igjen, men han sparker av seg skoene, han har tydeligvis tenkt å bli.  
“Har du søsken, eller?” Even drar av Isaks skalljakke mens han spør, balanserer på den ene foten mens han henger den på en kleshenger.  
“Ja. En søster. Hun er litt yngre enn meg da.” Isak svelger før han fortsetter. “Det er ikke akkurat samme greia som med deg og Sonja, ass.”  
“Lucky you.” Even hever øyenbrynene kjapt, smiler mot Isak, så lettet over at han er her nå, at han står her, hjemme hos ham og ikke bare er en del av innleggelsen og beinbruddet.  
“Hun er fin da. Sonja. Jeg liker henne.” Isak går et skritt mot Even igjen, legger begge armene om livet hans, plasserer hodet sitt som i sted, med munnen og nesen tett inntil huden på Evens hals. Even folder armene rundt ham, holder ham tett inntil seg, kjenner hvordan det går et lite sukk gjennom Isaks kropp. Han trenger ham, det er derfor han er her, den tanken er så svimlende god. Den passer så godt med at Even også trenger ham.

De går sammen inn på Evens soverom, Isak holder fremdeles rundt ham, Even har armen om skulderen hans. Isaks genser er våt i nakken og på skuldrene, han må ha gått rundt i regnet uten hette. Sokkene etterlater seg våte fotavtrykk på parketten, det er et tydelig vannrett skille på buksen, den er mørkeblå og dyvåt fra midt på låret og ned.

“Hvor lenge har du vært ute i regnet, egentlig? Du må jo være dritkald?” Even ser bekymret på Isak, begynner å leite frem tørre klær til ham mens han venter på at han skal si noe.  
“Hele dagen, egentlig. Var ikke akkurat planlagt, så… ikke de beste klærne for det.” Han sier ikke mer, bare puster tungt ut, ser ned på de våte føttene sine.  
“Du? Her er klær. Du bør kanskje dusje? Få i deg litt varme?” Even legger fra seg stabelen med klær på sengen. Joggebukse, t-skjorte, boxershorts, sokker. Han klarer ikke helt å lese Isak nå, han virker så tafatt, nesten forkommen, uten noe initiativ. Et ubehagelig øyeblikk føles det som en avvisning, som om Isak angrer på at han er her, men han vet at han burde skyve seg forbi den følelsen. For det handler ikke mest om ham akkurat nå, det er ikke han selv som står i sentrum akkurat nå som Isak er her fordi han trenger ham.

“Jeg hjelper deg med klærne.” Even stryker Isaks kinn, bøyer seg inn og kysser ham forsiktig på munnen, hjelper ham å få av den våte bomullsgenseren og t-skjorten han har under. Isak har lukket øynene, de lener seg mot hverandre mens Even åpner beltet i jeansen hans, knepper den opp og stryker den ned over baken og lårene hans. Isak tråkker selv ut av buksen, drar av sokkene i samme bevegelse. Han skutter seg litt, ser forfrossen ut selv om det er behagelig varmt i rommet. “Even? Kan vi bare legge oss i senga litt? Kan du varme meg?” Isak mumler, ser opp på Even med noe fremmed i blikket, Even har kun sett det i speilet før, og da kun som et avrevet fragment, noe som han knapt har orket å anerkjenne. Nå holder han Isaks blikk i sitt, stødig, vil at han skal vite det. Det er ingenting som er for mye, han er villig til å gå rett inn i det, uansett hva det måtte være. Gjerne, han gjør det gjerne. 

De legger seg i sengen, Even lar Isak krype inn mot veggen. Han løfter dynen og legger den rundt Isak, kryper selv etter, krøller seg rundt ham, tett inntil ryggen hans. De puster i samme rytme, langsomme, rolige tak, Even kjenner hvordan Isak langsomt slapper av, det er som om han synker sammen, ned i madrassen, inn mot Evens kropp.  
“Deilig å ha deg her. Hjemme hos meg.” Han hvisker det mot Isaks øre, rykker litt til når Isak brått flytter på seg, som om ordene gjorde ham urolig. Isak snur seg mot Even, flytter seg tett inntil ham i én stor bevegelse, ligger klistret mot brystet hans, med de sterke armene fast rundt ham.  
“Deilig å være hos deg.”

De ligger lenge stille, fastlimt i den samme stillingen, så tett som de klarer å komme hverandre. Even har et par ganger lurt på om Isak har sovnet, men han ligger med åpne øyne, stirrer ufokusert ut i ingenting, avslappet og myk i kroppen. Det grumler høyt fra magen hans, de første gangene ignorerte Even det, men nå stryker han hånden over Isaks hår, kysser ham på siden av nesen, spør ikke, bare konstaterer det, “Du er sulten, jeg lager litt mat til oss.”

Etterpå ligger de på sengen, Isak med hodet på Evens bryst, Even med armen foldet rundt Isak. De har satt på en film, litt tilfeldig valgt fra Netflix, de ser ikke skikkelig på den, ligger mest og prater mens den ruller i bakgrunnen. Snakker om film, om Magnus, om sykehuset og Oddny med hånddukene, om Sonja og hvordan hun kan få hvem som helst til å klikke i løpet av fem minutter. Elefanten i rommet nevner de ikke, ingen av dem, den sitter heldigvis i et hjørne, bak dem, ute av syne akkurat nå, det føles tryggest å late som om alt er i orden. Føles tryggest å ikke pirke borti det som så tydelig river i Isak. Som om denne sengen i dette rommet er det siste lykkelige stedet, den siste lille fliken av ubekymret uskyld, et sted de bør klamre seg til og nyte så lenge det varer. For den rister i gulvet, den elefanten, tramper litt med foten. Det er ting som tyder på at det ikke kommer til å vare, dette rolige, herlige, kriblende som Even er sikker på at de begge føler akkurat nå.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er en liten honnør til en bok og en film jeg liker godt her, John Ajvide Lindqvists fine og såre vampyrfortelling om tolvåringene Oskar og Eli. Oskar som inviterer Eli over dørstokken, for ellers kan hun ikke komme inn, og Eli som slipper Oskar inn i livet sitt og slik får tilbake litt av mennesket hun en gang var. Åh. Jeg kunne fortsatt lenge. Fin fortelling. 
> 
> Håper dere orker at det ikke bare er smooth sailing hele veien ut for Isak og Even, det er f ikke lett å være et menneske, med begrensninger og krav på alle kanter, men det hjelper å ha den rette personen i ryggen. Tenker jeg. Og er glad for alle de bra folkene jeg har i ryggen, alltid Pagnilagni og Evakyaki, og så alle dere i kommentarfeltet. Så takknemlig for at dere leser og er her <3


	55. Jævlig lykkelig

De første sekundene er han bare forvirret, vet ikke hvor han er. Det er mørkt og stille i rommet, ingen romstering på gangen utenfor, ingen hamrende, roterende helikopterstøy som farer forbi vinduet, ingen blafrende lysstoffrør i taket over ham. Det er som å langsomt bevege seg gjennom noe ugjennomsiktig og seigt, noe som dekker ham og bare langsomt drypper vekk og lar ham få orientere seg. 

Han ligger mykt og behagelig, alt det klamme som har knistret og klistret seg til ham de siste nettene er borte, dynen er lett og varm rundt ham. Han blunker litt forvirret med øynene, ser de store grønne tallene som lyser fra siden av sengen. Kjente former, men tallet passer ikke, lydene fra gaten utenfor hører ikke til klokkeslettet. 21:21. Den må ha stoppet, strømmen må ha gått og nullstilt vekkerklokken. Det er noe med de tallene, noe med symmetrien som tiltaler ham, som om de kan snus og vrenges og dyttes overende, uten å bli ødelagt, uten å ta skade av det. De knytter en sløyfe rundt noe som har svevet løst rundt i ham alt for lenge, fester det i noe som føles som ro. Han snur hodet fort til siden, lukker øynene og lar de grønne tallene lyse mot netthinnen, vil ikke se hvordan minuttene ubønnhørlig tikker videre, ikke allerede nå.

Hjemme, han er hjemme. Even trekker pusten dypt, gjesper, strekker ut beina og ryggen, litt overrasket over hvordan det skjærer gjennom den opererte leggen når han strekker foten bakover. Han bakser seg over på ryggen, krummer seg ned i madrassen, rister litt på de stive musklene. Slår øynene opp i det det faller over ham som et takras, som tretti kilo regnvåt snø som smeller alle de rolige tankene ut av ham. Isak! Hvor er Isak?

Even snur seg rundt i sengen, alt for fort, det er noe panisk og usunt i det voldsomme han plutselig kjenner bli slengt over seg. Som om det forandrer på noe om han får vite det et kvart sekund tidligere, som om det endrer på noe dersom Isak faktisk ikke er her lenger. Han kjenner at det stikker i muskelen på siden av halsen av den brå bevegelsen, en stikkende påminnelse om at han må ta det rolig, at han må være chill. At han kan stole på Isak, han har ingen grunn til noe annet. Han vet det egentlig, han kjenner jo armen hans ligge over midjen, føler hånden hans mot magen sin. 

Isak ligger ved siden av ham, siden av ansiktet hans er presset ned i puten, han ligger sammenkrøllet, sovende. Armen hans glir slapt ned på madrassen i det Even snur seg, han kjenner hvordan et lite smil brer seg gjennom kroppen når Isak trekker den inn mot sitt eget bryst og lager noen små, mumlende lyder i søvne. Denne mannen, denne fantastiske mannen. I sengen hans, inntil ham, som om han er hans mann å føle alt dette for. Alt dette som kanskje ligner på kjærlighet, allerede. Det er en liten spalte med luft mellom dem, full av alt det dirrende og vare som de ennå ikke har et ord for. Even aker seg nærmere, legger armen rundt Isak, han vet at han ikke kommer til å sovne igjen nå, ikke nå som det prikker og flagrer gjennom ham og alt han kan tenke på, er at Isak er her. 

De ligger sånn lenge, Even har kanskje slumret litt likevel, det rykker i ham når bankingen begynner. Det banker høyt på døren, flere ganger, gjentagende små, insisterende rapp mot treverket. Lyden er så skarp og brå at Even uvilkårlig stivner, han ser hvordan Isak rives ut av søvnen, hvordan han sperrer øynene opp og snur hodet mot lyden. Han er overrasket over at Isak ikke rykker tilbake av den plutselige og invaderende bankingen, men i stedet kommer noen centimeter mot ham, lengre inn i armene hans, synker inn mot brystet hans. Som om Even kan beskytte ham, hvis den bankingen ikke betyr noe bra. Even rekker ikke helt å ta det innover seg, kjenner kun hvordan det kribler og synger i ham, hvordan Isak puster mot halsen hans. 

“Sorry, jeg vil ikke forstyrre, men… er dere våkne?”   
Sonja har åpnet døren, kommer et par skritt inn i rommet mens hun snakker. Hun har bustete sovehår ned hårtuster som står rett opp på den ene siden, går barbeint i undertøy og en løs t-skjorte. Even legger merke til det ørlille smilet i munnviken hennes når hun ser bort på dem. Kanskje det er en tvillinggreie, kanskje hun kan kjenne noe av det samme som han føler, om det i det hele tatt går an å projisere noe av det som herjer gjennom ham. Isak tett inntil ham, den myke, varme huden hans, beina deres som er flettet i hverandre, Isaks fingre som glir med millimetertakt over ryggen hans, begge to dovent og søvnig harde mot hverandre. Kan hun se hvor jævlig lykkelig han er nå? De, hvor lykkelige de er nå?

“Isak? Mobilen din har ringt sikkert tjue ganger den siste timen? Kanskje du vil se om det er noe viktig, liksom. Siden klokka er halv sju på en lørdag?” Sonjas stemme er morgentrøtt, hun gnir hånden over ansiktet, gjesper. “Litt overrasket over at dere ikke hørte den, sjukt durende vibrering du har.” Hun smiler, gjesper bak hånden sin, Even ser det så tydelig på alt hun sier og gjør akkurat nå. Hun er så glad for hans skyld, hun kan absolutt se hvor bra dette er.

Isak ruller seg over på ryggen, flytter seg i samme bevegelse et lite stykke mot Even igjen, trykker det korte fraværet av kroppskontakt vekk. Even kjenner siden av kroppen hans mot brystet og låret sitt, merker at han selv også beveger seg inn mot Isak, akkurat i det han strekker armen over Even og tar i mot mobilen fra Sonjas utstrakte hånd. Even hadde kun trengt å såvidt lene seg frem for å kysse Isak, men han ser at Isak ikke er helt tilstede, ser at det som er i ferd med å skje mellom Isak og livet i den andre enden av mobilen ikke gir plass til noe annet. Even har ikke spurt, han kommer ikke til å spørre nå heller, ikke om han klarer å holde seg fra det. Det han trenger å vite, det kommer Isak til å fortelle ham, når han vil, når han klarer. Såpass føler han seg sikker på, det er jo det som ligger i luften rundt dem, det er et løfte som svever i de glitrende fnuggene deres. At de begge vil gjøre det som skal til for at det skal være dem. 

Isak blar på skjermen, holder pusten inne mens han leser, taster noen kjappe og abrupte ord mot glasset. Han slipper mobilen ned på madrassen ved siden av seg, puster tungt og langtrukkent ut. Alt det søvnige og myke er borte fra ansiktet hans nå, erstattet av stramme kjever og harde striper mellom øyenbrynene.   
“Eh… kaffe, eller? Jeg… går og lager det, jeg.” Sonjas stemme er famlende, Even hører hvordan de bare fotsålene hennes henger litt igjen i parketten mens hun går over gulvet. 

Han strekker ut hånden, Legger den mot siden av Isaks ansikt, stryker mykt over den sinte rynken med tommelen. Han skal ikke spørre, han skal bare prøve å være det Isak trenger. Hvis han er nok, hvis han kan tilby noe. 

“Jeg blir nødt til å gå,” sier Isak med flat stemme og blikket vendt mot taket. Øynene hans har funnet den store stukkaturrosetten, Even ser hvordan han følger krumningene i mønsteret med blikket, vet hvordan den gipsrosen noen ganger hjelper tankene avgårde i mer fruktbare løyper. Han har ofte nok stirret seg vekk i den selv.

“Even. Jeg vet ikke hvor lang tid det tar, ass. Jeg… jeg har gjort noe dumt og gjort… noen greier verre. Enn de trengte å være.” Isak fortsetter, han virker så motløs og tom, som om innholdet i de tjue tapte anropene har spist vekk alt det trygge og rolige som ellers holder ham. Det er uvant å se det utenfra, å ikke føle det gjennom sitt eget filter, Even må svelge for ikke å si de innholdsløse selvfølgelighetene som han selv hater å bli møtt med. For alt blir ikke alltid bra, det er ikke sikkert at han kan hjelpe.  
“Vil du… du forteller det du vil fortelle. Jeg er her uansett.” Even hører sin egen stemme gjennom bomull, fordreid, tafatt. Utilstrekkelige ord, selv om de rommer alt han har å komme med. Seg selv. Han kan bare tilby seg selv, og så må han håpe at det er i nærheten av å være nok.

Isak ruller seg over på siden, ser på Even. Han vet ikke om han prøver å smile, eller om det er en grimase, en sarkastisk krøll med leppene.   
“Faen, ass. Jeg må gå. Jeg må ta meg av noe.” Isak flakker med blikket, ser fra Even til døren.  
“Ok.” Even vet ikke hva mer han kan si. Han lener seg i stedet frem, trekker Isak inntil seg, vil kysse ham, men han kjenner hvordan Isak ikke har ro i kroppen lengre. Han er allerede på vei, allerede underveis dit han må, for å ta seg av noe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er jammen nervepirrende å skulle avslutte en så lang historie, det er så viktig for meg at det blir gjort på den måten som er rett for Isak og Even. Håper dere liker historien hele veien ut <3


	56. Opplett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er vel kanskje et par bergenske lesere som vil kjenne seg igjen i dette kapittelet, Bergen er heldigvis mer enn regn og Haukeland ❤️

Det blåser skarpt og fuktig, men regnet har endelig gitt seg. Opplett, pleier de fornøyd å si, bergenserne. Det føles mer som kaldt drittvær. Isak trekker opp glidelåsen på skalljakken, hører døren til Robin Hood-huset smelle sugende igjen bak seg. Enda en bomtur, ikke der heller. Han trykker mobilen mellom øret og skulderen, roter rundt i lommen etter en tyggis, en pastill, et eller annet. Kikker bort på Korskirken, lurer på om han burde ta en runde blant de som sitter på benkene utenfor, men det blir jo feil, de er uansett for ruset til at det er noen vits. Han løfter en hånd til hilsen, en av dem som sitter der har ropt mot ham hver gang han har gått forbi de siste dagene, alltid variasjoner over det samme,  
_“Har du noen kroner til meg eller, curly? Gu’kor skjønt hår du har! Kor e smilet ditt, smiley?”_  
Akkurat nå har han ikke ork til å svare skikkelig, han bare smiler og går videre, lar smilet visne og falle sammen i ansiktet mens han går.

Han går med lange skritt på brosteinen, midt i veien, det er uansett ingen som kjører her lenger, snakker oppgitt inn i telefonen.  
“Neiass. Gir egentlig opp nå. Vet ikke hvor ellers jeg skal se.”

Isak holder mobilen til øret, kaster et fort blikk opp på Holbergstatuen i det han går forbi den, som om det er noen mulighet for at det er det rette stedet. Han slipper ut et ufrivillig lite fnis, det er jo tragikomisk, men sannheten er at sokkelen til en statue for så vidt er like sannsynlig som mange av de andre stedene han har lett på de siste dagene. 

“Ja. Jeg har vært helt ute i Skuteviken, sjekka den båthavnen, vært på Festningen, Rosenkrantztårnet er stengt da, så det er vel usannsynlig, men ja. Mmm.”  
Uansett hva han sier, så er det en underdrivelse, han har vært overalt. Med gratisbussen til Ikea, til fots opp fløysvingene, i hvert jævla smau på Nøstet. Overalt.

Isak krysser gaten ved Fisketorget, skutter seg mot den sure vinden som pisker mot ham fra Strandkaien i det han passerer Lidohjørnet og går mot Torgallmenningen.

“Sikkert ringt hundre ganger, men telefonen er slått av. Nei, ikke rart, egentlig. Egentlig utrolig typisk. Når det først blir sånn som dette.”  
Det er sant, og det er ikke sant, Isak klarer ikke å skille de to helt fra hverandre nå. Det er typisk, det er sant, men løgnen ligger i at det aldri har vært akkurat sånn som dette før. Hverken for Isak eller for henne, dette er nytt land og er ganske jævla tydelig at ingen av dem finner seg til rette der.

Han stopper utenfor Deli de Luca, nikker resignert inn i mobilen. De store plakatene med bilde av kaffebeger og croissanter ser så fristende ut, de får det til å grumle i magen hans og minner ham på at han ikke har drukket kaffe siden i morges, at han egentlig knapt har spist noe heller. Ikke siden Sonja rakte ham et krus filterkaffe og et knekkebrød i dag tidlig. Ikke siden han ble nødt til å gå, ble nødt til å forholde seg til verden. Det som tydeligvis skal være hans verden.

“Gidder du det?” Han hører sin egen overraskelse, merker hvor mye han trengte det forslaget nå. Skynder seg å si noe mer, for å gjøre det tydelig at han ikke avfeier det, på ingen måte, det er gått så langt nå at han villig takker ja til det, at han er glad for det.

“Det hadde vært utrolig deilig. Jeg har…” Han avbryter seg selv, men resten av setningen henger allerede i luften. Han vegrer seg for å si det, det er ordene til en som tror han kan ditche noe som egentlig kun er hans ansvar, selv om det bare er for noen timer. Som om det noensinne skal gå an å forlate det ansvaret, som om begge ikke vet at det bare er en kort virkelighetsflukt. 

“Jeg trenger å være med Even.” Stemmen hans hopper litt, det er den lille kanten av skam som gjør det, skammen i at han har lyst til noe som bare handler om han selv. Skammen i at han har lyst til noe som helst, som om han fortjener å dekke flere av sine egne behov, når det tross alt er hans egen egoisme som gjør at han står her nå. 

Han smiler av det upassende svaret som strømmer fra mobilen, det overrasker ham at det er åpent og stort smil som renner gjennom kroppen, det får de stramme musklene i skuldrene til å slappe av, det føles så befriende at han tydeligvis fremdeles er seg selv, selv om det ikke føles helt sånn. At det går an å le av noe i dag også. At Magnus ser forbi alle knutene og hindrene og er akkurat som ellers, akkurat like langt over alle normale grenser som ellers.

“Nei! Eller ja, jeg var der i natt. Men… var ikke akkurat sånn.”  
“Shut up da, hallo!”  
“Nei, det gjenstår å se da. Digg uansett. Du spurte!”  
Det er til og med latter i stemmen, noen gram av ham selv, sånn som han ønsker å være, sånn som Magnus får ham til å føle seg.

Isak hever blikket, lar det gli over den åpne plassen, ser langs Sjøfartsmonumentet, tar seg i å sjekke hver statue der også, uten at han har noen grunn til det, ikke en magefølelse engang.  
Blikket flakker allerede i det det stopper ved vinduet til Dromedar. Bedre kaffe enn Deli de Luca, men han kjenner at han ikke gidder, ikke orker. At det meste han får til nå, er å selv trykke frem kaffen sin på en automat og betale uten å måtte si et ord til noen. Han smiler av ordflommen i mobilen, det er det første bra som har skjedd i dag, men han orker ikke å finne alle de rette ordene til det heller. Spør bare forsiktig, tror at Magnus forstår hvorfor, at han er okei med alt det innebærer.

“Er det greit om jeg… lar mobilen ligge i lomma, eller noe? Bare en stund? At jeg slår av lyden?” Han lukker øynene et lite sekund og bare kjenner på det, hvordan det er å ikke være helt alene i dette tullet, selv om han hadde fortjent det. 

“Og så ringer du Kåre om… ja. Om hun dukker opp, liksom?”  
As if. Men sånn som alt er blitt, så er det i alle fall noe de kan gjøre, vandre rundt og lete. Men sjansen for at det løser noe finnes vel egentlig ikke.

“Takk. Du er… ja…Så sjekker jeg inn med deg om et par timer? Du er sikker på at det er greit?”  
Drit i kaffen, han orker ikke, han har bare lyst til å traske opp på høyden og ringe på hos Even. Synke ned i sengen hans og bare eksistere utenfor alt rotet han har stelt i stand. Magnus snakker videre, sier noe om at han kan begynne i Nygårdsparken, eller var det ikke noe med Nordnes forresten, var det ikke noe med den romanserien hun var så opptatt av, der var det jo noen greier på Nordnes, han kan ta sykkelen og ta en runde, det er chill, ringer deg senere, bare slå av mobilen, det er greit. Ordene sauser seg sammen, de er betryggende og skremmende på samme tid. Magnus. Best bud. Det kommer til å ordne seg, noe kommer til å ordne seg, alt er uansett langt forbi det han kan ordne selv, og på en forskrudd måte er det en lettelse. Da er det ikke bare hans ansvar lengre. 

Han legger ikke telefonen tilbake i lommen med det samme, men sjekker Messenger mens han går med raske skritt mot den blå steinen. Seks meldinger fra Even. Isak smiler, trykker seg inn i samtalen og leser mens han krysser Ole Bulls plass, kaster et blikk opp på BT-klokken for å orientere seg. Kvart på ni. Fjorten timer siden de sto der i døråpningen, fjorten timer siden Even dro ham inn i den lange rolige klemmen som har holdt ham flytende hele dagen. Uten spørsmål eller krav, bare de sterke, lange armene og den stille pusten mot halsen hans, nok til å hale ham gjennom, helt frem til nå.

Han rynker litt overrasket på brynene når han ser de første meldingene, han har ikke fått med seg varselet, har ikke sett at Even svarte på den siste meldingen fra ham, han må ha oversett det da han tok frem mobilen for å svare på anropet fra Magnus i sted.

17:13  
Høres lurt ut med kaffe og mat <3

17:16  
Du kan stikke innom meg for å spise. Hvis du vil? 

17:16  
Eller hvis du har tid da. Ikke stress med det, det var bare et forslag.

 

Han skulle ønske han hadde fått svart på dem, i det minste sagt at han ikke var ferdig ennå, at det ikke passet nå, men senere, veldig gjerne senere. Håper at Even ikke ble stresset av å ikke få svar, at han i alle fall har lagt merke til at meldingene ikke ble lest. 

Han fortsetter mot Vaskerelven, krysser gaten, peiler seg inn mot trappene opp til Johanneskirken. Leser de siste meldingene mens han går i Evens retning, målrettet. Det føles som hans egen retning også nå, en selvstendig bevegelse i kroppen hans som driver ham mot den blå inngangsdøren på Nygårdshøyden. Evens dør.

18:43  
Du, jeg skal møte noen folk på Pingvinen. Men bare si fra om du vil komme.  
Jeg kan være hjemme på 5 minutt.

18:44  
Ok. 15 da. Med krykker.

18:47  
Håper du kommer når du har gjort greiene dine. Savner deg <3

 

 _Savner deg_ Even savner ham. Det er først bare det som synker inn, ruller over ham, rister på det som han mistenker at er i ferd med å gro frem i ham. Rister det behagelig enda fastere ned i ham, at det er Even som er hans hjemme, kanskje ikke enda, det er for tidlig, men i fremtiden kommer det til å være sånn. Even er i fremtiden hans.

Underlig nok er det beina som registrerer resten av meldingene først, før hodet tar det inn. Han har sluttet å gå, stoppet opp på fortauet utenfor Pastasentralen, står allerede stille før betydningen av det han har lest når frem til ham. Even er ikke hjemme. Det er ingen vits i å haste mot inngangsdøren hans, for Even er ikke hjemme. Isak kjenner skuffelsen stikke i magen, vet at han burde kjøpe seg en kebab og ta bussen hjem. Ringe Magnus om en stund og høre hvordan det går. Sove litt. Så sliten som han er nå, er det eneste logiske å komme seg hjem, men logikk spiller ikke noen rolle lengre. Han savner Even, savner ham på en måte som ikke kan vente, han skal på Pingvinen, det er bare å snu.

Det er bare noen hundre meter å gå, han vet hvor Pingvinen er, selv om han aldri har vært der. Han har gått forbi mange nok ganger, det er bare enda et pretensiøst hipstersted med umatchede møbler fra syttitallet og hekleduker på bordene, et typisk sted som han flirer av sammen med Magnus. Nå står han med hånden på døren trekker pusten kjapt, fyller lungene med luft og drar døren opp, fort, før han ombestemmer seg. 

Det er fullt der inne, fullt og høylydt. Det sitter grupper av folk ved alle de små, gammeldagse salongbordene, bordplatene er et sammensurium av pils og drinker, noen har tallerkener med halvspist middag på, det ser ut som noe så absurd som fiskegrateng, med kokte poteter og smeltet smør. Det sitter klynger av smilende, småpratende mennesker ved barkrakkene langs vinduene mot Vaskerelvsmauet, innerst i lokalet ser det ut som et større selskap har satt sammen flere bord, Isak hører den rungende, felles latteren velte frem gjennom rommet.

Isak blir stående like innenfor det tykke, svarte fløyelsforhenget som hindrer det sure gufset utenfra i å føyse over de nærmeste bordene hver gang døren blir åpnet. Det føles som en usynlighetskappe, som om nærheten til den støvete fløyelen holder ham i et limbo mellom gaten der ute og rommet han står i. Eller kanskje det bare er det gustne ansiktet hans og den store gråheten han føler, som gjør at han får stå der i fred, ubemerket. 

Even står ved bardisken, lener seg på den, holder hånden løst rundt en halvliter. Han står i en liten gruppe, det er folk på hans egen alder, hipstertyper med skjegg, oppbrett på jeansen og rutete flanell, stylet akkurat annerledes nok til at Isak føler seg som en innavlet tømmerhogger når han tenker på sin egen grønnrutete skjorte. De snakker tydeligvis om noe morsomt, Even ler den dype latteren som velter frem av seg selv, den som ikke stopper, han bøyer hodet litt tilbake, rister på hodet, legger en hånd på skulderen til sidemannen. Hånden hans er stor på den spinkle skulderen hans, den ser nesten hvit ut mot den mørke denimskjorten, Isak ser hvordan Even klemmer rundt kameraten, stryker hånden over ryggen hans før han trekker den tilbake. Even griper etter mobilen som ligger på disken foran ham, sjekker skjermen fort, Isak ser det blå lyset blafre et øyeblikk mot ansiktet hans, ser hvordan smilet krymper litt i det han legger telefonen fra seg igjen og kaster seg inn i samtalen igjen.

Dette er ikke hans verden, det gnager litt at han vet det, at det er så tydelig. Ingenting av dette føles som om det passer helt for ham. Det er utenfor komfortsonen, på det stedet hvor han er ganske sikker på at han kommer til kort, at han ikke skjønner kodene helt, at han driter i hva de ler sånn av akkurat nå. Even har det store smilet, det som tar over hele kroppen hans, Isak ser hvordan fine, tynne kråketær har streket seg opp i øyekrokene hans, øynene er to smale spalter, men Isak kan likevel se glitteret i dem, han ser det selv om han lukker sine egne øyne, selv når han drømmer. 

Dette er et glimt av alt han ennå ikke vet om Even, alt det han ennå ikke har blitt kjent med. De trange buksene som klynger seg om hoftene hans, som ligger tett inntil de lange, slanke lårene og følger den runde kurven av den stramme rumpa hans. Den løse, grå t-skjorten, Isak kjenner ikke bandnavnet, vet ikke om det er et band engang, NAS, kanskje det er noe helt annet. Det blonde håret hans er stylet i en høy, tilbakestrøket bølge, det ser ut som hvert hårstrå har lagt seg på helt riktig plass, som om det er innøvd, et triumferende suck this til tyngdekraften. Det gjør noe med alt det slitne og fargeløse som ligger som et lodd i magen hans, alt dette nye med Even. Noe annet drysser og risler over det, noe lettere som kiler og brenner så deilig mens det sprer seg gjennom ham.

Alt dette ved Even, alt det han ikke helt visste om - det gjør ham så nysgjerrig på hva mer det er som ligger der, så glad for at han er i ferd med å finne det ut. Så jævlig glad for det. Isak drar mobilen frem fra lommen, skriver fort på skjermen, trykker send uten å sjekke om fingrene stokket seg og det er fullt av feil. 

Isak følger med når Evens øyne dras rett til mobilen i det skjermen lyser opp. Hjertet hans hamrer, hamrer unødvendig hardt, det river pusten fra halsen hans, når Even i det samme snur ansiktet mot døren og ser rett på ham. Det smilet, det er større enn nettopp, det renner tvers over rommet og sprer seg til Isak, Evens smil eier ham også nå, glitteret i øynene hans prikker og gnistrer rett i Isaks bryst. Han ser på Even, smiler selv som en idiot, dette smilet er alt for stort, han kjenner det i kjevene. Det er ikke rasjonelt, men han vet det likevel, alt det dritet som ligger rundt ham, alt det han ikke vil fortelle, det er sikkert plass til det også, etterhvert, det kommer til å gå greit å slippe Even inn. 

Han går over gulvet, vever seg gjennom klyngene med glade, brisne lørdagsfolk som er mellom dem. Hører Evens stemme, henvendt til vennene sine, men det er bare Isak han ser på, det er bare Isak som har smilet akkurat nå.  
“Gutta, dette er Isak!” 

Even har snudd seg mot ham, lener seg frem så snart Isak er nær nok. Isak kan se at hipstervennene har vridd seg fra bardisken, at de smiler, nysgjerrige, vennlige. Han ser dem så vidt i sidesynet, ser at de hever brynene og smiler større idet Even bøyer seg helt inntil ham og kysser ham. Mykt, varsomt, med hånden på kinnet hans, fingrene i håret hans, mumler “Hei, kjæresten min,” mot leppene hans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for hver og en av dere som leser fortsatt <3  
> Det er vanskelig med motivasjonen noen ganger, kanskje spesielt nå som det nærmer seg slutt, men en tur i kommentarfeltet hjelper så utrolig, dere gir meg så mye med de fine kommentarene deres. 
> 
> Og så Pagnilagni og Evakyaki da, dere trekker meg jo gjennom hva som helst og får meg til å tro at jeg klarer det <3


	57. Hvis du har lyst på noe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dere. Nå har dere lest nesten 60 kapitler i en mature-rated fic, hvor det mest eksplisitt skildrede stort sett har vært detaljer av indre følelsesliv, fingertupper og svermer av flagrende sommerfuglvinger. Dette kapittelet overrasker kanskje litt da, derfor legger jeg inn et lite utropstegn her i begynnelsen. Vi nærmer oss slutten og det smeller og knaker litt, eller banger, om du vil.  
> Jeg har ikke lyst til å foreslå at de som ikke liker å lese om sex kan hoppe over biten i midten, heller. Jeg anbefaler å lese alt sammen. Det er del av reisen til denne Isaken og denne Evenen.

Drosjen har stoppet i bakken utenfor lavblokken, den står med to hjul på fortauet, sjåføren fomler med kortterminalen, banner stille mens han trykker på tastene og knipser irritert mot undersiden av Evens visakort. Foran dem kneiser Ulriken mot den mørke himmelen, lyset fra masten reflekteres svakt i det første tynne pudderlaget som ligger strødd over toppen. 

De har sittet hånd i hånd den korte kjøreturen fra sentrum, fingrene flettet sammen på setet mellom dem, tomlene med små, runde bevegelser på hverandres hud. Even hadde hevet Isaks hånd til leppene i sted, mens taxien sto øverst i Ibsens gate og ventet på grønt, mens vindusviskerne gjentagende slo over frontruten og gravde silhuetten av Haukeland sykehus fri fra det utviskende regnet. Han hadde gjort det uten å tenke seg om, løftet de sammenflettede hendene deres til munnen sin og kysset Isak på den bløte huden like ved siden av tommelen, gnidd nesen mot håndryggen, kysset igjen. Isak hadde smilt, klemt hånden hans tilbake, flyttet benet sitt litt ut, slik at yttersiden av knærne deres tok i hverandre. Det hadde sendt et skudd av gnister oppover låret hans, uventede skarpe, men langsomme gnister, de la seg til i mellomgulvet et sted, og nå som Isak står utenfor drosjen og venter på ham, med krykkene hans i den ene hånden og den andre strukket ut for å ta imot ham, så kjenner Even hvordan de ulmer fremdeles. 

Sjåføren rekker Even kortet tilbake, følger med i speilet mens han ugrasiøst kravler seg ut av baksetet. Isak legger en arm om livet hans med det samme Even står oppreist utenfor, kroppen hans presser mot Evens når han lener seg frem og slår bildøren igjen bak ham. Den høye, muskuløse kroppen så tett mot hans egen, det rører det sammen for Even igjen, setter i gang tankerekken som har vridd seg i ham de siste dagene. De har begynt i feil ende, de to. Startet alt på feil sted, og nå må de finne en måte å nærme seg all den ytre staffasjen.

Det er noe uforløst som dirrer mellom dem, noe som spenner den ladede luften stram og trekker dem mot hverandre, inntil hverandre. Det føles ikke som den vanlige, forgjengelige spenningen ved å treffe noen, det er ikke et blaff av begjær som må gnis og tilfredsstilles før de skal videre. Det er kanskje bare følelsen av at det endelig er noe som er blitt riktig. At det endelig er noe som stemmer. At til og med det som haster helst skal vare lengst mulig.

Isaks leilighet er i andre etasje, han går foran Even opp trappen, roter etter nøkkelen i lommen mens han går. Det er en gammeldags trappeoppgang, 60-talls, uten heis, med svake lyspærer som slår seg på når de beveger seg bortover i gangen. Isaks inngangsdør er lysebrun og anonym, uten navneskilt, Even ser kun rester av lim etter en avrevet klistrelapp. 

De henger av seg klærne i gangen, lar skoene bli stående på gulvet foran den lave skohyllen. Veggene i gangen er bare, det henger kun en korktavle over dørtelefonen, med et infobrev fra borettslaget spiddet fast med en gul tegnestift. Isak nikker mot den åpne døren innerst i gangen, stryker en hånd over Evens korsrygg. “Gå inn på stua, da, så henter jeg noe å drikke til oss. En øl?” Isaks stemme er myk, mye mykere enn at den kun rommer den ølen han snakker om. Han smiler ertende, tungespissen hans ligger såvidt synlig på underleppen hans mens han ser på Even. “Hvis du har lyst på noe, da?”

Even går det lille skrittet mot ham, han vakler, tør så vidt å legge vekt på det brukne beinet. Han kjenner hvordan Isak fanger ham opp ved å legge armene om livet hans. Han lar armene bli liggende rundt ham, håndflatene er åpne i korsryggen, fingrene ligger øverst på baken hans. Evens armer er mellom dem, han holder i Isaks skjorte, har fingrene ved den første knappen mens han svarer. 

“Ja.” Han hvisker det, er allerede halvveis lent inn mot et kyss, har stoppet så vidt før Isaks lepper. Han har lyst på noe. Even merker at Isaks pust hakker i halsen hans, at det gjør noe med ham å ha Even så nær. “Kyss meg. Even.” Isak som ber ham om noe, det sprenger i Evens bryst av den brå ilingen som skjærer gjennom ham, river gjennom ham. Han legger hånden om Isaks bakhode, vever fingrene inn i de bølgete krøllene, lar tommelen stryke den lille gropen like bak øreflippen. Han ser det når han møter blikket hans, når han ser inn i de grønne øynene, det er smil der og noe mørkt, blankt og glitrende, det føles som et speil, som en bekreftelse.

Isaks munn treffer hans, de myke leppene beveger seg sammen med hans, tungene deres finner hverandre umiddelbart, uten å nøle, de kysser hverandre uten pust, uten pause. Isaks armer er faste rundt Evens kropp, hendene hans trekker ham inn mot seg, det går en liten skakning gjennom kroppen hans når Even legger den frie armen om ham og trykker dem tettere mot hverandre. De hører hverandres avbrutte, små pust når de trekker seg litt fra hverandre, ser hverandres mørke øyne, fremdeles glitrende, fremdeles et speil. 

“Len deg på meg, kom.” Isak tar Evens arm, trekker den over sin egen skulder, støtter ham med den andre armen om livet hans. De går med små skritt mot soverommet, men det er for langt, selv ti meter er for langt, de må stoppe på halvveien for å kysse igjen, fort, slurvete, hardt, med små avkuttede gisp, latter.

Isak blir stående et øyeblikk på gulvet etter at Even har satt seg på sengekanten, han står mellom Evens åpne bein, en hånd på hver side av ansiktet hans, tomlene beveger seg så vidt i ørsmå sirklende bevegelser. Even har bøyd hodet bakover, de ser hverandre inn i øynene. Even vet det ikke sikkert, men han tror at Isak gjør det samme som ham selv akkurat nå. Tar det inn, alt sammen, minner seg selv på at akkurat dette er begynnelsen på noe, det virker sånn, at dette bare er begynnelsen. Isak bryter ikke øyekontakten, han ser Even inn i øynene mens han varsomt dytter ham bakover, ned på madrassen, ser ham inn i øynene mens han langsomt følger etter, mens de sammen kravler seg oppover i sengen, Even på ryggen, med hender og den friske hælen i madrassen, Isak over ham, ikke borti, men like over ham, oppover mot hodeenden av sengen sin. 

De stopper opp, et skjelvende sekund hvor ingen beveger seg. De er fastfrosset i hverandres øyne, stivnet i den siste papirtynne skiven av tid hvor de fremdeles er bare Isak, bare Even. Han kjenner det igjen i Isaks øyne, Isak må kunne se det i hans også, hvis han har rett og dette er et speil. Dette er sekundet hvor de mister balansen, hvor de faller fra kanten, hvor de svever i fritt fall og må fange hverandre.

Even har lukket øynene, han ser ham ikke, men sanser hvordan Isak bøyer seg ned mot ham. Han har skilt leppene så vidt, puster varmt gjennom den smale spalten mens han venter på at Isak skal komme til ham. Isaks lepper er myke, litt fuktige, han kysser ham forsiktig, med den fnugglette ømheten fra det første kysset deres. Det gjør Even svimmel, glitrende, brennende svimmel, akkurat som den første gangen, da han ikke våget å tro at det skjedde, at Isak så noe i ham. Isaks tunge er en varsom, kilende bevegelse mot tungen hans, Even har hånden sin i Isaks hår igjen, kysser tilbake, kjærtegner Isaks tunge med sin egen, ikke like mykt, ikke like varsomt.

Even løfter armene, hjelper Isak å vri t-skjorten av ham, må lukke øynene og legge hodet tilbake i puten når Isak kysser halsen hans. Det brenner i huden, forplanter seg gjennom kroppen, får ham til å strekke seg, prøve å komme enda litt nærmere, når Isak plasserer små, sugende kyss langs kravebeinet hans, når han beveger seg nedover brystet hans med myke, våte lepper. Isaks tunge slikker fjærlett over Evens brystknopp, han er knapt borti, men forventningen skjelver gjennom Even. Isak gjør tungen bred, slikker over brystvorten, sirkler den med tungespissen, suger den inn mellom leppen og tungen. Even stønner mykt, den lille lyden føles som et rop i rommet, den får Isak til å se opp på ham. Han flytter seg oppover igjen, legger seg over ham med låret sitt mellom Evens, med skrittene deres tett mot hverandre. Kysser ham, sultent og fort, stønner mot Evens munn mens de bølger mot hverandre, bekrefter det de begge vil, må ha. 

Even løfter seg mot Isak, vil ikke slippe følelsen av Isaks skritt mot sitt når Isak trekker hoftene til seg. Han lar seg presse ned igjen sammen med ham når Isak ruller seg mot ham igjen, trekker pusten skarpt av forventning når han kjenner hvor hard Isak er, at han selv sprenger mot buksesmekken har han kjent lenge. “Ta på meg.” Even puster det mot Isaks ansikt, puster det rett inn i kysset deres. Han stønner mot leppene hans når Isak trekker seg litt tilbake, lar hånden sin gli ned mellom dem og stryker lett frem og tilbake over den harde bulen i Evens jeans. Even strammer musklene i baken, trykker seg mot Isaks håndflate, gisper igjen når stoffet i buksen gnir mot ham, flyttet av Isaks hånd. 

“Føkk, da du klippet av meg den buksa, jeg håpet så sykt at du skulle ta på meg da.” Det kommer ut som et sammenhengende langt ord, en sammenhengende bekjennelse full av små bevegelser, små pust. Even ser hvordan Isak smiler litt, før han bøyer seg ned igjen og kysser kjeven hans, siden av halsen, leppene, mens hånden rolig river i knappen på jeansen og drar glidelåsen ned.  
“Sånn da? Var det sånn du håpet jeg skulle gjøre det? At jeg skulle ta på deg?” Isak hvisker mot Evens øre, kysser ham bak øreflippen, suger den inn i munnen, skyver hånden sin ned i buksen hans, under strikken på bokseren og krøller håndflaten og fingrene rundt den harde pikken hans.  
Even sier ingenting, kysser tilbake, det er i blinde, kyssene treffer Isaks hake, siden av kjeven, endelig munnen hans, hele tiden mens han rolig drar hånden opp og ned langs ham, mens Even svarer ved å trykke seg opp og ned i Isaks hånd.

Even er ikke skuffet når Isak slipper ham og trekker hånden til seg, når han bryter kysset deres med noen våte, avbrutte kyss på underleppen og haken hans i det han setter seg opp i sengen. Han vil også få av den jævla buksen, løfter seg litt opp sånn at Isak lettere kan dra den av ham. Isaks hender er varme mot huden på hoftene hans, på lårene, han trekker buksen og bokseren av i ett drag, forsiktig og varsomt når han kommer til den opererte leggen. Han slenger plaggene fra seg på gulvet sammen med Evens stripete sokker, blir sittende på knærne ved siden av Even. Han merker hvordan Isaks blikk farer over ham, hvordan han ser på ham med de mørke øynene sine. Even kjenner en varm rødme vokse i kinnene, med ett så bevisst at han er naken, at pikken er stiv og bankende mot magen hans, at han trenger Isak mot seg, inntil seg, sammen med seg. Isak flytter seg mellom Evens bein, sitter fremdeles på kne, stryker med begge håndflatene opp langs utsiden av lårene hans, lar fingrene danse over den lille bøyen øverst på låret, så nært lysken at Even kjenner huden stramme seg av de lette kilene. Isak stryker nedover innsiden av lårene, en hånd på hvert bein, åpner dem litt med et lett press fra håndflatene. Det spinner i Evens hode, bare gode tanker, alle gode, når Isak krøller seg frem og kysser innsiden av kneet hans. Han flytter seg langsomt oppover, flytter seg i små, dvelende, våte kyss, legger tungen bløtt mot huden for hver gang han trykker leppene mot Even. Kysser oppover låret, pungen, nederst på magen, en hånd krummer seg rundt ballene, tar av for vekten deres, holder dem mykt mens han kysser et titalls kyss langs det harde skaftet. Han legger hånden rundt den harde lengden, lener ham mot munnen sin, lar tungen slikke over hodet. Even krafser mot lakenet, spenner musklene i beina og magen, klarer ikke å motstå fristelsen til å bøye seg frem for å se i det leppene legger seg rundt hodet på pikken hans og Isak tar ham i munnen i én dyp og uutholdelig sensuell bevegelse. 

Isaks øyne er halvt lukket, Even ser skyggen av de lange øyenvippene hans mot kinnene. Han holder fingrene i et trangt grep nederst, tungen og munnen omslutter Even som et vakuum, slipper ham ut så den kjølige soveromsluften treffer den fuktige huden, lar ham forsvinne inn i den myke, varme munnen sin igjen. Even følger etter i små bevegelser, strammer musklene og stemmer seg mot Isak, synker ned mot madrassen når Isak beveger seg fra ham. Han har ingen mulighet til å bremse det selv mer, han er maktesløs mot måten Isak omhyller ham, Isak som er i tankene hans, i brystet hans, omslutter ham med det nydelige smilet som allerede på avstand får sommerfuglvingene til å raspe mot kanten av hjertet hans. Isak kjenner det sikkert, at Evens bevegelser er blitt like kjappe som hans egne, han hører sikkert hvordan han knapt klarer å trekke pusten uten å stønne mot roten av håndbaken sin, hvordan han trykker sin egen hånd mot munnen i et forsøk på å finne noe stabilt, en motvekt mot alt som truer med å flyte utover, lover å snart sveve bort. Han ser opp, Even ser det grønne blikket, ser at han forstår at han snart kommer, kjenner hvordan det varme grepet om ham slipper, hvordan Isak igjen peprer ham med små kyss, opp langs magen, over brystet, før han legger seg inntil ham. Even snur seg på siden, så nært inntil Isak som han kan komme, kysser ham, dypt, som om det aldri skal slutte. Det er noe nytt i kysset nå, Even vet at det er smaken av ham selv, av ham og Isak sammen. Han kan ikke dvele ved det, tanken i seg selv pirrer og lokker, sammen med den lett bitre smaken, Isaks munn på hans munn, Isaks hånd som holder om ham, sakte og mykt runker ham mens de kysser, mens han gnir seg mot hoften hans i tusen små vridninger som hver for seg knapt er en bevegelse. 

Even lener seg på underarmen, tar etter Isaks hånd, kjenner at han angrer litt i det Isak slipper grepet rundt ham og fletter fingrene sine inn i Evens fingre i stedet. Angrer, men angrer ikke, for han vil at dette skal vare, helst uendelig lenge. Han dytter i Isak, skubber ham over på siden, har allerede begynt å kneppe opp skjorten hans mens han sier det. “Du har alt for mye klær på.” Den deilige følelsen svulmer, den fyller ham, gjør ham svimmel. Den har ulmet i ham lenge, blusser opp i sterke rykk nå som Isak ser på ham med store svarte pupiller, nå som smilet hans strekker seg bedagelig over ansiktet hans mens han svarer “Ta dem av meg, da.”

Han merker hvordan Isak ser på ham, føler blikket hans mot huden sin selv uten å se opp på ham. Han stryker lett med fingertuppene i håret, i nakken, på skulderen hans, mens Even knepper opp skjorten og lar begge hendene gli under t-skjorten, opp langs magen og brystkassen hans, før han vrenger klærne av overkroppen hans. Isak er veltrent, han har tydelige, definerte muskler i overarmene og på brystet, de er faste under Evens håndflater. Han kysser seg nedover den flate magen, kysser på samme måte som Isak gjorde i sted, lar tungen suge seg fast i huden for hvert kyss, smaker på ham. Vet at det kiler og napper i Isaks mage for hver gang tungen og leppene hans lager et lite vakum, for hver gang han flytter seg noen centimeter nedover. 

Even setter seg på kne ved siden av Isak, legger vekten på den friske foten. Han merker selv at han bruker lang tid på å åpne knappen i buksen, at han helt unødvendig legger håndflaten mot den harde formen under buksesmekken før han trekker glidelåsen ned, kjenner på hvordan Isak føles mot hånden hans, helt unødvendig, helt nødvendig. Han trekker jeansen ned over Isaks hofter og lår, smiler når han ser at Isak løfter seg fra madrassen, at han hjelper til i små bevegelser. Isak sparker selv buksen av føttene, det overrasker Even hvor mye akkurat det får det til å bruse i ham, at Isak har det travelt, at han vil være naken sammen med ham. Isaks bokser er tettsittende og hvit, det tynne stoffet er strukket til en stram pyramide. Even lar hånden gni over ham, når han ser opp, ser han hvordan Isak har har lukket øynene, hvordan han så vidt har åpnet munnen. Han krøker seg ned mot Isak, legger leppene mot den harde lengden under den hvite bomullen, småkysser oppover, kjenner igjen den brusende, svimlende følelsen når han legger nesen mot den utflytende, våte flekken i stoffet, roterer den lett mot den runde tuppen under stoffet, når han kjenner Isak vri seg mot ham. 

Alt dette er Isak, fine Isak, men faen heller, noe av det er ham også, hans egen tilstedeværelse i Isak. Akkurat den tanken er nesten for stor, den legger hastverk i Evens bevegelser når han drar bokseren av Isak, når han kravler seg over ham, opp til ham, kysser ham grådig, uten tid til å vente, stønner inn i kysset deres av den fremdeles litt ukjente og nye følelsen av Isak mot ham, den nakne huden, armene som holder ham mot seg, de små lydene hans. De kysser, gnir seg hardt mot hverandre, Even må smile av Isaks lille overraskede gisp når han tar hånden ned og holder rundt dem begge to. Han drar hånden langs dem begge, lar tommelen sirkle over hodene, kjenner hvordan alt flyter sammen i tankene, det harde, det myke, hvordan de føles sammen i hånden hans.

“Kan jeg smake på deg?”  
Han vet ikke hvorfor han spør, kanskje bare for å høre Isaks svar, kanskje bare for å føle hvordan svaret hans brenner og gnistrer gjennom kroppen hans.  
“Du kan gjøre alt du vil med meg.”  
Even kysser seg nedover brystet hans, magen hans, lettere og fortere enn i sted, kysser tuppen av pikken hans, slikker en stripe nedover skaftet, plasserer våte kyss over pungen, lar tungen gli i sirkler over steinene. Isak lager myke lyder, små stønn, Even ser hvordan han vipper seg lett mot ansiktet hans, forventningsfullt, som om han venter på at Even endelig skal ta ham i munnen. Han ser litt overrasket ut når Even legger en hånd under kneet hans og flytter beinet hans til siden, et øyeblikk lurer Even på om det likevel er for mye, om han bryter en uskreven regel nå, om det er regler her som han ikke kan. Han kysser innsiden av Isaks lår, lar nesen stryke mot huden bak pungen, gjør tungen spiss og lager et vått spor langs den lille opphøyde stripen i huden. Han flytter Isaks bein lengre til siden, merker at han smiler lettet når Isak setter hælen i madrassen og skyver seg nærmere ham. Innafor, det ser ut til å være helt innafor. Even legger hendene på Isaks rumpe, trekker de to halvdelene litt fra hverandre, lener seg inn i samme bevegelse, før han begynner å lure igjen, på om det er greit. Han former leppene til en sirkel, og blåser forsiktig, ser hvordan Isak trekker seg sammen når den varme pusten hans treffer den tynne huden, vet at det føles kjølig. Han lener seg nærmere, slikker lett over randen, trekker pusten rykkvis til seg av den uventede følelsen. Huden er myk, den føles tynn mot tungen, teksturert, nesten furete mot slikket hans. Han strekker ut tungen igjen, legger den flatt mot den runde kanten, holder den der et sekund mens han kjenner hvordan Isak trekker seg fra ham og lener seg mot ham igjen, alt i en ørliten sammentrekning av musklene. Even ser opp mot Isak, trenger å vite at det er greit, at det er greit at han lengter etter å kjenne Isak mot tungen igjen, at det ikke bare er han selv som kribler og brenner her. Isaks blikk er vått og mørkt, det får rødmen til å stige i Evens kinn, får ham til å la tungen gli over åpningen igjen, flatt, lett, i mange små bevegelser, langsomt og dvelende med bløt, stor tunge, så med spiss og hard tunge som så vidt bryter inn i ham, før han trekker den tilbake og gjentar det. Han fortsetter med det selv om tungen skjelver, selv om kjeven dirrer i den statiske stillingen, avbryter kun med kyss, med fuktige, myke lepper mot den ruglete kanten. Tungen hans mot Isak, det er som et bånd som strammes gjennom hele kroppen hans, som om de små kyssene rykker til mellom hans egne bein. 

Isaks bevegelser er blitt større, Even kjenner hånden hans i håret, når han ser opp, ser han hvordan han holder hardt rundt seg selv, hvordan munnen hans har falt opp, hvordan tungen hans ligger såvidt på underleppen. “Føkk, Even, du må -” Han avbryter seg selv, ser på Even med svarte øyne, som om han vil trekke ham inn i seg, fortære ham. Isak setter seg opp, velter Even over på ryggen, setter seg overskrevs med et kne på hver side av Evens hofter. Han bøyer seg over ham, med det svarte blikket sitt, kysser ham dypt, dvelende, lenge. Han trekker hodet litt tilbake, ser på Even, det er så mye i det blikket, Even er sikker på at at noe av det ligner på kjærlighet, på ømhet. “Fy faen, du.” Isaks stemme er ru, litt fremmed, Even kjenner hvordan det drypper bløte, små spor ned på magen hans. Isak hever seg på knærne, lener seg inn i et større kyss. Det rykker fort gjennom Even når Isak løfter baken litt opp fra ham, han kjenner blaffet av luft mot pikken, at den vipper ned bak Isaks baller og et øyeblikk er uten kontakt med huden hans. Kysset er langsomt, vått, Isak senker seg ned mot Even igjen og han kjenner lett overrasket hvordan bevegelsen får pikken hans til å legge seg mot Isaks rumpe. Isak beveger seg forsiktig, Even kan ikke være sikker, men det er som om tuppen hans haker borti Isaks åpning, som om han kjenner den samme strukturen han nettopp har smakt på med tungen og leppene, som om Isak rolig flytter seg akkurat over tuppen av ham og kysser pusten tilbake i ham for hver eneste gang Even dypper borti ham. Han kysser Even langsomt før han spør, med rolig stemme, med glitrende svarte øyne. 

“Vil du komme i meg, Even, babe?” Ordene synger i Even, de tar over den lille kontrollen han fremdeles hadde, sender avgårde et ras av spente følelser, stikker seg fast på den vonde brodden av forventningspress. Tanken om at han ikke vet hva han holder på med her. Det ser ut som Isak forstår, at de har tid, all tiden Even trenger, selv om alt haster akkurat nå. Han har en hånd om Evens kinn, stryker med fingertuppene i håret hans, strekker den andre hånden bak seg og legger fingrene rundt ham. Han runker ham mot seg, kysser ham igjen, mens han med lette bevegelser gnir Evens våte hode mot seg selv. Det brenner i brystet, det har spredd seg som en gnistrende stjerne gjennom ham, Even vet at han kan komme bare av dette, bare av tanken og antydningen og Isak som vil ha ham, som så jævlig tydelig vil alt det samme som ham selv. Det brenner så overveldende godt at han ikke klarer å kjenne på det, det bryter frem i små tårer som veller forrædersk fra øynene. Får ham til å ligge der som en skjelvende, smilende, smuldrende versjon av seg selv.

“Hei, du.” Isaks stemme er stille, like myk som leppene hans er når han kysser Evens øyne, når han plasserer fine, små kyss over kinnbeina hans. Han legger seg ned mot Evens bryst, tett inntil ham, pikken hans er hard og ubøyelig mellom dem, trykker seg inn mot Evens mage. Som en livbøye, slår det Even, noe håndfast og beviselig, som kan redde ham fra å ikke tro på dette. Isak har fremdeles armen bøyd bak ryggen, han holder om Even mens han rolig kysser ham, mens tungene deres dovent virvler mot hverandre. “Er det litt mye? Du er deilig. Vi må ikke gjøre alt på en gang. Jeg elsker å kjenne deg mot meg.” Isak hvisker i små avklippede setninger mot Evens ansikt, ordene, kyssene, det harde presset mot magen, hånden som gnir ham mot seg, alt vispes sammen i Evens bryst. Får ham til å krølle tærene, til å legge hendene om Isaks rumpe, trykke ham mot seg selv, alt mens han kysser ham dypere, fortere enn nettopp. Han kan komme akkurat sånn, han er nær ved å slippe alle forsøk på kontroll, men trekker seg likevel ut av kysset, hvisker det mot Isaks øre, plutselig merkelig flau, aner ikke hvorfor, for det er alt han klarer å tenke på nå. “Jeg vil komme med deg inni meg.”

Isak smiler bare, strekker seg ut så han ligger i full lengde, halvt over Even. Han ser ikke skuffet ut, Even merker at han må ha vært redd for det, redd for å skuffe Isak. Men Isak stryker hånden langs Evens bryst, kysser ham på kjeven og halsen, er hard mot innsiden av låret hans mens han mumler mot huden hans “Jeg skal gjøre det digg for deg, Even min, fine Even min.”

 _Even min_ , sa han det? Even smaker på lyden av de ordene, lar dem ringe i seg, det er underlig bittersøte ord, de skremmer ham et sted under alt det fine de rommer. For han vet ikke om han kan klare å være alt det for Isak, selv om han vil, det er ingenting annet han vil enn å få være Isak sin. Isaks hender stryker nedover langs siden av beina hans, kysser ham på innsiden av låret, skyver beina hans varsomt til siden med bløte lepper og store, trygge hender. Even ligger med lukkede øyne og prøver å finne noe å feste seg i, noe å samle seg rundt, helst før tankene og tvilen drar ham vekk fra dette øyeblikket. Han ser dem, de er er der, tvilen, utilstrekkeligheten, redselen for å ikke være nok, eller for å være for mye, de er alltid med, men han skal la dem sveve forbi, han skal huske at han kan la dem sveve forbi. Huske på at det holder å være god nok, og at det ikke er han som skal evaluere det uansett. _Even min._ Han sa det. Han sa det. _Even min._

Han åpner øynene langsomt, det er overveldende, alt det han føler. Som om han må være mer enn bare bra nok for å kunne fortjene alt dette. At det kanskje er det Isak forteller ham nå. Isak sitter mellom beina hans, han har åpnet dem, vinklet knærne hans, drar noen ganger langsomt opp og ned langs ham med glatte, våte fingre fulle av blank glidekrem, krummer hånden om ballene hans, glir ned langs den lille stripen med hud og sirkler åpningen hans med fingrene. Even merker at han skjelver litt, en liten bevring i kroppen, han er glad for at Isak ikke spør, men at han bare lar fingeren gli inn i ham, helt inn til knoken i samme bevegelse. Han strammer seg uvilkårlig rundt Isaks finger, stønner ut i luften mellom dem når Isak om og om igjen langsomt trekker hånden tilbake og skyver den mot ham, samtidig som han holder den andre hånden rundt roten av sin egen pikk. Isak har varme, røde pletter i kinnene og på halsen, Even ser hvordan han holder pusten inne, hvordan han væter leppen sin med tungen, kjenner i et gisp at han har lagt langfingeren ved siden av pekefingeren og knuller ham stødig med to fingre.

Det er først når Isak legger hånden på hoften hans at han merker hvordan han støtvis har trykket seg opp mot hånden hans. Isak har tyngde i hånden, han holder ham nede mot madrassen, bøyer seg frem og kysser ham, tungen hans er en svirvlende spiral mot Evens tunge. Fingrene hans er i ham, krøller seg og presser mot noe som får Even til å rope ut, til å prøve å vri seg løs fra Isaks grep i et forsøk på å komme nærmere. Han har lyst til å gripe om Isak, til å gripe om seg selv, det nærmeste han får til er å kramme seg fast i Isaks skuldre. Han holder seg fast i ham, roper mot halsen hans mens Isak pumper og trykker fingrene sine i ham og får ham til å føle det som om han rakner, maske for maske.

“Er du klar, Even min?”  
Even skjønner først ikke hva Isak mener. Han er klar, han en oppsmuldret, bevrende haug under Isaks berøringer, han renner vått nedover seg selv, han er klar. Han rykker til, ser forvirret på Isak når han trekker fingrene ut av ham, merker hvordan forvirringen erstattes av bankende, sitrende spenning når han ser Isak strekke seg mot kondomene og den vesle pumpeflasken med glidemiddel. Isaks lepper er hovne, håret hans er bustete, han ser på Even med blanke øyne. “Ta den på meg?” Han har revet av en kondom fra remsen, holder den mot Even, strammer baken sånn at pikken nikker stramt mot ham. Even setter seg opp, drar Isak inn mot seg, kysser ham, legger hånden på ham og runker ham langsomt, kjenner hvordan han vrir seg i håndflaten hans. Det overrasker ham at det er denne lille greien som får det til å svulme i ham, at en triviell liten greie som en kondom får stoltheten til å vokse i brystet. Hverdagslig, noe han har gjort mange ganger, men aldri for noen andre enn seg selv, nå er det med ett en greie mellom Isak og ham. Han legger kondomen over hodet, ruller den ned langs lengden i ett flytende streif, må stoppe et øyeblikk for å legge begge hendene rundt Isaks ansikt og kysse ham igjen. Han gleder seg, det er en liten redsel der også, men han kan ikke vente, han gleder seg. Isak pumper glidemiddel ut i hånden sin, fordeler den rikelig over seg selv. Han griper Evens hender, hans egne er klissete av glidekremen, de føles glatte og litt kalde. Nikker og lener seg inn for å kysse ham igjen når Even litt usikkert sier “Kan vi ligge sånn at jeg ser deg? Jeg vil se deg.” Svarer mot munnen hans, “Jeg vil også se deg.”

Even legger seg bakover i sengen, lar Isak løfte beina hans, hjelper til ved å holde seg selv i knehasene. Faen, han er blottstilt, i et kort stikk føles det for sårbart, for nakent, men det varer bare til han har Isaks blikk i sitt igjen. Han holder ham med det blikket, omslutter ham med det, drar ham inn i seg og holder ham. Som om det er kjærlighet, allerede, alt for tidlig, som om det er mulig. Han kjenner hvordan Isak dytter mot ham, det glatte glidemiddelet har tatt vekk all friksjon, lar ham gli mykt over åpningen. Isak holder en hånd om hoften hans, den andre bruker han til å holde pikken fast mot ham når han rolig støter inn i ham. Det er stramt, presset mot muskelen er ubehagelig, nesten vondt. Even klarer ikke å slappe av, han merker hvordan han strammer musklene, at han trekker seg innover mot seg selv. Han vil det ikke, men hører at pusten hans forråder ham, han trekker den ufrivillig inn gjennom lukkede tenner i et høyt ssssssssss. Isak ser ned på ham, ser på ham med det blikket igjen. Han bøyer seg mot ham og kysser ham i pannen, på nesen, hvisker stille små ord, “Pust, Even, babe, pust sammen med meg. Slapp av i kroppen.” Even kjenner at han har rynket ansiktet sammen, at musklene dirrer i beina og magen. Han prøver det likevel, prøver å puste med Isak.  
Det er en befrielse å slippe pusten fri, det veller over ham som en lettelse. Han kan kjenne hvordan Isak kommer nærmere ham i det samme, at han langsomt kommer lengre inn i ham med hver lille, rolige bevegelse i hoftene. Evens armer dirrer av å holde beina sine trykket mot brystet, nå legger han dem mot Isaks skuldre, det blafrer så vart i brystet av måten Isak smiler til ham når han gjør det. Evens hender holder om Isaks rygg, han ville trykket ham mot seg om han kunne, i stedet puster han med ham, slipper ham inn til seg med pusten sin.

“Kyss meg, kan du kysse meg?” Spørsmål som han ikke vet hvorfor han stiller, vet ikke hvorfor han puster det frem med liten stemme, Isak er allerede på vei ned til ham igjen, han kjenner allerede leppene hans mot munnen sin, kjenner tungen hans mot sin, varsomt, lett. De ligger bryst mot bryst, Isaks hånd er i ansiktet hans, i håret, den andre hånden holder han om seg selv, styrer seg forsiktig i Evens tempo. Når han kysser Even, svelger han de små lydene, de små stønnene som Even ikke klarer å holde tilbake, det føles som om han kysser vekk de harde linjene i ansiktet hans, alt det anspente som Even ikke helt klarer å puste bort. Isak stopper opp noen øyeblikk, ser på ham med kullsvarte øyne, vrir på seg sånn at Even kan legge beina om livet hans. 

Det er mer enn han trodde, overveldende mye mer enn han visste, nå som Isak er helt i ham. Det er kanskje dette som er å være balansert, hel, kanskje lykkelig. Han kan ikke være sikker, det lar seg ikke fange helt, det flyter i ham, svever, vrir det sammen til noe han kan bære, alt han noen gang har kjent, alt han tenker på. Og det absurde er at det føles uviktig, som om han kan skrelle det av seg, fordi han ikke trenger det nå, han har ikke bruk for å føle alt sammen nå. Han trenger bare denne følelsen av å være trygg, med Isak, i armene hans, han trenger ikke mer og det er så rått og ekte at det river i ham. 

Isaks ansikt er tett ved hans, Even hører det lille stønnet i sekundet før han kjenner den svake skjelvingen som stille sukker gjennom kroppen hans, ser hvordan Isak lukker øynene og lar sin egen pust velle avslappet frem. Even vet ikke hvor det kommer fra, men dette pustet og Isaks lukkede øyne slipper noe fri i ham også, gjør ham til en likemann. De er begge skjelvende, oppraknede, klamrende, trenger hverandre like sterkt, sånn føles det. Even strammer lårene om Isaks midje, trykker seg enda litt nærmere ham, kjenner bevrende hvordan bevegelsen lar Isak komme enda lengre inn i ham. Han vet ikke hvor han finner stemmen fra, vet bare at han ikke kan vente mer. “Isak, knull meg, beveg deg.”

Isak drar seg bakover, forsiktig og langsomt, ruller tilbake mot Even, gjentar bevegelsene rolig, rytmisk, støtter seg på underarmene, ser på Even mellom de små kyssene. Han skjønner hva Isak gjør, at han sjekker om det går bra, om han har det bra, om han er okei. Han er ikke det, ikke bare det, ikke bare okei. Det er det blikket til Isak, det synker inn i ham, omfavner ham, får ham til å føle seg som om han har funnet det eneste stedet i verden som passer for ham. Som om han er verdifull, som om han betyr noe. Isak er tilstede i hvert atom i kroppen hans, han er svermen av alle de små fnuggene som har tatt over alt han føler og alt han er. Alt han noensinne kommer til å være igjen, alt de skal være sammen, forbundet i intense, energiske bevegelser som eier kroppen hans og alt det som en gang var tanker og ord. 

Han vet at han ikke holder lenge, ikke her. Han er allerede kun disse fnuggene, flytende, svevende i Isaks armer, alt han får til er å lukke øynene og hviske lyder mot Isaks ansikt, møte Isaks kyss med åpen munn. Isak skjønner, han leser Even allerede, han beveger seg fortere, med større kraft. Han kysser Even på halsen, napper i huden med leppene og tennene, holder om skuldrene hans når han trekker seg tilbake og skyver mot ham igjen. Isak stønner mot Evens kinn, Even kjenner perlende svette under fingrene når han griper tett om ryggen hans. 

Det er blaffene med varm pust mot halsen hans som vipper ham ut i løs luft, de små stønnene som Isak puster vått rett på huden hans. De slenger ham ut i luften, som i et svev, som i et stupende fall, som om han er et snøfnugg, virvlende, vektløs, viljeløs. Even snur seg mot Isaks munn, legger hånden i nakken hans og trekker ham mot seg, hardere enn han hadde tenkt, men han trenger å kjenne tungen hans i munnen sin, trenger å kjenne leppene hans fort og sterkt mot sine. De kysser slurvete og hastig, Even støter tungen sin inn i Isaks munn, suger mot underleppen hans, strammer lårene sine rundt Isak og bølger mot ham i den samme rytmen som Isak støtvis beveger seg mot ham og fra ham. 

“Snart -”  
Det er så vidt han får ordet frem, det er mest et pust rett mot Isaks lepper, han hører det knapt selv, hodet er fullt av den brusende lyden som krøller seg opp fra magen, som gnistrer fra tærne, som får kroppen hans til å stramme seg, trekke seg sammen som om den prøver å samle seg rundt Isak. Even holder en hånd om Isaks rumpe, fingrene hans danser lett, klamrer seg, glir opp og ned mellom de to halvdelene, drar ham mot seg for hvert av Isaks støt tilbake i ham. Han rykker til når han kjenner Isaks hånd rundt seg, han har et fast grep om ham, pumper ham for hver gang han trekker seg tilbake, for hver gang han slår mot ham. Han omhyller ham, omslutter ham, Even vet ikke lengre hvor Isak begynner, hvor han selv slutter, han er alle de gnistrende fnuggene deres, trygg i Isaks armer, i Isaks hånd, ute av stand til å bevege seg uten å kjenne alt som Isak får ham til å føle. Evens hånd klamrer seg til Isaks rumpe, stryker ham, kjenner den ruglete strukturen av huden mot fingertuppen,fuktig av hans egne kyss, kjenner hvordan svetten langsomt har funnet veien ned fra korsryggen. 

“Nå, Even, Even -”  
Det er som om stemmen til Isak er en del av ham selv, den ringer i hodet hans, flyter rundt i kroppen hans, forteller ham at han kan slippe alt nå, at han kan slippe alt og la det skje med ham, at Isak vil det. Even strekker halsen, trykker bakhodet mot puten, drar Isak mot seg, lar det ytterste leddet av pekefingeren gli inn i ham, kjenner Isak stramme seg rundt fingeren hans i det orgasmen rykker, stormer, slår gjennom dem begge to. Som om de er ett nå, en felles organisme som aldri mer kan deles til to.

Han hvisker en lang rekke av banneord, mumler dem frem mot Isaks ansikt. Langsomme, uartikulerte og alt for profane plassholdere, i stedet for det som det er for tidlig å si, alt for tidlig å si, selv om det er det eneste som passer, det eneste han er helt sikker på.

\---

De ligger tett sammen, utslitte, søvnige, med hverandres små lyder behagelig i hodet. Isak legger beinet sitt over Evens bein, dovent, trekker ham tettere inn mot seg, krøller armen om ham. Kroppen hans er myk mot Evens, svett, et smilende kaos mot den lykkelige, avslappede vissheten som snirkler seg gjennom Evens bevissthet. Det var her de skulle, det er hit han har vært på vei alltid. Even gnir nesen mot Isaks bryst, snuser ham inn, hviler ansiktet mot den varme huden. Vet at det er det samme Isak gjør, akkurat det samme, snuser ham inn også.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er nervepirrende med denne type tekster, hver gang. Be kind <3
> 
> Takk til Pagnilagni og Evakyaki, som har hørt om og lest deler av denne teksten over lengre tid. Trenger et kvalitetsteam som dere <3


	58. Rastløsheten

Klokken er knapt sju, men han klarer ikke å bli liggende lenger. Han klarer ikke å ligge tett inntil den varme, litt svette huden mer, kan ikke ligge tett inntil Isak, klarer det ikke, selv om det er det eneste han egentlig vil. Det rister og kribler rastløst i beina, mengder av små, rykkete bevegelser, han løfter armene over hodet og strekker seg, kjenner hvordan det drar i musklene i ryggen. Vet at han blir nødt til å stå opp, om han ikke gjør det kommer han til å vekke Isak, all den urolige romsteringen kommer til å gjøre det. Han stryker forsiktig over Isaks ansikt, lar fingrene tegne en myk sti fra tinningen hans, nedover kinnet, langs de små skjeggstubbene på kjevebeinet. Gjør fingrene til fjær, så lette og forsiktige at det knapt er en berøring, men likevel akkurat nok til at Isaks hud nupper seg lett mot fingertuppene hans.

Et kort sekund frister det ham likevel, han får lyst til å legge seg tettere inntil Isak, til å kysse ham, rulle seg over ham, vekke ham med alt det den rastløse kroppen hans kan by. Det er innafor, det er han i det minste sikker på, det hadde vært greit, men det er likevel noe som holder ham fra det. Isak var så sliten i går, virket så oppgitt og utkjørt. Even hadde sett det, bak smilet, bak den forsiktige hånden som strøk over låret hans da de satt sammen med de andre gutta på Pingvinen. Han fortalte ingenting, egentlig, kun at han hadde vært på beina hele dagen, at han hadde vært ute, at det var kaldt. Even hadde ikke spurt heller, det var feil sted, kanskje for tidlig også.

Og nå sover han, tungt, det ser ut som han trenger det. Han ligger ubevegelig og reagerer ikke på Evens små stryk, snur ikke hodet mot ham når han kysser ham, med lette lepper, mykt, akkurat der hvor kinnet går over i den snirklete brusken i øret. Det hadde vært fint å bare kunne flytte seg nærmere den nakne ryggen hans, krølle seg rundt ham, være det store skjebladet til Isaks lille. Men han vet at han kommer til å vekke Isak, han klarer ikke å undertrykke ristingen og rykkingen, kommer ikke til å klare å holde seg fra å ta på ham, han har alt for lyst til å kjenne huden hans mot håndflatene, vil la hendene gli over ham helt til han kjenner igjen hver centimeter av kroppen hans.

Even gjesper, ruller seg stille ut av sengen, sitter et øyeblikk på sengekanten før han griper etter krykkene og reiser seg. Det er Isak som har lagt dem der, han smiler litt ved tanken. Isak hadde nok heller ikke lyst til å reise seg fra sengen i går, Even vet at han selv ikke hadde klart det, han hadde ikke vært i stand til det, ikke med alle de følelsene. Isak gjorde det for ham, bare for ham. _ I tilfelle du må på do eller noe. I tilfelle du må stå opp. _

Han går ut i stuen, stille, uten å slå på lyset. Lar blikket streife over veggene, den store tv-skjermen, spillkonsollen, en liten haug med henslengte klær på gulvet. Bildene på veggen er plakater, rammet inn i enkle rammer. Ikea, tipper Even, syns han har sett dem før, hos andre. Det står en pjuskete grønn plante i en potte på gulvet, den har tørre, brune felter langs kanten av bladene, det ser ut som om den ønsker seg mer lys. På det lave salongbordet foran sofaen står det en tallerken med noen tørre smuler og et par innskrumpede, firkantede paprikabiter, ved siden av står det en halvtom flaske Fanta.

Han setter seg i sofaen, legger de to spillkontrollene på bordet, flytter litt på Isaks burgunderfargede hettejakke. Det blafrer i brystet når han ser den lille flekken nederst på ermet, det føles som om det er måneder siden han lå i sykehussengen og krampaktig stirret på det samme genserermet, selv om det kun er noen dager, en uke, kanskje to. Even pirker borti bråtet med fingrene, kjenner under fingertuppen at det ikke er en flekk, det er faktisk et hull, en liten gruppe oppraknede masker. Det får ham til å smile, det bare vokser frem i ansiktet, som om flekken, som egentlig var et hull, alene har ansvaret for at han er på vei inn i noe bra, sammen med Isak. Som om det var den som var vendepunktet. Han tar på seg jakken, drar glidelåsen helt opp, knytter hendene i lommene. Han fikk med seg buksen sin fra soverommet, bokseren var umulig å finne i halvmørket, nå er han halvveis påkledd, med noe av sitt og noe av Isaks, det demper ikke akkurat på det fårete smilet.

Det undrer ham litt at det ikke føles som et nederlag at han er tvunget til å stå opp, at det ikke føles feil å måtte gjøre det fordi han ikke klarer å kontrollere kroppen sin. Den rastløse uroen brenner under huden, men det stresser ham ikke, han vet jo hvorfor, han kjenner seg selv godt nok til å vite hva det er som tripper og vrimler under huden. Det er alt som skjedde i går, alt som skjedde mellom Isak og ham. Det har tatt over i ham, han trenger å dvele ved hvert eneste sekund av det, hente frem hvert bilde, hvert stryk med fingrene og føle det på nytt. Roe seg ned og prøve å forstå at alt dette er her for ham, Isak, kyssene hans, blikket hans, hendene hans, alt sammen er her for ham.

Den eneste måten han kan fortrenge rastløsheten på er ved å bruke den til noe, han vet det godt. Det er bare sånn han kommer seg gjennom tankene. Han må gjøre noe, la kroppen jobbe mens han lar tankene gå i sin egen runde. Normalt ville han løpt en tur, tatt en slakk løype gjennom Nygårdsparken, opp i Solheimsviken, langs Puddefjorden og over broen, en ekstra sløyfe om Nøstet hvis trommingen og tankekjøret fremdeles var for voldsomt. Ville dusjet når han kom hjem, kanskje laget noe mat, funnet en oppskrift på noe litt for komplisert, noe akkurat litt for tidkrevende, for å tvinge seg selv til å fokusere, holde seg selv fra å la tankene bestemme. Lage frokost, noe digg til Isak, det føles som en god måte å bruke seg på nå. Posjerte egg, i tomatsaus med chili, på samme måte som mora til Elias pleide å lage det før. God kaffe, helst en smoothie, men det er vel lite sannsynlig at Isak har nok frukt og bær til det, om restene av grandismiddagen på salongbordet antyder noe om kostholdet hans. 

Innholdet i kjøkkenskapene er som forventet. Havregryn, flere typer frokostblanding, knekkebrød, det er de kjipe til ti kroner, noen tørre skiver av et oppskåret brød, en pose potetgull. Uventet mange bokser av den gule leverposteien, makrell i tomat, en boks nugatti med crisp. Ingen bokser med tomat. Ingen frukt. Kjøleskapet er nesten tomt, noen grønne ølbokser, en liter melk, to flate tuber med smøreost. Et beger med sammensunkne gulrøtter og en ferdigblandet pastasalat med gaffel i lokket. Ingen egg. 

Even kaster et kjapt blikk på klokken på mikroen, den er straks åtte. De kjørte forbi en Rema på vei hit i går, nede i Natlandsveien, kanskje noen få minutter å gå, max ti med krykkene. Det hadde vært så bra, å overraske Isak med frokost, de posjerte eggene har liksom festet seg i tankene hans, han ser for seg hvordan de står på frokostbordet og overrasker Isak når han står opp.  
  
Even er allerede på vei ut i gangen, beveger seg før han rekker å tenke mer på det. Stopper ved korktavlen og skribler en rask beskjed til Isak, tvers over infobrevet fra borettslaget. Det hadde vært nok med  _ Stikker ut for å kjøpe litt mat _ , han vet det, men det føles mer personlig med en tegning. Todelt, Isak sovende i sengen, med et hjerte svevende over seg, Even hinkende nedover Landåslien med Isaks sporty fjellsekk på ryggen.  _ Stikker ut for å kjøpe litt mat til oss. _ Han skriver det for sikkerhets skyld. Så ikke Isak skal tro han har bailet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så dere hva som skjedde nå? Det ble for knapt med bare ett kapittel til, det har jeg egentlig visst en stund, men ville vente med å endre kapittelantallet til jeg følte meg sikker på hvor mange det faktisk blir. Så... to ekstra kapittel og et fint og rundt totalt antall. 
> 
> Det var fantastisk å lese kommentarene å forrige kapittel, det gjorde meg så rørt og glad at så mange opplevde følelsene og inderligheten og at dere så forsiktigheten og respekten de behandler hverandre med. Alle de fine ordene jeg fikk fra dere satte meg ut, rett og slett, på den beste mulige måten. Kommer til å savne den boosten dere gir meg <3


	59. Sin egen engel

Varene ligger tungt mot ryggen mens Even stolprer seg opp bakken fra butikken. Den er brattere enn han husket fra taxituren, virker lengre enn den gjorde på veien ned i sted. Det er tungt og uvant å bevege seg effektivt med krykkene, han kjenner såre friksjonspunkter i hendene og slitne skakninger i overarmene. Han blir nødt til å belaste beinet litt, han klarer ikke å hinke hele veien opp, ryggen nekter, men det skjærer gjennom leggen for hvert lille skritt han prøver å ta, uansett hvor mye han avlaster med krykkene. Det var kanskje ikke det beste innfallet, Even merker at han er andpusten og svett, til tross for den kjølige morgenluften. Men det spiller ingen rolle, han er glad for han gikk ut. Hvert minste øyeblikk fra kvelden og natten har flimret gjennom ham, han har snudd på hvert av dem, kjent dem grave seg inn i ham, for å bli. Små, skimrende minner, som svevende såpebobler, akkurat umulig å gripe fullstendig fatt i, men likevel så glitrende og vakre. Nesten for mye, akkurat sånn som han visste det ville bli. En uoverstigelig haug med tanker som er blitt sortert gjennom de enkle og mekaniske bevegelsene i armene og beina, små og skimrende tanker som er i ferd med å gro fast i ham. 

Han hadde begrenset seg på butikken, hadde holdt seg fra å handle inn alt. Kun egg, tomater, brød, kaffe, for sikkerhets skyld, eddik til eggene. Han hadde stått ved fruktdisken og kommet på at han ikke hadde sett en blender på kjøkkenet, hadde plutselig begynt å lure på om Isak kanskje ikke hadde stavmikser heller. Hadde kjøpt en stor flaske med ferdig smoothie i stedet, mango og pasjonsfrukt, tok med en mynteplante for å pimpe den litt. Han angrer litt nå, på at han ikke kjøpte bacon, men det er for omstendelig med krykkene, han orker ikke å snu. Han bør sikkert ikke slippe krykkene heller, han er ganske sikker på at det er i ferd med å vokse frem vannblemmer i håndflatene. Han stopper likevel før han skal krysse veien, drar frem mobilen for å sjekke om Isak er våken. Ingen melding. Even håper at det betyr at han fremdeles sover, at han fremdeles ligger under dynen, med spøkelset av Evens favntak om seg. Kanskje han fremdeles kan rekke å overraske ham, til tross for at han har brukt en evighet på å komme seg tilbake fra butikken. Han humper seg over veien og videre inn på den lille skjermede plassen foran inngangen til Isaks blokk, kommer irritert på at han har glemt å kjøpe chili.

“Så du ham ute i veien, eller? Kommer han nå?”  
Even rykker til av det høye, litt aggressive spørsmålet, snur seg overrasket mot stemmen. Det sitter noen i den lille sittegruppen like til venstre for døren. Even klarer ikke å samle ansiktet i et nøytralt uttrykk, han flirer, rister litt på hodet, det er så uventet at det sitter noen her så tidlig på morgenen, for ikke å snakke om at det er absurd å sitte utendørs i fire plussgrader. Det står to hvite plastbenker og et lite, rundt bord der, plassert tett inntil hekken som skiller denne gressflekken fra naboblokkens plen. På bordet står det en stor krukke med krysantemum og asters i lilla og gule nyanser. Kvinnen som sitter på benken ser sliten og ustelt ut, hun holder en bærepose i fanget, ruller plasten sammen mellom fingrene med små, gjentagende bevegelser, ser ikke på Even, selv om hun tydeligvis forventer at han skal svare henne.

“Eh? Unnskyld, jeg skjønte ikke helt?” Even har stoppet, lener seg på krykkene, snur seg mot veien, som for å se etter et svar der.

“Han skal komme med nøklene. Peter, Peter. Neida. Det er ikke ham,” svarer hun, men hun ser ikke på Even, blikket er festet på plastposen og den tynne rullen hun klemmer fingrene rundt.  
Hun har på seg en sid, brun ullkåpe og sandaler, en upassende kombinasjon i det våte oktoberværet. De bare tærne er blålige og skitne, Even ser at de tynne lærremmene i sandalene er gjennomtrukket av vann. Hun virker desorientert, kanskje ruset, hele fremtoningen hennes er et sammendrag av varselspunkter for ting som ikke er helt som de skal. 

“Ok. Jeg kan slippe deg inn? Bor du her?” Evens stemme er vennligere enn han føler seg, han vil egentlig bare gå inn, komme i gang med maten, overraske Isak. Men om det kan hjelpe, så kan han vel for all del slippe henne inn.

“Jeg bor ikke her, jeg skal ta ansvar, jeg må ta ansvar, alt har sin tid og en tid er satt for det som skjer under himmelen. Vet du det? Det er forkynneren. En tid til å rive i stykker og en tid til å sy sammen. Det står det, han sier det.” Hun snakker flatt og monotont, vrir plastposen i hendene, bryr seg ikke om at det uvaskede håret henger ned i ansiktet. Det er lett å se at hun ikke har det bra, at hun ikke burde sitte alene her ute, men Even merker likevel hvordan han prøver å rasjonalisere for seg selv at han bare kan gå inn, at dette ikke er hans problem, at det sikkert går fint, hun er sikkert vant til det, hun venter jo på noen, det er helt sikkert reelt, det er sikkert noen andre som bryr seg. Prøver å overbevise seg selv, men får det ikke helt til, får det ikke til i det hele tatt.

“Du? Skal vi ringe til noen? Det er litt kaldt å sitte her. Du har ikke skikkelige sko?” Even tar av seg sekken og setter seg på den andre benken mens han spør, prøver å få øyekontakt med henne, men hun hever ikke blikket. 

“Jeg har ringt. Jeg ringer for mye.” Hun retter seg med ett i ryggen, åpner plastposen og roter rundt i den, henter frem en mobiltelefon. Even skvetter når hun slenger den hardt fra seg på det våte gresset, han ser fort ned på den. Skjermen har slått seg på av bevegelsen, to små barn smiler opp fra bakgrunnen, blonde barn med reserverte smil, små kløfter i hakene, solbrune i bar overkropp, jenta noen år yngre enn gutten.

“Er det barna dine?” spør han, og nikker ned mot mobilen.   
Han er ikke forberedt på den sinte reaksjonen hennes, hun borrer plutselig smale, mørke øyne i ham, biter munnen hardt sammen før hun svarer. 

“Enhver som har forlatt hus eller barn for Guds rikes skyld, skal få mangedobbelt igjen og evig liv. Hør Herrens ord. Men det stemmer ikke, det stemmer ikke lengre. Jeg får ingenting.” Hun drar hånden gjennom håret, tvinner det sammen til en floke i nakken, før hun slipper det igjen.

“Du, hva heter du? Jeg heter Even.” Even snakker rolig, prøver å smile til henne, men det er vanskelig å smile over den sterke følelsen av avmakt som vokser i ham. Det er som å ha byttet plass ved middagsbordet, det er kjent på et vis, men perspektivet er et annet. Det handler ikke om ham, samtidig som dette alltid vil handle om ham. At han selv har vært på denne måten, ikke fullt ut i stand til å ta vare på seg selv og avhengig av at noen så ham og ville hjelpe, det får magen til å krølle seg sammen i tørre brekninger. Utlevert og lagt i hendene til fremmede, prisgitt at det er vennlighet der ute, det har vært ham selv, det er fremdeles ham selv. 

Hun svarer ikke på spørsmålet, bare trekker pusten dypt og slår armene rundt seg selv.   
“Jeg skal bli hentet. Jeg skal bare vente litt her. Håper at jeg får snakket litt med ham.” Hun nikker oppover mot fasaden av boligblokken. “Det er ungen min, da. Han bor her. Han slipper meg kanskje inn etterpå, når jeg blir hentet.” Sinnet hennes er borte, hun ser plutselig avslappet ut i ansiktet, smiler forsiktig mens hun ser oppover husveggen. Hun har et lite smilehull i kinnet, det treffer noe i Even, virvler opp en godhet for henne, et ønske om å hjelpe henne å få noe av alt rotet hennes på plass.

“Ok. Han vil ikke slippe deg inn nå? Det er han du har ringt?” Even spør med myk stemme, men den har en liten irritert brodd. At hun ikke blir sluppet inn, av sin egen sønn, av familien sin, han forstår det ikke. Vet at Sonja aldri kunne gjort det, ikke foreldrene hans heller, aldri, de ville alltid sluppet ham inn, uansett hvor ille det kan bli.

“Jeg vil fortelle ham noe, at jeg drar på sykehuset nå, jeg skal ta medisinene, han kan stole på meg. Han burde jo vite det, jeg er til å stole på, jeg ville aldri gjort noe for å ødelegge for dem. For ungene.” Hun messer det frem, det høres ut som om hun har øvd på ordene, men hun ser ikke ut som hun helt tror på dem. Sannheten er ikke alltid sann, akkurat det vet Even godt selv. Selv sannheten er subjektiv, dessverre.

“Det er dårlig, da. At du ikke får snakket med ham.” Even klarer ikke å la være, han har ingenting med det, men det gjør ham sint på hennes vegne, det er så mye uverdig med den lille fliken av historie han har fått høre. Hun burde ikke sitte her, med våte klær i kulden og snakke med en fremmed. Hun burde slippe å snakke med en som egentlig heller vil gå inn og krype tett inntil kjæresten sin og glemme alt om skremslene hennes.

“Vet du, navnet hans betyr latter! Vi kalte ham for latter og så tok jeg bort all grunnen til å le!” Nå er stemmen hennes høy og ivrig, hun humrer, peker på Even mens hun fortsetter. Entusiasmen hennes får Even til å flire usikkert tilbake, men latteren maskerer ikke uroen som buldrer i magen. Hun kan ikke sitte her, han kommer ikke til å kunne gå fra henne, ikke sånn som hun er nå. Evens smil stivner ubekvemt i ansiktet hans når hun ivrig fortsetter, med malplassert, høyfrekvent latter mellom ordene.

“Jeg er verre enn Abraham! Jeg stakk kniven i ham, i gutten min, jeg hadde ham bundet og tjoret og jeg stakk kniven i ham igjen og igjen! Det kom ingen engel til ham, han måtte være sin egen engel, han måtte redde seg selv.” Øynene hennes er store nå, vidåpne, de er mørkt grønne med små ravgule spetter som gnistrer mot Even. Hun rister oppgitt på hodet, puster langsomt ut, griper etter posen sin igjen og snakker videre med liten og spak stemme.

“Og det kan ikke Gud tilgi meg, hvordan skulle han kunne det. Han måtte redde seg selv. Han må fremdeles det. Og enda skjedde det bare fordi jeg stolte på Herren. Stolte på at Gud hadde en utvei til meg.”

Even svelger, vet ikke hva han skal si lengre. Det er kanskje annerledes da, om hun har gjort det hun sier, bundet sønnen sin, stukket ham med en kniv, det er kanskje en grunn til at hun sitter her ute og han ikke vil slippe henne inn. Even ser mot veien igjen, lurer på om det er sant at hun venter på noen, lurer på om det er sannhet i det hun sier i det hele tatt. Han kremter, klarner stemmen litt før han spør.

“Hvem er det du venter på her nå? Er det sønnen din du venter på?” 

“Ja. Jeg venter alltid på gutten min. Jeg skal bare fortelle ham at jeg drar på sykehuset nå. Jeg skal ta medisinene mine nå. Alt skal bli bra. Han er en gave fra Herren. Han har ringt meg, men jeg bruker ikke telefonen mer. Jeg ringer alt for mye.” sier hun stille, bøyer seg ned og tar opp mobilen sin fra gresset, tørker over skjermen med det gjennomvåte ermet på kåpen sin. Even handler på impuls når han reiser seg opp, fort åpner glidelåsen på skalljakken sin, vrenger den av seg og rekker den bort til henne. Hun ser uforstående på ham, nesten sjokkert, han er nødt til å forklare at han tilbyr henne den, at han vil at hun skal ta den på seg.

“Kåpa di er våt. Ta jakka mi. Det går bra, jeg skal snart gå inn her, jeg trenger den ikke.” sier han, holder jakken insisterende foran henne, driter i at den kostet fire tusen kroner og at han sikkert aldri kommer til å se den igjen. Hun reiser seg langsomt, protesterer mildt mens hun allerede begynner å kneppe opp knappene på kåpen. 

“Takk for lånet, jeg låner den gjerne, men jeg kommer og leverer den tilbake, jeg holder alltid det jeg lover.” Hun nikker energisk mens hun snakker, drar av seg den våte kåpen og lar den falle i en haug på bakken. “Jeg vet jo hvor du bor, jeg finner deg, du får den tilbake!” Hun smiler mot Even, skjønner heldigvis ikke at det føles som en trussel, etter det med kniven så føles det ikke helt bra at hun skal finne ham. Han nikker mot henne, drar ermene på Isaks hettejakke ned over håndleddene, lurer på hva han egentlig burde gjøre nå. Psykiatrisk legevakt? Politiet? Ringe på hos sønnen? Kanskje han bør vekke Isak og spørre ham, han er jo helsepersonell, han vet kanskje om det går an å få tak i psykiatriambulansen, om hun er dårlig nok til det.

Inngangsdøren blir slått opp før Even rekker å lande på noe, det skarpe klikket i låsen river ham ut av tankene og får ham til å snu seg brått mot lyden. Det er Isak, han ser søvnig ut, som om han nettopp har våknet, det krøllete håret er flatt på den ene siden av hodet. Han har røde striper på det ene kinnet, putemerker, det kan bare være et par minutter siden han sto opp. 

“Even! Helt serr, nå ble jeg dritbekymra for deg! Det er alt for langt å gå helt ned til butikken sånn som beinet ditt er nå! Hvorfor vekket du meg ikke? Jeg kunne jo handlet!” Isak roper nesten, han smiler, men han mener det han sier, det er tydelig på de oppsperrede øynene og den hektiske stemmen. Even rekker ikke å si noe, han når bare å støtte seg mot ryggen av benken og gå et par små skritt mot Isak. Rekker bare å tenke at Isak må ha trodd at han hadde stukket, han må ha tenkt at han hadde gått fra ham. Når så vidt å strekke hånden mot ham, mens Isak snakker videre, spakere og stillere nå. “Bare… vekk meg neste gang, du kan alltid vekke meg, det er mye bedre å våkne inntil deg!”

Isak går i store skritt mot Even, han har ikke tatt på seg jakke engang, bare slengt på seg en joggebukse og en strikket bomullsgenser, Even kjenner den igjen fra kleshaugen i stuen. Han stopper tett inntil Even, skal til å legge ansiktet mot kinnet hans, har allerede senket øyelokkene, ser ut som om han vil gni nesen mot kinnet hans, som om han vil snuse på ham, føle ham mot huden sin. 

Even kjenner det det mer enn han ser det, Isak stivner i bevegelsen i det han får øye på kvinnen som har satt seg ned på benken igjen, opptatt med å lete etter noe i plastposen sin. Han går et skritt bakover, munnen har falt litt opp, øynene er store, de ser blanke ut. Han ser fort på Even, stirrer tilbake på kvinnen, lar blikket gli fra de romsterende hendene i posen, til den våte kåpen på gresset og Evens svarte goretexjakke. Even er ikke overrasket når Isak endelig sier det ene lille ordet, alle bitene har klikket sammen i hodet hans for lenge siden, for minst et sekund siden, gutten på bildet, gropen i haken, de gylne spettene i øynene hennes. Det gjør vondt å høre det, men han er ikke overrasket, ikke egentlig, når Isak stille konstaterer det.  
“Mamma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alltid takk til skriveteamet og betababe-ene, men noen ekstra hjerter til Evakyaki denne gangen for noen fine ord som motet meg opp i troen på at dette var bra nok. Trengte dem <3
> 
> Det er et par bibelreferanser i mammas replikker her, mest sentral er selvsagt hennes versjon av historien om hvordan Abraham var villig til å ofre sin elskede sønn Isak, fordi Gud befalte det. Det gamle testamentets Isak ble reddet av en engel, fordi faren hadde stor nok tillit til Gud til å ville gjennomføre ofringen. 1. Mosebok, for de som vil lese dette.
> 
> Jeg er, som alltid, veldig glad for noen ord fra dere, det betyr så mye, jeg vet at dere vet det. Særlig nå i innspurten, faktisk, det er godt å se at noen er med hele veien.


	60. Kvantespranget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siste kapittel?  
> Neeeeei. Det blir faktisk to til etter dette ;)

Even venter ved døren til oppgangen, ser hvordan den lysegrå stasjonsvognen sakte svinger ned fra fortauet og forsvinner videre oppover i bakken. På vei mot Haukeland, men han vet at den skal forbi, de skal videre, til akuttmottaket på psykiatrisk. Sandviken. Det lille ordet rommer så mye, skam og usikkerhet, alle gangene han har fryktet det selv, at han selv skal ende på Sandviken, uten kontroll. Uten å vite hva som er best for ham selv. Det forvirrer ham hvordan det han selv har vært så redd for, nå fremstår som noe logisk, det beste alternativet. Nå som det ikke gjelder ham, men en annen. Enda en ting som har ulik sannhet, avhengig av hvem man spør, og når.

Isak blir stående på fortauskanten, han ser etter bilen, speider oppover mot toppen av veien. Han klemte moren i sted, stivt og avmålt, Even så hvordan han ikke la ansiktet inntil hodet hennes, hvordan han holdt hendene om skuldrene hennes og avbrøt klemmen i det hun begynte å klamre. Even ville kanskje ikke tenkt over det, om det ikke hadde vært for hvordan Isaks kropp falt sammen i klemmen fra onkelen. Der hadde Isak klamret, latt onkelen trekke ham mot seg og holde ham fast i en lang klem, latt ham holde hendene rundt overarmene hans mens han snakket stille til ham, nikket for å understreke ordene. Stått stille og sett ned på skoene sine mens onkelen klossete strøk ham over kinnet med utsiden av hånden.

Solbrune, høyreiste onkel Kåre, som hadde parkert på fortauet og rolig kommet gående mot dem, smilende, trygg og bestemt. Han hadde nikket til Isaks mor, kommet bort og tatt Even i hånden, hilst, smilt mot Isak. 

_ Har du fått deg kjik, Isak? Det var kjekt!  _

Sett kjapt på krykkene og foten, nikket litt for seg selv.

_ Vi har hilst før, vi. Fint at du har det bedre nå. Du passer godt på ham, Isak? _

_ Og her sitter du, Marianne. Fint at du ventet her nå, det ble jeg glad for.  _

Både Isak og moren virket lettet da Kåre kom, som om smilene og småpraten hans var nålen de trengte for å stikke hull på den seige boblen som svevde mellom dem. De hadde ikke sagt så mye, Isak hadde nikket, men resignert og litt oppgitt, bekreftet taleflommen fra moren. At det var annerledes nå, at det bare var det hun måtte si, at hun skulle ta medisinene, denne gangen skjønte hun det, denne gangen mente hun det, at alt bare var fordi hun elsket ham, at hun håpet han så det, han visste jo det, hun gjorde alt fordi hun elsket ham. 

Det eneste Isak hadde sagt selv var unnskyld. Mange ganger, mumlende, til henne, til luften ved siden av henne.

_ Unnskyld, mamma, unnskyld, unnskyld.  _

Han er grå i ansiktet når han endelig snur seg mot Even igjen, og begynner å gå mot inngangen til blokken. Han holder Evens jakke i hånden, går med strake armer, merker ikke at jakken subber mot den våte asfalten. Blikket hans er nedslått, han ser ikke på Even før han er like ved ham, da er øynene tomme, som om han er ferdig, som om han har satt seg selv på pause.

“Skal vi gå opp. Skal jeg ta sekken.” Stemmen hans er flat, det er bare ord, ingen spørsmål, Isak har allerede tatt sekken, slengt den over skulderen, og er på vei inn døren. Even følger ham, hvert hump med krykkene føles tafatt, når det han skulle gjort var å fange Isak inn i armene sine og holdt ham, ikke bare latt ham gå forbi.

Isak slipper fra seg både sekken og jakken når de er kommet inn i leiligheten, lar dem ligge på gulvet i gangen, blir stående med skoene på. Han er stiv og lukket, unngår å møte Evens øyne. Han ser forbi ham, drar i ermene på genseren og flytter ukomfortabelt på føttene. Det er noe som sperrer mellom dem nå, og det føles som mer enn bare Isaks mor, på en merkelig måte føles det som om det er noe i Even også. Noe som hindrer ham i å bare gå de par skrittene frem og fange Isak opp, hindrer ham i å love at det er greit, uansett hva det er. Som om det er for uoversiktlig, for mange små ting til at han kan love det og være sikker på at han faktisk mener det, at han mener at det er greit, uansett hva det er.

“Jeg lager litt mat til oss. Frokost? Liker du mango?” Even merker at han snakker med den stille, forståelsesfulle stemmen som han selv ikke kan fordra å høre fra andre, den som er full i medynk. Han ser at det treffer Isak på tverke, det rykker litt i ham, han trekker haken innover, lager en irritert grimase.

“Serr, Even, jeg gidder ikke å tenke på mat akkurat nå, sorryass.” sier han, stemmen er avvisende, men han høres ikke sint ut. Bare sliten. Han sparker av seg skoene, lar dem stå igjen midt på gulvet når han snur seg og går inn i stuen. Even hører hvordan sofaen knirker svakt når Isak setter seg. Han vet ikke om han burde gå etter, eller om Isak må ha plass nok til å plassere alt som har skjedd. Kanskje han burde gå, ringe ham senere, gi ham litt fred. 

Kaffe. Han kan lage kaffe. Even tar med seg sekken inn på kjøkkenet, pakker varene ut, setter eggene i kjøleskapet, det får bli noe enklere nå. Finner frem smøreosten, en av leverposteiboksene, smører et par brødskiver, deler dem i to. Han bruker lang tid, fyller smoothien over i glass, finner ikke to like i skapet, det får bli det med coca-cola og et lavt glass med Obelix på. Finhakker mynte og drysser over den gule drikken, selv om det føles som en overdrivelse, sånn som alt er blitt nå. Han lener seg tungt på den ene krykken, vurderer hvordan han best kan få med seg maten inn i stuen. Beinet verker intenst, det stråler oppover mot låret, en skrapende smerte selv når han ikke står på foten. Det var kanskje ikke så lurt med den turen, ikke for beinets del. Han får gå flere ganger, kanskje ta med kaffen først. Kanskje den kaffekoppen er akkurat det Isak trenger å holde i nå. 

Han merker ikke at Isak er kommet inn på kjøkkenet før han kjenner armene hans rundt seg. Isak står så tett mot ham at Even kjenner hele kroppen hans mot ryggen sin, han lukker øynene og puster endelig skikkelig ut i det han kjenner Isaks munn og nese mot kinnet sitt. 

“Unnskyld.” Isaks stemme er et lite hvisk mot Evens ansikt, han kjenner luften og bevegelsen mer enn han hører ordet. 

“Du trenger ikke å si unnskyld for noe.” Even vrir seg rundt, står med kjøkkenbenken i ryggen, prøver å legge sine egne armer rundt Isak, men han går et skritt bakover, unnviker klemmen.

“Digg med frokost! Og kaffe! Og… persille på smoothien? Det er sikkert også digg, ass. Er det sånn hipstergreie?” Isaks blikk flakker fort over kjøkkenbenken, hopper hektisk mellom fatene og glassene som står der. Han skyter små smil og humrende kommentarer mot Even, flytter kjapt maten over på det lille kjøkkenbordet. 

“Sett deg da! Jeg er dritsulten! Takk for at du laget mat! Kjipt av meg å si at jeg ikke ville ha noe.” Isak holder en hånd på Evens rygg, ser hvordan han biter kjevene sammen i det han tar de tre skrittene mot bordet. 

“Du burde virkelig ikke gått så langt. Har du med deg smertestillende? Ikke? Jeg stikker ut og kjøper til deg, eller jeg kan sykle hjem til deg og hente? Har bare Ibux her, dessverre, du kan forresten ta en Ibux og en Paracet nå da, det hjelper jo litt, tror jeg har Paracet også.” Isak snakker fort, hele tiden med de rare smilene som ikke når opp til øynene i det hele tatt, og det er lett å forstå hva han holder på med, Even har gjort det ofte selv. Unnamanøver, omdirigering, fortsett helt til alle har glemt det som du ikke har lyst til å snakke om. Smil og vink, smil og vink helt til alle andre gjør det samme. 

Egentlig burde han blitt glad for at Isak så tydelig vil at han skal bli hos ham, men han får det ikke til, det overskygges av alt det Isak like åpenbart ikke vil si noe om. Og det er ikke fordi han har krav på å få vite noe, på ingen måte, noen ting skal man først fortelle når det føles som om det kan gjøre godt. Sånne ting har han selv også, spart til en annen gang, lenger fremme. Men noe av dette må de snakke om, om så bare det overfladiske, det synlige som vaker i overflaten. Hvis ikke rister det vekk brokker av tryggheten og tilliten som er i ferd med å vokse til mellom dem, legger myke hemmeligheter der der burde være fast grunn. Og likevel er han for feig til å spørre, for redd for at han skyver Isak vekk fra seg om han trår for nært, om han blander seg for mye inn.

Isak fortsetter mens de spiser, kommenterer maten, påpeker hvordan han liker Evens kaffe bedre enn kaffen fra den blå Remaposen han pleier å kjøpe, spretter opp for å lete etter pakken med Ibux i en av kjøkkenskuffene. Hele tiden med de samme stressede faktene, uten å reagere på at Even responderer stivt og med små smil som visner sammen allerede før de finnes skikkelig. 

Even fyller opp kaffekoppene på nytt når de er ferdig å spise. Alle setningene som flyr gjennom hodet forstyrrer ham - spørsmål, små konstateringer, en liten morsomhet, egentlig er det bare en rekke med måter å prøve å vise Isak det på. At han vil høre på ham, om Isak vil fortelle. At han ikke trenger å mene noe om det, men han vil høre på, uansett hva det er. 

Isak bærer koppene inn i stuen, blir stående foran sofaen med kruset sitt i hånden, krøller fingrene rundt det, tar fraværende en liten slurk av den dampende kaffen. Han holder seg fast i koppen, holder seg flytende, Even vil ikke legge for mye av seg selv i det, men det ser ut som om Isak veier ord i munnen, som om han prøver å finne det riktige å si. 

“Det er min skyld. Alle de greiene med mamma.” sier Isak til slutt, avmålt, som om det er noe hverdagslig og ukomplisert. Ansiktet hans er stramt, holder det han måtte føle fast innenfor det glatte uttrykket.

“Hva mener du?”

“Jeg er jævlig lei for at du måtte være vitne til det der. Med mora mi… ja. Jeg skjønner hvorfor du ikke sier noe, altså. Skjønner at du ikke er keen på dette.” Stemmen er fremdeles flat, som om han er likegyldig til alt sammen, til moren, til Even, til seg selv. Even kjenner en svak irritasjon, vet at uansett hva han nå sier, så kommer det til å ha den samme valøren, mettet og mørkt, grått på grensen mot svart. Farget av skuffelse for at det er det Isak tror det handler om, at det er derfor Isak tror at han ikke har slengt uforstående spørsmål mot ham. At Isak kan tro at dette endrer noe.

“Ok. Hva mener du? Mora di er gal, liksom? Tror du det om meg? At det er en dealbreaker?” Evens stemme hopper litt, det er for mye selvrettferdighet i den, han merker at han har vridd det til å handle om ham selv, merker det i det samme ordene er ute.

“Nei. Gal? Hun er syk. Og det er jo ikke dealbreakeren. Dealbreakeren er at jeg er en dritt. At det ikke går an å stole på meg. Ikke når det trengs,” svarer Isak, stemmen er like likegyldig, men han ser oppbrakt ut, kinnene er blitt røde, og det vonde er at Even kan forstå ham.

 

“Men vet du hva, Even? Bare drit i alt sammen. Vi bare glemmer alt sammen. Det blir for komplisert. For mange… greier.” Ordene er avvisende, han har satt kaffekoppen fra seg i den halvtomme bokhyllen, den harde lyden av porselenet mot den folierte hylleplaten slår fremdeles i rommet. Øynene hans er blanke, våte, han kommer ikke til å klare å holde det stive ansiktsuttrykket mye lengre, det føles som om han vil jage Even vekk før det renner over for ham. Få ham ut mens han fremdeles har en slags kontroll over seg selv.

Evens første impuls er å gå, å gjøre som Isak vil. Være med på skuespillet og gå herfra, la begge late som om det er Isak som har styringen, late som om det er Isak som er den som sårer. Men impulsen er feil, det er feil svar, det er ikke det Isak spør om, ikke egentlig. Det er Isak dette handler om, Isak, ikke ham. Even vet hva Sonja ville gjort nå, hvis dette var Even, hvis det var han som trengte henne og fortvilet prøvde å skyve henne vekk. Han hører stemmen hennes tydelig, når han strekker ut armen og tar Isaks hånd i sin, er det hundrevis av Sonjas myke håndtrykk han kjenner mot huden. Hundrevis av ganger hvor hun har vært sterk og han har vært svak, selv om det ikke er sant, for det absurde er jo at han må være sterkest når han er aller minst. Når ingen regner med ham og han knapt føler at han teller selv, det er da han er så sterk som han klarer. Han stryker Isaks hud med fingrene, så lett at han knapt er borti, huden hans kiler mot fingertuppene. Dette er ikke Sonja og ham, han har ikke en hel barndom som knytter ham til Isak, han har ikke begynnelsen av et voksenliv, fullt av hinder og avgrunner sammen med ham, ingenting som gjør at Isak bør høre på ham. Han har bare kvantespranget, troen på at han kan ha den betydningen, at han kan gjøre en forskjell for Isak.

“Fortell meg om det. Du kan det. Jeg er her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evakyaki og Pagnilagni - takk for superkjapp sanity check, egoboost og den tåren på bussen. Dere er de beste betababe-ene som finnes (så du det eller P, bindestrek, ikke apostrof ;)
> 
> Tusen takk for de fine kommentarene på forrige kapittel - jeg synes selv det er et vanskelig og vondt kapittel, og da er det så fint å se at dere synes det var noe godt i det også, for det er jo det. Det er mye godt i møtet mellom Even og Isaks mamma. Setter pris på alle de fine ordene fra dere, det er litt uvirkelig for meg at dere liker og føler det jeg skriver <3


	61. Ikke det inntrykket jeg har

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til alle dere som har engasjert dere sammen med Isak og Even i løpet av de siste kapitlene. Nå er vi faktisk der hvor de må prøve å få til å snakke sammen, uten at det blir press og misforståelser. Isak må se om han klarer å sette ord på alt det han helst ikke vil si noe om, Even må lytte. Vi får se om de får det til.

_“Fortell meg om det. Du kan det. Jeg er her.”_

Stemmen hans er rolig og fast, Even blir overrasket over det selv. Det sjokkerer ham litt at han kan høres så sikker og trygg ut. Akkurat som om han vet hva han holder på med, selv om sannheten er at usikkerheten dunker tykt i halsen, med tunge harde pulsslag som gjør det vanskelig å puste. Fordi det betyr noe for ham at dette ikke blir feil. Det betyr noe at han ikke skyver Isak fra seg ved å si alt det som han ikke trenger å høre.

De går bort til sofaen, Isak følger viljeløst etter Even, som om Even vet best, fordi det kun er Even som vet at det er en absurd tanke. Han vet absolutt ikke, vet ikke hva han skal si engang. 

Det blir Isak som sier noe i stedet, han ser ned på føttene sine og mumler det frem.   
“Sorry for alt dette.” 

Even svelger, fukter leppene med tungen, rekker ikke å svare før Isak fortsetter.   
“Jævlig bra start på et forhold, liksom. Jeg skjønner godt om du ikke gidder dette. Om du ikke er keen på mine problemer.”

Mengder av avbrutte setninger slenges gjennom hodet hans, Even aner ikke hvilken han skal velge. Dette får ikke ende opp med å handle om ham, han skal ikke kludre det til med det han sier nå. Enkle setninger, det enkleste som fremdeles er sant, sånn må han velge. Være chill, rolig. Ikke overtenke det. Ikke mene så mye. Prøve å være en støtte for Isak.

“Du fucker ikke opp noe. Jeg vil være her, jeg vil jo være her med deg,” sier han til slutt, stemmen er hes, men jevn, rolig.

“Det er bare ikke så veldig digg at det første du ser av meg er hvordan jeg ikke håndterer sykdommen til mora mi. Hva sier det om meg, liksom?” Isak ser fremdeles ikke på ham, men han har rettet seg opp, snakker rett frem, stirrer ut i luften over salongbordet.

“Jeg vet ikke. Syns ikke det sier noe om deg.” Små, forsiktige ord, Even veier og ruller dem rundt i munnen før han våger å slippe dem ut.

“Jo. Jeg er ego. Tenker bare på meg selv.” Isak snakker til luften foran seg, med flat og likegyldig stemme.

Even flytter seg litt nærmere, strekker armen frem og stryker over Isaks rygg. Bevegelsen føles klossete, den totale mangelen på reaksjon fra Isak gjør at det nesten føles upassende at han lar hånden gli i korte bevegelser på ryggtavlen.

“Det er ikke det inntrykket jeg har av deg.” Even angrer i det samme, dette er mer enn bare en liten sannhet, det er begynnelsen av å mene noe. Isak svarer ikke, tausheten får Even til å fortsette, nervøst, alt for fort.

“Det første du så av meg omtrent, var angsten min? Og likevel sitter jeg her nå, det fikk jo ikke deg til å drite i å bli kjent med meg?” Han prøver å holde stemmen rolig, vil ikke at det skal høres ut som en irettesettelse. Vil bare at Isak skal forstå at det betydde noe, akkurat det, at han gikk rett inn i det.

“Men det er ikke det samme. Jeg var på jobb. Jeg er tydeligvis i stand til å være empatisk på jobb,” sier Isak, fremdeles med den samme slitne stemmen, uten å se på ham. Det er ikke nøytralt, det svaret, det synker gjennom Even, stygt, klumpete og tungt. Det skraper frem erkjennelsen av at han har tatt feil, da var det feil da. Det var feil å tro at det ikke handler litt om ham selv også. Så lenge det handler om Isak, er han en del av det. Det må være selve forutsetningen for det de prøver å gjøre her. 

“Var jeg bare jobb?” Even har hevet stemmen litt, bare noen små hakk, gjort den litt fastere. Han prøver fremdeles å være rolig, vise at han forstår, om ikke annet, så vil han gjerne forstå. “Vet du hva, Isak? Hvis vi liksom sitter her og skal ha en ærlig samtale nå? Så…. må jeg nesten si at jeg blir trist av at du sier det.”

Isak snur seg endelig, ser forkavet på Even, som om han først nå hører hva han har sagt og at han ikke bare snakker som seg selv. Alt hører sammen, de er i begynnelsen av et flettverk nå, i de nødvendige, grunnleggende omgangene. Det er ødeleggende om de slurver nå, om de fletter skeivt, eller klipper av noe. Det kommer til å merkes, senere, hvis det ikke bare lar alt sammen gli ut i ingenting med det samme.

“Ikke sånn. Mente det ikke sånn.” Isak er blank i øynene, det er en tynn, svett hinne av stress i ansiktet hans. Han legger hånden på Evens kinn, hele håndflaten mot huden hans, stryker tommelen fra kanten av nesen, under øyet, berøringen er så lett og forsiktig at Even vet at det stemmer. Han mente det ikke sånn, ikke om Even.

“Du burde sitte med foten høyt. Det var alt for langt å gå. Du må vekke meg, ok? Hvis det blir flere ganger, hvis du virkelig tror du vil være med på dette.” Isak lener seg inn mot Even, kysser ham varsomt og mykt på munnen. Det er ikke famlende, men det er så forsiktig, tynget ned av vemodighet og resignasjon. Som om det kan være for siste gang og han vil beholde noe ved dette kysset, ha det med seg. Han trekker seg noen centimeter tilbake, og det eneste Even klarer å se er hvor redd han ser ut, hvor mye frykt som ligger i blikket hans. Han vet at det ikke hovedsakelig handler om ham, kanskje det nesten ikke handler om ham i det hele tatt. Men om det gjør det, om det betyr noe som helst for Isak, så vil han gjerne fjerne alle hvis, stryke dem.

“Jeg lover at jeg skal vekke deg. I morgen. Jeg vekker deg.” Even kjenner hvordan Isak smiler inn i det nye kysset, kjenner det mot leppene og føler det som en varm og kilende tyngde i magen.

“Skal vi legge oss på senga? Så får du avlastet beinet? Og så… jeg er dritdårlig på dette. Men jeg kan prøve å… fortelle det med mamma?” Isak kaster de siste ordene fort frem, ser raskt og usikkert til siden, flakker med blikket gjennom stuen, i retning soverommet.

“Hvis du vil høre om det, da. Jeg trenger ikke, jeg skjønner godt om du ikke vil vite mer enn det du allerede fikk rett i trynet. Vi kan bare ligge der litt? Tenker på beinet ditt, jeg vet at du må ha jævlig vondt nå.” Stemmen hans er full av forbehold og unnskyldninger, Even kjenner det igjen fra seg selv, alt for godt. Vet at Isak gir ham muligheten til å trekke seg, vet at det er fordi han ikke er helt sikker på at Even er her for mer enn det som er lykkelig og lett.

“Jeg vil gjerne høre om det, Isak. Det du har lyst til å fortelle meg.” Even smiler litt, håper at det går an å forstå at han mener det. At han er glad for at Isak stoler på ham, for det er vel det han nettopp sa. At han slipper ham inn i det som egentlig er for tungt.

Isak ser lettet ut, han tar Evens arm og legger den over skulderen sin så snart de begge står oppreist foran sofaen. Armen hans ligger stødig rundt Evens midje, han tar i mot Evens vekt for hvert skritt de går mot soverommet. Det ligner på i går kveld, da de kom hjem fra byen, til og med løftet og forventningen som ligger i skrittene er den samme i dag, selv om innpakningen er ny nå. Enda noen steg nærmere hverandre, forhåpentligvis.

“Du skjønte ikke at det var mora mi, eller?”  
Det er det første Isak sier etter at de har lagt seg på sengen, etter at han har brettet sammen dyna og lagt den under Evens legg, etter at han har lagt seg ned ved siden av ham, flatt på ryggen, tett inntil ham. 

“Nei. Det… tenkte ikke på det engang. Selv om hun sa at sønnen hennes bodde her.” Det føles litt dumt, men selv når han går gjennom samtalen i hodet, er han ikke sikker på om han kunne ha forstått det.

“Hva sa hun egentlig? Om meg?” Isak puster tungt ut gjennom trange lepper, ser opp i taket mens han venter på at Even skal si noe.

“Nei… hun sa ikke så mye, da. Bare at hun ventet på noen og at hun håpet hun skulle få snakke med sønnen sin. Ja, og at hun skulle på sykehuset nå og begynne på medisiner. Egentlig…. bare det, tror jeg.”

“Og en hel haug med greier om Gud og Jesus og engler som det ikke gikk an å forstå, tipper jeg. Ellers tror jeg ikke det var mora mi du snakket med, ass.”

Isak flirer, men det er tomt, uten glede og latter, det høres mer ut som et snerr fylt av luft og skuffede lyder. Even dulter mykt borti skulderen hans, strekker ut armen for å foreslå at Isak kan ligge på den, for å vise at han gjerne vil holde ham, være nær. Isak snur seg over på siden, lar Even trekke ham mot seg når han bøyer armen og lukker øynene noen sekunder mens Even stryker lett med fingertuppene over kinnet hans. Håret krøller seg mykt over pannen, øyenvippene lager smale skygger mot kinnbeina, Even kjenner brystet hans bevege seg mot siden av sitt eget, hver gang han trekker pusten. Alt sammen føles så raspende sårt, sårt og merkelig riktig. Som om det er sånn det skal være, uansett hvordan det er.

“Jeg forsto egentlig ikke alt hun fortalte, hun sa noe om at Gud ikke kunne tilgi at…” Even avbryter seg selv, vet ikke om han bør si det med kniven. Det føles for nært, som om han vet om noe han ikke burde hatt tilgang til.

“Ingen forstår alt hun ranter om. Jeg har hørt noen av de tingene siden jeg var fem år gammel, jeg skjønner ikke en dritt likevel.” Isak høres egentlig bare oppgitt ut, lei. Små kilende blaff av pusten hans treffer Evens hals når han snakker, men det han sier hugger til i magen, siden han var fem år gammel?

“Har hun vært syk helt siden du var liten?”

“Ja, jeg husker henne egentlig bare sånn. Ikke hele tiden, da. Men hun er sånn i ganske lange perioder. Og så blir hun innlagt, følger behandling, går med på å ta medisiner. Og da går det bra en stund, noen ganger lenge. Helt til Gud sier noe klokt til henne, eller engelen Gabriel kommer i en drøm. Ja. Du skjønner vel opplegget.” Isak ruller lett med øynene, flytter såvidt på hodet, møter Evens små kjærtegn med huden sin. Det blander noe kilende og lett sammen med det såre og rå som skraper i Evens bryst, minner ham på at ingenting er bare på én måte. Ingenting er bare vondt, heller. 

“Er det derfor du har gått rundt ute hele dagen? Har du vært sammen med moren din?” Even tenker på sandalene og de skitne føttene, hvor gjennomvåt den lange ullkåpen hadde virket. Det så absolutt ut som om hun hadde oppholdt seg ute en stund.

“Det er… vanskelig å forklare det. It’s complicated.” Isak uttaler de engelske ordene overdrevet omstendelig, med fordreid, nasal stemme. Det ser ut som om han prøver seg på et smil, men det havarerer mens det fremdeles bare er en liten grimase. Even sier ingenting, lar bare fingertuppene danse fnugglett over Isaks ansikt, små bevegelser over tinningen og nedover langs kjeven. Det høres for sammensatt ut til at han bør komme med sine forenklende spørsmål.

“Jeg visste jo ikke at hun var her engang. Hun tok bare toget, ga ikke beskjed, jeg vet ikke hvilken dag hun dukket opp her, faktisk. Noen dager, det er alt jeg vet. Hun har vært her noen dager.” Isak snakker fortere nå, han høres oppbrakt ut, det virker som om ordene kommer av seg selv nå som han er kommet i gang.

“Og det er jo min egen føkkings feil! Alt det som skjedde her.” Han har satt seg litt opp, støtter seg på albuen, ser på Even mens han snakker. Kutter inn i Evens påbegynte ord og fortsetter med hektisk stemme.

“Hun har jo laga seg et prosjekt! Skulle vise meg at hun duger, jeg blir så… trist! Jeg blir trist av å tenke på at det ble sånn.”

“Prosjekt?” Even bryter inn, bare et mykt, kort ord med spørrende stemme, mest en bekreftelse på at han er der og hører på.

“Ja. Hun skulle frelse de som henger på gata. Skjønner du? Hun gikk rundt i føkkings sandaler i regnet fordi hun skulle redde en haug med folk som garantert hadde foretrukket at hun lot dem være i fred. Og det var for å vise meg.”

“Hun bor ikke i Bergen?”

“Nei. Det er jo derfor jeg bor her, for å si det sånn. Jeg rømte jo. Jeg stakk til helvete avgårde, dro fra alt ansvaret. Lot henne være igjen i Oslo.”

“Hun… hun fortalte det om den kniven. Jeg skjønner jo hvorfor du vil ha litt avstand. Det hørtes jo helt grusomt ut.” Even angrer med det samme han sier det, skulle ønske han ikke hadde nevnt det, det burde komme fra Isak, Isak burde få fortelle det selv.

“Hæ? Hva mener du? Hvilken kniv?” sier Isak, han virker forvirret, ser spørrende på Even. Ser ut som om han forventer at Even følger opp det han allerede har sagt.

“Nei, men hun fortalte om hvordan hun… men vet du hva, vi gidder ikke å snakke om dette hvis du ikke vil det, sorry for at jeg sa noe om det.” Unnamanøver, nå er det Evens unnamanøver, det føles som om han har sagt noe feil, som om det er best å gå noen skritt tilbake. Han hører hvordan det ligger noe panisk i stemmen, det overrasker ham ikke, det passer med uroen som buldrer gjennom ham nå.

“Even. Jeg vet ikke noe om noen kniv, ass. Men for all del, hun gjør jo mye som jeg ikke får med meg. Siden jeg er her.” Isak ser bare uforstående ut, ikke irritert, han smiler til og med litt, lokker frem et svakt smil fra Even også.

“Puh. Nå ble jeg egentlig litt letta, ass. Det var ganske voldsomme greier, jeg trodde jo hun mente deg, jeg er veldig glad for at det var en misforståelse!” Jævlig lettet, det er nærmere sannheten, lettet både for Isaks skyld og sin egen. Men det ser ikke ut til at Isak har tenkt å slippe det ennå, han har rynket brynene, ser forskende på Even.

“Ok, men nå blir jeg jo litt stressa. Hva sa hun. Kan du prøve å huske hvordan hun sa det?” Isak har flyttet seg litt til siden, ser oppfordrende på Even, venter på at han skal stokke frem de riktige bildene og ordene og fortelle hva moren hans egentlig sa. Even rister usikkert på hodet noen ganger, prøver å huske hvordan Isaks mor så ut, hører den voldsomme latteren hennes ringe i ørene.

“Hun sa… at Gud ikke kunne tilgi henne, og det skjønte hun godt, fordi hun hadde bundet en gutt fast og stukket ham med en kniv. Og det det var verre enn Abraham. Ja, og så skjønte jeg ikke helt… men noe med at den gutten måtte være sin egen engel, for det kom liksom ikke noen engel og redda ham. Og det tror jeg hun likte da, hun sa noe med at han måtte redde seg selv.”

Even har stirret blankt innover i sine egne tanker mens han snakket, har prøvd å mane det frem akkurat sånn som det var, prøvd å se for seg benken utenfor og Isaks mor, prøvd å høre stemmen hennes. Det støkker i ham når han ser hvordan Isak er blitt stiv og urørlig, selv leppene hans er fargeløse, de går i ett med den gråbleke huden han plutselig har.

“Ok.” Isak ser på Even med intense øyne, oppfordrer ham til å fortsette, si mer, hvis det er mer.

“Ja, og at han ikke hadde noe å le av. Nei, at navnet hans betydde latter, men at hun hadde tatt bort all grunnen hans til å le. Det sa hun.” sier Even, usikkert nå, for han vet ikke hva han egentlig forteller. Måten Isak reagerer på skremmer ham, alt stopper i ham når han ser hvordan Isaks øyne veller opp, det er som om Even ikke virker lengre, ingenting virker nå som han ikke skjønner noenting.

“Sa hun det? Akkurat det? Du er sikker på det?” Isak snakker med tonløs stemme, men det er så mye insisterende krav i den, han spør rett inn i Evens blikk, ser på ham med de blanke, mørke øynene og insisterer på at Even vet svaret på det han trenger å vite.

“Ja… han måtte redde seg selv og det var hennes feil…” svarer Even usikkert, redd for at han sier noe feil, enda han hører henne og ser henne for seg.

“Kjenner du det igjen, liksom? Skjønner du hva hun snakket om?” Even svelger, prøver å få en slags bekreftelse fra Isak, bare noen ord som kan vise ham at han ikke har sagt noe feil.

“Meg. Det er meg. Det er en føkkings metafor på meg.” Isak har sunket ned på madrassen igjen, stirrer i taket, snakker med den døde, flate stemmen igjen, det ser ut som om han prøver å kontrollere seg selv ved å svelge alt ned. 

“Så det har ikke…” Even snubler i ordene, har lyst til å høre Isak si at det ikke har skjedd, at moren hans ikke har skadet ham, men sannheten er jo annerledes. Annerledes og kanskje like ille som det skrekkscenariet med kniven, selv om kniven ikke fysisk har skåret gjennom huden hans.

“Er du helt sikker på at hun sa det sånn?” Isak har snudd seg mot Even igjen, tatt etter hånden hans og fått ham til å snu seg på siden også. De ligger ansikt mot ansikt, det er kun en håndsbredd med luft mellom dem, og den føles lett, som luft det er fint å puste i. Even stryker hånden gjennom Isaks krøller, akkurat i hårfestet, bare lette, små stryk, nikker til ham.

“Ja. Ja... jeg er ganske sikker på at det var det hun sa. Betyr det noe jeg ikke forstår?” 

“Jeg vet det ikke selv. Eller. Jeg er ikke sikker.” Isak hvisker, han har et lite smil som dirrer i munnvikene, et vemodig lite smil som ser ut som om det vokser litt. Even lar hånden sin gli gjennom Isaks hår, lar fingrene følge krumningen i bakhodet hans, kjenner de små forhøyningene nederst på hodet, akkurat der nakken begynner. Lurer på om de heter noe, om han skal spørre Isak om det en gang. Senere, en annen gang de ligger akkurat slik som nå.

“Du smiler.” Even smiler selv, det er så fint så se Isaks ansikt slappe av, se hvordan den lille krøllen i amorbuen retter seg ut, hvordan han så vidt kan se det nydelige mellomrommet mellom fortennene hans. Alt dette som han kjenner at han ikke vil være uten, aldri mer.

“Mmm. Jeg tror faktisk at hun mente noe med det.” Isaks øyne er blanke, det renner tykke tårer fra dem når han blunker, og han blunker febrilsk, sikkert for å prøve å holde dem tilbake. Men han smiler, han blunker og smiler og når han snakker videre skjelver underleppen hans og det er som han har strukket frem hånden og virvler opp alt som ligger og ulmer rett bak Evens brystbein. 

“Hun sier jo at hun skjønner hvorfor jeg dro, at hun skjønner hvorfor jeg ikke kan være der og passe på henne. Kanskje hun til og med vil det. At det skal være sånn. ” Han smiler fremdeles, øynene hans skinner og Even er sikker på at det ikke bare er tårene som gjør det. Han ser glad ut, på en vemodig og trist måte som får Even til å ville love at han skal passe på ham, gjøre det bedre. Vise ham at han vil prøve på det.   
Isak kryper nærmere, legger ansiktet i Evens halsgrop, snakker videre med leppene lett mot Evens hud.

“Når hun sier det sånn, og ikke til meg. Det går sikkert ikke an å forstå… men da tror jeg på det. Tror på at hun mener det. At hun faktisk også skjønner at jeg måtte vekk for å klare å ha mitt eget liv.”

Og Even vet ikke om han forstår hele rekkevidden, om dette betyr noe for ham også, for måten Isak ser på ham. Men han kjenner tyngden av kroppen hans mot sin, føler pusten hans mot halsen og merker at han er lykkelig på Isaks vegne. Han er glad for ham, selv om han vet at det virvles opp noe usikkert i magen, noe som handler om ham selv. Som de kan snakke om senere, en annen gang, etterpå. Ikke nå.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk som alltid til betababes Pagni og Evakyaki for noen ekstra runder i denne teksten, ærlighet er kjipt og digg samtidig <3 Og en ekstra takk til Peer, som ga meg en innfallsvinkel til problemet som jeg ikke fant selv <3
> 
> Det går mot slutten, og det er så trist. Som jeg kommer til å savne alle dere fine som kommenterer og hepper og hjerter i kommentarfeltet! Det dere skriver her gir meg innsikt og forståelse som noen ganger går forbi det jeg har skjønt selv, og som alltid gir meg virkelig og ekte glede. Dere er gode lesere å ha! Jeg blir veldig glad for alle de fine ordene fra dere <3


	62. Ting som ikke følger det vanlige skjemaet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siste kapittel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oj, dette var vemodig. Veldig rart å innse at det er siste kapittel og at historien er over. Denne historien tilhører mine betababes Pagnilagni og Evakyaki, vennene mine ❤️
> 
> Historien begynte som en tankeflukt da jenta mi brakk beinet og vi lå lenge innlagt på nettopp Haukeland, ja - men den endret seg for meg underveis og ble til noe annet enn jeg hadde trodd. Underveis har jeg blitt usikker mange ganger og følt på kommentarer om treighet, uttværing og den jeg har tenkt mest på: så slow-burn at det er no-burn. Men historien ble sånn, jeg tror den ville være sånn, kanskje den måtte det. Og alle de fantastiske, oppmuntrende, nydelige og innsiktsfulle kommentarene fra dere som leser, dere har gitt meg så mye underveis - dere har motivert meg, muntret meg opp og veldig ofte fått meg til å smile som en tulling til luften foran meg. 
> 
> Jeg poster dette siste kapittelet med en del nervøs angst, jeg må innrømme det. Det er vanskelig å ta farvel med Forsvarlig behandling, og det er vanskelig å stole på at dette er den riktige avslutningen. Men jeg håper det - og derfor poster jeg nå, og føler meg akkurat som Ask Burlefot gjorde, på et sted nær meg, for mange år siden:
> 
> _Når du i den stille mennesketomme vårnatten dreier av fra gaten og vender dine skritt mot den offentlige parken, når du står foran den høye smijernsporten og løfter hånden for å legge den på den store slitte messingklinken, så vil du svelge._
> 
> Så jeg svelger, poster og håper at dere liker, at dere vil være med en tur inn i parken. Takk for følget, leserne mine ❤️ Noen av dere har vært med hele veien, dere har betydd veldig mye.
> 
> Og takk for alt dere gjør for teksten og hodet mitt, for meg, all tiden dere bruker på beta, forslag, pirk og ærlighet, for oppmuntringen - og bare all praten, Pagni, Evakyaki og Peer ❤️

“Det er ganske spesielt, da! Du er voksen liksom, du er bare et par år yngre enn oss, jo! Det er ikke normalt at du ikke har lappen!”

Sonja setter de blå øynene stirrende i Isak via bakspeilet, rister misbilligende med hodet så snart hun ser at hun har øyekontakt med ham. “Sonja…” Even bryter oppgitt inn, det føles så upassende, men han ruller med øynene og smiler litt samtidig, for egentlig virker det som om  Isak er glad for Sonjas liksom-kjefting. Han sitter avslappet ved siden av Even i baksetet, flirer av Sonjas ustoppelige ordstrøm. Alle de små irettesettende ordene hennes fyller bilkupéen, spisse, kjappe ord, fylt av latter, og de skyver vekk alvoret som gjorde luften så tett på veien opp. 

“Jeg blir egentlig litt stressa av trafikk. Sånne trolleybusser og Bybanen som bare kutter over fotgjengerfelt… tror ikke jeg skal kjøre bil, ass”, svarer Isak, han ser på Sonja i speilet og rister på hodet, som for å understreke hvor lite kompatibel han er med trafikk.

“Men du sykler i Bergen? Dette er selvmotsigende, Isak, nå må du bestemme deg for en story!” sier hun, før hun skotter mot Even og fanger blikket hans i speilet. Han klarer ikke å stoppe seg fra å fnise sammen med henne, faller inn i rytmen hennes og sier det i kor med henne, med den samme fordreide, høye stemmen, “Blabla, bra story! Husker du det?” 

Even føler seg lattermild og lett når han legger hånden på Isaks lår, stryker den såvidt opp og ned, ler av den interne spøken, det er en lang historie, kjempegammel, han skal fortelle den til Isak en gang, den er morsom. “Sorry, Isak, dette er sånn...interne...” sier han, før Sonja avbryter. “Tvillinghumor! Det der er tvillinggreier, Isak. Du må nesten bare bli vant til det!” ler hun og girer opp i det de kjører opp på motorveien ved Gamle Bergen. 

Ordene hennes virvler opp et rastløst pust av kilende fnugg i Even, det er ikke lenge siden Isak sa akkurat det, til ham.  _ Det... må du nesten bare bli vant til. Når du står der og er så jævlig deilig. _ Fnugg som svever dovent og deilig gjennom brystet hans når Isak snur hodet mot ham og blunker, nikker fort bakover med hodet. Isak husker det også, det ser sånn ut.

“Hva? Hva er det dere smiler sånn av nå? Jeg ser dere, altså!” Sonja kniper øynene litt sammen, Even kjenner uttrykket, hun prøver å se morsk ut, følger samtidig med på lyskryssene mens de kjører gjennom Sandviken, den snirklete veien mot sentrum.

“Det er bare noen kjærestegreier, du må nesten bli vant til det, ass, Sonja!” svarer Isak, stemmen hans er så herlig fake uforskammet, han flirer stort når Sonja overdrevent later som om hun er sjokkert over det han sier. Isak smiler fremdeles når han lener seg litt frem i baksetet, og legger hånden på Sonjas skulder. Det overrasker Even at det er en så øm bevegelse, Isak tar helt lett, forsiktig på henne, så han ikke skal forstyrre henne mens hun kjører.  “Takka, Sonja. Det var snilt av deg å kjøre meg”, sier han, stemmen er den nakne, ærlige som Even har hørt om og om igjen i løpet av uken som har gått.

“Herregud, Isak! Hva tror du om meg, egentlig? Når broren min ikke kan kjøre kjæresten sin, så gjør jeg jo selvfølgelig det!” Sonja gløtter opp i speilet, ser på Isak. 

“Ja, men jeg kunne jo tatt bussen, liksom, jeg…” Isak kommer ikke lengre før Sonja avbryter igjen. “I denne familien prøver vi å hjelpe hvis vi kan. Og hvis det er greit å bare si det rett ut, så må jeg jo si at jeg ikke tror det hadde vært særlig kult for deg å ta bussen, Isak. Det så ikke sånn ut.”

“Ja, men det er jo stress for deg å måtte bruke tid på å kjøre meg.” Isaks stemme er unnskyldende, Even får ikke helt tak på om det er situasjonen eller seg selv han prøver å unnskylde.

“Even? Kan du kanskje fortelle Isak at han må slutte med det der?” Sonja hever øyenbrynene, ser oppfordrende på Even, før hun konsentrerer seg om den slakke svingen rundt foten av festningsområdet ved Bontelabo. De ser Bryggen lenger fremme, de spisse husfasadene står i fargerik, skarp kontrast til den knallblå himmelen, det er noe muntert ved bildet, det får Even til å smile og snakke før han får tenkt seg om.

“Jada. Isak, det er sånn, at så lenge du elsker meg, så har du Sonja bak deg også. Da er du familie. Og familie gjør sånn her, hjelper hverandre, ikke sant?” 

Han angrer med det samme han har sagt det, den tunge, synkende følelsen hugger i ham før han er ferdig med det siste ordet. Det er ikke bare på grunn av den alt for tidlige antakelsen om hva Isak føler,  _ elsker meg _ , at han kunne si det, selv om den er ille nok, prematur og overvurderende. Den kan han alltids spøke vekk, på bekostning av seg selv, det er det minste han kan gjøre. Men at han kunne sitte her og mene noe om hva en familie er, som en spøk, som om hans sannhet ligner på Isaks, det gjør ham stum av skam på egne vegne. 

Han skjønner på Isaks svar at han hørte det samme, at det ble feil. 

“Ja. Okei”, svarer han, sier ikke mer, bare ser ut av vinduet, på en klynge japanske turister som inspiserer utstillingen med typisk norske varer utenfor Remabutikken på Strandkaien. Even stirrer stivt fremfor seg, prøver å finne på noe som kan trekke det tilbake, eller i alle fall gjøre det han sa litt mindre ufølsomt, men alt han tenker på er avledninger, været, noe med Sonja, de turistene. De kjører rundt hjørnet mot Murallmenningen, gjennom frontruten kan Even se den svingete veien opp mot Klosteret. De store trærne har mistet bladene for lengst, løvet ligger som et slimete brunt belegg over brosteinen, greinene strekker seg avkledd og krokete mot den absurd blå himmelen. Even snur seg fort, ser på vindusutstillingen til Illums i stedet, det er noe med de svarte greinene og alt det blå som gjør ham forvirret og urolig. Som om himmelen ikke burde henge igjen fra sommeren, når det er vinteren de er på vei mot. 

Isak har snudd seg mot ham igjen, men han ser forbi ham, stirrer blankt ut av bilvinduet. Det er de samme øynene som Even la merke til første gangen han traff ham, selvsagt er det de samme øynene, men det er så mye mer i dem nå. Hundrevis av lag, alt som er Isak, alt sammen ligger i de øynene som minner ham om grønne eikeløv. 

“Unnskyld. Det var en teit ting å si”, sier Even stille, håper at Isak skjønner at han forstår hvor dumt det var. Isak sier først ingenting, bare legger hånden sin over hans og fletter fingrene sine sammen med hans, stryker noen ganger over huden med tommelen. “Jeg må få si takk, da. Det ble lettere å komme seg dit når dere ble med. Lettere å være der med mamma når jeg visste at du ventet på meg. Når jeg ikke var der alene.” Isaks stemme brister litt, han fortsetter å se ut vinduet. Even følger blikket hans, ser ut på det kjølige mørket under Smørsbroen, på den runde, umulige fasaden på Kalmarhuset. Isaks hånd er myk i Evens, han klamrer ikke, lar seg bare holde, lar Even stryke tommelen frem og tilbake i lette, små bevegelser og holde ham. 

 

Sonja virker usikker, hun følger stille med på stemningen i baksetet, kjører langsomt forbi teateret og kinoen, svinger inn i Håkonsgaten før hun forsiktig spør, “Eh. Hvor skal jeg kjøre dere? Hjem til oss?”

“Nei…” Isak trekker ordet ut, snur seg endelig mot Even igjen, ser på ham. “Kan du ikke kjøre oss til parken da? Har du lyst, Even? Bare få litt luft?”

Sonja stopper bilen ved inngangen til Nygårdsparken, mumler noe om at hun kanskje blir sein, som om de kommer til å merke det, men uansett, liksom. 

“Serr, Sonja, skulle ikke du på jobb?” Even blir stående utenfor bilen, lener seg på underarmene mot biltaket og låser blikket sitt i Sonjas. Hun rødmer, snapper til seg lipglossen fra begerholderen bak girspaken og smører leppene omhyggelig inn med den lyserosa, glinsende massen. 

“Sonja! Hva skal du?” Even smiler, rister på hodet når Sonja skal til å vifte ham vekk, det er en stund siden de har snakket skikkelig sammen, bare de to, men han ser det jo på henne, at det er noe. “Skal du møte Emma igjen? Serr? Hun er ikke bra for deg, ass! Det kommer ikke til å gå bra, bare hør på meg denne gangen!” Han slipper ikke blikket hennes, han mener faktisk det han sier også, selv om han har latter i stemmen. 

“Nei. Jeg er ferdig med henne. Føler hun hadde litt mye sinneissues, tror ikke det ville gått bra.” Sonja gnir leppene sammen mens hun svarer, fordeler lipglossen utover.

“Okei. Men hva skal du da? Du skal så jævlig treffe noen, jeg ser det på deg!” 

“Herregud, Even, må jeg fortelle deg alt, liksom? Jeg skal bare drikke noen drinker, helt chill, med en venn, slapp av da!” Sonja er blitt rød i kinnene, retter irritert på håret, sørger for at luggen ligger riktig. 

 

“Er det Heine, eller?” spør Isak plutselig, hever øyenbrynene spørrende. Han har stilt seg bak Even, stryker ham i nakken og lar fingrene langsomt rote seg inn i håret hans. 

“Fy faen, dere to er like nysgjerrige! Det er ikke Heine!” Sonja har rotet mobilen frem fra vesken, smiler til noe på skjermen mens hun svarer dem.

“Nei? Hvor skal du drikke drinker da?” Isak gir seg ikke, det får Even til å le, det er så morsomt å se hvor irritert Sonja blir av at de maser. 

“Eh. På Vinyl.” svarer hun fraværende, fingeren sveiper over skjermen på mobilen.

“Burger og drinker! Det er så garantert Heine du skal treffe!” Isaks stemme er triumferende, det bruser kriblende gjennom Even når han kjenner hånden hans gli ned langs ryggen og bli liggende på hoften sin.

“Jaja, blabla, whatever! Skulle ikke dere på tur? Kline på en benk i parken eller noe?” Sonja vifter dem av, kysser smilende i luften mot Even når de endelig smeller bildøren igjen bak seg. 

 

“Skal vi det?” Isak smiler mot Even, går rolig ved siden av ham, mens Even bukserer seg fremover på krykkene. “Kline på en benk i parken?” han ser skrått opp på Even, noe av det glitrende er tilbake i øynene hans igjen, små gnister som får Evens pust til å stolpre i brystet. At Isak ser på ham med de øynene, at de små glitrende spettene er til ham, at de gnistrer fordi Isak ser på ham nå, det er vanskelig å forstå det. Det er for godt til at han bør tenke for mye på det. 

“Vet du hva jeg gleder meg mest til? Når jeg er ferdig med krykkene?” Den harde plasten i håndflatene er svett og glatt, Even strammer hendene rundt håndtakene for hvert hump han tar fremover. Han kjenner fremdeles den alt for lange handleturen svi i håndflatene, selv om blemmene ikke er mulig å se lenger.

“Nei?” Isak legger hånden løst på ryggen hans mens han svarer. Den lille berøringen sender et dumpt, lite støt gjennom Even, den samme dempede ilingen han alltid kjenner når Isak legger hånden sin på ham og viser at de hører sammen, de to.

“Jeg gleder meg til å kunne holde deg i hånden. Gå her og bare holde hånden din. Kjenne at vi er sammen, skjønner du?”

Isak flytter hånden sin litt, stryker over Evens korsrygg og langs siden av rumpa, legger armen om livet hans og holder den der mens de går videre innover i parken. “Mhm. Det skjønner jeg veldig godt.”

De går nedover mot flaten i bunnen av parken, spaserer langsomt på den lyse, grå asfalten. Det ligger et dryss av finkornet småstein på bakken, stein som skraper mot stein for hver skritt de tar. Gummituppene nederst på krykkene sklir lett mot underlaget når Even flytter dem fremover og lener vekten sin på dem, minner ham på at det det egentlig aldri finnes noe som er helt fast grunn, selv ikke akkurat nå, selv ikke nå som han prøver å støtte seg på noe han kan stole på. Han strammer grepet om den svette, svarte plasten, den gnager mot huden, og mest sannsynlig er det fordi han holder for hardt, klamrer for mye. 

“Går det greit? Skal vi finne en benk og sette oss litt?” Isak nikker mot krykkene, han ser litt bekymret ut, kanskje han angrer på at han foreslo en tur i parken. Han åpner glidelåsen i skalljakken mens han spør, han har hatt den lukket til haken helt siden Sonja hentet dem i dag tidlig, da han sto hutrende i skyggen utenfor leiligheten sammen med Even, med knyttede hender dypt i lommene på jakken. Han hadde ikke åpnet den etterpå heller, da han kom ned igjen etter besøket, da de sto i solen utenfor, og drakk kaffe som Sonja hadde fått gratis på bonuskortet fra Deli de Luca. Han hadde egentlig bare stått der, og sett ut som om selv det å holde et kaffebeger var på kanten til å være for mye akkurat da, hadde lent seg inn mot ham og lukket øynene da Even mykt lot nesen og leppene stryke over ansiktet hans.  _ Ja, det gikk greit, det var ok, mye bedre, hun er bedre. Jeg orker ikke nå, jeg forteller deg om det senere. _

Men nå varmer solen overraskende mye, og Even ser hvordan Isak er blitt lett rød i kinnene, krøllene innerst ved tinningene er fuktige. Isak har på seg den grønne, rutete flanellskjorten under jakken, skjorteflakene henger løst over den svarte jeansen. Selv om han knuger hendene rundt plasthåndtaket i krykkene, er det som om Even kjenner det myke, litt lodne stoffet i håndflaten, som om han føler både stoffet, og det lille blaffet av overrasket spenning over den flate, harde brystkassen, og hva følelsen av den mot hånden gjør med ham. Når Isak ser bort på ham, han har det grønne glitteret i øynene, det som får Even til å innse at han tror på dette. Spetakkelet av flagring og flimring i brystet minner ham på at dette faktisk må være sant. 

“Digg å rusle sånn sammen med deg, kjæresten min”, smiler Even, prøver å se for seg en annen gang, i fremtiden, tett omslynget, med armen sin rundt Isaks skuldre, med Isaks tommel haket inn i baklommen på buksen hans, kanskje med fugler som synger over dem, med gress og blader på buskene. 

“Rusle, det er et rart ord, egentlig. Er det egentlig noen forskjell på å rusle og å gå?” Isak går noen skritt foran Even, prøver tydeligvis ut de forskjellige gangartene, men ender med å sparke leende i grusen. “Nei, det er samme greia, da!” konkluderer han, slår ut med armene og ler mot Even.

“Det er jo ikke det, da, det er som å si at….. crémant og cava er det samme!” parerer Even, men det er ikke engang halvhjertet, Isak er så søt med det allvitende uttrykket han har i ansiktet nå.

“Cava vet jeg i hvert fall hva er, bobler! Bobler er bobler, det er jo ikke godt engang!”

“Å, Isak! Det er sykt mange nyanser der som du avfeier nå, ass! Det er greit å være pragmatisk, men du går glipp av en del fine detaljer dersom en spade alltid er en spade!”

“Jeg er bare praktisk! Det kommer du til å lære deg å sette pris på, det lover jeg!” 

“Ja? Jeg må bare bli vant til det?” de ler, det føles så lett og uproblematisk, samtidig som det er noe der, alle de nyansene de må finne ut av, det er ingenting som ikke henger sammen med noe annet.

Det er en uvanlig fin høstdag, et håpefullt glimt av noe annet enn spekteret av grått og den lave, våte himmelen han ellers er blitt vant til å forvente. Luften er kald, det prikker i huden når den treffer Evens ansikt og den bare halsen hans. Han tok jeansjakken i dag, droppet goretex etter å ha sett ut vinduet, tok heller en tynn ullgenser under jakken. Han er glad for det nå, til tross for den skarpe luften som knitrer svakt i ham når han puster den inn. Det føles som om det går mot vår nå, mer enn vinter, det er himmelen som gjør det, og kanskje Isak også, det at Isak virker så lettet plutselig. Også her er trærne nakne, de tårner over dem fra alle sider av parken, rakryggede og avkledde, hardt tegnede silhuetter mot den uvirkelig blå himmelen.

Even stavrer seg de siste metrene bort til den hvite trebenken Isak har stoppet opp ved, fortsetter ikke å snakke før de har satt seg ned. 

“På sykehuset. Den sykepleier og pasient-leken.” De har aldri snakket om det, men han ville ikke sittet her nå, sammen med Isak om det ikke hadde vært for den leken. Den lille manifestasjonen av skillelinjen mellom pasienten Even og ham selv, noe definerbart som hjalp ham å forstå at det skillet ikke var så viktig likevel, ingen av dem er bare én ting. 

“Glad for at vi ikke trenger den lengre. At vi bare er… oss. Isak og Even. At vi ikke må drive å late som. Det er egentlig det verste jeg kan tenke meg. Det med å leve fake”, svarer Isak. Han ser alvorlig ut, det er forvirrende, de har aldri snakket om å ikke være ærlige.

“Fake?” Even ser uforstående på Isak.

“Det var liksom alltid sånn, da jeg var liten. Vi var liksom en glad familie, andre skulle tro det, vi bare lot være å snakke om det som ikke var greit. Du så det jo selv, med mamma. Det var en del som ikke var greit hjemme hos oss. For å si det sånn.” Isak roter i grusen med tuppen på joggeskoen, skraper frem en bar stripe, visker den ut igjen med små, runde bevegelser. 

“Det er det jeg mener med fake. Det var ingenting som føltes ekte da, alt var bare greit, selv det som ikke var det. Jeg holdt det faen ikke ut til slutt.”

“Var det derfor du måtte flytte? For å føle noe?” Even vet ikke hva han egentlig spør om, ordene føles anmassende med det samme de ligger der mellom dem.

“Jeg vet ikke. Tror egentlig at jeg bare ville komme meg vekk. At jeg ikke orket at alt skulle dreie seg om mammas sykdom. Jeg følte at livet mitt ikke handlet om meg.”

“Nei...det er mye, da. Om alt dreier seg om andre og hva de trenger.” Even svelger selv om han ikke vil det, selv om han så gjerne vil la denne samtalen være om Isak og ikke dra den over til seg selv. Isak har snudd seg mot ham, han ser ikke egentlig stresset ut, mer oppgitt, og det skremmer Even at han ikke klarer å se om det er ham som er grunnen.

“Jeg tenker ikke på det på samme måte med deg”, sier Isak, og ser fort ned på skoene sine igjen, før han stille fortsetter. “Jeg vil at du skal vite det, selv om vi ikke trenger å ha den samtalen nå.”

“Nei, men jeg tror ikke at du gjør det. Eller, hvordan tenker du, da?” Spørsmålet bare faller ut, det overrasker Even, for alt han egentlig vil er å unnvike det og utsette svaret.

“Etter dette med mamma. Hvordan jeg har taklet det… jeg skjønner om du tror at jeg stikker hvis det blir vanskelig når du blir syk. Jeg hadde egentlig skjønt det om du ikke ville gi meg en sjanse.”

Isak snakker med ørsmå og stille ord, han hvisker det nesten fremfor seg, sender bittesmå ord ut i luften mellom dem. Det overrasker Even at han også hører dem sånn, at de ikke har forvandlet seg til skarpe stikk på veien fra Isak til ham. Det er motsatt, det ligger noe under det Isak sier, en slags felles grunn.  _ Når, han sa når, når jeg blir syk _ . Erkjennelsen får Even til å trekke pusten skarpt til seg, for Isak forstår, han forstår noe av det de går til. 

“Det er krevende. For en kjæreste. Jeg skulle ønske jeg kunne si at det kommer til å gå bra, at du ikke trenger å tenke på det.” Even snakker langsomt, tvinger seg selv til å bruke tid på å si det på den riktige måten. Sånn at Isak skal forstå at han er ønsket, at han trenger ham.

“Men sannheten er jo at det krever. Av meg, når det går fint også, kanskje enda mer når det faktisk går fint og jeg vil at det skal være sånn for alltid. Men jeg kan uansett ikke forandre på det. Og det kommer til å kreve av deg.” Om du elsker meg, kunne han lagt til, om du elsker meg, så kommer det til å bli krevende for deg, jeg kan ikke lyve det bort. Jeg vil ikke lyve det bort, fordi jeg elsker deg. Men det er alle de store ordene, de skrittene de ikke har tatt ennå, som holder ham tilbake.

De blir sittende tause noen sekunder, de føles seige, varer lengre enn de er. Det er Isak som må si noe nå, den tanken banker hardt helt øverst i Evens bryst, lager dumpe, brusende lyder som gjør det vanskelig å høre. Det henger små klaser med avlange frøbelger i treet på den andre siden av gangstien, Even er rimelig sikker på at det er en ask, han kjenner det flatklistrede løvet på bakken igjen fra herbariene de laget den siste uken han var på jobb. Før beinet brakk, før han traff Isak. Før han måtte gjøre seg selv uutholdelig ved å si sannheten, det er krevende, det er vanskelig noen ganger.

“Jeg er også krevende.” Isaks stemme bryter gjennom den buldrende bankingen i ørene, han høres bestemt ut, som om han har fundert på noe og kommet til en konklusjon, avgjort det.

“Hæh? Hva?” sier Even, ser forvirret på ham.

“Jeg er en sykt krevende kjæreste, det kommer du til merke!” Han ser på Even med det lille smilet sitt, det som lager smilehull i kinnet hans og får kløften i haken til å se så uimotståelig ut at det er vanskelig å holde seg fra å stryke fingeren over den. Even orker ikke å overtenke det, han gjør det bare, strekker ut armen og stryker tommelen over den lille fordypningen i haken til Isak. Det er ikke nødvendig å gjøre tingene vanskeligere enn de egentlig er, ikke på forhånd, det er noe han må huske.

“Har merket litt til det allerede, ass. Det greiene i går kveld, serr, Isak….” sier han, og blunker, klomsete og uelegant, smooth, ikke vanskeligere enn det er.

De ler sammen, alvoret er borte igjen, lenger bak et sted, erstattet av deilig latter og små kyss, av Isaks hånd under bråtet på den tynne ullgenseren, av Evens fingre i Isaks krøller. Munnen hans er tett inntil Evens øre når han sier det, Even kjenner leppene hans bevege seg mot huden på kinnet sitt, hører Isak stille hviske

“Kan vi ikke bare ta en dag av gangen, da?” 

“Vi kan det.” Even hvisker selv, for alt det tykke i halsen gjør det vanskelig å snakke akkurat nå.

 

De blir sittende stille en stund, Even legger armen om Isaks skuldre, trekker ham inntil seg, Isaks arm ligger rundt Evens midje, hånden hviler på hoften hans. 

“Visste du at de trærne der blomstrer før de får blader? Om våren?” Even snuser i Isaks hår, kysser ham på kinnet mens han snakker.

“Eh. Neeei. Er liksom ikke så veldig bra på naturgreier. Blomstrer, et tre, liksom?” Isak lager en grimase, vrir litt på seg, kysser Even på munnen.

“Ja, de lilla klasegreiene er blomster. Det er fint, synes jeg. Ting som ikke følger det vanlige skjemaet.” Avbrutt av alle disse små kyssene, avbrytelser som understreker det han prøver å si.

“Som oss da, tenker du?”

“Som oss.”

 

Isak kommer tydeligvis plutselig på noe, han setter seg litt opp, griper etter Evens hånd. Fletter fingrene deres i hverandre, ser på Even.

“Du, om oss! Mamma sa noe i dag. Vi snakket om deg.” Isak er ivrig, det slår Even at det er første gang han ser glad ut når han snakker om moren.

“Å. Okei. Om meg?”

“Jeg fortalte om deg. Om hvordan vi møttes.” Isak vrir seg på benken, sitter med overkroppen vendt mot Even.

“Ja, men det er jo en episk historie. Jeg lå skjelvende i en seng og fikk ståpikk da du klippet av meg buksa. Fet historie”, ler Even, det må man bare le av, for en dag. 

“Ja, hva VAR det?” Isak dulter borti Even, lar seg avspore i minnet, flirer sammen med Even.

“Du vet jævlig godt hva det var!”

“Nå, ja!”

 

“Men moren din? Hva fortalte du da?” Even spør så snart de har ledd ferdig, han ser på den lille rynken mellom Isaks øyenbryn at det er noe her som han vil si, og han vil gjerne høre det også.

“At jeg aldri har følt det sånn her før. Det fortalte jeg.” Isak stopper, han nøler, det ser ut som om han ikke vet om han skal fortsette.

“Hva mener du?”

“Nei… har aldri trodd at jeg ønsket meg dette. Deg. En kjæreste. Eller, det er ikke det heller. Jeg trodde bare ikke at det fantes noen som ville komme inn. Inn i alt det jævla rotet som liksom er meg.” Det ser ut som om Isak har lyst til å se vekk, grave i grusen med foten igjen, ikke være i det han nettopp har sagt. Men han gjør det ikke, han ser på Even, stryker hånden hans med tommelen og ser på ham.

“Men hva sa hun da? Moren din?” spør Even forsiktig.

“Det er noe fra en bok. Ikke Bibelen. Noe hun leste da hun bestemte seg for å dra hit. Pretensiøse greier, men jeg har liksom gått og tenkt på det etterpå.” Isak rynker brynene igjen, tenksomt.

“Pretensiøst? Eller noe som er vanskelig å forstå?”

“Kanskje du forstår det?  _ Voksen for sorgen er enhver. Voksen for lykken er bare den sterke. _ Det var det hun sa.” Han trekker på skuldrene, ser spørrende på Even.

“Sa hun det?” Even stopper opp litt, tenker gjennom sitatet før han fortsetter. 

“Det er jo sant, da. All dritten må vi bare tåle, selv om det gjør vondt. Alt det dårlige klarer vi alltid å ta inn over oss, det er det letteste. Jeg har vært fristet til det mange ganger, har gjort det også, bare latt meg selv bli sugd inn i alt det som jeg ikke kan forandre på. Tenkt at det er der jeg skal være, at jeg hører til der.” Even ser på de nakne trærne mens han snakker, på det som kanskje er asketrær, hvis de er det, så bærer de et slags håp. Om at det er mulig å gjøre ting omvendt.

“Har du tenkt sånn... at du ikke fortjener å føle deg glad?” Isaks stemme er stille, han fortsetter før Even rekker å svare at ja, så mange ganger har han tenkt akkurat det, hele tiden noen ganger, noen ganger har han bare tenkt det. Han rekker bare så vidt å snu seg mot Isak før han snakker videre.

“For jeg har tenkt sånn. Og det var det jeg sa til mamma i dag. Da vi snakket om deg. Jeg sa at det ikke føles sånn nå, det er annerledes, mer som om det er lov for meg også. At det er nok i det til at jeg er villig til å risikere å gå på trynet, eller brenne meg, eller hva man skal kalle det.”

“Okei, men nå er du vanskelig å forstå? Hva mener du?” Even må spørre, for sikkerhets skyld.

“Jeg mener bare at nå, sammen med deg, så er jeg ikke redd lenger. Jeg vil prøve det, jeg har lyst til å prøve å være lykkelig, sammen med deg”, sier Isak, og ser på ham med det blikket igjen, det som omslutter ham og holder ham fast. Det er såvidt stemmen bærer, men han klarer å svare.

“Jeg også vil det. Prøve på det, å være lykkelig sammen med deg.” 

 

De sitter stille på benken, sammen, nyter den varme solen i ansiktet og den klare, blå himmelen. Snakker om de trærne igjen, om at det er rart å kalle de klasene for blomster. Lurer på om de skal melde Magnus, ta en øl med ham etterpå, eller kino, kanskje de skal ta en tur på kino. Isak har satt seg på enden av benken, har trukket Even ned til seg, han ligger med hodet i Isaks fang og lukker øynene, kjenner solstrålene på huden og den vidunderlige nærheten han deler med Isak. Isak smiler, Even kan ikke se ham, men han vet allerede hvordan det høres ut når ansiktet hans sprekker opp i et smil. “Even?” Isak hvisker, lyden av smilet er fremdeles i stemmen hans. “Ja?” Even hvisker også, stoler ikke på at stemmen bærer.

“Akkurat nå? Er du?” Det er første gang Even hører spørsmålet, men det er åpenbart for ham hva det betyr, like åpenbart som at det er et spørsmål han skal høre og stille selv i uendelighet. Kanskje han ikke alltid kommer til å vite svaret. Men ikke i dag, i dag vet han det. I dag kan han hviske det stille ut i luften, med hodet i Isaks fang og hendene hans som stryker hundrevis av små, lette kjærtegn i ansiktet og håret.

“Ja. Akkurat nå er vi lykkelige. Jeg er det. Lykkelig sammen med deg.”

“Enig.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da er jeg spent på hva dere synes… Jeg blir veldig glad for noen ord fra dere, alltid - kanskje spesielt i dag ❤️  
> Så nå fyller jeg sherryglasset og gjemmer meg et annet sted på nettet mens jeg venter på den magiske første kommentaren...
> 
> (For de som er nysgjerrige og ikke orker å google: boken Isaks mamma siterer fra er Agnar Mykles _Sangen om den røde rubin_.)


	63. Epilog - Som vinger bruser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilog - en liten kikk inn i hverdagen, ett år etter

“Seriøst?” Isak har stivnet halvveis i bevegelsen, han står med en arm i den mørkeblå duffelcoaten, vrir seg bakover mot Even. “Hvorfor?”

“Fordi du kommer til å se så sykt søt ut!” Even ser leende opp på ham, før han konsentrerer seg om skolissene på de tykke, ullforede vinterskoene.

“Jeg kan ta et bilde.” Isak har fått på seg jakken, glidelåsen lager en metallisk summelyd i det de små taggene fletter seg i hverandre. Han lener seg mot Even, som har reist seg og lagt armene rundt skuldrene hans.

“Det kommer du ikke til å gjøre. Du kommer til å si at du glemte det”, mumler han, mens han plasserer et par lette kyss på siden av halsen hans.

“Hm.” Isak vrir seg rundt, legger sine egne armer rundt Even, gnir nesen sin lett mot hans. “Det stemmer, i grunn.”

“Da blir jeg jo nødt til å bli med. Du skjønner jo det?” Even har trukket på seg den stripete strikkeluen, og roter i lommene etter vottene sine.

“Har du tatt avspasering fra jobben for å være med?” Isak holder hånden ut, griper om Evens hånd så snart han har fått stappet mobil og lommebok ned i lommene på parkaen.

“Nei. Jeg flexer selvsagt. Jeg er jo ikke helt uansvarlig da”, ler Even. “Du må låse, jeg gidder ikke ta av meg vottene.”

 

De tar bussen ned Natlandsveien. Det er fullt, og de må stå i den smale midtgangen mellom seteradene.

“Piggdekk. Vi må bare skaffe oss det. Buss i Bergen er helt jævlig.” Even holder seg i en av stroppene som henger fra taket, skyver luen litt opp i pannen mens han snakker. “Serr, hva er greia med at varmeanlegget på hver eneste jævla Skyss-buss enten er av eller på?” Han kaster et misfornøyd blikk ut av vinduet, mot den store bussparkeringsplassen på Mannsverk.

“Kunne du tenke deg å klage til ledelsen, eller, baby”, svarer Isak, og dulter i Evens arm. “Det er en familiegreie, det, dere er så indignerte. Det er skikkelig søtt.” Et par av de nærmeste passasjerene trekker så vidt på smilebåndet, før de på bergensk bussmaner stirrer stivt og uinteressert foran seg igjen. Even legger den frie armen rundt Isak, trekker ham mot seg og kysser ham på hodet.

“Du er familie, baby, ikke glem det.” Han gjemmer ansiktet i håret hans, snuser inn duften av vinterluft i de myke krøllene. “Å! Jeg gleder meg så sykt til å se deg! Du har perfekt hår for det!”

 

“Skal vi stikke innom Rema?” Isak nikker over veien, mot den lille Remabutikken like nedenfor sykehuset. “Kjøpe en bolle? Siden du ikke bakte. Jeg trodde helt serr at du kom til å bake.”

“Baking, ass. Du visste at jeg ikke kom til å bake! Men jeg kan kjøpe til deg, jeg kan kjøpe til alle på avdelingen, bli med da!” Even er allerede på vei mot fotgjengerovergangen, Isak må gå med lange, småløpende skritt før han får tatt ham igjen og huket seg fast i armen hans.

“Kødder bare med deg. De har sikkert tusen sånne lussekatter på sykehuset, og Heine baker hjemmebakte til alle på avdelingen”, sier han, litt andpusten. “Eller… kjøper han dem på Rema kanskje?” legger han til. De går oppover bakken mot sykehuset, kaster noen lange blikk på de nærmeste radene med gravsteiner på Møllendal.

“Du, det med piggdekk”, sier Isak plutselig. “Jeg vil ikke at vi skal sykle noe mer.”

“Å? Hvorfor det?” Even ser uforstående på ham, følger blikket hans fra den store, snødekte gravplassen og videre mot de grå bygningene i sentralblokken.

“Det er dritfarlig her i denne byen. Vi er alt for skjøre, bilistene er alt for mye drittsekk. Noen av de skadene som har kommet inn i høst og vinter… fy faen. Jeg vil ikke at det skal skje med deg.”

“Har du begynt å bli stressa av å sykle i trafikken?” Even stopper litt opp, prøver å finne Isaks blikk.

“Nei. Og det er jo problemet. Ingen av de syklistene var stressa heller, de hadde sånn skikkelig kontroll de, trodde de. Jeg vil bare ikke at vi skal miste hverandre.” Isak stopper dem, de står noen sekunder sammen like utenfor inngangen til det underjordiske gangsystemet. Kinnene deres er kalde, de fire fuktige minusgradene brenner i huden. De tar seg tid til et kyss, et av de ømme, langsomme, dvelende kyssene som begge elsker, et av de kyssene som har vinger som kan flagre og slå og hamre mot innsiden av brystene deres.

 

“Knehøne!” hører de plutselig, Even kjenner samtidig hvordan Isak sakker litt sammen i omfavnelsen hans.

“Magnus, gi faen! Må du?” Isak har rettet seg opp igjen, han løper raskt etter Magnus for servere et tilsvarende lett spark i knehasen hans. Even følger dem, lett hoderystende, ser på hvordan Isak tar Magnus igjen og stikker pekefingeren hurtig flere ganger mot den åpne spalten i boblejakken hans. Prikkedøden i dag, altså.

“Trodde ikke du skulle jobbe denne uken?” Even halvroper mot Magnus, som snur seg og svarer mens han går baklengs bortover gangen.

“Nei! Jeg skal være med på et sånt forsøk! Får betalt for det! Det er første dag i dag”, stråler Magnus mot ham.

“Hva slags forsøk da?” spør Isak, med rynket panne.

“Det er sånn e.coli-opplegg. Frivillig turistdiaré, kaller de det. 6-8 dager på infeksjonsposten. De skal lage vaksine.” Magnus svarer oppglødd, ser fra Even til Isak. Isak rister bare på hodet, Even ser ham bare bakfra, men han tviler på at det går an å se noe annet enn det hvite i øynene hans. Selv løfter han hånden i en high five. “Kult! Eller. Kult at du blir med på det. Kan du få besøk?”

“Nei! Det er isolat! Jeg skal bare bli stelt av digge sykepleiere, bli dusja og matet og sånn!” Magnus’ øyne har fått et blankt skjær.

“Du skal bli stelt og dusja av Oddny i verneutstyr. Skikkelig digg!” sier Isak tørt, men han smiler, legger en arm rundt Magnus og klemmer ham. “Lykke til, da. Meld meg hvis du trenger noe. Adult diapers, munnbind, hva som helst for deg, bro.”

 

Even banker på døren til personalrommet, venter på gangen til det blir åpnet. Det er han nye, tyske legen, Even kommer ikke på navnet, og han er en av dem som lar frakken henge og går i sivile klær, så han har ikke et skilt å sniktitte på heller.

“Ah! Even!” Han uttaler det _Efen_ , det får frem et lite smil i munnvikene hans. “Jeg sa akkurat her inne at vi ikke feirer denne dagen i Tyskland, det er en svensk skikk, ikke sant, det er i grunn veldig rart at det ikke er blitt vanlig hos oss. Men vi har jo Nikolaus, det kjenner du kanskje ikke til? Den nissen, med støvelen i vinduet, og du får en … eine Rute… en pisk? Hvis du ikke har vært artig? Snill, hvis du ikke har vært snill. Kjenner du det?” Han snakker engasjert, som alltid, stryker fraværende den mørke luggen vekk fra pannen et par ganger underveis. Even rister leende på hodet. “Nei… ingen pisk… det høres … spennende ut da, litt kinky, kanskje?”

De går sammen bortover gangen, knakker på dørene til pasientrommene etterhvert som de passerer dem. “Begynner det nå?” hører de en søvnig foreldrestemme spørre fra et av rommene. Gangen fylles langsomt med små pasienter, noen i rullestol, et par blir trillet ut i sprinkelsenger av metall, en liten gutt har låret skrudd fast i en stativ som er loddet ned med vekter som dingler i den ene enden. En sliten pappa løfter skuffet på kaffekannen som står i den tomme buffeten.

“Er det greit?” spør Even, nikker mot den store industrikaffetrakteren.

“Ja, det er greit at du gjør det, husk å spritte hendene”, svarer tyskeren, før han med rynket panne mumler for seg selv. “Spritte. Sprite. Shprite. Hva heter det?”

Even fyller vann og kaffe i den store trakteren, han får et takknemlig smil fra den lille klyngen av bleke foreldre som står nærmest. “Nå har hun gledet seg så mye, men jeg begynte jo å lure på, altså… han gjennomfører det, ikke sant?” spør plutselig en mor, halvhviskende. Hun ser fort på datteren, som ligger på ryggen i en barneseng, med begge beina gipset i et strekk som drar dem vertikalt opp fra madrassen. Even nikker, et par faste, rolige nikk. “Så klart. Når hun ønsket seg det… og hun har vært innlagt så lenge. Han lovet det jo, så klart han gjennomfører.”

 

Han får selvfølgelig tårer i øynene, ikke bare en tynn hinne, men ekte, tykke tårer. Et par av dem ville rent nedover kinnene også, om han ikke hadde trykket håndbaken mot huden under øynene. Det er en brokete gjeng, alle kledd i hvite kjoler, med røde bånd rundt livet og glitterkranser i håret. Oddny og noen av de unge sykepleierne bærer kurver med lussekatter, mens opptoget langsomt går nedover den lange korridoren. De synger bare det første verset av sangen, et par ganger etter hverandre, det er et par overraskende fine sangstemmer der. Men ikke Isaks. Den er mørk, og litt skjelvende, det er en sprø kvalitet helt underst i den, alt det ekte som Even elsker mer for hver dag de er sammen. Men han synger, ikke lavt og hviskende, som han noen ganger synger for Even, når de ligger tett sammen i sengen og Even ikke får sove, men med høy og tydelig stemme. Han skyver haken litt frem mens han går, legger Even merke til, kanskje for at kransen med lys i ikke skal forskyve seg på hodet hans. Den lille jenta i sprinkelsengen peker begeistret og klapper med sprikende fingre, moren hennes holder rørt hånden over haken og munnen.

 

“Fornøyd? Tok du bilde?” spør Isak etterpå. Han løfter armen og retter litt på lyskransen. Han lener seg frem og kysser Even ved øret. “Ikke si at du synes det er hot”, hvisker han.

“La inn en meningsmåling på instaposten. Skal sjekke… Sonja synes du er hot! Sondre kommenterer at det ser farlig ut med de lysene.” Even stapper mobilen i lommen igjen, trekker på seg luen, blunker klønete og omstendelig i det han er klar til å gå.

“Blir sein i dag, jeg. Tar en øl og noen greier med Mikael.” Even gir Isak en fort klem, stryker over ryggen hans. “Litt hot, da”, hvisker han.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det ser ut som de har det ganske bra, eller? Håper det var fint med et lite gjensyn med sykepleier Isak og Even med det-ikke-lenger-brukne-beinet. Ja, og alle de andre som svinset forbi i periferien. Fortell meg gjerne hva dere synes, hjerter og kommentarer fra dere er alltid verdt all verdens lussekatter ❤️ Tror dere forresten at Isak var søt?
> 
> Til dere som er glade i denne historien - nå skal det bli bok av den! En helt ekte bok som kanskje kan finnes i en butikk eller på et bibliotek nær deg, til glede for folk som trenger å lese en skeiv historie om ekte kjærlighet, usikkerhet og tvil. Boken er en litt omarbeidet versjon av Forsvarlig behandling, blant annet med en helt ny epilog som forteller mye mer om hvordan det egentlig går. Les mer om det her, og bestill veldig gjerne din egen bok om du har trua på prosjektet ❤️:  
> https://forsvarligbehandling.wordpress.com


End file.
